DOS CORAZONES ROTOS
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: "Y si Candy no existiera más? Quién sería ideal para Terry? Escribí esta historia junto con mi amiga Bridget25. Muchas de ustedes se van a estremecer... disfrútenla!"
1. Chapter 1

_**"PRÓLOGO"**_

 _Traducción de mi amiga Gladys Flemm_

La noticia cayó como el trueno, sin ninguna advertencia, haciendo un estruendoso ruido para los oídos de todos. Incluso tenían miedo de repetirlo. Aquellos que la escucharon querían que hubiera sido en una pesadilla para que pudieran despertar sobresaltados y tranquilos de que solo había sido un mal sueño... Pero era la realidad...

Toda la familia Andrew se encontraba reunida cenando cuando el mayordomo trajo el telegrama anunciando la horrible noticia. Hubo una consternación total. Incluso aquellos que dijeron que no les gustaba no fueron capaces de decir una palabra frente a las caras devastadas de todos...

Annie Brighton, su hermana y mejor amiga, no podía dejar de llorar. Nadie estaba allí para consolarla. Su prometido Archie, se retiró a su habitación, demasiado consternado como para decir algo y rechazando la mano que le ofrecía su prometida...

Albert, el Jefe de la Familia, se retiró a su oficina y no quiso ver a nadie. La Tía Abuela también fue a su alcoba, más afectada de lo que hubiera pensado...

Neil Reagan gritó y salió de la mansión corriendo. El Sr. Reagan se llevó a su esposa e hija quien estaba más triste de lo que se hubiera imaginado... Candy ya no estaba? A quién iba a molestar ahora? Ella era el enemigo que amaba odiar... Quería a Candy más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir? Ella había sido parte de su vida durante años y pasó su tiempo llamándola nombres... pero Eliza iba a extrañarla. Sabía que Candy la dejaba decirle cosas, podría haber reaccionado más, pero la dejó hacerlo, ya que su vida no era tan compleja. Fastidiar a Candy era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos... El Sr. Reagan lamentaba no haber hecho más por Candy y la Sra. Reagan no decía ni una sola palabra. Ella recordó cuando Candy vino a ella, cuando era una niña pequeña, pidiéndole que la ayudara a convertirse en una dama... Debería haberla ayudado. Pero ella no estaba arrepentida...

Patricia O'Brien estaba con sus padres en Florida cuando escuchó la noticia. Ella fue a su cuarto a llorar a su amiga...

Sus colegas y los pacientes del hospital donde trabajaba, estaban destrozados por la tristeza... La enfermera que animaba a todos ya no estaba, fue a la guerra y nunca volvería.

El Hogar de Pony estaba de luto. Las dos madres de Candy lloraban con todos sus hermanos y hermanas huérfanos. Tom fue a encerrarse a su habitación y estaba inconsolable. Su querida hermana pequeña... Jimmy se encontraba enojado porque Candy le había impedido ir a la guerra solo para ir allá y morir! Cómo se atrevió ella a morir? Ella no tenía ningún derecho! Ella le había impedido ir a él, solo para ir a morir en su lugar? No! No era justo! Su Jefe no estaba muerto! También fue a encerrarse a su habitación para llorar a su hermana mayor...

Terrence Grandchester regresó del teatro y estaba revisando el correo del día. El telegrama estaba allí. No le gustaba recibirlos, nunca eran buenas noticias... Abrió el telegrama y gritó fuertemente:

\- NOOOOOOOOOO!

Susanna Marlowe, su compañera sentimental estaba en su silla de ruedas y se sobresaltó:

\- Terry? Que está pasando?

Él no respondió y se fue a su habitación. Susanna tomó el telegrama que Terry había tirado al piso y lo leyó... Dios mío! Candy estaba muerta? Ella no sabía cómo sentirse. Candy le había dejado a Terry, el hombre que amaba... Había estado celosa de Candy, pero después de ése gesto desinteresado, había cambiado su opinión sobre ella, incluso si nunca lo admitiría. Pero su rival ya no estaba en este mundo, tal vez ahora, Terry la vería como mujer? Debido a que Candy era como un fantasma entre ellos, ella realmente nunca los había dejado... Pero estando muerta, probablemente ella estará aún más presente en sus vidas! Terry iba a hacerla una santa! Pero Susanna se sintió avergonzada; una mujer joven había muerto durante la guerra...Y ella solo pensaba en sí misma! "Yo, yo y yo"!

Eleonor Baker se sintió muy mal cuando escuchó la noticia. Esa chica había convencido a su hijo para hablar con ella y perdonarla. Ella era un ángel.

\- Eres un ángel ahora, Candy. Cuida a mi hijo... -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La actriz suplente la reemplazó en sus próximas representaciones. Terry también se tomó unos días libres. Su esposa en su corazón estaba muerta, él era una viudo en duelo... había perdido a su esposa y nada más era importante para él...

Sí, la noticia de la muerte de Candice White Andrew había afectado a más personas de lo que podría haberse imaginado ella misma.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**_"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"_**

 _ **Capítulo 1  
"Mi hermana, mi amiga, mi gemela..."**_

Sentía la cabeza pesada, le estaba doliendo. Miró por la ventana y vio que el día finalmente había comenzado. Le había parecido eterna la noche y que el amanecer nunca llegaría. Los segundos parecían horas. Annie Brighton estaba despierta; sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.

El día había comenzado, el día finalmente había llegado... El día en que iban a sepultar a Candy.

Annie se levantó, tomó un baño y buscó un vestido y sombrero negro para el funeral de su hermana.

 _"Annie, este beso es de tu mamá -dijo Candy besándola en la mejilla"_

Annie comenzó a llorar. Candy había hecho todo para que ella no sintiera la urgencia de ser adoptada, pero la había traicionado al abandonarla, al ser adoptada. Candy nunca se lo recriminó, ya que la veía feliz con sus nuevos padres. Candy siempre quiso lo mejor para ella.

 _"Ay Candy! Te extraño mucho" -pensó ella._

Se vió en el espejo y vió que tenía los ojos hinchados. Ella tomó unas gafas oscuras y se las puso para ocultar sus ojos.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a sus padres listos para ir al cementerio.

Archie llegó al cementerio y todavía se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado para estar allí. Quería dormir y nunca despertar de nuevo. Ya había perdido a su amado hermano y ahora, había perdido a la mujer que amaba, para siempre...

Albert se encontraba también ahí con su sobrino. No decían ni una sola palabra. El resto de la familia también estaba allí y además de mucha gente que Albert ni siquiera conocía... El Hogar de Pony y los colegas de Candy del hospital, sus superiores, la Señorita Mary-Jane y el Profesor Leonard.

Annie llegó al cementerio con sus padres y fue a sentarse junto a la Tía Abuela Elroy. Archie ni siquiera la volteó a ver.

Patricia también había venido para el funeral de su amiga. No podía dejar de llorar.

Terrence Grandchester llegó junto con su compañera sentimental en su silla de ruedas que empujaba el chofer que contrataron cuando llegaron a Chicago. Eleonor Baker también llegó, muy elegante en su vestido negro de diseñador. Su peinado era impecable y su pequeño sombrero negro con un pequeño velo se veía muy apropiado.

También había reporteros y fotógrafos. La noticia de la muerte de Candice White Andrew fue noticia de primera plana. La hija adoptiva del Multimillonario William Albert Andrew era conocida por su filantropía, su trabajo de caridad y en el hospital. Ella había sorprendido a todos al decidir ir a la guerra. Su muerte había entristecido a mucha gente.

El cielo se nubló durante la ceremonia y comenzó a llover. Era como si el cielo también estuviera llorando la muerte de Candy. Annie no podía dejar de llorar. Cuando la ceremonia terminó, la lluvia dejó de caer y el sol comenzó a brillar.

 _"Oh Candy! El sol salió para despedirte -pensaba Annie"_

Terry pensaba.

 _"Pecosa, mi amor, el sol que te había dado ese hermoso regalo, sale ahora a decirte adiós"_

Todos se pusieron de pie para poner una flor en el ataúd de Candy.

\- Adiós pequeña -dijo Albert.

\- Adiós Candy -dijo Archie.

\- Adiós mi amor -dijo Terry.

A Susanna se le rompió el corazón cuando escuchó eso.

\- Adiós, mi hermana, mi amiga, mi gemela... -dijo Annie llorando.

Casi se cae y lo hubiera hecho si Terry no la hubiera atrapado. Annie estaba en los brazos de Terry, sosteniéndose a él fuertemente. Ella necesitaba consuelo y Terry la sostenía contra él.

Los demás estaban demasiado tristes para darse cuenta de nada. Annie y Terry ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo tampoco.

Cuando el cofre estaba bajando, los llantos se hicieron más y más fuertes.

\- Candy, Candy! No me dejes! Candy, por favor! No me dejes!

\- Candy! -gritaba Annie- Ay Candy, te voy a extrañar... no me dejes! Estoy perdida sin ti! Candy! NO!

Annie quería correr al ataúd y Terry se lo impidió, entonces ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lloró abrazada a él. Ambos lloraban.

Susanna estaba furiosa. Terry estaba haciendo un espectáculo de sí mismo frente a todos con esa chica que no podía dejar de llorar. Hermana de Candy! Ella no sabía que Candy tenía una hermana! Y cómo se aferraba a Terry...

Después de la ceremonia, todos se reunieron en la mansión de Albert. Annie se encontraba en la habitación de Candy con Patricia acostada en la cama llorando. Terry y los demás estaban en la sala. Susanna en su silla de ruedas junto a Terry.

\- Podemos irnos ahora? -ella le preguntó a Terry.

\- Susanna, por favor, no me hagas enojar hoy!

Se puso de pie para ir a caminar por el jardín. Susanna se sonrojó y Eleonor fue a sentarse a su lado.

\- Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Eleonor.

\- Vine con Terry...

\- A el funeral de la mujer que ama?

\- Yo quería estar aquí también, Candy me dejó a Terry.

\- Así es y si ella no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no hubiera ido a morir a la guerra!

\- No es mi culpa!

\- De quién es la culpa entonces?

\- Yo salvé la vida de Terry...

\- De acuerdo y ahora Candy está muerta porque no estuvo con Terry.

\- Qué estás insinuando?

\- Nada. Solo estoy conversando... pero deberías haberte quedado en casa...

Eleonor se levantó y se fue. Susanna tuvo un mal presentimiento. La muerte de Candy había cambiado completamente a Terry. Ya no hablaba con ella, volvía tarde a casa. Ella se daba cuenta de que que pasaba la noche con actrices baratas. De algún modo la muerte de Candy era más letal que cuando estaba viva...

Annie se encontraba con Patricia en la habitación de Candy.

\- Tenemos que ir con los demás -dijo Patricia.

\- Está bien -dijo Annie limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Archie debe estar buscándote...

\- No lo creo... desde que recibimos la noticia de la muerte de Candy, Archie dejó de hablarme.

\- Pero están comprometidos!

\- Para él no-significa-nada, créeme!

\- Lo siento Annie.

\- Lo amo tanto... Sé que Candy le pidió que cuidara de mí... esa es la única razón por la que está conmigo...

\- Todo va a estar bien Annie -dijo Patricia abrazándola.

Las dos jóvenes bajaron a reunirse con los demás. La casa estaba llena... Quién sabía que Candy conocía a tanta gente?

Archie estaba hablando con Albert. Vio a Annie desde lejos con Patricia.

\- Disculpa tío, tengo que hablar con Annie...

Archie dejó a Albert y caminó hacia Annie.

\- Puedes venir conmigo al estudio? -dijo Archie dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Simplemente así, sin previo aviso, él no había hablado con ella desde que recibieron la noticia de Candy sobre su muerte... Annie miró a Patty y siguió a su prometido al estudio de Albert. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El estudio era grande con estantes de libros, llenos de todo tipo de libros, un lugar de ensueño para quienes aman leer.

Archie, con su traje negro, se veía muy atractivo. Annie siempre se derretía frente a él, él era el hombre de sus sueños. Pero en ese momento sabía que el hombre de sus sueños no le iba a cumplir su sueño...

\- Quería decirte que... ya no quiero ser tu prometido... Quiero romper contigo... se terminó.

Annie sintió que todo su mundo que ya se había derrumbado con la muerte de su hermana, estaba cayendo más abajo...

\- Tú... quieres romper? Hoy, el día que enterré a mi hermana y mi mejor amiga? Desde que recibimos la noticia de su muerte, ni siquiera me hablas! Ella era mi hermana! Y finalmente vienes a hablar conmigo para dejarme? Nunca pensé que serías tan cruel Archie...

\- Escucha, se acabó, está bien? No tengo que fingir más! No te amo! Amaba a Candy! Ella me pidió que cuidara de ti... porque no podías soportar que yo le declarara mi amor a ella! Eras una malcriada egoísta que solo pensaba en sí misma, sin preocuparse por lo que yo estaba sintiendo! Yo amaba a Candy, no a ti! Nunca te he amado! Tuve que obligarme a besarte y tuve que imaginar a Candy en tu lugar!

\- Podrías haber elegido otro momento para decirme esto no crees? Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? En el funeral de Candy?

\- Ella era la mujer que yo amo! Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella, incluso estar con una mujer que no amo, solo para hacerla feliz! Pero ahora, ella ya no está aquí, no necesito fingir estar contigo! Me das asco!

Archie recibió una gran bofetada. Annie lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que su mejilla estaba roja con la marca de su mano...

\- Eres un estúpido cobarde! No tuviste suficientes agallas para decirle a Candy que no me querías y ahora me estás castigando porque Candy está muerta? Ella debe estar realmente orgullosa de ti en este momento! Eres un ser humano repugnante y ahora me pregunto qué vi en ti. No necesito tu compasión! Merezco un hombre que me ame por mí, no alguien que se vea obligado a complacer a su amada!

Se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se lo arrojó a la cara.

\- Vete a la m***** Archibald! Candy estaría muy orgullosa de ti!

Annie salió del estudio con lágrimas en los ojos. Caminó hacia la puerta y Patricia la siguió.

\- Annie? Qué pasa? Qué quería Archie?

\- Qué piensas? -respondió Annie llorando.

\- Terminó contigo? Hoy? El día del funeral de Candy?

\- Él nunca me amó! Finalmente me dijo toda la verdad... le repugno Patty, tenía que pensar en Candy para besarme... por si fuera poco!

\- Lo siento Annie -dijo Patty.

\- No, es mi culpa... Me comporté como una mocosa mimada. Quería a Archie y nada me importaba más... Estaba celosa de Candy porque vi que a Archie le gustaba, incluso él me pidió que fuera amable con Candy ya que ella era huérfana... De todos modos, ya no importa! Hay cosas peores en la vida, verdad? Como perder a mi hermana y mi mejor amiga.

Annie continuó llorando en el camino de regreso a casa. Luego fue a encerrarse en su habitación.

Patricia estaba más cerca de Archibald desde que Alistair murió. Ella fue a verlo al estudio.

\- Archie?

Él se giró para verla. Se podía ver la marca de la mano de Annie en su mejilla.

\- Oh Dios mío! No te ves muy bien que digamos!

\- Annie ayudó a verme así. Tuve que contenerme para no golpearla...

\- La acabas de dejar; ibas a golpearla encima de todo esto también...?

\- No pude continuar la comedia, Grandchester es el actor, no yo!

\- Es el funeral de Candy. Archie, ¿no pudiste esperar?

\- No...

\- Candy te pidió que cuidaras de Annie, quiso decir para siempre Archie, no solo mientras estuviera viva.

\- Nunca debí haber estado de acuerdo con eso... Annie interrumpió mi declaración de amor a Candy... no sabes cuánto estoy molesto con ella por eso! Si Candy estuviera conmigo, nunca hubiera ido a la guerra! Pero mis manos y pies estaban atados porque tenía que fingir estar con Annie Brighton!

\- Annie te ama Archibald, no puedes odiarla por amarte! Annie y tú tienen suerte de estar vivos, estás perdiendo el tiempo al soñar con Candy, quien, sabes? nunca te hubiera aceptado y todo por Annie. De cualquier modo, ella estaba enamorada de Terry!

\- No digas eso!

\- Negar lo obvio no cambiará las cosas...

\- Cómo lo haces Patty? Cómo vives sin la persona que amas más en el mundo?

Patty se acercó a Archie y ella lo abrazó. Él lloró y ella lo consolaba.

\- Sé que es difícil, pero mejorará con el tiempo... un día a la vez; verás que todo estará bien... Tuviste a Annie, podrían haberse consolado el uno al otro pero... Archie, tener a alguien que nos ame también es muy importante en nuestras vidas... estás alejando a Annie por algo que tú hiciste... no debiste haber complacido a Candy, deberías haberle dicho que no a ella y continuar persiguiéndola... Pero lo hecho, hecho está... Extraño tanto a Candy... resulta que ella era lo único que teníamos en común... y ella era la única que nos unía...

Patricia continuó consolando a Archie, en lugar de Annie. Albert abrió la puerta del estudio y sacudió la cabeza. Patricia y Archie? ¿Quién estaba consolando a Annie?

Se dirigió al jardín y vio a Terry con un vaso en la mano.

\- Terry...

\- Albert -dijo Terry un poco borracho- Se suponía que deberías de cuidarla, cómo pudiste dejarla ir a la guerra? Cómo pudiste dejarla ir y matarse? Fuiste su padre adoptivo! Deberías haber usado tu autoridad y evitar que hiciera esa locura!

\- Y tú, deberías haber elegido estar con ella en lugar de cumplir con tu deber! Deberías haber encontrado otra solución! La ruptura contigo comenzó todo! Todos sus planes se convirtieron en humo! Deberías haberla visto cuando recibió tu invitación para el estreno; ella era la chica más feliz del mundo! Bailaba en la calle, sin preocupaciones, pensando en ti! Y todo lo que encontró fue mala suerte en Nueva York... Sé que no fue tu culpa, las circunstancias estaban en tu contra... pero...

\- Deberías haberla detenido! -exclamó Terry enojado- Ella era tu responsabilidad!

Eleonor llegó en ese momento.

\- No sirve de nada culparnos ahora! -dijo ella- No va a hacer que Candy regrese! Terry, vámonos a casa. Sr. Andrew, mis condolencias y gracias por su hospitalidad.

\- Por nada y llámeme Albert por favor.

\- De acuerdo Albert -dijo sonriendo- Bien Terry, vámonos.

Terry siguió a su madre y fueron a buscar a Susanna para en seguida abandonar la mansión.

\- Ya era hora -dijo Susanna enfurruñada.

\- Susanna, no debiste haber venido! Realmente no tienes nada que hacer aquí! -dijo Eleonor.

\- Y qué hay de ti? Por qué estás aquí? Para apoyar a Terry en su amor por otra mujer?

\- Para tu información, le debo a Candy mi relación con Terry. Ella fue quien convenció a Terry para que se reconciliara conmigo, durante cierto verano en Escocia! Ella me devolvió a mi hijo!

\- Ahh... Yo vine porque ella me dio a Terry...

\- Entonces ten un poco de respeto por aquellos que están sufriendo a causa de su muerte!

\- Lo siento -dijo Susanna avergonzada.

Salieron de la mansión para regresar al hotel. Hicieron su equipaje y tomaron el tren de regreso a Nueva York. Una vez que llegaron a su apartamento, Terry fue a cambiarse a su habitación, Eleonor regresó a su casa y Susanna se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose con la ayuda de su madre.

\- Entonces, cómo estuvo?

\- Muy triste! Fue una funeral mamá!

\- Tu rival ya no existe, pensaría que estarías más feliz...

\- Mamá, una mujer joven está muerta por la guerra...! Es horrible!

\- Sí, es triste, pero ya no tienes rival...

\- Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

\- Soy realista cariño.

\- Mamá, sal de mi habitación por favor...

\- Muy bien, cuando te calmes y lo pienses un poco, verás que estoy en lo cierto...

Susanna miró a su madre irse. Terminó de prepararse y fue a la sala de estar. Terry estaba sentado. Él tenía una taza de té en su mano.

\- Susanna, tenemos que hablar -dijo.

\- Por supuesto Terry, qué quieres decirme?

\- Susanna, lo siento, pero no puede continuar...

\- No puede puede continuar qué?

\- Nosotros dos, nuestra relación... no puede continuar.

\- Pero por qué? Te amo, tenemos que casarnos.

\- La muerte de Candy me mostró que la vida no es nada, que podría terminar en cualquier momento y lo siento, pero no me veo viviendo a tu lado... No te amo Susanna... Me salvaste la vida, tu madre me quiere para cuidar de ti y puedo hacer eso, si necesitas algo, pero mi vida me pertenece... y quiero vivir como yo quiera Susanna...

Susanna estaba llorando, comenzó a sollozar muy fuerte.

\- Aguanta Susanna -dijo Terry indiferente- Voy a pasar la noche en casa de mi madre y vivir allí, mientras encuentro un lugar para irme.

Y se fue sin voltear dando un portazo. La señora Marlowe escuchó los gritos de su hija y corrió a ver qué estaba pasando.

\- Susanna cariño. Que está pasando?

\- Terry se ha ido...

\- Qué? Él salió? Va a volver...

\- Se ha ido mamá! Él no va a volver! La muerte de Candy le mostró que no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con una mujer a la que no ama! Él no me ama mamá! Con Candy muerta ya no se siente obligado a quedarse conmigo! Oh mamá, qué voy a hacer? Lo amo tanto!

\- El muy bastardo! Pero me va a escuchar...

\- No mamá! Déjalo en paz! Has hecho suficiente! Voy a hacer que Terry regrese a mi por mi cuenta!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Susanna Marlowe había tomado una decisión; ella iba a recuperar a Terry.

Terry había tomado la decisión de dejar su deber que lo estaba haciendo infeliz.

Albert había tomado la decisión de viajar.

Archibald había roto su compromiso y se estaba preguntando si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Patricia estaba regresando a Florida; la muerte de Candy la había perturbado. Necesitaba estar lejos de todo lo que le recordara a ella.

Neil Reagan recurrió a las drogas y al alcohol para tratar de olvidar a Candy... Pero se sentía mal cuando los efectos de las drogas habían terminado, se sentía mal y volvía a empezar...

Eliza Reagan vio la muerte de Candy como una forma de intentar ganarse a Terry... Ella iba a mostrarle que él estaba realmente enamorado de ella, no de Candy!

Annie Brighton estaba en su habitación llorando a su hermana, amiga y gemela... y nada era capaz de consolarla... se sentía perdida, destrozada, el funeral fue horrible; luego Archie rompió su compromiso... Qué día tan horrible... pero... cuando ella lloró en los brazos de Terry, se sintió mejor por esos pocos momentos, cuando la había atrapado, cuando casi se cae...

 _"Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?! Estoy oficialmente segura de que estoy perdiendo la razón por completo! Oh, Candy, te extraño tanto!"_

Así que se olvidó de Terry... Y pensó en el Hogar de Pony cuando Candy y ella eran niñas...

...


	3. Chapter 3

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 ** _Capitulo 2  
"Un nuevo comienzo"_**

 _ **Por Bridget25**_

 _"Vamos a quedarnos con la Señorita Pony para siempre Annie. No quiero ser adoptada, no quiero separarme de ti"._

 _"Yo tampoco Candy, haré todo para que siempre podamos estar juntas"._

 _"Aunque sueñes con una mamá y un papá?"_

 _"Ya tengo a mis padres aquí Candy. Estás tú por mi mamá y el Padre Árbol por mi papá"_

 _"Aquí tienes un beso por tu papá..."_

 _"Aquí tienes un beso de tu mamá..."_

 _"Corramos al Hogar..."_

 _"Candy! Espérame..."_

Las risas del pasado sobresaltaron a Annie que dormitaba en el asiento del tren que la alejaba de esos lugares llenos de dolorosos recuerdos. Seis meses habían pasado rápidamente, seis meses durante los cuales, Annie había puesto orden en su vida y había tomado una seria decisión. Tal vez influenciada por Candy, pero la idea no la abandonaría. Si su hermana todavía estuviera aquí, qué diría ella? Probablemente la alentaría a seguir el camino que ella había elegido. Después de todo, nada la detenía aquí y un cambio de escenario sería bienvenido.

Durante los últimos 6 meses, la joven de cabellos negros había visto a la gente cambiar a su alrededor.

Albert estaba más ausente que nunca.  
A la Tía Abuela la estaba arrastrando el remordimiento por rechazar a Candy.  
En cuanto a los Reagan, Neil se encontraba perdido en el destructivo mundo de las drogas... las estaba consumiendo más y más; sus padres se rehusaban a ver que su hijo caía cada vez más y más en la oscuridad. Eliza... bueno, Eliza había desaparecido de repente y no estaba tan mal, porque esa chica era la única que no tomaba en serio la muerte de su prima adoptiva.

Archibald... El solo pensamiento de ese nombre, hacía que el corazón de Annie se estrechara, su estómago se revolviera y le provocara náuseas. La había rechazado sin piedad el día del funeral de Candy. Ni siquiera esperó unos días para agregar a su dolor el sufrimiento de una ruptura. Ella sabía que él no la amaba, pero al menos podría haber tenido la decencia de haber esperado un poco. Le había dicho tantas cosas horribles, casi culpándola por la muerte de su amiga.

"Si no hubieras interrumpido mi declaración de amor con tu egoísmo, a ella no le habrían nacido esos sentimientos ridículos por Grandchester, lo que le trajo mala suerte y la llevó a su muerte"

Él la culpaba por haberse enamorado de él. Cómo podía un hombre decir algo así a alguien que le había dado tanto, alguien de quien ni siquiera sabía que existía?  
Archie y sus culpas pueden irse al infierno; él no la visitó ni una vez desde su separación. Para qué la habría visitado? Candy no estaba allí para hacerlo actuar como un prometido preocupado, ya no más...

La dulce y tranquila Annie había levantado su mano sobre él y se dio cuenta con deleite de que lo que la acción significó y la hizo sentir muy bien. El imbécil de Cornwell podría seguir casado con el fantasma de Candy, para lo que a ella le importaba; ella se lavó las manos de la situación, todo había terminado para siempre.

Después de un gran suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en la ventana de vidrio del tren y siguió recordando. Cómo es que se encontraba hoy en el tren camino a Nueva York? ...

Bueno, la idea vino a ella un día cuando fue al cementerio a visitar la tumba de Candy. Ella iba allí prácticamente todos los días, al principio para llorar y después para hablar, incluso si el torrente de lágrimas continuaba saliendo de sus ojos azules. Ese día, ella le estaba contando acerca de la última locura de su madre mientras terminaba un vestido para la Señorita Pony. Ella se había ofrecido a hacerle un vestido nuevo, un poco más práctico para poder correr detrás de los niños.

\- La señorita Pony no parece estar envejeciendo en lo absoluto, todavía tiene la misma vitalidad que tenía cuando éramos niñas. Recuerdas Candy cuando ataste a los patos con su madre para que no la perdieran como a nosotros?

El silencio del cementerio fue su única respuesta... El viento soplaba las hojas del suelo, haciéndolas bailar alrededor de la tierra en remolinos. Los árboles estaban a punto de ir a dormir durante el invierno, volverán a la vida la próxima primavera. Annie se volvió hacia la tumba de Candy y estalló en lágrimas preguntando: por qué?

\- Por qué no eres un árbol también? Podrías regresar cada primavera, linda y dulce Candy. Me siento tan sola porque ya no estás; me estoy volviendo loca...

Sus lágrimas lavaron su dolor por un momento, y luego levantó la cabeza diciendo:

\- Tienes razón Candy. No debo dejar llevarme nada más como así. A menudo me reprochabas mi falta de coraje, tengo que levantar la cabeza y seguir mi camino como yo quiero. No soy una muñeca de porcelana, nunca he sido una. Este disfraz y los modales que mi madre me puso... tengo que deshacerme de ellos y volver a ser la chica de la pradera que solía correr contigo en el bosque.

Luego se secó las lágrimas y vió su labor, lo desdobló por completo y le preguntó:

\- Qué piensas Candy? La señorita Pony estará más a gusto con este vestido? Es un vestido viejo, ella me pidió que lo arreglara. He agregado algunas mimosas y dientes de león; sé lo mucho que ama esas flores. Y mira las mangas y el cuello; le puse unas cintas que mamá iba a tirar. Puedes creerlo? Estaban aún muy buenos para usarse... estoy feliz con lo que hice. Tal vez podría hacerlo mi trabajo diario?

Annie se echó a reír, pero se detuvo de momento... Oye! Es una buena idea! Podía usar su habilidad y su gusto para la costura para hacer los vestidos más hermosos de Nueva York... Esa ciudad era una ciudad de la moda; ella podría tener la oportunidad de tener éxito en algo. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar muy rápido.

Conocía a una mujer del lugar, una mujer rica que podía manejar la aguja muy bien. Ella le había ofrecido hace mucho tiempo enseñarle su pasión. Pero dado que Annie nunca iba a su casa sin su madre, ella siempre se negó porque tenía miedo de instar la ira de su madre. Muchas veces esa mujer ofreció pagarle por su trabajo y lo mantendrían en secreto de la Sra. Brighton. Annie había estado más que tentada de aceptar esa muy buena proposición, pero siempre terminaba negándose.

"Lástima -había dicho la mujer- estoy segura de que habrías sido una gran costurera. Lo sé por todos las observaciones que has hecho sobre mi trabajo. Tú podrías trabajar en esto".

La señora Brighton se rió de ese último comentario, le suplicó a la mujer que no pusiera ideas tan locas en la cabeza de su hija. Una mujer de la clase alta no trabaja. Solo esas sufragistas tienen pensamientos revolucionarios, a ese ritmo, las mujeres terminarán convirtiéndose en abogadas y doctoras. Como esa Candy que fue a la escuela de enfermería y que era una vergüenza para la Familia Andrew. Dejemos el trabajo a los hombres y la casa a las mujeres. La joven bajó su mirada al suelo cuando escuchó a su madre. La mujer miró a Annie y comprendió que no estaba hecha para parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

Desde la última visita, a Annie se le prohibió ir a la casa de esa mujer o socializar con ella. Esa mujer terminaría siendo una mala influencia para ella. Qué pasaría con el nombre de los Brighton si una de sus mujeres empezara a trabajar, a dónde iríamos a parar? Pero finalmente, la noticia de la muerte de Candy había cambiado el mundo de esta joven mujer. No más amigos, no más prometido, no más familia, no le quedaba nada. Porque Candy era lo único que quería a su alrededor. Pero se dio cuenta de que el destino era muy cruel, después de perseguir a Candy y vencerla, ahora iba en contra de ella. Al eliminar a Candy, había matado a una parte de Annie, que finalmente estaba sintiendo el dolor que su hermana debió haber sentido a través de su muerte; la soledad de verse abandonada por todos los que amas.

Candy se había ido, pero Annie iba a mostrarle al destino de que no le dejaría vencerla tan fácilmente. Quería ser digna de su mejor amiga, para que estuviera orgullosa de ella allá arriba, para que cuando se encontraran nuevamente en el paraíso, Candy pudiera decirle lo feliz que estaba de verla levantarse de todo, sola.

Ella rápidamente guardó sus cosas en su bolsa, se despidió de Candy diciendo unas palabras para disculparse y se fue corriendo del cementerio. Ella corrió muy rápido y fue a ver a la señora Marietta Smith, la mujer que era costurera. Había tomado la decisión de aceptar su ayuda y dejar que le enseñara lo que sabía, incluso si eso significaba hacerlo a espaldas de su madre.

Cuando llegó a la Mansión Smith, la encontró frente a su máquina de coser, trabajando en una hermosa pieza de seda verde. Ella saludó y sonrió a su visitante. Annie todavía estaba sin aliento por su carrera y le dijo Hola amablemente.

Sentada en la sala de estar, la joven estaba bebiendo una taza de té caliente, mientras que la señora Smith observaba cuidadosamente su trabajo en el vestido de la Señorita Pony. Puso el pañuelo sobre la mesa y se quitó las gafas, con forma de media luna. Annie estaba esperando ansiosamente el veredicto, pero dejaba que la señora Smith tuviera tiempo de tomar un sorbo de té de verbena. Entonces, ella miró a la joven, cuyos ojos parecían preguntar "entonces?"

\- Es un buen trabajo, Annie. Bravo.

\- Oh, gracias Sra. Smith.

\- Sabía que eras una buena costurera. Lo percibía.

\- Yo también podía sentirlo -dijo Annie sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer?

\- Bueno, desde la muerte de mi amiga Candy, he visto mi vida. Mi ex-novio fue un imbécil que rompió conmigo el día del funeral de Candy. Fui profundamente herida, pero tengo que decir que finalmente puede que no sea algo malo. Porque con eso, él me devolvió mi libertad.

\- Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Mi madre odiaba a Candy porque trabajaba. Sabe que ella prohíbe en su casa todas las ideas de ver a una mujer de la clase alta usando sus manos, sino son para algo más que bordado o tocando el clavicordio.

\- De hecho, tu madre fue más que cruel conmigo cuando supo que yo estaba haciendo mis propios vestidos.

\- Quería saber... su propuesta de enseñarme sigue en pie?

\- Annie?

\- Lo que quiero decir es que tengo la intención de irme de Chicago. Quiero ir a Nueva York, donde estoy segura de que mis colecciones complacerán a esas mujeres hambrientas de moda. Para eso, necesito de su ayuda, necesito que me enseñe lo que no sé.

\- Y qué hay de tu madre?

\- Mi madre no dirige mi vida. Ella no quiere entender que entre Archibald Cornwell y yo, nunca habrá algo más. Todavía está convencida de que la muerte de Candy lo hizo hablar y que volverá conmigo. Honestamente, aunque ella estuviera diciendo la verdad, yo no aceptaré de vuelta a ese hombre. No quiero esperar por algo, sin devolver nada a cambio. Quiero trabajar con mis propias manos, quiero ganar el fruto de mi trabajo.

La señora Smith se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacia la ventana. Annie se preguntaba si había sido lo suficientemente convincente para que la señora Smith aceptara ayudarla. Llevando su pequeño dedo a la boca, observó los suaves gestos de esa mujer, la cual suspiró profundamente y dijo:

\- Ven aquí todas las noches a partir de las diez. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé.

\- Oh... Gracias Sra. Smith -dijo Annie llorando en silencio.

La señora Smith se dio la vuelta y sonrió amablemente a su nueva joven alumna. También le dijo que le pagará por cada trabajo que iba a terminar para ella y que si realmente hacía un buen trabajo, tendría dinero extra.

Todas felices, Annie dejó la casa de la señora Smith, casi bailando, sin saber que un par de ojos castaños la veían desde lejos preguntándose:

"Por qué está tan feliz esa chillona?"

Sin pensar demasiado en eso, especialmente, sabiendo que los huérfanos del Hogar de Pony eran un poco extraños, ella regresó a su pasatiempo favorito: de compras. La pelirroja Eliza Reagan tenía otros planes en mente. Sabiendo que Terrence Grandchester estaba libre de Candy y de su prometida discapacitada, tenía la intención de ir a Nueva York para tratar de conquistarlo para ella.  
Actuando como la comprensible hermana, ella probablemente podrá aprovechar su debilidad y convertirse en la señora Grandchester antes de que el actor se dé cuenta de lo que le pasó.  
Ella nunca olvidó cómo la humilló en el colegio, rechazándola y escupiéndole cuando estaba enojado. Ahora era su turno, estaba preparando su pequeña venganza, al estilo Eliza y lo atraparía fácilmente sin ningún obstáculo.

Satisfecha con la visión de su vida futura como pareja con Terrence, invitó a algunos hombres a celebrar su futura partida, durante toda la noche en su casa.

Eliza se revolcaba en lujo y amaba las deliciosas sensaciones del acto sexual. Cómo podría ella privarse de eso? Además, cuando se case con Terrence, se asegurará de convertirlo en la pareja más divina que haya conocido sobre la tierra y en caso de que no funcionara, lo que es muy poco probable, se las arreglaría con un amante o dos.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Han pasado 4 meses desde que Eliza vio a Annie dejar la Mansión Smith durante la noche, mientras ella abandonaba la casa de su última pareja sexual. Curiosa por saber qué tramaba ese pequeña huérfana, una vez la siguió desde el principio del día hasta el final de su estancia con los Smith. La vio sentada en una silla trabajando como una vulgar campesina. Annie estaba bordando, cosiendo, cortando, manejando la aguja...

Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la pelirroja.

 _"La señora Brighton se alegrará saber que su hija estaba usando sus manos de una manera mugrienta y asquerosa..."  
_  
Salió de la calle y regresó a casa con la firme intención de contarlo todo a la señora Brighton al día siguiente.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Annie apareció en la sala, lista para un nuevo día de trabajo, se sorprendió al ver a Eliza Reagan con una mirada satisfecha y su madre, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Las hostilidades comenzaron, la morena apenas podía decir "hola". La señora Brighton gritó, todo el infierno explotó y pidió explicaciones sobre el comportamiento inadmisible de su hija.

\- Escuché que estás tomando clases de costura con la loca de la Sra. Smith!

\- Ella no está loca mamá, me está enseñando un trabajo.

\- Jesucristo, un trabajo? Para qué? Te dije que una dama de tu clase no tiene que trabajar.

\- Eres una vergüenza para todos Annie -dijo Eliza- Estás manchando tu nombre y al ensuciar tu nombre, estás ensuciando el nombre de los Reagan y el nombre de los Andrew también...

\- Cállate! -gritó Annie- Tú eres la que vino a decirle todo a mamá?

\- Por supuesto, no podría dejarte hacerlo. Y es estúpido que una joven camine sola en medio de la noche.

\- Y qué hay de ti? Qué estabas haciendo afuera a tales horas mi querida Eliza?

\- Estaba visitando a mi amiga Celimene que ha estado enferma y confinada a su cama por una semana.

\- Tú? Tú haciendo trabajo de caridad ahora? Por favor!

\- Esto es suficiente! -interrumpió la señora Brighton- Annie, te prohíbo ver a esa mujer otra vez, te prohibo que pienses en trabajar. Esa Candy te suavizó la cabeza con las ideas de sufragista. Si ella hubiera saltado de un puente diciéndote que era una sensación hermosa, lo habrías hecho también.

\- Candy era libre y ella...

\- ...Y ella estaba sola -dijo la señora Brighton- Sin novio, sin ataduras, sin estabilidad. Ella estaba viviendo una vida escandalosa y ves dónde fue a parar? Ella está muerta Annie, muerta! Y a partir de ahora, te prohíbo ir al cementerio!

\- SUFICIENTE! -gritó Annie poniéndose las manos sobre sus oídos. Me prohíbes esto, me prohíbes aquello, quieres que me case y sea una planta decorativa! Ser bonita y callarme. Quiero más que eso de la vida. Me has separado de mi hermana, sigues separándome de las personas que amo, me estás privando de mi libertad y voy a terminarme sofocando. Estoy tomando la vida en mis propias manos, mamá. NO SOY UNA MUÑECA DE PORCELANA PARA SER COLOCADA EN LA SALA!

Annie salió de la habitación dejando a la señora Brighton aturdida y Eliza sorprendida. Desde cuándo esa pequeña huérfana sin un centavo respondía como lo hizo ella? Eliza consolaba a la Sra. Brighton por un momento que lloraba por la locura que se apoderó de su hija y maldecía a Candy por la influencia en su hija. Eliza se sentía bien en esa casa, porque en la suya ya nadie odiaba a Candy, ni siquiera su madre. Así que escuchar a la señora Brighton ser tan grosera con esa chica de establo era como una suavizante bálsamo para su corazón y le dio más valor para ir tras Terrence y seducirlo. Si lograba el éxito, Candy probablemente se daría de vueltas en su tumba una docena de veces. Con su teatralidad, Eliza logró calmar a esa pobre mujer y luego salió de la casa.

La Sra. Brighton fue a la habitación de su hija, con la decisión de encerrarla si era necesario, pero ella se encontró con un muro. Annie estaba empacando sus cosas una a una y poniéndolas en un baúl de cuero sin mirar a su madre. Los nobles ademanes de la joven dama manipulando su ropa, mostraban claramente la delicada educación que había recibido. La ira de la Sra. Brighton seguía allí, así que se acercó a ella rápidamente y sacó todo lo que había puesto en el baúl y lo arrojó al suelo. Annie tomó el brazo de su madre y la empujó sobre la cama, mirándola fijamente y le pidió con toda calma:

\- Basta mamá. He decidido irme. Nada ya me detiene aquí.

\- Pero soy tu madre!

\- Lo sé y te amo. Pero me quiero ir. No estoy hecha para ser secuestrada en esta mansión. Necesito algo más.

\- Me niego a dejarte ir. Si sales de esta mansión, no te daré dinero, me escuchas?!

\- Fuerte y claro, no hay necesidad de gritar. Si crees que eso me mantendrá aquí, estás en un error.

\- No sabes qué hacer con tus diez dedos; vas a terminar siendo una mendiga en las calles. Por supuesto, cuando falles y caigas de bruces, no habrá manera de que vuelvas aquí. Una vez que salgas por esa puerta, estará cerrada para ti para siempre!

\- Eres una madre ejemplar. Cómo puede una mujer como tú, pretender amar a su hija, y nunca alentarla?

\- Ciertamente no voy a animarte a trabajar, cuando va en contra de todo lo que te he enseñado!

\- Voy a tener éxito mamá, ya verás, me convertiré en una gran modista.

\- Annie!

Pero la joven cerró su baúl y le pidió a un sirviente que lo bajara por las escaleras hacia la entrada. Ella decidió ir al Hogar de Pony hasta que terminara su entrenamiento con la Sra. Smith, luego se iría a Nueva York.

Dejando a su madre en lo que era su habitación, Annie abandonó la mansión sin mirar atrás, sin remordimientos y subió al lujoso automóvil de su padre. El Sr. Brighton estaba en un viaje, sabrá lo que sucedió cuando regrese o por medio de una carta.

El viaje se hizo en silencio, interrumpido por las lágrimas... la joven estaba triste por ver a su madre tan poco interesada en el futuro de su propio hija. Si ella, Annie alguna vez tuviera una hija que quisiera trabajar, la alentaría. Pero... tendrá la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre que ame un día, que la convierta en esposa y madre? Probablemente nunca, ya que su corazón era de Archibald quien se suponía que tenía ese papel, y ahora nunca lo cumplirá.

Llegó al Hogar de Pony y los niños la saludaron corriendo hacia ella, rodeándola en un feliz baile que trajo una sonrisa a su demacrado rostro. Luego fue recibida por sus dos mamás, las abrazó y comenzó a llorar sobre sus hombros, estaba tan triste. La Señorita Pony la consoló como siempre, mientras que la Hermana María usó su habitual tono severo para reprender a su hija:

\- Annie has tomado una decisión, estoy segura de que el Señor te guiará y ayudará, pero debes dejar de llorar. La muerte de Candy nos afectó a todos, pero la vida debe continuar. Vas a conocer a otras personas, vas a vivir otras cosas y descubrirás que la vida a veces puede ser más cruel que la muerte misma.

\- Hermana Maria... dijo Annie.

\- La hermana María tiene razón, mi niña -continuó la Señorita Pony- Candy vivió para lo que ella pensó que era lo correcto. Solo que ella nos dejó demasiado temprano. Estoy segura de que, donde está, te está mirando y sosteniendo su puño para sacudirte por los hombros. No puedes rendirte, tienes que seguir adelante.

Annie se secó sus ojos azules y vió a sus mamás que le sonreían. Ella sintió el valor invadiéndola. Sí, iba a comenzar una nueva vida y pronto iba a demostrarle al mundo que puedes ser una dama de clase alta y también independiente.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Se reunió con la Sra. Smith, quien prometió continuar con su entrenamiento en el Hogar de Pony, para eso, dejó algunos artículos para que los terminara y cada semana, ella vendría a explicarle sus nuevos puntos o a corregirle los extraños errores.

De hecho, Annie era una estudiante muy talentosa; la Sra. Smith prácticamente nunca tenía que corregirla, lo que hizo que trabajar con ella fuera muy agradable.

Dos meses después, la Sra. Smith le dijo que ella le había enseñado todo lo que ella necesitaba saber.

\- Pero... no siento que pueda hacer nada por mi cuenta.

\- Por favor, este último vestido estaba completamente arruinado; te lo di para que pudieras trabajar en él y ve la maravilla que has hecho de este trapo. Incluso podría quedármelo -dijo la Sra. Smith riéndose.

Annie sonrió y finalmente se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en sus manos para comenzar una nueva vida. Saltó al cuello de la Sra. Smith dándole las gracias mil veces y llorando de alegría. La Sra. Smith le prometió que cuando se estableciera en Nueva York, la visitaría y sería su mayor cliente. Mientras tanto, no debía perder el valor, ni perder el enfoque de su objetivo, de lo contrario se perderá y quizás nunca pueda volver a la normalidad.

La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María organizaron una pequeña fiesta y la Sra. Smith también estuvo ahí. Ella pagó la recepción y les dio dinero a las dos mujeres, que se negaron al principio, pero terminaron aceptando después de que ella insistió.

Annie estaba feliz, estaba en el comienzo de su propia revolución y ella iba a seguir adelante y demostrarle a todo el mundo lo que realmente valía.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En la víspera de su partida, ella fue al cementerio para hacer una última visita a la tumba de Candy, contándole sobre su progreso y sus ambiciones. Pero esta vez, ella no lloró de dolor, sino de alegría.

\- Si pudieras verme ahora Candy... qué me dirías? Me siento como una niña pequeña en medio de una tienda de dulces. Todo es tan emocionante. Me voy a Nueva York en unas horas. Voy a pasar la última noche en el Hogar de Pony y luego... cuándo volveré para verte? Lo siento hermana, pero no tengo idea. Quiero que sepas que me llevo tu memoria más hermosa, tu sonrisa, tus palabras, tu buen humor y tu alegría de vivir. Te amo Candy.

Ella se despidió de la fría tumba besándola, se secó los ojos por última vez. Sonrió y se fue caminando lentamente para reunirse con Tom, quien la estaba esperando con su carruaje en la entrada del cementerio. Tomó a su pequeña hermana en sus brazos y la consoló por un largo tiempo. El tenía una novia a la que amaba con todo su corazón, pero dudaba en casarse con ella. La muerte prematura de Candy le abrió los ojos... La vida era frágil, un día tienes algo y mañana es posible que ya no lo tengas. Así que tomó la decisión de casarse con esa joven tan pronto como fuera posible, por lo que no se arrepentirá de nada.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Así fue como Annie se encontró sentada en el tren que la estaba llevando a su nueva vida. Allí, no sabía qué era lo que le esperaba, no sabía en qué se convertiría, ni a dónde iba a vivir. No tenía nada, aparte del poco dinero que ganó con la Sra. Smith y que había ahorrado para este gran momento.

El viaje era largo y los vagones de segunda clase no eran muy cómodos y ella estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza. El ruido infernal de la máquina le golpeaba las sienes durante horas. Ella no podía esperar a que se detuviera.  
Para este viaje, ella había cambiado su lindo vestido de niña rica por uno de sus modelos más simple. No tenía fantasía, ni cintas ni plumas. Tenía un pequeño bordado en el cuello y las mangas. Era azul claro y ella no usaba sombrero ni guantes.

Parecía una niña normal, que vivía una vida normal, la rutina habitual, la vida de aquellos sin dinero. Ella había sido criada como una chica rica, con una educación estricta y sabía como tocar el piano... De qué le servirá saber ahora como tocar el piano? Ciertamente, no la esperanza de tener un nombre para sí misma con hermosa ropa para la clase alta de Nueva York.

Después de largas horas, su tren finalmente se iba deteniendo y entrando a la estación de tren de Nueva York... la ciudad olía al poder de éxito. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente ante este hermoso día y bajó del tren.

Una imagen vino a su mente, se imaginó a Candy unos años antes llegando a la estación de tren para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta. Ella también estaba llena de esperanza, debió haber corrido a los brazos de Terry que probablemente la había venido a recoger... y luego qué? Qué hicieron? Se besaron? Frente a todos en el medio de la plataforma?

Oh no... Imposible, Candy era una atrevida, pero no hasta el punto de permitirse besarse en medio de una multitud.

Entonces... bueno, también pudo imaginársela tomando el tren de regreso, uno que no debería haber tomado, solo que Susanna Marlowe había hecho todo para separar a la pareja ahogada en lágrimas.

Ambos habían sufrido tanto. Habían vivido separados durante tanto tiempo debido a los peligros de la vida, era tan fácil para ellos no verse. El destino se aseguró de que tuvieran la oportunidad de verse; eso era algo más que los detenía.

Así que Candy tuvo que romper con Terrence y todo por la compañera de escena. Annie, quien solo había odiado a Eliza hasta entonces, comenzó a odiar ahora a la actriz; porque si no hubiera separado a Candy de Terry, esta nunca habría ido a la guerra, nunca habría arriesgado su vida y hoy habría estado sana y salva, casada con el hombre de sus sueños en la vida real. No era justo culpar a los demás por tu mala suerte? No, se llama realidad de hechos y si Susanna no hubiera actuado de la manera que lo hizo, Candy no habría muerto en el frente de honor.

Cómo estaría ella ahora? Tendría algún remordimiento? Estaría viviendo feliz en los brazos de Terry, ahora que Candy ya no está? La vida le dará su castigo. Todos obtienen lo que merecen: el Señor siempre nos recompensa.

Sosteniendo su maleta, Annie dejó la estación de tren caminando lentamente. Se detuvo y miró a la gente y observó a la multitud. Jesús! Nada tenía que ver con Chicago. Todo era más grande, más frívolo... Había chicas de la vida galante "trabajando" en las calles, mendigos, empujándose unos a otros frente a la estación de trenes. Hombres, mujeres, ricos, pobres, caminaban sin importarles la miseria, otros corrían detrás de los taxis. Algunos empujaban a la joven sin tomarse el tiempo para disculparse, otros le preguntaban si quería pasar un buen rato.

Terrorizada por tanta agitación, Annie comenzó a correr sin ver hacia dónde iba. Sintiendo pánico se adentró en las calles, sin preocuparse por perderse.  
Cuando sus piernas no pudieron soportarlo más, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Se apoyó en un árbol, respirando rápido, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón. Qué ciudad tan loca... Tal vez debía haberse quedado en casa? No! Tenía que hacerlo, y lo iba a lograr.

Levantando la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, se preguntaba dónde estaba... Todavía estaba en la ciudad, pero esta zona parecía más de la clase alta y más rica. Le preguntó a alguien por el nombre de la calle y este respondió sin detenerse: "Broadway". Increíble! Ella estaba en Broadway, el área de las estrellas... Todo se veía genial; las calles estaban bien cuidadas, la gente bien vestida y había carteles en las paredes de la calle. Ella pensó rápidamente en Terry. Él debe estar viviendo en algún lugar por aquí. Una gran estrella como él solo podría vivir allí.

A dónde iría ella?

El clima cambió y comenzó a llover fuertemente. Annie fue atrapada bajo la lluvia, ella corrió a un bar y antes de entrar, revisó para ver si no era demasiado caro. Ella necesitaba una habitación para pasar la noche. Desafortunadamente, todo era caro en esa área y a veces, el precio de una habitación era el total del dinero que tenía y no era mucho. Así que ella estuvo caminando un rato bajo la lluvia que caía, haciéndola empapar y también por los autos que pasaban en los charcos.

Cansada de caminar, decidió dejar Broadway y encontró áreas menos recomendadas. Ella estaba de suerte; encontró una habitación en alquiler por la noche dentro de su presupuesto. Abrió la puerta y fue recibida por un desagradable olor a alcohol y tabaco. Pero valientemente, ella entró. Tres cuartas partes de los clientes eran marineros, que acababan de bajar de sus barcos y buscaban alguna compañía femenina antes de verse de nuevo durante meses. La llegada de Annie se notó, hubo un silencio por un momento. El corazón latiendo, el cabello mojado, la ropa empapada pegada a su cuerpo, ella ignoró las miradas y caminó hacia la barra. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero tenía confianza y vió al camarero.

Él le sonrió y le preguntó:

\- Hola mi pequeña dama. Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Me gustaría una habitación para la noche, por favor.

\- Por supuesto, tengo lo que quieres. Allí está en el segundo piso e ignora el ruido y lo que sea que veas mientras vas para allá.

\- Qué quieres decir?

\- Aquí, es un bar de marineros, las habitaciones a menudo son ocupadas para... bueno, ya verás lo que quiero decir...

\- Oh... sí... Gracias por su amabilidad señor...

\- De nada. Quieres algo de beber?

\- Sin alcohol, es posible?

\- Tú no eres de por aquí... aquí viene un jugo de naranja!

Annie se sentó en el bar, feliz de estar lejos de la lluvia y orgullosa de haberlo hecho sola, por primera vez en su vida. Tomó el vaso que el hombre le dio y comenzó a beber su jugo de naranja. Se obligó a no prestar atención a la limpieza del local y de su vaso, lo colocó sobre el mostrador. Sacó un pequeño libro de su bolso en el que escribió lo que se suponía que debía hacer una vez en Nueva York... revisó su lista sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, al menos hasta que escuchó una voz, que pensó ella había reconocido y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la cabeza y vio comenzar una pelea, sus ojos estaban en un hombre que parecía tener problemas para ponerse de pie, pero que estaba peleando con fuerza.

Su corazón saltó, reconocería esa silueta entre millones. Su largo cabello castaño bajo su sombrero y su voz profunda. Era algo increíble que fuera él. Qué estaría haciendo allí? Un gran golpe en su cara lo hizo caer semi inconsciente. Ella aprovechó la ocasión para correr hacia él y darle la vuelta. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el corazón lleno de alegría, ella simplemente susurró:

\- Terry ...

...


	4. Chapter 4

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **"Por Candy ..."**_

Annie miró al joven en el suelo, alcoholizado. !Terry estaba ebrio! Estaba tomando. Probablemente lo estaba haciendo por la muerte de Candy ... ¡Dios mío! ¡Pobre Terry! Amaba tanto a Candy. ¿Qué debería hacer ella? Él podría ser asaltado ...

Y de hecho, ella escuchó:

\- ¡Está bien vestido! ¡Debe ser rico! Busquemos en sus bolsillos ...

Annie se dijo a sí misma que tenía que actuar rápido ... fue por su bolso y corrió hacia Terry rápidamente, pasando a los tipos que querían robar a Terry.

\- ¡TERRY! AQUÍ ES DONDE TE ENCUENTRO? -gritó Annie.

\- ¿Qué? -respondió Terry que no estaba entendiendo.

Cuando Terry tomaba, reaccionaba después de unos puñetazos en la cara. Entonces, escuchar la voz de una mujer que le gritaba, lo puso completamente perdido ... ¿Quién diablos era esa chica? ¡Otra mujerzuela que pensó que él era de su propiedad! Él no necesitaba eso. Trató de levantarse ... fue muy difícil hacerlo.

Los dos hombres que querían robarlo decidieron darse por vencidos cuando vieron a Annie intervenir ...

\- ¿Quien diablos eres tú? -dijo Terry empujando a Annie- ¡Déjame en paz! Vete a la *****!

Annie nunca antes había visto a Terry ebrio, ¡y mucho menos usando un lenguaje soez! Ella estaba estupefacta ... quería dejarlo allí ... pero pensó en Candy, Candy amaba a Terry, su amor era incondicional.

"Estoy haciendo esto por ti Candy. Dios mío, por favor dame fuerza ..."

\- ¿Qué pasa con ese lenguaje de marinero borracho? -dijo Annie- ¡Vamos a casa, Terry! ¡Estás haciendo un espectáculo de ti mismo!

\- Bueno, soy un actor, ¿verdad? El Rey de Broadway! ¡Sí, ése soy yo!

\- Por supuesto, Su Majestad -dijo Annie- Volvamos a su castillo entonces ...

\- Está bien-dijo Terry.

Annie fue a buscar su maleta y salió del local con Terry. Que malo por su habitación, pero podía esperar ...

en eso el camarero la llamó.

\- ¡Hey Señorita ! ¡No pagó por su bebida!

Annie regresó y caminó hacia el bar y le dio dinero al hombre.

\- ¿Esto es suficiente?

\- Si ... ¿Y qué hay de la habitación, la quiere o no?

\- Por supuesto ... llevo a mi amigo a su casa y regreso.

\- Muy bien.

Annie siguió a Terry, quien ya había empezado a caminar solo, ella lo alcanzó.

\- Terry ...

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? ¿Diversión en la cama? Y entonces me dejarás en paz?

Annie se puso roja como un tomate.

\- ¡Oh, Terry, cuida tu lenguaje! Voy a conseguir un taxi ...

Ella logró detener un taxi después de unos minutos. Terry estaba recitando algo de "Romeo y Julieta" ...

 ** _¡Muerte, un muerto te entierra! ... ¡Cuántas veces, cuando los hombres están a punto de expirar, experimentan un instante de alegria al que llaman sus guardianes el relámpago precursor de la muerte! ¡Oh! ¿Cómo puedo llamar a esto un relámpago? ¡Oh! ¡Amor mío! ¡Esposa mía! ¡La muerte que ha saboreado el néctar de tu aliento, ningún poder ha tenido aún sobre tu belleza! ¡Tú no has sido vencida! ¡La enseña de la hermosura ostenta todavía su carmín en tus labios y mejillas, y el pálido estandarte de la muerte no ha sido enarbolado aquí! ... Teobaldo, ¿eres tú quien yace en esa sangrienta mortaja? ¡Oh! ¿Qué mayor favor puedo hacer por ti que, con la mano que segó en flor tu juventud, tronchar la del que fue tu adversario? ¡Perdóname, primo mío! ¡Ah! ¡Julieta querida! ¿Por qué eres aún tan bella? ¿Habré de creer que el fantasma incorpóreo de la muerte se ha prendado de ti y que ese aborrecible monstruo descarnado te guarda en estas tinieblas, reservándote para manceba suya? ¡Así lo temo, y por ello permaneceré siempre a tu lado, sin salir jamás de este palacio de noche sombría ..._**

Annie se sentía triste por él y lo ayudó a entrar al taxi.

\- ¿A dónde vamos Terry, cuál es tu dirección?

Como si su lucidez hubiera regresado por unos segundos, dio su dirección...

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Terry, Annie lo ayudó a salir después de buscar en su bolsillo su billetera. Ella tomó algo de dinero y pagó el taxi. Ella también encontró un juego de llaves en sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta de su casa. Con su bolso, su maleta y Terry, no era fácil. Pero ella lo logró, entró a la casa con él y se dirigieron juntos a la sala. Terry se tiró en el sofá.

\- ¿Comiste algo Terry?

\- ¡Lárgate! ¡No tengo hambre!

\- No puedes beber tanto con el estómago vacío Terry, vas a sentirte más mal.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! Me estás haciendo enojar ...

"¡Dios mío, este tipo es absolutamente insoportable! ¿Pero por ti, Candy ... "

Annie fue a la cocina para ver si había algo para comer. Terry debe tener una mucama o un ama de llaves, alguien a su servicio para esta gran casa, solo para él. Encontró la cocina limpia y miró el horno, encontró un poco de pollo y unas papas con verduras, todo recién horneado.

\- ¡Esto es perfecto! Al menos alguien lo está atendiendo ... -dijo Annie en voz alta- Ahora necesito ponerlo sobrio ... no va a ser fácil ...

Annie regresó a la sala y encontró a Terry en el bar sirviéndose más whisky ...

\- Terry!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Tú otra vez! ¡Te dije que te fueras a la *****! Déjame solo!

\- Pues no tienes suerte, porque voy a cuidar de ti Terry ... ¡ahora, deja ese vaso! -dijo Annie tomando su vaso.

\- ¡No! Tengo sed!

Quiso caminar hacia Annie para recuperar su vaso, pero perdió el equilibrio y se habría caído si no se hubiera detenido del bar. Annie lo miraba, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro y caminó hacia Terry.

\- Terry ...

\- ¡Piérdete! ¡Fuera de aquí!

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué no haríamos por las personas que amamos ...? Candy ... ¡Dios mío, por favor, ayúdame!"

\- No, Terry, ven conmigo ... Necesitas una buena ducha fría ...

\- U ... una ... ¿ducha?

\- Sí ... ¿quieres venir conmigo?

\- ¿Quieres tomar una ducha ... conmigo? Cómo ... eso es muy amable de tu parte ... pero después de eso te vas ¿verdad?

\- Sí Terry ... vamos a tomar una ducha ...

Annie tomó a Terry por la cintura. Su cuerpo era agradable y cálido...

"¡Por supuesto que su cuerpo es cálido! ¡Está vivo y coleando! ¡Dios mío, Annie! ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?" Se dijo a sí misma.

Subieron las escaleras, con Terry tropezando y sosteniéndose en ella.

\- ¿Estás bien, Terry? -preguntó cuando éste tropezó de nuevo.

\- Sí, ahí está mi habitación, es ésa -dijo señalando a una puerta.

Annie abrió la puerta, era grande y espaciosa con una cama con dosel. Caminaron hacia la cama y ambos cayeron sobre ella. Terry cayó encima de Annie ... ¡y quedó dormido al instante!

\- ¡Excelente! -dijo Annie.

El aliento de Terry apestaba a alcohol, pero por alguna razón, no le molestaba. Tener a Terry encima de ella ... ¡era como tener la sensación de estar girando! ¡Archibald apenas la tocaba! ¡Nunca había estado tan cerca de él como lo estaba con Terry en este momento!

Annie cerró los ojos y descansó por un momento, ¡con Terry todavía encima de ella!

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Si alguien me viera así, mi reputación se arruinaría! Pero ... ¡oh, no me importa! Es por mi querida Candy ... "

Empujó a Terry con todas sus fuerzas y se las arregló para moverlo hacia un lado de ella ... Entonces él despertó y sonrió ...

\- ¡Hola hermosa! -y puso sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó ferozmente ... Annie sintió la lengua de Terry en su boca y se preguntaba qué hacer ... el olor a alcohol, la proximidad y ahora el beso ... ¡era tan rico! A regañadientes, su lengua respondió a los trazos de Terry con la suya, cerró los ojos y respondió al beso con todo su corazón y el mundo dejó de existir a su alrededor. Mil velas se encendieron en su cuerpo ... tuvo una sensación de hormigueo y gimió. De pronto el beso abruptamente se detuvo ... Terry se había quedado dormido. Annie estaba un poco desconcertada por su propio comportamiento errático ...

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho?

Se ruborizó intensamente. Se puso de pie y fue al baño adyacente para ponerse agua en la cara. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando a ella? Desde la muerte de Candy, es como si estuviera perdida; desafió a su madre, sobrevivió a su ruptura con Archibald, se encontró sin un centavo, conoció a un Terry ebrio y había decidido tomar la imposible tarea de ayudarlo y devolverlo al camino ... "Por Candy" ... Si ella, Annie hubiera muerto, Candy se hubiera ocupado de Archibald ...

"En realidad, estoy segura de que Archie habría bailado de alegría sobre mi tumba, ¡hubiera estado feliz de finalmente ser libre para cortejar a Candy a gusto! ... ¿¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!?"

\- Estoy aquí para ayudar a Terry, ¡no para meterme en su cama! Aunque sé que algunas no pedirían nada más que hacer eso ... Él besa muy bien ... ¡Annie es suficiente! ¡Está ebrio y él ni siquiera lo recordará! ¡Después de Archie, estaré condenada si llego a estar con un hombre que está pensando en otra persona! Vamos a llevar a Terry bajo la ducha ... Tengo que regresarle la sobriedad, antes de que él haga algo de lo que ambos nos lamentemos ...

Salió del baño y fue a la cama donde Terry ahora estaba acostado, encima de la colcha. Ella le tocó el hombro ...

\- Terry? Terry, despierta ...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora que?!

Annie lo miró. Estaba ebrio ... porque había perdido a Candy para siempre. Tenía que ayudarlo a volver al camino, la vida sigue ... Candy no querría verlo caer así ... Por Candy ...

"¡¿Por Candy también te gustó el beso?! ¡Pequeña ramera!" -dijo Annie.

Él se puso de pie y ella aprovechó para llevarlo a la ducha del baño ... Se sobresaltó cuando el agua fría lo tocó, pero era como si también lo estuviera calmando. El agua fría en su cabeza estaba volviendo a poner las ideas en su lugar ... y la cruel realidad también regresó con eso. Candy estaba muerta; ¡su querida Candy ya no estaba en este mundo! La vida no tenía más sentido para él ... Él vivía para Candy, para que estuviera orgullosa de él; la primera vez, la visión de ella llorando le había hecho entrar en razón. Pero ahora, la vida no tenía congruencia para él ... La nube en su mente comenzaba a desvanecerse ... ¿Qué estaba haciendo bajo la ducha? ¿Quién lo había puesto allí?

Estaba completamente vestido, lo que significaba que no había pasado nada ... aún ... ¿De verdad cayó con una chica que no hizo nada con él mientras estaba ebrio? O era una santa o tenía otra intención ... Si fuera el caso, iba a estar decepcionada, y debería haberse aprovechado de su embriaguez, porque ahora, él no le iba a dar nada. Iba a darle las gracias, eso es todo. No, eso no ... ¿por qué no tomar ventaja? Ya que no tenía nada que hacer para que las chicas se enamoraran de él ... ya fuera borracho o sobrio.

Salió de la ducha, se quitó la ropa mojada y la tiró a un rincón. Tomó un baño caliente. Salió y se secó, luego salió del baño completamente desnudo ... Esperaba encontrar a una de esas mujeres bonitas pero tontas desnuda en su cama ...

Annie fue a la cocina mientras Terry estaba en la ducha. Ella tomó la comida en el horno; el pollo asado, las papas y las verduras. Buscó en los armarios y encontró una bandeja y algunos platos. Puso el pollo en un plato con las papas y las verduras. Ella tomó una jarra con agua y un vaso y llevó la bandeja arriba a la habitación de Terry. Se encontraba justamente poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche cuando vio a Terry salir del baño desnudo ...

\- Hermosa, así que, ¿tú eres ...? -preguntó Terry.

Annie dejó caer la bandeja de comida sobre el buró y su cara se tornó intensamente roja.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! -exclamó ella.

Terry la reconoció entonces.

\- Annie Brighton? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

\- Yo ... yo ... yo ... te traje aquí ... yo ...

\- ¿Tú eres quién me encontró?

Terry regresó al baño para tomar una bata y ponérsela.

\- Sí -dijo Annie todavía dándole la espalda.

\- Puedes darte la vuelta Annie ... ya no estoy desnudo ... ¡y tengo un gran dolor de cabeza! Creo que todavía estoy un poco tomado ...

Annie se giró lentamente como si temiera que todavía estuviera desnudo. Pero Terry ahora estaba usando una bata blanca. Su cabello estaba mojado.

"Es tan apuesto" -se dijo a sí misma

\- Yo ... me voy ... -dijo Annie suavemente- Si te comes esto antes de dormir, te sentirás mejor ...

\- !Annie, espera!

Pero Annie corrió tan rápido como pudo, salió del dormitorio y la villa después de agarrar sus cosas. Paró un taxi y regresó al bar donde había encontrado una habitación antes.

Terry la miró irse, impotente. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se sentó en la cama para comer. Se sintió mucho mejor. Pudo dormir un poco ... pensaba en Candy ... y el terrible dolor también volvió como de costumbre. Tenía que beber para olvidar. Él no estaba bien, ¡se mostró desnudo frente a la mejor amiga y hermana de Candy!

"¡La joven y tímida dama salió corriendo como si el diablo la persiguiera! Tenía razón en hacerlo. No confiaría en mí en este momento ... ¡oh Candy! ¡Te extraño tanto!" -pensó él.

Se durmió de nuevo y tuvo muchas pesadillas ... por un rato, luego durmió bien.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

¡Annie estaba en su habitación que era una asquerosidad!

"Tengo que acostumbrarme ... Tengo que hacerlo ... intentemos dormir. Oh, Candy ... Terry me besó ... y yo le devolví el beso ... No estás enojada conmigo ¿verdad? Tenía que ayudarlo ... pero ¡Me mantendré alejada de él cuando esté ebrio ... !"

Pero luego pensó en Candy otra vez. Terry tomado ... ¿había alguna forma de que dejara de beber? Si existía una manera, no le correspondía a ella, Annie Brighton, ayudarlo ... Cerró los ojos y vio nuevamente el cuerpo desnudo de Terry, todos sus músculos, su cabello mojado, era tan apuesto ...

"Annie, necesitas salir un poco más ... la imagen de Terry te aturde así? No, los hombres son problemas ... "

Terminó quedándose dormida, soñando con el beso de Terry ...

Al día siguiente, se levantó, se arregló, tomó una taza de café en el bar, compró el periódico de la mañana y comenzó a buscar anuncios de trabajo. Se puso en camino. Encontrar un trabajo no era fácil. Incluso buscó un trabajo como aprendiz ... Pero solo recibió rechazos ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Quería tomar una copa, pero tenía que ir al teatro. Estaba tratando de estar sobrio para su papel ... Se arregló y se dirigió al comedor, encontró café sobre la mesa y pan tostado. Se sentó y tomó su desayuno.

Otro día comenzaba ... Pero era extraño; con Annie cuidando de él y trayéndole comida, él se durmió y aunque despertó con dolor de cabeza, no era como los que solía tener ... Se sentía ligero y el desayuno que tomaba le quitó el dolor de cabeza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el día no parecía ser una tortura para él. Terminó su desayuno y fue al teatro.

La Compañía Stratford estaba preparando la obra "Hamlet" de Shakespeare. Robert Hathaway fue capaz de convencer a Eleonor Baker para que interpretara el papel de Gertrude; la madre de Hamlet, Príncipe de Dinamarca. Terrence Grandchester interpretaría el papel principal: Hamlet. Todos esperaban el estreno. Era la primera vez que Eleonor Baker iba a estar con su hijo en el escenario. Todos esperaban que la obra fuera un éxito.

Terry sabía que este papel lo pondría nuevamente en la cima; iba a ser el Rey de Broadway nuevamente. Pero tenía que dejar de beber ... aunque el alcohol lo ayudaba a lidiar con el dolor ...

Se dirigió a su camerino y encontró a Karen esperándolo ...

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó a ella.

\- Te estaba esperando ... te fuiste muy temprano ayer.

\- Quería respirar un poco de aire fresco ... me estaba ahogando ...

\- Pero yo te quería ...

Mientras ella decía eso, ella se le acercó y puso sus labios sobre los de él ... Terry la besó también y tuvieron una sesión de sexo rápido, vestidos...

Susanna Marlowe los escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta. Ella no decía nada; al menos había derrotado nuevamente a Karen por el papel de Ofelia, como en el papel de Julieta. Y esta vez, ella tenía la intención de desempeñar su papel. Iba a estar en el escenario con Terry para los ensayos y para el gran estreno. Karen podría fornicar con Terry todo lo que quisiera, pero era ella, Susanna quien iba a ser Ofelia en el escenario.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El duque de Grandchester se encontraba en Inglaterra, en su castillo de Londres. Acababa de recibir noticias de Estados Unidos, su hijo iba a estar en el escenario junto con su madre. La gran Eleonor Baker iba a decirle al mundo entero que había tenido un hijo con el Duque de Grandchester. Iba a ser su madre en el escenario, en el papel de la Reina Gertrudis, quien de hecho traicionó a Hamlet al casarse con su propio cuñado, responsable de la muerte de su esposo ...

\- Terrence, estaba esperando que volvieras conmigo, pero parece que Eleonor logró mantenerte con ella. Actuar en el escenario contigo, debe ser un sueño hecho realidad para los dos. Tu hijo siguió tus pasos Ellie ... pero él sigue siendo mi heredero ... Tú y Terrence, con su talento van a hacer historia en Broadway ... No puedo perderme eso ... Voy a estar en Nueva York para el estreno de Hamlet protagonizada por Eleonor Baker y su hijo Terrence Grandchester ... Mi hijo, nuestro hijo.

El duque iba a ir a Estados Unidos para el estreno, pero también aprovecharía la ocasión para entregar parte de sus negocios a su hijo, quien aparentemente se quedaría en Estados Unidos por el momento. Ya había enviado a su mano derecha para preparar el camino para él. Lo que significaba que la señora Grandchester estaba muy molesta al ver que su marido iba a Estados Unidos a ver a su hijo bastardo y su vulgar amante ... Afortunadamente, el duque de Grandchester hace lo que le place.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Archibald Cornwell comenzó a trabajar mucho. Estaba trabajando con Albert, quien lo estaba entrenando. La pérdida de Candy los había afectado profundamente a ambos. Estaban haciendo lo que tenían que hacer, casi trabajando hasta la muerte ...

La tía abuela Elroy los miraba en la mesa del comedor.

\- Están trabajando demasiado -les dijo ella.

\- Tía Elroy, pensé que querías que me ocupara de los negocios de la familia; eso es lo que estoy haciendo -dijo Albert.

\- Archie? -preguntó ella.

\- Quiero ayudar a Tío William, Tía Elroy.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡La pérdida de Candy los puso en este estado!

\- Aparentemente incluso en la muerte, Candy tiene una buena influencia sobre nosotros. Nuestros negocios está muy bien. Acabamos de firmar contratos maravillosos que nos harán ganar mucho dinero -dijo Albert.

\- Esa niña era una huérfana que solo nos trajo problemas -dijo la tía Elroy.

\- ¡Tía Abuela -dijo Archie- Ella está muerta! ¡La amo! ¡Estoy trabajando para superar mi dolor! ¡Somos más ricos que nunca y es gracias a Candy que nos empujó a trabajar con su partida!

\- No importa Archie ... para ella, Candy nunca hizo nada bueno, ¡incluso cuando se hizo cargo de ella mientras estaba enferma! -añadió Albert.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer afuera, Tío William?

\- ¡Si vamos! En Bruno, siempre tienen una mesa para mí ...

Albert y Archie abandonaron la mesa y fueron a comer a Bruno, dejando a la Tía Abuela sola en la mesa.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry regresó a su villa después de un día de ensayos en el teatro. Su ama de llaves se sorprendió al verlo.

\- Buenas tardes Señor...

\- Buenas tardes Sra. Henderson.

\- ¿Tiene usted un problema?

\- ¿No porqué?

\- Está aquí ... temprano ...

\- Oh ... bueno, he decidido descansar ... ¿me podría dar un vaso de jugo de naranja, por favor?

\- Ju ... ¿jugo de naranja, con algo de whisky?

\- No, jugo de naranja puro ... con un poco de hielo si no está frío ... Estaré en mi estudio, leyendo ...

Caminó hacia su estudio frente a los ojos atónitos de la señora Henderson ... ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Sin embargo, estaba feliz de ver a su patrón comportándose como un hombre normal por una vez.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dos semanas más tarde, Annie todavía estaba buscando un trabajo y se estaba quedando sin dinero. El dueño del bar le ofreció trabajar a cambio de su habitación. Después de eso, no le quedaba nada. Ella no se estaba alimentando bien y estaba perdiendo peso. Lidiar con los clientes terminó por hacer que Annie fuera menos tímida, no se avergonzaba de responderles con firmeza y retroceder cuando trataban de tocarla.

\- Vamos muñeca, ¿quieres una buena propina? -decía uno.

\- Preferiría que me quitaras de encima tus sucias manos -dijo Annie alejándose.

Ella caminó hacia el bar.

\- Charlie, una cerveza para la mesa 5, por favor- dijo.

\- Te comportas como una princesa, mi querida Annie. ¿Qué hace una chica tan agradable como tú en un lugar como este?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "una chica como yo"?

\- Tienes manos largas y trabajadoras, pero no para un bar ... más bien para ganchillo, tejido o para coser ...

\- De hecho, soy costurera -dijo Annie sonriendo.

\- ¿No has encontrado trabajo todavía?

\- De lo contrario, no estaría aquí ... pero todavía estoy buscando ...

\- Pero vienes de una familia rica ¿verdad?

\- ¿Como sabes eso?

\- Tu vocabulario está demasiado "limpio" para este bar ...

Annie estalló en carcajadas.

\- Bueno, he aprendido algunas palabras "sucias" desde que comencé a trabajar aquí ... Es cierto lo que dicen, es fácil tomar los malos hábitos ...

\- Encontrarás tu camino Annie y saldrás de este bar, estoy seguro de eso ...

\- Gracias Charlie. ¿Qué pasa si comenzamos por servir algunos sándwiches? Si los clientes están menos ebrios causarán menos problemas ...

\- ¿Sandwiches? Por qué no, voy a hablar con el jefe! Buena idea ...

Así que el bar comenzó a servir sándwiches y sopa y el negocio iba bien, gracias a Annie ... Ahora comía en el trabajo gratis mientras trabajaba y podía conservar su dinero para el transporte mientras buscaba trabajo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Una noche, Terry fue al bar a ver a su amigo Charlie. Los dos amigos se abrazaron.

\- ¡Hey amigo! ¡Ha pasado un buen tiempo! -dijo Terry- Escuché que tuviste problemas con la ley ... en Chicago ...

\- Así es, tuve que fingir que era mi viejo amigo Terrence Grandchester. Hasta que me atraparon ... pero aún así me cuidaron ... Candy tuvo que pagar mi desorden ... Había una pelirroja fastidiosa que pensó que yo era tu ... en fin ... ¿cómo está Candy por cierto? Ella todavía es enfermera? Ella es una chica muy agradable. Si ella no estuviera enamorada de ti, habría hecho un movimiento hacia ella ...

El rostro de Terry mostró tristeza de repente.

\- Terry? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tú y Candy terminaron?

\- Sí ...

\- Lo siento...

\- No es eso ... Candy ... está muerta

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero ... cómo?

\- Ella fue a la guerra ...

\- Fue una excelente enfermera. Me cuidó muy bien, sabes ... incluso cuando supo que yo no era tú ... ¡Dios mío! ¡Eso es horrible!

\- Sí ...

\- ¿Y cómo estás?

\- Voy a actuar en Hamlet con mi madre ...

\- ¡Grandioso! Madre e hijo en el escenario! ¡Estoy esperando mi invitación!

\- La tendrás amigo! -le aseguró Terry.

\- ¿Qué debo servirte? ¿Whisky escocés? ¿Una cerveza?

\- No ... un jugo de naranja ...

\- Estás bromeando ...

\- No...

Annie llegó al bar en ese momento.

\- Charlie, 2 cervezas para la mesa 10!

\- De inmediato hermosa -dijo Charlie.

Terry se volvió sorprendido.

\- Annie Brighton? -dijo él.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir mi nombre completo, Terrence Grandchester?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Estoy trabajando?

\- ¿Como mesera?

\- Paga por mi habitación y me alimenta ...

\- Esperen un minuto, ¿me perdí de algo? Annie Brighton, la heredera del Imperio Brighton, ¿está trabajando como camarera en un bar? ¡Esa es muy buena! ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? -preguntó Charlie.

\- Sí -respondió Terry- Annie era la mejor amiga de Candy ...

\- Oh ... -dijo Charlie.

\- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen también? -preguntó Annie esta vez- ¿Y conociste a Candy, Charlie? ¿Cómo?

Charlie le contó cómo Candy llegó de Inglaterra y el incidente en Chicago.

\- Oh, ¿eres ese Charlie? -preguntó Annie- ¡Candy me habló de ti! ¡Qué aventura tuvieron ustedes dos! Al final, Terry salvó la situación enviando un cheque para pagar por tu factura del hospital y él salvó a Candy de los problemas en la misma ocasión, porque Neil Reagan la estaba acosando por el dinero ...

\- Terry -dijo Charlie- ¿Hiciste eso? Candy te pidió el dinero?

\- No, lo hice porque me ayudaste en los viejos tiempos -dijo Terry- Incluso le pedí a Candy que te comprara con lo que sobrara una soda de fresa que te gustaba tanto ...

\- Pero la policía vino a buscarme cuando fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para moverme -dijo Charlie- Gracias Terry ...

\- De nada -dijo Terry un poco avergonzado.

\- Realmente no te gustan los elogios, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Annie.

\- Y tú ya no eres tan tímida ...

\- Trabajar en un bar, te elimina la timidez.

\- ¿Dónde vives?

\- Tengo una habitación en el piso de arriba.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tan lejos de tu castillo en Chicago, pobre niña rica?

\- Quiero volar con mis propias alas ...

\- Ya veo. Pero este no es un lugar para ti Annie, hay toda esta gente ... nunca sabemos lo que podría pasar, eres tan ... inocente.

\- Tengo que aprender a crecer Terry ... por ...

\- Por Candy? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir?

\- Sí ...

\- Gracias por ayudarme la otra noche ...

\- No fue nada ... fue ...

\- Por Candy? -dijo Terry irónicamente.

\- También eres mi amigo, Terry.

\- Ya que estamos hablando de Candy, ella no hubiera querido que vivieras en este lugar, no es muy conveniente para ti Annie ...

\- ¿De verdad?

Cuando Charlie vio que estaban hablando, fue él mismo a servir la mesa 10.

\- Gracias Charlie -dijo Annie sonriendo.

\- De nada, Princesa -respondió sonriendo también.

Terry continuó.

\- Princesa Anastasia, estás muy lejos de tu palacio ... -dijo.

\- Mi objetivo es arreglármelas sola, lejos de mi palacio, Su Señoría -dijo Annie sonriendo.

\- Entonces ven a vivir conmigo ...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a pagarte?

\- No me pagarías ...

\- De ninguna manera ...

\- Annie, somos amigos, no puedo obligarte a pagar si vives en mí casa ...

\- No sería apropiado ...

\- Estás trabajando en un bar lleno de marineros que están listos para saltar sobre tus huesos ... Creo que tu reputación ya está hecha para ...

\- Sí, para este infierno -dijo Annie-pero en tu casa ...

\- Ya veo lo que quieres decir ... mi ama de llaves vive conmigo ... No estaremos solos ... ella puede ser nuestra acompañante ... vamos Annie.

\- No tienes que hacer eso ...

\- Sí, en nombre de nuestra amistad ... no me digas que quieres ser camarera por el resto de tus días ...

\- No, estoy buscando otro trabajo durante mi tiempo libre, de costurera.

\- ¿De costurera? Pondré un auto a tu disposición para tu búsqueda de trabajo ...

\- Es muy tentador ...

Charlie regresó con una bandeja de sándwiches y sopa para un cliente. Annie tomó la bandeja y fue a la mesa para la que estaba destinada. Era un cliente con manos resbaladizas. Annie puso la sopa y los sándwiches sobre la mesa, mientras el cliente le ponía las manos en el trasero y comenzaba a acariciarlo ... Annie retrocedió y le dio una bofetada. El hombre se echó a reír con los otros clientes.

Annie regresó al bar. Entonces Terry que había seguido la escena le preguntó:

\- Entonces Princesa Anastasia?

\- Acepto su propuesta, Su Señoría -dijo Annie.

¡Oh Dios mío! Vivir con Terry! Ciertamente era mejor que vivir en este bar. Charlie era amable y él no siempre estaría allí para protegerla ...

\- Muy bien, Princesa.

\- Charlie -dijo Annie- Me voy con Terry, gracias por todo. ¿Puedes decirle al jefe mañana?

\- Lamento verte partir Princesa -dijo Charlie con una sonrisa- Pero estarás mucho mejor con Terry, él podrá tratarte como la Princesa que eres ... ¡tienes mucha suerte!

\- Suerte la mía -dijo Terry.

Annie los miró a los dos.

\- Pero ... yo ... oh ¿qué *****?! Voy a buscar mi maleta ... dijo ella

\- ¡Oh, pero que lenguaje! -dijo Terry.

\- ¡Ya es hora de que saques a esta princesa de este infierno! ¡Su lenguaje está empezando a sufrir!

\- En serio Charlie, ¿la conquistaste?

\- Ella es una chica muy hermosa y muy agradable y se volvería más dura trabajando aquí ... y sí, habría terminado conquistándola ... ¿y tú ?

\- ¿Que hay de mí? ¡Ella es la mejor amiga de Candy!

\- Sí y ella también es una chica muy hermosa ... y la invitaste a vivir contigo ...

\- Repito, ella es la amiga de Candy, su hermana!

\- Y ...?

\- ¡Y nada! -dijo Terry- ¡estás loco!

Charlie no insistió, pero conocía a su amigo y como Shakespeare dijo: "el caballero protesta demasiado".


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 4  
"La confección del vestuario"**_

 _ **Por Bridget25**_

Era la primera vez que Terry pasaba una noche platónica con una chica. De hecho, después de llevar a Annie a su casa la noche anterior, hablaron de todo durante horas, sentados en el lujoso sofá de la sala. La pobre joven terminó quedándose dormida, su cabeza cayendo sobre el hombro del joven. No molesto en lo absoluto por ese momento, él se permitió pensar un rato y luego se quedó dormido, con su cara apoyada sobre el cabello negro como el ébano de la joven dama.

En su sueño, él se vio a sí mismo en medio de un campo de batalla en Francia, atormentado por la devastación de la guerra, la vió, blanca, valiente, corriendo atrevida, sin perder nunca el enfoque de su trabajo: salvar vidas. Brillaba como un ángel en medio del infierno, evitando cada bala por poco, hasta que lo vio. Entonces abruptamente dejó de correr; se quedó congelada en su lugar, mirándolo sin entender por qué él estaba allí. Incluso lo vió con desdén por abandonar a Susanna para venir al medio de este horror. Él estaba tan impaciente por abrazarla con fuerza, le gritó que Susanna ya no era parte de su vida, que él solo la quería a ella y quería ponerla fuera de peligro. Pero Candy se quedó quieta, mirándolo interminablemente. Ella terminó corriendo hacia él, pero no de una manera feliz, como en una reunión, sus ojos verde esmeralda mostraban un miedo infinito. Terry no entendió, ella le estaba gritando algo que él no podía oír, así que se quedó quieto, esperando que ella estuviera más cerca, para descubrir qué quería que él supiera. Y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, podía verla siendo golpeada por una bala perdida en el corazón. Su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a acelerarse y le dolían las sienes. De repente se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, extendiendo los brazos en la nada y gritando:

\- ¡CANDY!

Annie se encontró tirada en el suelo y el despertar fue doloroso, estaba de rodillas frotándose la espalda. Terry veía a su alrededor ... había sido un sueño ... Pero parecía tan real. Puso su mano en su cara y negó con la cabeza. El ruido, aunque discreto que hacía Annie intentando ponerse de pie, lo devolvió a la realidad. Vio a la joven en el suelo y fue rápidamente hacia ella ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Annie aceptó su mano sonriendo y se sentó en el sofá. El joven actor confundido se disculpó con la joven que se arreglaba el cabello.

\- Estoy bien Terry, no te preocupes. Pero, ¿qué diablos pasó?

\- Yo ... yo tuve una pesadilla.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Las tienes mucho?

\- Todas las noches desde que Candy murió.

\- Oh ... -dijo ella con tristeza- Está bien. En el futuro, me aseguraré de no quedarme dormida cerca de ti, ¡es peligroso!

\- Sinceramente lo siento Annie.

\- Estaba bromeando Terry, todo está bien.

Annie se puso de pie y salió de la sala para ir a cambiarse a su dormitorio. Una vez que se encerró en la habitación, corrió al baño para echarse agua fría en la cara. ¿Por qué se durmió y se despertó cerca de Terry en el sofá? Eso fue una tontería, ella no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Y ... ¿qué era ese olor en ella? Aspiró la parte delantera de su vestido y abrió los ojos ...

 _"¡El perfume de Terry, mi vestido huele al perfume de Terry! ¡Bien hecho, Annie!"_

En lugar de cambiarse de ropa, Annie se metió debajo de la ducha y se lavó completamente. Su cabello, sus manos, su rostro ... todo olía a Terry, tenía la impresión de que el olor no se estaba yendo, que estaba impregnado en ella. Sin embargo, el jabón debería deshacerse de él. Pero el olor persistía. Finalmente salió de allí, secándose, su toalla en el pelo todavía empapado con el agua fría que le hizo temblar un poco. Luego abrió su maleta y sacó el vestido azul de corte muy simple. Luego se ató su largo cabello negro con una cinta y se puso zapatos blancos.

Cuando apareció en el comedor, la mesa estaba llena de comida para el desayuno. El joven actor estaba tomando café negro y leyendo el periódico.

Se acercó a la mesa lentamente para no molestarlo, pero él la vio y le dió una maravillosa sonrisa. Como el hombre bien educado que era, se levantó y le retiró una silla. Annie se sonrojó ante tanta atención y se sentó, ningún hombre había tenido ese efecto en ella hasta ese punto. Archibald, quien había fingido ser su prometido, la dejaba sola para que se las arreglara todo el tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le retiró la silla? En el San Pablo, para verse bien frente a Candy. ¿Correcto? Ya no importaba ahora. Ese patán la había humillado y la había arrojado como a una de sus numerosas camisas de seda que ya no quería.

Estiró su mano para servirse una taza de té, pero Terry fue más rápido y lo hizo por ella. Ella lo miró sonriendo y sorbía la bebida caliente. Ella era muy silenciosa, lo que complacía al actor. Él estaba acostumbrado a hablar con Susanna todo el tiempo apenas amanecía. Era una verdadera charlatanera, no podía dejar de hablar, las palabras le volaban rápido. Cuántas veces le había pedido que cerrara la boca porque ella le daba migraña en las mañanas? En cambio, los únicos sonidos de Annie eran de la pequeña cuchara de su taza de té, cuando la agitaba después de agregar un poco de azúcar.

Terry dejó el periódico en la esquina de la mesa y miró a Annie. Él tenía una mirada inquisitiva sobre ella. ¿Tenía una espinilla en la nariz? ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así, de repente?

Abrió la boca y le preguntó con voz profunda y tranquila:

\- ¿Ya planeaste hacer algo hoy?

\- Oh ... sí, voy a buscar trabajo en el periódico.

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- ¿Estás sorprendido?

\- No, me dijiste que viniste aquí para cambiar.

\- Así es.

\- Annie ... ¿Cómo es posible que una niña rica como tú se encuentre aquí sin nada?

\- Me escapé.

\- ¿Te escapaste? ¿Tú te escapaste? Tus padres y tu Elegante Prometido deben estar demasiado preocupados.

Annie se echó a reír ... ¿Elegante Prometido? Ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad, Archie era todo menos masculino y poderoso. Terry le sonrió pero no entendía su reacción. Ella se limpió los ojos y dijo:

\- No ... Nadie está preocupado por mí.

\- ¿Quieres decir que todos aceptaron que vinieras?

\- No del todo.

\- ¿Qué estará pensando Cornwell?

Al sonido de ese nombre, el rostro de la joven se oscureció, su interlocutor no perdió ese detalle. Annie respiró profundamente antes de responder:

\- Tienes que saber que Archie es la última persona que se preocupa por mí.

\- Pero, ¿no están comprometidos ustedes dos para casarse?

\- "Estábamos" sería un tiempo verbal más apropiado para usar.

\- No entiendo.

\- Mi querido prometido tuvo el mal gusto de terminar conmigo en el funeral de Candy.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Me agarró y me llevó a otra habitación, allí me acusó injustamente de ser responsable de la muerte de su "inmortal amada". Él siempre había amado a Candy y si no hubiera interrumpido su declaración de amor en el San Pablo, ella habría estado con él el día de hoy y no habría muerto en Francia. Dijo que yo era egoísta y me dejó en claro que si él estaba conmigo, era solo porque Candy le había pedido que cuidara de mí. Ahora que ella había muerto, no tenía motivos para continuar con esa horrible comedia. Así que rompió conmigo el día que sepultamos a mi hermana.

\- Que ***** estúpido ... oh, perdón, Annie.

\- No Terry ... tienes razón, Archibald es un ***** estúpido, fue cruel conmigo y nunca lo perdonaré por eso.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando te dijo todo eso?

\- Golpeé a alguien por primera vez en mi vida.

Terry se quedó estupefacto ... ¿Annie abofeteó a Cornwell? ¿Cómo podía una joven tan dulce hacer algo como eso? Oh ... se tiene que admitir que con lo que había dicho, cualquier mujer habría reaccionado de la misma manera.

Terry se echó a reír, poniendo su mano en su rostro. No se había reído así en mucho tiempo. Estaba imaginando la cara aturdida de su eterno rival, en el momento en que Annie lo abofeteó.

Sí, rival, porque Cornwell siempre había mostrado una gran antipatía hacia él ... Pero Terry había ganado el corazón de Candy, algo que ese Elegante imbécil nunca logró. Había sido su mayor victoria y estaba orgulloso de ello. Annie lo miraba reír y terminó sonriendo, era agradable sentirse libre de hacer lo que querías cuando quisieras. Ella nunca se había reído sin una razón en particular, solía pedirle permiso a su madre hasta para respirar.

Cuando Terry se calmó, le preguntó a Annie qué quería hacer ahora.

\- Bueno, vine a Nueva York sin el consentimiento de mi madre. Ella me retiró todo apoyo económico y mis ahorros están casi terminándose. Ahora debo trabajar para ganarme la vida.

\- Escucha Annie, estoy listo para ayudarte, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo. Soy tu amigo y siempre podrás contar conmigo. Estoy seguro de que vas a lograrlo.

\- Gracias Terry. Es bueno tener a alguien que me anime.

\- Sé lo que estás sintiendo. Yo pasé por eso cuando salí del San Pablo. Pero veme ahora, lo logré y tú también lo lograrás. Tenía a mi madre cerca de mí y tú me tienes a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Muchas gracias, Terry.

\- Mientras tanto, quédate aquí conmigo. No quiero que estés en ningún otro lado. Especialmente sola. Me gusta tu compañía y estaré feliz de encontrarte en casa cuando regrese.

\- Parecemos una pareja ... -dijo Annie.

Ella inmediatamente se sonrojó ...

 _"¿Estás loca Annie? ¿Cómo pudiste decir algo así?"_

Miró hacia abajo, disculpándose por sus últimas palabras, pero Terry agregó:

\- Sí, como una pareja.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Tengo la intención de convertirme en un hombre vivo, Annie. Quiero que, de ahora en adelante, seas mi cita para cada recepción, cada estreno ... Quiero que estés presente en todas mis actividades sociales nocturnas.

\- Déjame adivinar ... Es una forma de mantener a tus entusiastas fanáticas, que te creen de su propiedad, muy lejos ¿verdad?

\- En efecto. Algunas de ellas son muy pegajosas, comenzando con Karen Kleis.

\- Oh, la conozco, ¿no fue ella quien actuó Julieta contigo?

\- Sí. Cuando Candy y yo rompimos, ella primero me escuchó gimotear y luego terminó en mi cama. Desde entonces ella es peor que las moscas en la miel conmigo. Ella no me deja y les dice a todos que estamos juntos. Pero como puedes ver, vivo solo y no quiero a nadie en mi vida.

\- Estoy lista para ayudarte con eso, incluso con mucho gusto.

\- Gracias Annie.

\- Bueno. Voy a leer el periódico para mi búsqueda de empleo. ¿Vas a ir al teatro?

\- Sí, me iré en unos minutos. Aquí están las llaves de la casa, ve a donde quieras, mi chofer está a tu disposición.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero me gustaría hacerlo yo sola.

\- Haz como tu quieras, pero si quieres usar el auto, estará para ti después de que me dejen en el teatro.

\- Está bien.

\- Que tengas un buen día, Annie.

\- Igualmente.

Terry salió de la casa para ir a trabajar. Annie se quedó sola y fue a sentarse en el sofá con el periódico. Ella comenzó a leer los anuncios, pero aparte de los trabajos de limpieza o trabajos muy específicos, no encontró nada en su especialidad. Decidió entonces dar un paseo por la ciudad e ir a buscar trabajo en persona en esas grandes boutiques. Tal vez ella tendría suerte al hacerlo de esa manera.

Annie salió de la casa después de ponerse el abrigo y se puso en camino. El trayecto era largo y se perdió un par de veces antes de encontrar las boutiques del centro. La ciudad estaba magníficamente alegre. Todo era brillante y vivo, había mucha gente en las calles. Algunos de ellos solo estaban caminando, otros tenían prisa por ir a trabajar o a una cita. Entró a una boutique grande y hermosa, miró a su alrededor con sus grandes ojos sorprendidos. Ella se encontró con la gerente del lugar que la veía con desdén. Cuando Annie le preguntó si había puestos disponibles, la jefa le dijo con frialdad:

\- Esta es una boutique de lujo, solo contrato personas de buenas familias. Tu apariencia no me sirve, así que no tengo nada para ti.

\- Pero ... Puedo coser y muy bien.

\- Sal de aquí. No quiero gente pobre aquí.

Annie estaba perpleja por el modo en que la llamó esa mujer. Entonces le dio la espalda después de llamarla "cerda gorda". Un lenguaje horrible que ella aprendió al trabajar en ese bar de marineros. La jefa estaba horrorizada por las palabras usadas por la joven y casi se desmayó, así de fuerte fue la impresión.

Annie estalló en risas saliendo de la tienda ... Tal vez tenga suerte en otro lado. Pero desafortunadamente, la situación no mejoró durante el día. Se cansó de recorrer todas partes, así que regresó a la casa de Terry ya que la noche estaba cayendo.

El invierno se acercaba; el otoño ya había hecho que los árboles perdieran sus hojas cubriendo toda la ciudad. Acción de Gracias era en un mes y Navidad en dos. ¿Habrá encontrado un trabajo para entonces? Ella no podía vivir bajo la responsabilidad de Terry para siempre. Entró a la cálida mansión y le dio su abrigo al mayordomo que la saludó educadamente:

\- Buenas noches, Señorita Brighton, ¿cómo estuvo su día?

\- No muy bien ... eh ...

\- Shelton, Señorita. Soy Frederic Shelton.

\- Discúlpeme ... Terminaré recordando su nombre.

\- No se preocupe, Señorita. No ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Ya regresó el Sr. Grandchester?

\- Todavía no, Señorita. Usualmente regresa tarde del teatro.

\- Oh… - ¿Qué le gustaría cenar?

\- ¿Qué le gusta a Terry?

\- Por lo general, al Señor le gusta el pollo asado con patatas al horno, Señorita.

\- Eso sería perfecto entonces, si puede hacerlo por supuesto.

\- Por supuesto Señorita.

\- También tomaré una taza de té.

\- De inmediato, Señorita.

Annie subió a su habitación para arreglarse para la cena. No tenía mucha ropa para cambiarse, finalmente decidió quedarse con el mismo vestido que llevaba puesto. Se lavó las manos, la cara y se puso un poco de maquillaje en la cara y en sus pálidas mejillas. Fue a la sala y buscó en las grandes estanterías de libros para ver si podía encontrar algo para leer. Había muchas obras de teatro, pero también había algunas novelas. Ella tomó una al azar y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Su tibia taza de té ya estaba sobre la mesa de café, destilando un agradable aroma a menta. Ella comenzó a leer lentamente el libro esperando que pasara el tiempo.

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche, Terry regresó del teatro, pero parecía un poco molesto. Entró a la sala de echándose de espaldas sobre el sillón maldiciendo. Annie se puso de pie y lo vió enojarse. Ella estaba dudando en preguntarle qué le pasaba, recordó el temperamento que tenía y no quería que se pusiera demasiado irritado. No quería que él la rechazara. Finalmente, ella no necesitó preguntar nada, él habló:

\- Annie, creo que estás dotada para coser ¿verdad?

\- Así parece …

\- Entonces te necesito ...

\- ¿Que está pasando?

\- Mi costurera tomó mis medidas mal, ella hizo una vestimenta demasiado grande para mí. Me veo como un bufón.

Annie comenzó a reír ante el último comentario. Terry la miró con ojos entrecerrados y dijo con frialdad:

\- No es gracioso.

\- Oh Terry ... en lugar de echar humo, lo cual no cambia nada, ríete de eso. Especialmente porque creo que podré hacer algo.

\- ¿De Verdad?

\- Solo necesitaré tus medidas para poder arreglar tu ropa. Por cierto, ¿por qué no lo está rehaciendo la costurera?

\- Ella está muy ocupada, terminó lo mío y pasó a otra cosa.

\- Eso no es bueno.

\- Ella siempre hace eso.

\- Oh ... ya veo. Déjame ir a buscar mi cinta métrica. ¿Puedes quitarte la ropa para que pueda medirte, por favor?

\- ¿Toda la ropa, Annie? -preguntó traviesamente.

\- ¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!

\- Es una broma …

Annie dejó la sala completamente roja. Ella había hablado profesionalmente sin ninguna segunda intención y sin embargo, él había aprovechado la oportunidad para molestarla con cosas que eran tabú para ella. Buscó en su bolsa de trabajo con mano temblorosa y obtuvo lo que quería. Regresó a la sala y encontró a Terry con una bata azul. Él la miró avanzar lentamente. Annie tenía problemas para pasar saliva.

 _"¡Vamos mujer, contrólate! Son solo las medidas que estás tomando para volver a hacer su traje"  
_  
Ella se le acercó cuando Terry abrió la boca para bromear un poco:

\- Me voy a quitar la bata. Vas a ver el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo por primera vez. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar?

Manteniéndo la calma, Annie veía a Terry quitarse la bata, este se acercó a ella sonriendo maliciosamente. Ella tomó su cinta métrica e hizo un sonido usándola como un látigo. El joven se detuvo y escuchó a Annie responder:

\- Creo que me he vuelto fan del juego dominatriz al trabajar en ese bar marinero. ¿Quieres que te ate las manos en la espalda o que te ate los pies?

Los ojos azules de Annie ardían de algo que Terry nunca había visto antes. Tenía agallas y no se dejaría intimidar por quien fuera, parece. Él sonrió y estiró sus brazos hacia ella diciendo:

\- Adelante, señora costurera. Póngase a trabajar.

\- Gracias Terry.

Annie todavía estaba sorprendida por su respuesta, pero tomó sus medidas con precisiones, anotando en un libreta unas abreviaturas que Terry no entendió. Una vez que terminó, ella le dijo que era libre de ir a cambiarse para la cena.

Liberado de la sesión, Terry se volvió a poner su bata y se retiró. Annie respiró hondo y sintió que su corazón golpeaba su pecho. Dios, qué difícil era para ella hacer este trabajo. Nunca hubiera pensado que se sentiría sacudida de esa manera por Terrence Gandchester.

"¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Ese es el amor de mi mejor amiga, ¿qué me pasa? No tengo derecho a hacerlo ... Si la situación empeora, ¿qué hago? No seré capaz de soportar esta cercanía por mucho tiempo. A menudo me preguntaba por qué Candy amaba tanto a Terry. Yo lo veía como un hombre violento que rompía las reglas, que no respetaba nada, pero, él amaba a mi mejor amiga, la hizo feliz por el tiempo que duró. Estoy en su casa, me dió una mano amiga sin titubear. Lo juzgué mal y ahora sé por qué Candy lo amaba tanto: Él es guapo, él es inteligente, él huele tan bien y es tan agradable estar cerca de su cuerpo varonil. Este hombre es una fuente de protección y solo ... Ay Señor, ayúdame ... No quiero enamorarme. Nunca más ... especialmente de él. Terry nunca me vería como mujer y por respeto a Candy, él nunca me tocaría ... Tengo que encontrar un trabajo para mantener mi mente ocupada. Una vez que esté ocupada no tendré tiempo para pensar en él y me iré de esta casa. Sí, eso es ... Aguanta Annie, lo vas a lograr".

La cena ocurría en calma ... ellos hablaban de muchas cosas. Terry se estaba sintiendo bien por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Susanna era una carga. Vivir solo después de dejarla era difícil y encima de todo estaba bebiendo demasiado. Annie era tranquila y no gritaba, no era agresiva y principalmente no estaba tratando de meterlo en su cama. Esto era algo muy bueno para el joven que estaba pensando en retirarse seriamente de una vez por todas. Ella estaba comiendo con la gracia de una joven de la clase alta con sus cubiertos sin hacer ningún ruido.

El tomó su copa de vino y antes de tomar un sorbo, pensó sincera y profundamente que deseaba que esa atmósfera buena y dulce durara para siempre. Annie era una chica muy hermosa y le gustaba mirarla discretamente. Todavía podía sentir sus tibias manos mientras le tomaba sus medidas. Ella era delicada y cuidadosa. No es de extrañar que Candy amara a esa chica.

Candy ... Cada vez que su nombre venía a su mente, su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Ella se había ido, ella no regresaría y su Pecosa había dejado la superficie de la tierra para estar con los muertos. Se había unido a los que se habían ido antes, Anthony y Alistair deben estar con ella. Él solo tenía buenos recuerdos de Candy. ¡Si tan solo esa maldita Susanna no los hubiera separado! Si no hubieran caído en el chantaje y se hubieran quedado juntos, hoy sería su esposa. No habría estado Annie cenando con él, sino su dulce novia. Tal vez ella habría estado embarazada para entonces. Todo lo que pudo darle fue un beso, seguido de esas bofetadas dolorosas. Tenía tantos planes para ellos: un hogar, niños, amor eterno y especialmente querer hacerla suya al menos una vez. Pero Candy decidió irse, dejándolo a él asumir responsabilidades frente a una mujer que odiaba hoy. Esa misma mujer fue culpable de la muerte de su primer amor, aquella que le hizo ver la felicidad de amar a alguien. Susanna estará marcada para siempre como la que mató a Candy. Quizás indirectamente, pero si ella no hubiera jugado la carta egoísta y malcriada, Candy no se habría ido a la guerra y hoy no estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Lágrimas brotaron al borde de sus ojos azules. Dejó la copa y se levantó de la mesa para caminar hacia la chimenea y tímidamente se limpió sus húmedos irises.

Annie lo miró en silencio, vio que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y vio las perladas lágrimas, pero no dijo nada. Él debería llorar, el duelo lava la pena interior. Ella incluso se ahoga en lágrimas cuando siente la necesidad.

El silencio fue interrumpido por un profundo suspiro de la joven. Terry se dio vuelta y preguntó:

\- ¿Estás bien Annie?

\- Sí, estaba pensando en mi no tan productivo día.

\- Sí, tu búsqueda de trabajo. Discúlpame, ni siquiera te pregunté qué pasó.

\- Bueno, si quieres saber, puedo decírtelo.

\- Por supuesto. Estoy escuchando.

\- Bueno, solo recibí rechazo tras rechazo, una vez más.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Los gerentes me tomaron por una niña pobre. Me juzgaron por mi ropa y mi apariencia.

\- Esos son disparates.

\- Así es en realidad y no estoy hablando de las mujeres que me dijeron sobrenombres. Hubo una que me puso los nervios de punta así que usé mi lenguaje de marinero con ella.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- La llamé "cerdo gordo". Ella me tomó por una mujer de baja categoría, así que le demostré que tenía razón.

Terry abrió sus grandes ojos y estalló en carcajadas. Él imaginaba la cara de la mujer, debió de haberse desmayado de escuchar un insulto tan vulgar. Annie también se estaba riendo pensando en ese momento:

\- Deberías haber visto su cara, ella casi se desintegra en el acto. Sus ojos estaban abultados, fue muy divertido verla.

\- Puedo creerlo ... Ay Annie, te has vuelto increíble.

La calma regresó a la voz de Annie y ella respondió, seriamente:

\- Ya me cansé de que me traten como a una chica frágil. Yo puedo vivir y ser feliz también. Conocer a un hombre que me dé lo que ese imbécil Archibald nunca me dará. Quiero convertirme en una mujer independiente y tener lo que todas las mujeres sueñan.

\- ¿Y eso es ... ?

\- Un hogar, un esposo, hijos. Sería mi mayor logro.

\- Te entiendo. Deseo que seas feliz.

\- Tú también Terry ... Muy bien ... Ahora déjame ir a ver tu vestuario.

\- Adelante, está allí, en la parte de atrás.

Annie se puso de pie y buscó en la bolsa. Ella sacó un saco y una camisa blanca. ¿No pantalones? Terry le dijo que era lo único que ella había hecho bien. Annie midió el material y se rió un poco:

\- ¿Te tomó por un gigante o algo así?

\- ¿Estás insinuando que soy pequeño?

\- No, en absoluto. Incluso eres muy alto. Pero si juzgo por el largo de las mangas y el saco, mides cerca de dos metros.

\- Mido 1.80 no es tan malo.

\- No lo es y yo mido 1.60

\- Es una buena altura para una mujer.

\- Creo que si. Está bien, tendré que deshacer, rehacer, pero con otra puntada, el zig zag lo reforzará mejor. Tendré que hacer un revés con los botones y comenzar de nuevo también ...

Annie se puso unas gafas para ayudarla a ver mejor para deshacer la prenda. Terry se sentó frente a ella en un sillón y veía el fuego en la chimenea. La joven le preguntó:

\- Terry?

\- Mmm?

\- De verdad quiero escucharte hablar. Pero sé que no eres tan hablador.

\- Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué estás preguntando?

\- Empecé un libro hace rato y me gustaría saber qué está pasando.

\- ¿Quieres que te lea?

\- ¿Por qué no? Te mantendría ocupado y podría coser escuchando el libro. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- No puedo negarte eso porque en realidad me estás ayudando. ¿Dónde está tu libro?

\- Sobre la mesa junto al librero.

Terry fue a buscar el libro, regresó y se sentó. Leyó el título del libro y sonrió:

\- "Viaje al centro de la Tierra"?

\- Nunca tuve la ocasión de leer a Jules Vernes. Mamá decía que no era bueno vivir en un mundo imaginario. Ella prefería que yo leyera libros más realistas.

\- Eso es lo grandioso de los libros. Puedes escapar ...

\- ¿Como en el teatro?

\- En efecto.

Terry abrió el libro donde Annie lo había marcado y comenzó a leer. Al conocer la historia de memoria, Terry pudo seguir la historia con placer. Annie estaba cosiendo escuchando la hermosa voz de Terry, él leía muy bien, colocaba los tonos a donde debían estar y se detenía donde debía.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Una semana pasó y una noche Annie anunció felizmente, que había terminado de trabajar en el vestuario de Terry. Él entonces se puso la chaqueta y la camisa, viendo con alegría que le quedaban perfectamente. Su meticuloso trabajo fue perfecto. Él le dio las gracias besándola en las mejillas y felicitándola.

\- Qué impresionante trabajo Annie en tan poco tiempo.

\- Como no he encontrado ningún trabajo en este momento, tengo mucho tiempo.

\- Gracias de nuevo…

\- De nada…

\- Oh, acabo de recordar algo; mi madre quiere que cene con ella esta noche. Ella me invitó esta tarde.

\- Está bien ... que tengas una agradable velada y saluda a tu mamá por mí -dijo Annie, sonriendo sinceramente.

\- No, no, Annie, no me dejaste terminar. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. No has salido mucho últimamente, además de tu búsqueda de trabajo. Creo que una noche relajada sería buena para ti.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a casa de tu mamá?

\- Sí.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No la conozco; además no puedes ir a la casa de las personas así sin ninguna invitación.

\- No te preocupes. Le dije a mi madre que tal vez podría ir con alguien.

\- ¿Y?

\- Ella alzó los ojos pensando que iba a ir con una de mis aventuras.

\- Oh ya veo.

\- Vamos, ven conmigo. Me gustaría presentarte con ella.

\- Pero. No tengo nada que ponerme.

\- Estás bien como estás. Todo estará bien.

Annie pensó en eso por un momento; conocer a la madre de Terry era tan repentino pero tan tentador. Y salir de la casa y respirar un poco de aire fresco sería bueno para ella. Vió a Terry y le dio su sonrisa más hermosa que significaba "sí".

\- Gracias ... Voy a cambiarme y nos iremos -dijo Terry.

\- Está bien.

Terry se fue y Annie se sentó en uno de los sillones grandes de la sala. Esperaba causar una buena impresión en la madre de Terry. Esperaba que ella no la tratara con desdén, confundiéndola con una de las conquistas de su hijo. Se vió en el espejo de la pared de la habitación y se revisó ella misma. ¿Debería ponerse más maquillaje o recogerse el cabello? Se levantó el pelo con las manos por un momento. Ella suspiró y lo dejó caer, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 _"Voy a ir natural. No es que vaya a conocer a mi suegra o algo así. Es solo una cena. En el peor de los casos, si ella no me presta demasiada atención, podría interpretar el papel de la asistente personal de su hijo ... "_

\- Me pregunto qué clase de persona es Eleonor Baker -dijo en voz alta.

\- Ella es muy amable -respondió Terry que había regresado en silencio.

\- Estoy segura de que sí -dijo Annie sonriendo.

\- ¿Así que nos podemos ir?

\- Terry, dime con franqueza, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que vaya contigo?

\- Por supuesto que estoy seguro. De lo contrario, no te lo habría ofrecido. Me conoces como soy.

Él le ofreció su brazo y Annie lo tomó. Se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron, encaminándose hacia el auto que los estaba esperando.

El viaje en el auto fue rápido, Annie observaba la luz de la ciudad brillar y se sintió feliz por ese simple detalle. Incluso dijo algunas cosas que romperían el corazón de Terry, sin que ella se diera cuenta:

\- Oh, todo está tan iluminado. Es impresionante cómo la vida en Chicago es diferente. Oh, ¿viste a esa mujer con el cabello corto? Debería de probar eso también ...

Esas palabras ... le recordaban a las que Candy había dicho cuando llegó a Nueva York para el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta". Ella se comportó exactamente de la misma manera, curiosa por ver todo lo que la ciudad tenía diferente de Chicago. Annie estaba tan animada como su Pecosa, pero esta era un poco retraída, debido a su educación estricta y su timidez.

Su timidez comenzaba a desvanecerse, se estaba dejando llevar, apuntando con el dedo todo lo que le parecía interesante. No podía dejar de repetir que estaba feliz de haber venido y que nunca se arrepentiría de haber abandonado su antigua vida. Estaba convencida de que iba a lograrlo y que se convertiría en la costurera más exitosa en los años venideros. Terry la veía sonriendo tristemente. Podría haberse enojado al ver cuánto le recordaba Annie a Candy, pero parecía tan feliz, natural y lejana de saber que lo estaba lastimando, que no podía. Puso su mano sobre la de ella y Annie se sobresaltó un poco, miró la larga mano sobre la suya y se sonrojó tímidamente. Apartó la mirada de los ojos fijos del joven y siguió viendo por la ventanilla del automóvil, más silenciosamente que antes. Tal vez, ella lo irritó al hablar demasiado y al emocionarse así. Susurró, retirando su mano:

\- Lo siento, debo de haber hablado demasiado.

\- No ... ¿por qué estás diciendo eso?

\- ¿No pusiste tu mano en la mía para hacerme callar?

\- Absolutamente no Annie. Tu voz es agradable.

Esta vez se tornó roja como un tomate. Su voz era agradable? Ese era un cumplido muy gracioso ...

El auto se detuvo frente a una gran casa. Terry salió primero y fue al otro lado y abrió la puerta para ayudarla a salir. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Annie sintió que su corazón se agitaba. En unos momentos, conocería a la madre de Terry.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar, saludándolos cortésmente.

\- ¿Dónde esta mi madre? -preguntó Terry.

\- Ella está esperando en la sala.

\- Bien. Vamos.

\- La Señora Baker quiere reunirse con usted a solas primero.

\- Pero…

\- Adelante Terry, te esperaré aquí. No te preocupes.

\- Está bien. Volveré pronto.

Se alejó dejando a Annie en el pasillo. El mayordomo también se retiró y la pobre joven se encontró sola. Entonces, para pasar el tiempo, comenzó a ver las pinturas y las numerosas decoraciones que se encontraban en las paredes del pasillo.

En la sala, Terry sostenía una conversación con su madre, que le estaba divirtiendo mucho:

\- Escúchame hijo, no puedes seguir viviendo con tus aventuras. Tienes que sentar cabeza también, sobre todo porque Susanna ya no está presente.

\- Madre ...

\- Esta noche, veniste con una de ellas, bajo mi techo, Dios sabrá debajo de qué roca se arrastró. Seré amable, pero desearía que en el futuro te restringieras de este tipo de comportamiento.

\- Madre ...

\- Y me gustaría que dejaras de beber también ... Vas a terminar destruyendo tu salud y ...

\- ¡MAMÁ!

\- No he terminado todavía.

\- Y me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que continúes, por favor.

Eleonor Baker miró a su hijo levantando sus cejas bellamente trazadas. Ella le preguntó en silencio sobre lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Terry fue a servirse un vaso de whisky y un vaso de Porto, se lo dio a su madre y le dijo:

\- Mamá, la mujer que está conmigo, no tiene nada que ver con mis aventuras.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Es Annie Brighton.

\- ¿La conozco?

\- Mamá, por favor, Annie era la hermana y la mejor amiga de Candy.

Eleonor no dijo nada ... sí ... recordó haber escuchado ese nombre ... Oh Señor, la pobre niña, lo que debió haber sufrido al perder a su hermana.

Ella inmediatamente preguntó:

\- Sí, se me hace conocida. ¿Pero qué está haciendo ella aquí?

\- Ella dejó Chicago para venir aquí. Ella pasaba por un bar y me sacó de ahí en mal estado. Me llevó a casa y me ayudó. No he bebido hasta el olvido desde esa noche.

\- Dios la bendiga.

\- Hay algo más. Ella está en la ruina, su madre le retiró ayuda financiera cuando decidió comenzar a trabajar. La Sra. Brighton es realmente anticuada, ninguna mujer debería estar trabajando. A pesar de todo eso, ella dejó su casa y vino aquí. Ella está viviendo conmigo.

\- Terry, ¿es una buena idea?

\- Nada está pasando, si quieres saber. Ella es la mejor amiga de Candy y no creo que piense en mí de esa manera. Ella también es mi amiga y no quiero dejarla en la calle. Está buscando un trabajo por el momento y estoy seguro de que tan pronto como encuentre algo, podrá vivir sola y dejar mi casa.

\- Bueno ... supongo que no tengo nada que decir.

\- De hecho, no tienes nada que decir en nuestros cuentos.

\- Está bien...

\- ¿Estás lista para conocerla ahora? ¿O tendrá que cenar en la cocina con los empleados?

\- Puedes ser muy sarcástico, cuando quieres ...

Terry se rió a carcajadas, lo que entibió el corazón de la actriz. Ella había notado, hacía un tiempo, el cambio en su hijo. ¿Era por Annie? Caminó con él hasta el pasillo y encontraron a Annie perdida en la contemplación de una hermosa pintura, sobre un niño y una maravillosa mujer. Ella sabía que era Terry a los 4 años con su madre. Él parecía tan feliz entonces. La despreocupación que todos los niños tienen mostrada en su sonrisa y sus ojos. Un maravilloso día de primavera iluminaba la pintura en un jardín de verde hierba y un árbol lleno de hojas. Terry se encontraba sentado en el regazo de su madre, levantando los brazos como si quisiera atrapar su rostro lleno de amor. Eleonor también estaba riendo y parecía no haber perdido una sola risa de su hijo, lo sostenía con fuerza como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Una lágrima bajó por el rostro de la joven, mientras admiraba la pintura. Su verdadera madre la había abandonado y su madre adoptiva, la había repudiado. Ella había sentido el abandono materno, no una, sino dos veces. Deseó haber vivido la felicidad que sintió en esa escena, pero eso nunca sucederá. La señora Brighton nunca le había mostrado ningún afecto evidente hacia ella. Ella la trataba como a un animal que se entrena para hacer trucos en un circo.

"Buen trabajo Annie, sabes bailar. Muy bien Annie, sabes cómo sentarte. Muy bien Annie, puedes mantenerte quieta"

Ella nunca escuchó:

 _"Sabes Annie, te amo más que a nadie, mi pequeña niña"._

La pintura gritaba:

 _"Terry, mamá te ama"_

Se limpió una lágrima en silencio y se sobresaltó cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Annie levantó la vista y vio a Eleonor Baker mirando la pintura diciéndole:

\- Terry tenía cuatro años en esa pintura. Recuerdo que era un día hermoso y que acababa de encontrar su primer trébol de cuatro hojas. Él me lo dio, por supuesto. Todavía lo conservo por cierto.

\- Un día como ese debió haber sido maravilloso.

\- Madre, por favor, no comiences a hablar de mi infancia.

\- Terry, si yo hubiera tenido la mitad de lo que tú has tenido con tu madre, créeme, sería la mujer feliz del mundo.

\- Te pareces a Candy -dijo Eleonor Baker tocándole la cara con mano temblorosa- Te recuerdo Annie, te vi en el funeral, parece.

\- Sí, nos vimos allí.

\- Lo siento mucho querida -dijo Eleonor llorando.

\- Señora …

Eleonor abrazó a Annie y ambas estallaron en lágrimas frente a Terry sintiéndose un poco inútil en la habitación. También había pensado en Candy cuando se mencionó su nombre, estaba sufriendo, pero había aprendido a lidiar con el dolor de otra forma que no fuera llorar y beber.

Las dos mujeres dejaron de abrazarse, cuando el mayordomo llegó a anunciar que la Sra. Stewart quería hablar con ella por teléfono. Eleonor se disculpó con la joven y tomó el teléfono en el pasillo:

\- Hola ... Ah Marie, ¿todo está bien? ¿Disculpa? ... Oh Dios ... ¿Cómo está él? Sí, por supuesto, lo entiendo. Me las arreglaré, no te preocupes por eso. Cuidar bien de el. Si necesitas algo, llámame ... Bien ... Adiós.

\- ¿Madre? -preguntó Terry preocupado.

\- Mi costurera no podrá terminar mi vestuario para el estreno. Su esposo está en el hospital y no saben si va a estar bien e incluso si se recuperará.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! -exclamó Annie.

\- Eso es horrible, sí. Pero mientras tanto, estoy en problemas. ¿Quién va a reemplazarla con mi vestuario?

Terry miró a Annie y respondió sonriendo:

\- Conozco a alguien.

\- Terry ... no ... No creo que ...

\- Annie, vamos, no seas modesta por favor. Madre, Annie es una excelente costurera; ella rehizo mi traje, cuando estaba completamente grande.

\- ¿De Verdad? -preguntó Eleonor impresionada.

\- Bueno ... sí -contestó Annie tímidamente.

\- Oh maravilloso -dijo Eleonor- Te estaré infinitamente agradecida si pudieras ocuparte de eso. Yo te pagaría, por supuesto.

\- Pero ... -dijo Annie.

\- Di que sí, Annie -agregó Terry- Es tu primer paso para un trabajo potencial. Si tuvieras en tu currículum que creaste el vestido de la actriz principal de "Hamlet", estoy seguro de que podrás seguir adelante en tu búsqueda de empleo. Y el dinero que mi Madre te dará, será útil para ti más adelante.

\- Oh ... está bien -finalmente dijo Annie sonriendo.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte Annie, gracias -dijo Eleonor muy agradecida- Bueno ... La cena está servida, vamos a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

Annie los siguió y comió con alegría y apetito. Ella iba a trabajar con la gran actriz Eleonor Baker y si hacía un buen trabajo, eso podría ser beneficioso para ella en el futuro. Era un gran honor y una gran responsabilidad también. Tenía que poner todo lo mejor de ella con ese vestuario y tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

La cena era buena y agradable, Terry le contaba a su madre detalles sobre cómo se reencontró a Annie. La joven estaba escuchando atentamente y cuando el joven le hizo una pregunta, ella estaba llevando la copa a sus labios y casi se ahoga cuando preguntó:

\- Por cierto, Annie, ¿por qué huiste de esa manera?

Annie comenzó a toser con el vino. Se tornó completamente roja y veía a su alrededor calmándose. ¿Qué podría responder ella a eso? Ella no iba a decir:

 _"Porque me besaste y estabas desnudo y yo estaba un poco aturdida"_

Pensó en ello rápidamente y terminó diciendo:

\- Eh ... era tarde, no estabas en tus cinco sentidos y estabas un poco agresivo. Entonces, antes de que me echaras me fui.

\- ¿Pero no te dije que regresaras?

\- Era mejor para mí irme.

\- Oh ... espero no haberte hecho correr.

Annie sonrió.

 _"Sí lo hiciste, si eres imbécil; ¿crees que te habría dejado en ese estado si no me hubieras besado?"_

Eleonor sonrió también y el tema de la conversación cambió. Hablaron sobre el nuevo trabajo y sueños de Annie y Eleonor estaba muy interesada en saber de ellos. Abrir una boutique de ropa y convertirse en un gran diseñadora de moda. Eleonor dijo que sería la primera en usar sus creaciones, comenzaría haciendo una orden especial para una ocasión especial. Annie estaba feliz con esa perspectiva. Otra razón para agradar a Eleonor, sería asegurándose de que su vestido fuera lo mejor que pudiera hacer.

La vida seguía, todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora, era encontrar un trabajo para ahorrar suficiente dinero para abrir su propia boutique y realizarse, mostrando a aquellos que la habían decepcionado sin alentarla, que ella podía subir muy arriba.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 **Capítulo 5  
"Un almuerzo muy revelador"**

Después de la cena, los tres pasaron a la sala para tomar el té. Como la noche estaba llegando a su fin, Eleonor habló con Annie sobre su trabajo para el día siguiente.

\- Tendrás que venir al teatro tan pronto como mañana, por la mañana, con Terry. Robert se pondrá fuera de sí cuando le mencione que la costurera ya no puede trabajar.

\- De acuerdo, Señora Baker -dijo Annie sonriendo- Espero que yo pueda con el trabajo ...

\- Si Terry es el que te recomienda, no tengo nada que temer, mi hijo es muy exigente y solo recomienda a lo mejor ... Es muy impaciente, se negó a esperar a que la nueva costurera modificara su ropa y fue a buscar otro lugar ...

"Me pregunto si así es con sus conquistas femeninas ... ¡Dios mío, Annie, ¿en qué estás pensando?!" Se dijo ruborizándose contra su voluntad.

Terry la miró y la vio sonrojarse ... Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como si supiera en lo qué ella estaba pensando.

\- Muy bien Madre, nos vamos a retirar ahora. No deberíamos acostarnos hasta tarde ... -dijo Terry poniéndose de pie.

\- Por supuesto -dijo Eleonor poniéndose de pie también.

Annie también se puso de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta. El mayordomo trajo los abrigos y Terry ayudó a Annie a ponerse su hermoso abrigo azul, del mismo color que sus ojos y se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándose si ella misma lo habría hecho.

\- Adiós hijos -dijo Eleonor -Fue un placer tenerlos en casa, vengan a verme cuando quieran.

\- Gracias por esta maravillosa velada -dijo Annie abrazándola.

\- Por nada querida -dijo Eleonor.

Ella abrazó a su hijo. Annie se alejó ...

\- No tendré ningún problema si vuelves con ella aquí ...

\- ¿De verdad? Eso es porque ella no es una de mis conquistas ...

\- Y ella es la hermana de Candy ...

\- Y ella puede coser tus vestidos ...

\- Terry!

\- Estoy bromeando Madre ...

\- No juegues con ella ...

\- Madre, ¿qué estás insinuando?

\- No estoy insinuando nada, eres un Casanova Terry ... Deja a Annie sola.

\- Madre, estás pensando de más. No tengo ninguna intención con Annie ...

\- ¿Y por qué no? Acaso no es bonita?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Ella es una chica, ¿no? Y te gustan las chicas, ¿verdad?

\- Madre ... ella es la hermana de Candy!

\- Y yo digo que "¡el caballero protesta demasiado!"

\- Charlie dijo lo mismo, no quería creerme tampoco ... el seguir escuchando esto, me está dando ideas ...

\- ¿No me vas a decir que la idea nunca te pasó por la cabeza?

\- Buenas noches mamá! Annie me está esperando en el auto, no querrás que deje a una dama esperando en el frío por tanto tiempo ...

\- Adiós -dijo Eleonor sonriendo.

Terry llegó al auto y le abrió la puerta a Annie, quien entró, luego cerró la puerta, puso en marcha el automóvil y se fueron.

Ella se quedó allí mirándolos hasta que el coche desapareció de vista.

\- ¿De qué estabas hablando con tu madre? -preguntó Annie durante el trayecto.

\- De ti -respondió Terry con sinceridad.

\- ¿Oh ... en verdad?

\- Sí. Ella me decía que no te sedujera ...

\- Oh ... -dijo Annie sonrojándose.

\- Es gracioso, Charlie me preguntó si iba a conquistarte ... Le dije a mi madre lo que le dije a Charlie ... Eres la hermana de Candy ...

\- Ah! -dijo Annie- ¿Hablaste de mí con Charlie?

Terry escuchó irritación en la voz de Annie.

\- Ehh , sí ... dijo que si hubieras seguido trabajando con él, habría acabado conquistándote ... entonces, él me preguntó si iba a yo a cortejarte y ya sabes el resto ...

\- No quiero escucharlo!

\- ¿Dije algo malo?

\- No…

\- De acuerdo, pero ...

\- ¿Podemos hablar de algo más? -protestó Annie.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿A qué hora debemos estar en el teatro mañana?

Terry la miró y finalmente le dijo la hora. Hablaron del teatro por un minuto, luego se hizo el silencio, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Annie estaba pensando. ¿Por qué estaba molesta al enterarse de que Terry no iba a seducirla? Será mejor que se olvide de eso y se concentre en su trabajo. Terry era su amigo, nada más, la estaba ayudando porque era la hermana de Candy, ¡eso era todo! ¡No había nada más y sería mejor que no se hiciera ilusiones!

Cuando entraron a la casa de Terry, se quitaron sus abrigos y Annie dijo:

\- Gracias por esta hermosa noche, Terry.

\- De nada, Annie. Gracias por acompañarme ...

\- Fue un placer conocer a tu madre -dijo Annie subiendo las escaleras- Buenas noches Terry.

\- Buenas noches Annie, no olvides el trabajo mañana.

\- No lo olvidaré -dijo Annie desapareciendo en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Terry fue a su oficina a escribir un poco, pero no pudo concentrarse, las palabras de su madre y Charlie todavía estaban en su cabeza ...

\- "¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Es la hermana de Candy! Nada va a suceder" -se dijo a sí mismo. Salió de la oficina y fue a su habitación a dormir.

Annie estaba en su cama un poco agitada, finalmente se durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Terry bajó las escaleras listo para salir, encontró a Annie desayunando en el comedor.

\- ¡Hola! Eres muy madrugadora!

\- Me tomo mi trabajo en serio.

\- No lo dudo ... ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Como un bebé. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo también ... -dijo sentándose.

Desayunaron hablando de todo y nada, y luego se marcharon al teatro.

\- Voy a mostrarte el taller y dónde están los trajes de mi madre -dijo Terry.

Caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron frente a una puerta donde escucharon voces ...

\- ¡Necesitamos una nueva costurera inmediatamente! -dijo la voz de Hathaway.

\- Cálmate Robert -dijo su esposa- No es tan terrible ...

\- ¿No es tan terrible? ¿Sabes coser?

\- No pero…

\- El vestido de Eleonor todavía no está listo y ...

\- Una vez más se trata de tu querida Eleonor Baker? Si ella no estuviera jugando a la "Prima Donna", ¡su vestido ya estaría listo desde hace siglos!

\- Vamos cariño, sabes lo difícil que fue para mí conseguirla, hacer que su agenda coincida con la nuestra ...

\- Por supuesto, ¡cambiaste nuestro horario para que coincidiera con el de ella, quieres decir! ¡Ya empecé a hartarme de tu maldita amante!

\- Carole, no comiences, por favor! Sabes cuán importante para mí es esta obra ...

\- Sí, madre e hijo por primera vez en el escenario juntos. Dos actores con talento ...

\- Quiero que todo marche bien, tengo que encontrar una costurera y llamar a Eleonor ...

\- Por supuesto -dijo su mujer de mal humor.

Terry entró con Annie, ellos habían escuchado todo. La Señora Hathaway, le dio a Terry una mirada no muy amigable y éste le devolvió una linda sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Robert -saludó Terry- Señora Hathaway...

\- Buenos días Terrence -respondió Hathaway- Tenemos una crisis, la costurera no puede venir ...

\- Sí, lo sé, cené con mi madre anoche. Ella me dijo algo acerca de eso ...

\- Necesitamos un reemplazo, tan pronto como sea posible ...

\- Lo sé y ya me encargué de eso ...

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Te ocupaste de qué Terry? -preguntó Hathaway.

\- Mi amiga aquí ... -dijo Terry jalando a Annie hacia adelante- ... puede ayudarnos.

\- ¿De Verdad?

\- Sí, ella fue quien arregló mi traje y puedo asegurarte que no fue nada fácil.

\- ¿Puede ayudarnos o está trabajando en alguna parte?

\- Ella es libre como un ave.

\- ¡Perfecto! La estoy contratando Señorita ...

\- Brighton -dijo Annie- Annie Brighton, Señor Hathaway.

\- Estoy encantado de conocerla, Señorita Brighton, ¡está salvando nuestras vidas! El estreno es para el sábado después del Día de Acción de Gracias ... no nos queda mucho tiempo ...

\- Entonces tenemos que empezar a trabajar ahora -dijo Annie sonriendo.

\- Por aquí Señorita -dijo Hathaway.

Él la llevó a un taller donde había máquinas de coser, material, maniquíes, disfraces, etc ... también había mujeres jóvenes para ayudar, pero ellas no eran costureras ... los maniquíes tenían el vestuario y trozos de papel con el nombre del actor en ellos. Ella encontró a Eleonor y comenzó a trabajar en seguida.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien, Annie? -preguntó Terry.

\- ¡Oh si! ¡Todo va a estar bien! -dijo Annie sonriendo.

\- Muy bien, voy a mi camerino ...

Eleonor Baker llegó.

\- ¡Buenos dias a todos!

\- Buenos días, Eleonor -respondió Robert sonriendo.

\- ¿Todo está bien con el vestuario?

\- Sí, gracias a tu hijo -dijo Robert con su más hermosa sonrisa.

¡Su esposa se estaba muriendo!

\- Por supuesto y su amiga Annie. La contrataste, espero?

\- En el acto …

\- Muy bien, voy a mi camerino ...

\- Voy contigo Madre -dijo Terry.

Madre e hijo caminaron juntos al camerino de Eleonor. Terry entró con ella y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- ¿Estás bien mamá?

\- Todo está bien ... ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Hay algo entre Hathaway y tú?

\- ¿No porqué?

\- Su esposa está celosa ...

\- Eso es porque ella quería ser Gertrudis.

\- Si claro ... ¿no estarás durmiendo con Hathaway?

\- Terry! ¡Soy tu madre!

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta ...

\- Para tu información, ¡es no! ¡No me estoy acostando con Robert! Su esposa siempre ha estado celosa de mi ...

\- ¿Rivales en el trabajo? ¿Solo por trabajo?

\- Terrence, no tengo nada más que decirte ...

\- Eso significa que Robert o quería más de ti u obtuvo más de ti, en algún momento ...

\- ¡Terry, sal de aquí!

\- Me voy -dijo Terry besándola en la mejilla.

Annie se encontraba muy feliz, tenía una máquina de coser que la hacía ir más rápido y ahorrar mucho tiempo en su trabajo. Y con las jóvenes que la ayudaban, todo iba bien. Pero ella tenía mucho trabajo, no veía pasar el tiempo ...

Terry estaba trabajando con los otros actores en escena y tampoco vió pasar el tiempo. Llegó la hora del almuerzo ...

\- Receso para almorzar. ¡Nos vemos en dos horas! -indicó el director- ¡Buen trabajo chicos!

Terry suspiró de alivio. Su estómago estaba gruñendo de hambre. Comenzó a caminar fuera del escenario, cuando Karen se le acercó.

\- Terry, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo? -dijo ella con una sensual voz- Tengo comida en mi camerino ...

Susanna se le acercó también.

\- Terry? No hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

Otra actriz llegó para invitar a Terry a almorzar también.

¡Los otros actores veían y estaban preguntándose qué encontraban de especial las mujeres en Terry!

\- ¡Es probablemente su estúpido acento británico! -dijo uno.

\- O su fea cara -dijo otro.

\- Él es hijo de Eleonor Baker.

\- Ya tenía éxito antes de eso ...

Terry se encontraba rodeado por mujeres que querían pasar tiempo mientras caminaba.

Annie se había puesto el abrigo para salir a almorzar y estirar las piernas. Abrió la puerta preguntándose dónde estaría Terry y si podría almorzar con él y contarle sobre su mañana. Escuchó voces y alzó la cabeza, vio a Terry rodeado de mujeres que intentaban convencerlo de que almorzara con ellas mientras mantenía negándose ... Él levantó la cabeza y cruzó la mirada con Annie.

\- Annie! ¡Justo la persona que estaba buscando! -dijo Terry sonriendo- ¿estás lista para irte?

\- Eh -dijo Annie mirando a Terry un poco sorprendida- Si ...

\- ¡Perfecto! Ven conmigo, voy a buscar mi abrigo y nos vamos de aquí!

Llevó a Annie de la mano a su camerino y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por salvarme ...

\- Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo ... -dijo secamente Annie.

\- Eso debería enseñarme a ser el seductor.

\- ¿Eso te ayudó?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Dormir con todas esas chicas?

\- No recuerdo mucho, estaba ebrio la mayor parte del tiempo ...

\- Por supuesto -dijo Annie sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Sabes Annie, perdí a Candy cuando rompimos ... y desde entonces, he estado haciendo muchas tonterías ... Bebo, me embriago, tengo aventuras ... su muerte ... no facilitó las cosas para mí ...

\- La muerte de Candy me hizo más fuerte, al menos trato de tener coraje, de hacer algo con mi vida ... Supongo que todo el mundo guarda luto a su manera ... No te estoy juzgando, estoy lejos de ser perfecta ...

\- Eres humana Annie ... pero ¿por qué estás diciendo eso? Podemos hablar mientras caminamos -dijo ofreciéndole el brazo después de ponerse el abrigo ...

Annie lo tomó y ambos salieron.

\- Bueno, mira, Candy y yo estábamos en el mismo orfanato ... nos encontraron en la misma noche ... nos llamábamos gemelas la una a la otra ... Pero ella era más valiente, yo una llorona y ella me cuidaba ... teníamos la misma edad, pero ella era como una hermana mayor para mí y me protegió contra los chicos a los que les gustaba burlarse de mí ... era muy valiente de verdad.

\- Entiendo mejor por qué ella era una chica que no dejaba que nadie la mandara ...

\- Fue como si entendiera desde el principio que tenía que defenderse sola, ya que no teníamos padres ... No quería ninguno ... tal vez estaba un poco enojada, porque nos abandonaron desde que éramos bebés ... era como si ella dijera: "ellos no nos querían, nosotros tampoco queremos padres", solo que yo si quería padres y no se lo dije ... cuando se presentó la oportunidad de ser adoptada, aproveché la ocasión ... Yo ... la traicioné ... quería una mamá y un papá ... la abandoné ...

\- Annie, eras una niña pequeña que quería padres, no eras tan fuerte como Candy que aparentemente podía vivir sin ellos ... no te culpes por querer tener una vida normal. Estoy seguro de que Candy entendió eso ...

\- Si así es como fue ...

Llegaron al restaurante que Terry había elegido. Estaba en la planta baja de un hotel. Se quitaron los abrigos y los dejaron en el guardarropa. La gerente se les acercó.

\- Señor Grandchester, su mesa habitual y su habitación también?

\- Gracias -dijo Terry alejándose rápidamente.

Annie se sorprendió al enterarse de la habitación usual. ¿Una habitación? Siguió a Terry a la mesa, él le acercó la silla y ella se sentó. Un mesero llegó para tomar su orden.

\- ¿Lo habitual Señor Grandchester?

\- Sí, gracias -dijo Terry.

\- ¿Qué hay de la señorita?

Annie leyó el menú.

\- La especialidad del día -dijo ella.

\- Muy bien. Y de beber?

\- Limonada -dijo Terry.

\- Para mí también -dijo Annie.

\- Muy bien -dijo el mesero.

Él mesero se marchó. Annie vió a Terry que estaba leyendo el menú un poco avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo él mirándola.

\- "¿Su mesa habitual y su habitación también?"

\- Bueno, a veces tengo ganas de tomar una siesta en un lugar tranquilo.

\- ¿Con una chica?

\- ... Y a veces estoy con una chica que solo está esperando eso ...

\- Contigo, nada me sorprende -dijo Annie sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Estoy tratando de vivir la vida que se me dió ...

\- Tal vez estás buscando a Candy en todas esas mujeres ...

\- Nunca le hice el amor a Candy ... es irónico, ¿no es cierto? que hago el amor con todas esas mujeres que no amo, pero nunca hice el amor a la que deseaba mi corazón, la única por la que realmente sentía amor. Es realmente injusto!

\- Estoy de acuerdo…

\- Continúa tu historia sobre Candy ...

El mesero trajo pequeños panecillos con mantequilla y les sirvió agua fresca en los vasos.

\- ¿Donde estaba? Ah sí ... Fui adoptada, todo era perfecto, tenía los vestidos más hermosos, personas que me vestían, me peinaban ... Le escribía a Candy todo y ella me respondía ... era tan feliz ... pero no duró mucho tiempo ...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mi nueva mamá me llamó para explicarme que se suponía que la gente no tendría que saber que yo venía del orfanato y que las cartas de Candy provenientes del Hogar de Pony no eran algo bueno ...

\- Así que tuviste que dejar de escribir a Candy.

\- Y decirle que no me escribiera más -dijo tristemente Annie- La pobre, me pregunto qué debió haber pensado, debió haber sufrido, no solo la abandoné, sino que rompí todos los lazos con ella y el Hogar de Pony …

\- Estabas obedeciendo a tus nuevos padres ...

\- Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirme a mí misma ... pero estaba herida ... extrañé a mi hermana ... poco tiempo después, mi madre y yo fuimos a visitar a los Reagan, donde Candy estaba viviendo ... en lugar de adoptarla, los Reagan la convirtieron en una sirvienta y pusieron su habitación en los establos ...

\- ¡Oh por Dios! -exclamó Terry indignado.

\- Tenía que fingir que no la conocía ... No creo que haya vivido algo tan difícil hasta entonces ... Quería abrazar tanto a Candy, hablar con ella ... entonces los Reagan nos pusieron una trampa. Se suponía que yo debía montar un caballo y creo que Neil lo asustó y salió corriendo, yo no estaba sentada bien; tuve que aguantar para no caer y grité el nombre de Candy en busca de ayuda ... Ella vino a ayudarme, ella me salvó ...

\- No esperaba menos de ella.

\- Yo tampoco ... entonces Neil y Eliza dijeron que Candy había puesto mi vida en peligro con el caballo y me preguntaron para que lo asegurara ...

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¡Yo ... no dije nada! Rompí en llanto y mi madre detuvo la escena ... No tuve el valor para defenderla ...

\- Pero tampoco la acusaste ...

\- Ay Terry, estaba tan avergonzada ... le dejé mi cinta para agradecerle ... ella entendió, ella era demasiado buena ... cuando Anthony murió, fui a consolarla a escondidas ... Entonces, cuando llegué al San Pablo, ella pensó que yo le hablaría, pero mi madre me dijo que no ... así que una vez más, la ignoré y pedí si podía sentarme al lado de Eliza ...

\- ¿Después de lo que ella y su hermano te hicieron?

Annie miró hacia abajo.

\- La Tía Abuela Elroy había ayudado a mis padres con una recomendación para poder ir al San Pablo ... Tuve que ser la niña agradecida y hacerme amiga de su sobrina Eliza ...

\- ¿Qué no haríamos por nuestros padres? -dijo Terry irónicamente.

\- Candy estaba herida ... entonces, vi que a Archibald le gustaba ...

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Durante el quinto domingo, ella no salió ... y Archibald le compró una mantilla para que hacerle pensar que la tía abuela le había hecho un regalo para que ella no se sintiera mal ... pero Eliza le dijo a Candy la verdad. Para ella el hecho de que Archie pensó en ella era mucho mejor que la Tía Abuela ...

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- Me sentí mal con los comentarios de Eliza sobre Candy y Archie ... entonces Candy le pidió a Archie que me llevara a mi habitación porque parecía enferma. Él lo hizo y mientras subíamos, me pidió que fuera amiga de Candy porque ella era huérfana ...

\- Para ti eso debió haber sido la última gota que derramó el vaso -dijo Terry irónicamente.

Ahora ellos estaban comiendo su platillo principal.

\- Estaba a punto de desmayarme y salí corriendo dejando a Archie allí solo ...

\- Sin ningún motivo o por qué ...

\- ¡Sin ningún otro motivo o por qué!

Annie lo miró sonriendo- Tienes que ser el comediante en todas partes, ¿verdad?

\- Te estás abriendo conmigo Annie. Quiero que te sientas cómoda...

\- Gracias ... esta comida es deliciosa.

\- Es uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

\- En uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad también ... -dijo Annie irónicamente- Deberías saberlo.

\- Me gusta la nueva tú que está saliendo.

\- Al menos no estás tratando de seducirme ...

\- Créeme Annie, si estuviera tratando de seducirte, no me resistirías ...

"¿Después del beso que me diste? ¡Tienes razón, no me resistiría ni por un minuto! Perdóname Candy! Puedo ver ahora lo que viste en él ... y me pregunto cómo no lo había visto yo hace años ... ah sí, estaba ciega por mi Elegante, como a Terry le gusta llamarlo ... "

\- Y esa habitación nos hubiera servido ...

Annie se sonrojó como una novia, no solo por lo que Terry acababa de decir, sino también por sus propios pensamientos ... La idea de estar con Terry en una habitación la emocionó.

... "¡Oh Dios mío!"... se dijo a sí misma.

\- Discúlpame Annie, te estoy avergonzando ... pero sabes que estoy bromeando, ¿verdad?

"¿Realmente lo sé? ¡Es suficiente Annie! ¡Te estás poniendo en ridículo! Recuerda al Elegante, cuánto te has humillado durante años por nada" -se dijo a sí misma.

\- Por supuesto Terry -dijo Annie con una sonrisa ...

\- Bien ... sigue con tu historia sobre Candy.

\- Está bien ... así que después de ver que Archie amaba a Candy, fui a ver a Candy para pedirle que no me quitara a Archie, yo estaba llorando ... se rió diciéndome que siempre estaba yo lista para llorar y que a Archie le gustaban las chicas como yo y no como ella ... pronto sería el cumpleaños de Archie, así que le hice un bonito pañuelo bordado con todo mi corazón y fui a dárselo durante el receso y ... -Annie se detuvo y tomó un sorbo de limonada fría.

\- ¿Y? -preguntó Terry.

\- Y lo encontré hablando con Candy ... él le preguntaba que qué estaba haciendo contigo y que quería hablar con ella y pensó que ella ya podría haberlo adivinado ...

\- ¿Adivinado qué?

\- No sé, los interrumpí gritándoles y rogándoles que se detuvieran, le arrojé a él mi regalo a la cara y me fui ... Candy me encontró y la menosprecié y Eliza me escuchó hablar sobre el Hogar de Pony, mi secreto se descubrió. Candy intentó que dejara de hablar y me negué a escucharla ... Ella le pidió a Archie que fuera a buscarme y que cuidara de mí ... Hice las paces con Candy ... porque Eliza ya no quería más ser mi amiga, ya que yo era la hermana de Candy y del Hogar de Pony ... eso es todo. Ya sabes ... cómo el Elegante, como tú lo llamas, se encontró a sí mismo con una carga como yo ...

\- No tenía que aceptarlo. Si amaba a Candy, debería haber luchado por ella ...

\- Él estaba luchando contra ti ...

\- Es verdad. Yo sabía que era por Candy ...

\- Yo también…

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya es suficiente hablar del Elegante! ¿Quieres una rebanada de tarta de manzana?

\- Me vas a engordar, Terry.

\- Está muy rico ...

\- Mañana me voy a comer solo un sándwich por todo lo que comí hoy ... está bien ...

La tarta de manzana estaba deliciosa como el resto de la comida.

\- Tú eres delgada Annie, puedes subir un kilo o dos. Desearía poder tomar una siesta ...

\- Lástima que no tengas una chica ...

\- Si quisiera una chica, no te habría invitado.

\- No estoy muy segura de cómo tomar eso ...

\- Regresemos al teatro -dijo Terry sonriendo, cuando terminaron su taza de té.

\- Gracias, Terry por esta deliciosa comida ... Es cierto que comer te da sueño ... pero tenemos que ir a trabajar ...

\- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo te fue tu primera mañana de trabajo?

\- ¡Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías! -dijo Annie sonriendo. Comenzó a hablar de su mañana con entusiasmo y pensó en el extraño momento con Terry y su broma sobre seducirla.

Terry había notado cómo Annie se había sonrojado durante su conversación de seducción ... No, ella era la hermana de Candy, por eso se sentía bien con ella, ella era la hermana de Candy ...

 _"El caballero protesta demasiado ... ¡no, eso es ridículo! ¡Ella es la hermana de Candy!" -dijo Terry a sí mismo.  
_  
Pero cuanto más repetía eso, menos convincente sonaba ... Cuando Terry y Annie llegaron al teatro, se reían mientras hablaban. Todo el mundo los miraba y las mujeres estaban de mal humor.

Terry y Annie se separaron.

\- Iré por ti tan pronto como haya terminado -dijo Terry.

\- De acuerdo -contestó Annie sonriendo- ¡Hasta luego!

Annie regresó a su taller para volver al trabajo ... Eleonor llegó para hacerse una prueba, mientras conversaba con Annie.

\- Escuché que saliste con mi hijo a almorzar ...

\- Las buenas noticias viajan rápido -dijo Annie.

\- Con quien Terry almuerza es parte de los chismes en el teatro ... todas esas actricillas sin talento quieren una pedazo de él ... y saber que él estaba contigo, me tranquiliza como en la cena la noche anterior, ¡al menos no está entre las piernas de esas zorras!

\- ¡Señora Baker!

Ambas se echaron a reír.

\- Terry y yo somos solo amigos, usted sabe ...

\- Y me gusta ese tipo de amistad, es mejor que la lujuria -dijo Eleonor sonriendo.

Annie se sonrojó.

Annie trabajó durante horas y cuando Terry llegó a buscarla ...

\- ¿Ya?

\- ¿Cómo que ya? Es tarde señorita Brighton -dijo Terry.

\- Está bien. Ya voy…

Ella comenzó a guardar el material y luego tomó su abrigo.

\- Voy a buscar el auto -dijo Terry.

\- De acuerdo -dijo Annie.

Terry se fue y Annie terminó de prepararse para irse y caminó hacia la puerta. Ella se encontró a una actriz.

\- Tú sabes -dijo la actriz- Terry solo ama a una mujer, estás perdiendo el tiempo con él ...

Annie miró a la actriz.

\- ¿Eres Susanna Marlowe? Su ex-prometida ...

\- Vamos a volver a estar juntos ... Solo quería advertirte ...

\- Oh…? Bueno, en este momento, él está conmigo -dijo Annie caminando hacia la puerta- Buenas noches, Señorita Marlowe.

Annie caminó con orgullo hacia el automóvil de Terry, quien salió para abrirle la puerta. Susanna y los demás los miraban con desdén.

\- ¿Qué quería Susanna? -preguntó Terry.

\- Advertirme que ibas a volver a estar con ella y que yo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo ...

\- Espero que ella no esté perdiendo su tiempo -dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Eso no es muy amable, Terry ...

\- Lo siento por la elección de mis palabras, pero sin Susanna ...

\- ¿No estarías muerto?

\- Y yo estaría con Candy ... si ella piensa que voy a volver con ella, ¡está soñando despierta!

\- De acuerdo -dijo Annie sonriendo.

Llegaron a la casa de Terry y encontraron que la señora Henderson tenía preparada la cena.

\- Mmm, eso huele bien -dijo Annie.

\- Sí, vamos a lavarnos las manos e ir a comer.

Eso es lo que hicieron ... Pasaron una noche muy agradable. Terry ya no salía, prefería quedarse en casa y leer para Annie. A este última le encantaba escucharlo, haciendo sus voces y entonaciones durante los diálogos. A veces, ella trabajaba en uno de los vestidos, a veces no estaba haciendo nada, estaba sentada en el sofá escuchándolo. Las amiguitas de Terry no estaban felices. En el teatro, las mujeres estaban enojadas con Annie ... pero ella tenía que hacer sus vestuarios por lo que no tenían más remedio que colaborar con ella.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasó el tiempo y casi llegaba el Día de Acción de Gracias. Terry fué llamado a la oficina de Robert Hathaway.

\- ¿Quería verme, Señor Hathaway?

\- Sí, tengo un favor que pedirte Terry.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sabes que este jueves es Acción de Gracias, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, me invitaste ...

\- Así es pero mira, hubo una inundación en mi casa y mi sala se arruinó ...

\- Oh…

\- Así que quería preguntarte si podíamos hacer la fiesta de Acción de Gracias en tu casa.

\- ¿En mi casa?

\- Sí, tu casa es lo suficientemente grande como para tener a toda la compañía ...

\- Así es ...

\- No te preocupes por la comida; Voy a contratar un servicio de banquetes ...

\- Pero ¿por qué no le preguntas a mi madre?

\- Por razones personales…

 _"En otras palabras, tu esposa no lo aceptaría ... " -pensó Terry._

\- Pero estaba pensando en ir a cenar con algunos amigos, ¿puedo invitarlos?

\- Por supuesto, es tu casa ...

\- Esta bien, señor.

\- Gracias Terrence ... También he invitado a algunos patrocinadores y quiero causarles una buena impresión ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El Mauritania llegó al puerto de Nueva York muy de mañana. El Duque de Grandchester tomó un taxi y se dirigió al Waldorf-Astoria donde lo esperaba la reservación para una suite. Era el día anterior al de Acción de Gracias. Él iría a ver a su hijo la mañana siguiente, ya que era un día festivo. El gran estreno estaba programado para el sábado.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En Chicago, Albert recibió una invitación por parte de Terry para el estreno de "Hamlet". Tenía pensado en ir a aplaudir a su amigo que compartiría escenario con su madre. Se había preparado ya para el viaje cuando llegó su sobrino.

\- ¿Tío William?

\- Me voy a Nueva York ...

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para el estreno de "Hamlet".

\- Oh…

\- ¿Queres venir conmigo?

\- No…

\- Eleonor Baker estará en el escenario? ¿Quieres perderte eso?

\- Y su hijo bastardo también ...

\- Por favor ... Terry amaba sinceramente a Candy ...

\- Claro y ella lo amaba tanto que no podía soportar vivir sin él tanto que ¡ella fue a la guerra y murió allá!

\- Candy era una chica lo suficientemente grande Archie, no puedes culpar a Terry por las decisiones que ella misma tomó.

\- No quiero ver a ese bastardo en el escenario ...

\- Muy bien ... pero te vas a quedar aquí solo. La Tía Abuela y los Reagan también irán a Nueva York para el estreno ...

\- Extraño a Annie ...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo también estoy sorprendido ... probablemente vaya a verla el Día de Acción de Gracias, para intentar que me perdone ...

\- ¡Me estás bromeando!

\- Estoy hablando en serio ... Ella me procuraba bien ... Extraño eso ... ninguna otra chica con la que he salido me ha tratado como Annie ...

\- Muy bien ¡Buena suerte! -dijo Albert- ¡vas a necesitarla!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eliza Reagan y toda su familia aprovecharon el estreno de "Hamlet" para pasar un tiempo en la villa de los Andrew en New York.

"Hamlet", protagonizada por Eleonor Baker y su hijo, era el evento del momento, todos querían ver la obra.

Eliza quería ver a Terry. Ella preguntó por todos lados y le informaron que habría una fiesta el jueves de Acción de Gracias en casa de Terry y que toda la compañía estaría ahí ...

 _"Perfecto, podré entrar sin ser notada y ver a mi querido Terrence, mi amor! Candy? ¿Qué Candy?"_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie había hecho un vestido muy hermoso; ella lo creó para sí misma para la fiesta de Acción de Gracias. Terry le había pedido que fuera la anfitriona del día y ella había aceptado.

\- Eso va a ser divertido -dijo sonriendo.

\- Te encantan esa recepciones mundanas, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Las adoro! Lo opuesto a Candy que odiaba ese tipo de cosas ...

\- Mi Señorita Pecosa era única a su manera -dijo Terry con nostalgia.

\- Al menos no tendremos que cocinar ...

\- Vamos abajo para el aperitivo, mi querida Señorita Brighton.

\- Bien, Señor Grandchester ...

Regresaron juntos al piso principal. Tomaban jugo de fruta y mientras esperaban a los primeros invitados.

...


	7. Chapter 7

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 6  
"La cena de Acción de Gracias"**_

La sala se encontraba llena de meseros y el mayordomo estaba en la puerta listo para abrirla a los invitados. Los primeros en llegar fueron Robert Hathaway y su esposa Carole.

\- Terrence! ¡Buenas noches! Gracias por aceptar hacer la cena aquí.

\- Buenas noches y por nada Robert, Sra Hathaway -saludó Terry sonriendo.

\- Srita Brighton, Buenas noches -dijo Hathaway.

\- Buenas noches Sr Hathaway, Sra Hathaway -saludó Annie con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches -respondió la Sra Hathaway sonriendo.

\- Bienvenidos -dijo Terry.

\- Muchas gracias Terry -dijo Hathaway.

La pareja entró a la sala. Otros invitados de la compañía llegaron.

\- Buenas noches Terrence -dijo una actriz.

\- Karen -dijo Terry.

Ella ignoró por completo a Annie y sonrió con todos sus dientes al apuesto Terrence.

\- Estoy feliz de pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias contigo -decía con una sensual voz- Estoy disponible para ti, si necesitas mi ayuda...

\- Gracias.

Karen se alejó caminando provocativamente. Annie y Terry la observaron.

\- "Estoy disponible para ti si necesitas mi ayuda" -Annie repitió imitándole.

\- Ella es muy servicial -dijo Terry.

\- Oh, estoy segura de eso! -dijo Annie riendo.

Llegó Eleonor Baker, impresionante y muy hermosa en un vestido que realzaba su pecho. Su cabello estaba recogido en un chignon perfecto. Ella sonrió al ver a la pareja en la puerta.

\- Terrence! -dijo sonriendo, ¡esta es una imagen que me gusta ver!

\- Buenas noches Madre ...

\- Sra Baker ...

\- Parecen una joven pareja recibiendo a sus invitados ...

\- Eso es realmente lo que estamos haciendo, pero no somos una pareja y Robert y su esposa vendrán a tomar nuestro lugar una vez que hayan tomado algo ...

\- ¿Robert ya está aquí? -preguntó Eleonor.

Ella entró a la sala. La cara de Robert se iluminó cuando la vio entrar mientras su esposa hizo una mueca. Eleonor fue a saludar a Robert, solo para alterarle los nervios a la esposa. Le divertía tanto, se sentía como si estuviera de vuelta en el colegio ...

Susanna Marlowe llegó a la puerta y se molestó cuando vio a Terry con Annie.

\- Oh, Terry y ... ¿cómo es que te llamas?

\- Annie ...

\- ¡Ah si! ¿Por qué están en la puerta recibiéndonos? -preguntó Susanna.

\- Porque esta es mi casa y el Sr Hathaway y su esposa vendrán en unos momentos ...

\- Puedo quedarme si quieres, ehh ¿cuál era tu nombre otra vez? ¡Ah si! Annie, puede ir y sentarse un momento y descansar un poco ...

\- Si alguien tiene que sentarse, no soy yo -dijo Annie- Hay sillones en la sala. Incluso hay uno en el que puedes acostarte con tu pierna. Voy a seguir acompañando a Terrence. Después de todo, es tan amable de dejarme estar en su casa, incluso consiguió un trabajo para mí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, Señorita ... lo siento, olvidé su nombre -dijo Annie amablemente.

Susanna se alejó.

\- Otra que ofrece sus servicios -dijo Annie.

\- La gente está siendo muy generosa estos días ...

\- Ni siquiera necesitas levantar un solo dedo y vienen corriendo ... Eres muy afortunado -agregó Annie con ironía.

\- Gracias por quedarte ...

\- No iba a dejar que tu ex-prometida me enviara a sentar ...

\- Muy amablemente la pusiste en su lugar ...

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder, otros invitados iban llegando y tuvieron que saludarlos. Robert Hathaway llegó un poco más tarde con su esposa para reemplazarlos.

\- Es hora de que vayan a tomar algo -dijo Hathaway.

\- Gracias -dijo Terry- Vamos Annie ...

Él tomó su brazo y caminaron juntos hacia la sala. Tomaron algo para beber de la bandeja de los meseros y comieron algunos entremeses. Algunas jóvenes actrices llegaron para hablar con Terry.

Annie se encontraba hablando con Eleonor.

\- Debo admitir que fue un placer verte a ti y a Terry en la puerta ...

\- No fue nada -dijo Annie.

\- No te engañes a ti misma. Has roto las esperanzas de todas esas actricillas que esperaban llamar la atención de Terry ...

\- Bueno, parece que eso es lo que están haciendo ahora -dijo Annie.

\- Les dejaste el campo libre ...

\- Sra Baker, Terrence tiene edad suficiente para arreglárselas solo.

\- Así es en realidad y no te afecta nada verlo rodeado de mujeres ...

\- ¿Debería afectarme en algo?

\- No sé, después de todo, solo son amigos. Probablemente quieras que él sea feliz ... especialmente con todas esas actrices dando vueltas a su alrededor ...

Annie no respondió y vió a Terry rodeado de mujeres ... Se negaba a admitirlo, pero estaba celosa ... 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En la Mansión Andrew en Nueva York, habían celebrado Acción de Gracias a la hora del almuerzo. Sus invitados tenían otras invitaciones.

Albert estaba allí, como cabeza de familia y él presidía la mesa. La Tía Abuela no estaba muy feliz porque su sobrino nieto Archibald no vino con Albert.

\- Está solo en Chicago? ¡William, deberías haberlo traído contigo!

\- No puedo obligarlo a venir Tía Elroy.

\- Pero, ¿qué está haciendo solo en Chicago?

\- Irá a pasar Acción de Gracias con los Brighton ...

\- ¿Creí que había roto con la hija de Brighton?

\- Bueno, él decidió que la extrañaba y quiere recuperarla ...

\- ¿Qué?! -dijo Eliza- Por una vez que hace algo bueno y sale con jóvenes de buenas familias, ¿ahora quiere volver a tener a esa pequeña imbécil?

\- "Esa pequeña imbécil", aparentemente lo trataba mejor que cualquiera de todas esas jóvenes de buenas familias -dijo Albert- Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y quiere una oportunidad para recuperar a Annie.

\- ¡Jesucristo! -dijo la Sra Reagan- Algunas personas nunca aprenden!

\- Bueno, tengo que asistir a una invitación -dijo Albert.

\- ¿A dónde? -preguntó Eliza.

\- Si quieres saber, Terry me invitó a su cena de Acción de Gracias ...

\- Oh -dijo Eliza- ¿puedo ir contigo, por favor?

La voz de Eliza se había vuelto suave de repente y muy educada. Lo cual sorprendió a Albert. Entonces recordó que Candy le había dicho que ella estaba enamorada de Terry ...

\- Por supuesto Eliza, puedes venir conmigo, ¿estás lista?

\- Te estoy siguiendo ... ¡adiós a todos!

Albert y Eliza se levantaron de la mesa. Eliza fue a buscar su bolso y su abrigo. Se fue con Albert quien conducía su propio automóvil y se pusieron en marcha a casa de Terry. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A la casa de Terry llegó por sorpresa un invitado.

\- ¿Padre? -Terry se sorprendió- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El Duque de Grandchester, muy elegante con su traje negro y su impecable camisa blanca, acababa de entrar a la sala de la casa de Terry. Terry dejó al grupo de mujeres y caminó hacia su padre. Se detuvo cuando llegó frente a él. El Duque tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, para gran sorpresa de este último.

\- ¡Mi hijo! -dijo- Qué bueno es verte de nuevo.

Terry lo abrazó también.

\- Es bueno verte también, Padre -dijo Terry conmovido.

Eleonor Baker estaba hablando con un conocido, se detuvo cuando vio a Terry con su padre.

\- Discúlpeme -dijo alejándose.

Ella caminó hacia Terry y su padre. El padre y el hijo deshicieron su abrazo.

\- Buenas noches Ellie -dijo el duque besando su mano.

\- Buenas noches, Richard -dijo Eleonor sin sonrisa.

\- Estás muy hermosa hoy, como de costumbre.

\- Gracias. ¿Podemos saber qué veniste a hacer aquí?

\- Madre, eso puede esperar un poco, ¿no crees? Él acaba de llegar -dijo Terry.

\- Creo que escuché que le hiciste la misma pregunta, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí, pero eso fue antes de saber que venía sin hostilidad -dijo Terry.

\- Asi que, eso es todo? Un abrazo y te olvidas de todo?

\- Eleonor, no vine a crear problemas. Vine a ver a mi hijo con su madre en el escenario -dijo el duque.

\- ¿Perdón? -dijo Eleonor.

\- Estoy orgulloso de que mi hijo se esté manteniendo tan bien -dijo el Duque admirando la casa- Y no podía perderme el gran evento en Broadway; Eleonor Baker y su hijo en el escenario!

\- ¿Has oído hablar de eso en Inglaterra? -preguntó Terry.

\- Cariño, él tiene espías vigilándote -dijo Eleonor.

\- Oh ... Gracias por venir Padre, espero que sin ninguna segunda intención ... Siéntete como en casa. Hay bebidas ... Madre se agradable!

Terry se fue dejando a sus padres solo. Robert Hathaway, que ya no estaba en la puerta, porque su invitado de honor y sus patrocinadores había llegado, estaba observando al Duque con ojos curiosos. ¡Así que ése es el hombre que robó el corazón de Eleonor Baker hace tantos años!

Terry se acercó a Robert Hathaway.

\- Robert, Sra Hathaway, vengan conmigo, quiero presentarles a mi padre ...

\- De acuerdo -dijo Hathaway tomando el brazo de su esposa después de disculparse con sus amigos.

Mientras caminaba, Terry vio a Annie con un grupo y él le dijo:

\- Annie, ¿puedes venir conmigo?

\- Si claro, Terry -dijo Annie.

Se disculpó y siguió a Terry y a la pareja Hathaway. Llegaron frente al Duque y Eleonor.

\- Padre quiero presentarte a Robert Hathaway y a su esposa. Robert, Sra Hathaway, permítanme presentarles a mi padre, el Duque de Grandchester ...

\- Encantado de conocerle, Sr Hathaway, Sra Hathaway -besando la mano de ella.

\- Encantado de conocerle Su Señoría -dijo Hathaway.

\- Me alegro de conocerle, Su Eminencia -dijo la Sra. Hathaway sonriendo.

\- Robert -preguntó Eleonor- ¿Han llegado nuestros patrocinadores?

\- Sí, pero no son fáciles de convencer -respondió Hathaway.

\- ¿Incluso sabiendo que voy a estar en el escenario con mi hijo? -preguntó Eleonor.

\- Estoy seguro de que después del estreno del sábado por la noche, estarán listos para financiarnos -dijo Hathaway.

\- Estoy listo para duplicar la cantidad de sus patrocinadores -aseguró el Duque.

Hathaway y su esposa lo miraron atónitos.

\- ¿De verdad? -preguntó Terry.

\- Mi hijo y su madre en el escenario, es un gran evento -dijo el Duque- Y quiero contribuir ...

\- Gracias Padre -dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Sí, gracias Su Señoría -dijo Hathaway sonriendo.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Eleonor que no estaba diciendo nada. Ella se alejó del grupo y Terry entonces hizo una distracción y presentó a Annie ...

\- Padre, quiero presentarte a Annie Brighton, mi amiga.

\- Encantado en conocerle Srita Brighton -dijo el Duque besando su mano.

\- Me complace en conocerlo Su Señoría -saludó Annie educadamente.

\- Discúlpenos -dijo Hathaway- Tenemos que volver con nuestros patrocinadores.

Se alejó con su esposa y Terry se quedó con su padre y Annie.

\- Un amiga -dijo el Duque- ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que me presentas a esta hermosa joven?

\- De alguna manera ... -respondió Terry.

\- ¿De qué manera? ¿Es ella una amiga especial como la jovencita del colegio?

\- ¿Qué jovencita del colegio? -preguntó Terry.

\- La joven; cuando dejaste el colegio. Recibí una carta anónima que me decía que habías dejado el colegio por culpa de un pequeña conspiradora ... la Reverenda Madre me dijo que la joven era una muy buena amiga tuya y que podría saber a dónde te habías ido. La joven en cuestión me mostró la nota que le dejaste ... Me encontraba muy molesto y me retiré diciendo que no haría más donaciones a la escuela. Y ella me siguió; se aferró a mi carruaje para hablar conmigo. Paré el carruaje y hablé con ella, me convenció de dejar que siguieras tu sueño y que no detuviera mi donación al colegio ... Su nombre era ... ¡Candy, Candy Andrew!

Terry y Annie estaban atónitos. ¡Candy fue la razón por la que su padre no vino a buscarlo y lo obligara a regresar a Inglaterra!

\- ¡Oh por Dios! -exclamó Terry- Ella era la razón de tu presencia aquí? Ella te suavizó?

\- De hecho -dijo el duque.

\- ¡No puedo creer que haya alegado la causa de una escuela que la trató tan mal! -dijo Terry.

\- Ella era especial, ella era un ángel -dijo Annie con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- "Era"? -preguntó el duque- ¿Es que Candy está muerta?

\- Sí, Padre, Candy nos ha dejado. Ella fue a la guerra ... una bala perdida ...

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! -dijo el duque- Lo siento, ella era una joven que se preocupaba mucho por ti ...

\- Y yo por ella también, mucho -dijo Terry.

\- Ella era mi hermana -dijo Annie- Crecimos juntas en el mismo orfanato. Discúlpenme …

Annie se alejó para ir al tocador.

\- Voy a ir a buscar a tu madre -dijo el Duque.

\- Está haciéndose la difícil Padre, tú la conoces ...

\- Si claro ¡la conozco! -dijo el Duque sonriendo.

Terry miró a su padre caminando hacia su madre ... y sonrió. Pensó en Candy, que lo había ayudado y probablemente se había olvidado de eso ... No era de las que se jactaba de las buenas obras que hacía. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albert y Eliza llegaron a casa de Terry y pudieron oler el pavo recién horneado. Había mucho bullicio. Entraron a la sala de estar y Eliza vio a Terry de inmediato.

\- Él está allá -dijo tirando de Albert.

Llegaron frente a Terry quien estaba hablando con sus colegas.

\- Terrence! -dijo Eliza sonriendo.

Él se volvió sorprendido al escuchar su voz. Pero sonrió cuando vio a Albert y le dio la mano.

\- ¡Albert! ¡Bienvenido a mi casa! Eliza ...

\- Buenas noches, Terrence ... estoy feliz de verte.

\- Albert? Eliza? -dijo Annie que acababa de llegar.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

\- Annie Brighton? -dijo Eliza.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Albert.

\- Vivo ahora en Nueva York -respondió Annie.

\- Oh -exclamó Albert- Bueno, Archie se llevará una gran sorpresa ...

\- Archie? -preguntó Annie- ¿Está aquí?

\- No -respondió Albert- De hecho, él está con tus padres ...

\- ¿Con mis padres?

\- Sí, con los Brighton.

\- ¿Mis padres? -repitió Annie- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno ... él quiere reconciliarse contigo ...

\- ¿QUÉ?! -dijeron Terry y Annie al mismo tiempo.

\- Se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error ... -dijo Albert.

\- Bueno yo digo que ¡ha tomado la decisión correcta! -dijo Eliza con desdén.

Terry la miró.

\- Siempre tan encantadora, Eliza -dijo Terry.

Annie estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo.

El Sr Hathaway eligió ese momento para anunciar que la cena estaba servida. Todos caminaron hacia el comedor ... Terry tuvo que llamar a Annie, porque estaba estupefacta, pensando en lo que Albert acababa de decir ... ¿Archie quería regresar con ella? 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Y de hecho …

\- Archibald Cornwell? -dijo la Señora Brighton sorprendida.

\- Buenas noches Sr. y Sra. Brighton -dijo Archie- Vine a ver a Annie ...

...


	8. Chapter 8

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 **"Cambios"**

La Sra Brighton le sirvió una taza de té a Archie y lo observaba en silencio. Atónito por lo que acababa de saber, se encontraba postrado ahí sin decir nada. Annie se había ido de Chicago? ¿Pero a dónde?Dios! ¿Cómo iba a arreglárselas sola donde no hubiera nadie para ayudarla o guiarla por el camino correcto? Esto de verdad que era una mala broma, ella iba a aparecer en unos segundos y saludarlo con su eterna sonrisa para llamar su atención. Le costaba imaginarse a su ex-novia sola en algún lugar de América.

Apoyado en la mesa, con la cabeza sobre su mano, fruncía el ceño. La señora Brighton sentada frente a él. La mirada triste que le dio le dió a entender que Annie se había ido de verdad.

Era una noticia demoledora para el joven que pensó que iba a verla de nuevo, para poder decirle cuánto la echaba de menos y cuánto la necesitaba a su lado. Su actitud era indescriptible y lamentó lo que le había dicho a la joven. Culparla por la muerte de Candy fue injusto y la bofetada que le propinó a él lo hizo pensar. Se sorprendió al descubrir que la dulce Annie era capaz de levantarle la mano a alguien y precisamente a él. Sí, se había merecido ese trato violento, pero se dio cuenta de eso hasta después de la bofetada.

Durante esos meses de separación, había cortejado a mujeres y divertido acostándose con ellas y durante ese tiempo, seguía pensando dolorosamente sobre el hecho de haber perdido a su amor eterno, Candy. Sin embargo, una mañana, al despertar y ver a la vulgar criatura que yacía a su lado, la imagen de Annie había venido a invadirlo. Él necesitaba que ella siguiera cuidándolo. Su corazón comenzó a latir y su decisión fue tomada, iba a recuperarla. Volvió rápidamente a Lakewood para encontrar a Albert en su camino a Nueva York para Acción de Gracias y para ver a ese bastardo de Grandchester en el escenario.

Cada vez que su nombre venía a su mente, sentía escalofríos de odio atravesándolo, no podía soportar a este hombre en el colegio y hoy su aversión por él parecía haberse multiplicado. Dios! odiaba tanto a ese tipo arrogante y sin modales que había dejado a Candy sin dudarlo, enviándola a la muerte a Francia y viniendo a su funeral como un imbécil fingiendo una gran tristeza. Había tenido ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero por respeto a la memoria de Candy, se contuvo. Pero fue difícil para él cruzar sus ojos en numerosas ocasiones sin tener la sensación de querer matarlo en el acto. Y para colmo se había atrevido a ir con su nueva prometida al funeral de aquella a quien fingía querer. Qué vergüenza ... ese hombre era realmente un ...

\- Lamento que hayas venido por nada, mi querido Archibald.

La voz de la Sra Brighton lo trajo de regreso a tierra. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos sin siquiera darse cuenta, pensando en Grandchester mientras él mismo era la fuente de la súbita partida de Annie.

Miró a la mujer que removía la cuchara en su taza de té con un suspiro y luego preguntó:

\- ¿En verdad no sabe dónde está?

\- Se volvió loca después del funeral de Candy, con ideas de sufragistas que la hicieron perder la cabeza y comenzó a pensar en querer trabajar.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sé que es una pena. No paré de decírselo, pero ella no estaba escuchando. Y ella me contó sobre su ruptura con tanta amargura que parecía que nada la estaba reteniendo aquí. Ella tomó un curso de costura con la loca Sra Smith y cuando Eliza me lo contó, quise hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero ella se fue al Hogar de Pony tomando todas sus pertenencias.

\- ¿El Hogar de Pony? Tal vez ella todavía sigue allí.

\- No ... Envié a alguien para traerla de regreso y tratar de convencerla nuevamente de que ustedes no podrían haber terminado y que yo estaba lista para perdonarla por su locura si se detenía, pero ya había dejado el orfanato.

\- ¿Dónde podría haberse ido? Annie no es como Candy, no es capaz de subsistir sola.

\- Lo sé. Ella hablaba de convertirse en una de los mayores diseñadoras de su tiempo. Pensé que ella podría haber ido a París.

\- Paris? En este tiempo de guerra? No creo que ella sea lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar el caos de la guerra.

\- Tienes razón. Es por eso que abandoné esa idea.

\- Tengo que encontrarla, tiene razón en el hecho de que nuestra separación no duraría. Tengo la intención de encontrarla y casarme con ella lo antes posible. La guerra se llevó a mi hermano y a Candy, me mostró que es fácil perder a los que amamos. Annie fue la que me mantuvo en pie a pesar de su fragilidad, ella es un buen ejemplo para mí. Voy a buscarla y traerla de regreso.

\- Oh, gracias Archibald. Eres tan bueno con ella. Espero que comprenda su error y regrese.

\- Seré capaz de convencerla. Para empezar, voy a ir al Hogar de Pony. Esas buenas mujeres me dirán dónde está. La mantendré informada de cada paso.

Archibald se puso de pie y dejó que la Señora Brighton le acompañara hasta la puerta. Ella no podía dejar de agradecerle por su amabilidad y alentarlo en su misión.

Una vez instalado en el volante de su auto, fue directamente al Hogar de Pony. No tenía un minuto que perder si quería encontrar a Annie rápidamente. El camino que lo separaba del orfanato era lo suficientemente corto y pronto las luces del dulce hogar aparecieron en el horizonte.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

De regreso en Nueva York, lejos de saber lo que estaba sucediendo a miles de kilómetros de distancia, Annie estaba sentada junto a Terry en la mesa mirando en silencio su plato. La bomba que Albert dejó caer momentos antes, la había puesto en total incomprensión y conmoción. Archibald Cornwell ... el que rompió su compromiso, acusándola de la muerte de Candy, tratándola como si ella no fuera nada, ¿se atreve a afirmar que la quería de regreso? ¿Era esto una broma? Si ese era el caso, entonces era una y muy mala y si ese horrible hombre creía que lo iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos, ¡estaba tristemente equivocado! Ella estaba viva; ella nunca le perdonará su actitud hiriente y horrenda. El amor sincero que ella tenía por él se había escapado transformándose en odio. Déjenlo tener el coraje de venir delante de ella y suplicarle que vuelva con él, ella lo hará entonces arrodillarse y lo pisará como lo hizo con ella. ¿Cómo podía pensar por un segundo en recuperar lo que había roto desde el principio? Su relación ya estaba rota antes de que fuera construida. Candy fue quien le permitió estar con Archie y él le propuso matrimonio. Si Candy no le hubiera pedido que cuidara de ella, ni siquiera la habría mirado. Si Candy no hubiera conocido a Terry, ese Elegante habría hecho cualquier cosa que fuera posible para estar con su mejor amiga. Qué insulto, qué cosa tan espantosa ... si aparece frente a ella, él la va a escuchar ...

Sus pequeñas manos blancas, estaban sobre la mesa retorciendo la servilleta hecha con fino tejido. Sus labios estaban llenos de ira y estaba frunciendo el ceño mostrando que estaba atormentada en su cabeza. Así es como Terry describiría a la joven sentada a su lado que apenas si había tocado la cena.

Otras dos personas habían notado que estaba preocupada; Albert, quien permaneció en silencio y ansioso por el estado de Annie y Eliza, quien sonreía con mezquindad por un momento y enviando amorosas miradas al actor.

Preocupado de ver a su amiga en ese estado, Terry puso su mano sobre la de Annie, quien se sobresaltó por su contacto. Miró a Terry quien parecía preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Miró a su alrededor y obtuvo la malvada mirada de Eliza y la mirada suave de Albert. ¿Era ella tan obvia?

Pudieron esas dos personas ver lo que sucedía durante todo ese tiempo? Tenía que controlarse, era Día de Acción de Gracias, una celebración y ella era la "anfitriona" de la casa. Ella tenía que mostrar una buena cara a pesar de su humor. Entonces ella intentó sonreír sinceramente mientras miraba a Terry. El joven no estaba convencido, Annie no era muy buena actriz.

El resto de la cena transcurrió bien y cuando llegó el momento de que los invitados se retiraran, Annie y Terry los acompañaron hasta la puerta. Susanna vió con desdén a Annie antes de salir por la puerta, lo que divirtió a la joven morena quien le sonrió cortésmente.

Eliza se tomó su tiempo y se quedó pegada a Terry, colgándose de su brazo. Albert caminó hacia la puerta poniéndose el abrigo, luego le dio a su sobrina el suyo y ella frunció el ceño. Eliza volteó hacia Annie y vio que no se estaba preparando para irse, así que ella tenía que fastidiar:

\- ¿Qué hay de ti huérfana, que esperas para irte? No pensarás quedarte con Terry después de todo.

\- Ella vive conmigo Eliza, no se va.

\- ¿Qué?! -exclamó la pelirroja boquiabierta- Pero es una vergüenza vivir juntos cuando no se está casado!

\- No es asunto tuyo Eliza -dijo Terry.

\- Tío William, dile a ella que se vaya de esta casa, que no puede quedarse aquí.

\- Eliza tiene razón, Annie; no es correcto que dos personas vivan en la misma casa si ...

\- Albert -interrumpió Annie cortésmente, pero con firmeza- No quiero ofenderte o ser grosera, pero no eres mi padre, ni un miembro de mi familia y vivo mi vida como quiero. Terry me ofreció dejarme vivir aquí y yo dije que sí. Ambos somos adultos responsables y hacemos lo que queremos. No hay nada entre él y yo y muy pronto podré pagar mi parte del alquiler.

\- Ya veo -dijo Albert sonriendo- Entonces estás alquilando una habitación, ¿eso es todo?

\- Estás en lo correcto -dijo Annie cálidamente- Ahora, Eliza no tiene derecho a obligarte a intervenir y me gustaría decirle que se mantenga alejada de Terry.

\- ¿Estás celosa? -preguntó Eliza con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

\- No, no lo estoy. Terry es libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero no olvides que él es el hombre que amaba a Candy y que te escupió en la cara en el colegio.

Eliza se puso roja y giró la cabeza para desairarla. Albert rió en silencio, luego abrió la puerta para irse, agarró a Eliza por el brazo y se despidió de sus anfitriones deseándoles una buena noche y agradeciéndoles la invitación.

Hathaway y su esposa estaban detrás de ellos, caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo. Robert estrechó la mano de Terry dándole las gracias de nuevo por aceptar ser el anfitrión de la cena de Acción de Gracias en su casa y felicitó a Annie por su calidad de anfitriona.

\- Estuviste radiante -dijo el Sr Hathaway sonriendo.

\- Gracias Señor.

\- Te veré el lunes en el teatro. Estás salvando mi vida al tomar el cargo de la creación del vestuario. Tal vez te contrate permanentemente si me gusta tu trabajo.

\- Oh, gracias señor. Haré lo que sea necesario para no decepcionarle.

\- Buena respuesta -rió el Sr Hathaway- Ven cariño. Eleonor, que tengas una buena noche.

\- Gracias Robert -respondió la actriz.

Luego, sonriendo pícaramente, miró a la Señora Hathaway y dijo:

\- Estuve encantada de verte.

\- El sentimiento no es mutuo.

\- ¡Qué pena!

 _"Mujerzuela"_ -pensó la Sra Hathaway. Luego, molesta, se volvió hacia su esposo y salió de la casa.

El duque miró a Eleonor poniéndose el abrigo y besando a su hijo y a Annie. Estaba radiante, hermosa y el encanto que radiaba seguía siendo el mismo que cuando eran más jóvenes. Todavía era la mujer más deseable que había visto en su vida y su corazón le había estado latiendo por ella toda la noche. Él vio la oportunidad de pasar algo más de tiempo con ella llevándola a casa. Entonces, con sus guantes de piel en sus manos, salió de la casa al mismo tiempo que Ellie después de abrazar a su hijo. Annie pudo ver a Terry sonrojarse después del abrazo, pero no dijo nada. Recibió un beso en la mano por parte del Duque y se despidió de los padres de Terry una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta.

Junto a la ventana, Terry sonrió cuando vio a su madre en el coche junto con su padre, el automóvil se fue y desapareció. Era hora de que esos dos hablaran de algunas cosas.

Pero en el auto, todo era un completo silencio. El Duque solo tenía ojos para la bella actriz, quien, sin duda, se obligaba a mantener la vista en el paisaje exterior. Ella se sobresaltó cuando la mano del duque tomó la de ella en un suave abrazo; ella se giró para mirarlo con sus preciosos ojos azules. No entendió así que tomó su mano hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño. La deslumbrante sonrisa de Richard Grandchester hizo que su corazón se derritiera antes de darse cuenta. Dios, ella no había olvidado esos poderosos sentimientos que tenía por él todos esos años atrás. A pesar de tener cuarenta y tantos años, Richard seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo, encantador y nada había cambiado. Pero también recordó cómo le rompió el corazón al dejarla para cumplir con su deber, cuando ellos ya tenían un hijo juntos.

Cuando Terry nació, ella sinceramente pensó que él iba a dejar ir su nombramiento de Duque y casarse con ella. Amaba la vida con ella; celebró la Navidad abrazando a los suyos con amor, luego diciéndole todo el día que la amaba y luego nada. Le había dicho con frialdad que su padre lo estaba llamando de regreso a Inglaterra para poder casarse y tomar la cabeza de la familia como el nuevo Duque. Ella sintió que estaban lanzándole a una pesadilla, se aferró a su hijo cuando él se había marchado.

Terry se convirtió en todo su universo, para luego, una vez más, Richard llegara a perturbar su vida al apartar a su hijo de ella, cuando el viejo duque falleció. El sufrimiento había transformado a Eleonor en un cubo de hielo con los hombres y nadie era lo suficientemente digno para ella.

Esta noche Richard estaba al lado de ella, recordándole todo el dolor y la ira que había sentido por este hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella lo vió con frialdad y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Richard?

\- Ellie, no estoy tratando de lastimarte.

\- Me has lastimado desde hace mucho tiempo, quitándome lo que más amo en el mundo. ¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho eso? Terry era mi bebé, mi única razón para vivir y tú lo arrancaste de mí lado para llevarlo a Inglaterra. Dejándolo con tu encantadora esposa que lo odiaba porque nació de una profana unión? Un "bastardo" es lo que ella le llamaba, ¿verdad?

\- Ellie ...

\- No hiciste nada para ayudarlo, lo dejaste solo. Si fue para tratarlo tan mal e indiferente, podrías haberlo dejado conmigo. Al menos habría tenido amor de uno de sus padres.

\- Actué como un tonto. Lo sé. Vine a compensar eso.

\- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

\- Terry no parece molesto conmigo.

\- Tu hijo es un ser maravilloso. No dejaré que lo destruyas esta vez.

\- ¿Destruirlo? ¿No entiendes que no vine con ese propósito? Él es libre Ellie, no espero nada de él ni de que él haga lo que yo hice. No lo haré casarse con alguien que no eligió ni forzarlo a hacerse cargo de mi sucesión. Su hermano hará eso.

\- ¡Que gran noticia! Debería hacerte tenerlo por escrito.

\- Créeme Eleonor, no lo molestaré. Vine a verlo en el escenario ... para verlos a los dos.

\- Por lo que a mí respecta, no me importa, pero creo que Terry está contento, así que no intentaré evitar que lo veas en el escenario.

Las últimas palabras de Eleonor lastimaron al Duque. Había venido en parte por su hijo, pero también para ver a su antiguo amor. El que nunca había olvidado. Eleonor Baker, a quien había amado desde un principio hasta el día de hoy, le hablaba con frialdad. Al diablo con su horrible esposa ... Quería a Eleonor, e iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para poder tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez.

Entonces, cuando bajó del auto para escoltarla a su casa, le tomó la mano y la besó suavemente. La dama se sorprendió al tener tanta atención y se dejó invadir por ese agradable momento. Ella volvió a la realidad y retiró bruscamente su mano, dándole la espalda y entrando a su casa y cerrando dando un portazo.

Richard sonrió analizando la situación ... había desconcertado a Eleonor, así que más allá de su frío corazón, todavía quedaban algunos sentimientos por él.

La actriz detrás de la gruesa cortina miraba al Duque que volvía a su automóvil y se retiraba. Ella puso su mano en el corazón diciéndose a sí misma:

"Idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo? Es Richard Grandchester, el hombre más horrible del mundo. Te rompió el corazón, te destruyó ... ¡no te rindas tan rápido ahora!"

Molesta en el fondo, Eleonor subió las escaleras para prepararse para dormir. Que Dios la ayude.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala frente a la chimenea. Los meseros estaban terminando de arreglar el comedor, mientras que Terry se estaba duchando antes de acostarse. Mordía la uña de su pulgar mientras sus ojos miraban el fuego en la chimenea. Su mente todavía estaba preocupada por lo primero que le había dicho Albert cuando llegó.

"Quiere regresar contigo ... se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error".

A ella no le importaba escuchar algo así. ¿Por qué ella se retractaría en su decisión y regresaría con ese hombre? Él se puede ir al infierno, ella nunca volverá atrás. Se convertirá en lo que debe ser y le demostrará a todos los que dudaron de ella que ella puede lograrlo.

Terry ... Afortunadamente estaba allí para ella. No sabía si habría estado tan decidida si él no la hubiera ayudado ... ¿había retrocedido hasta el principio? Ella negó con la cabeza ... Imposible, había continuado, casi se había quedado sin dinero cuando comenzó a trabajar en ese horrible bar lleno de marineros. Terry la había acogido, le había dado un techo ... ¡Se sobresaltó! Ella estaba dependiendo de alguien otra vez! ¿Por qué ella accedió a seguirlo? ¿No era demasiado fácil dejar que otra persona te diera una habitación para vivir? Ella había jurado que no dejaría que nadie la "tomara de la mano" y la guiara.

Ella se levantó con la boca abierta, en voz alta dijo:

 _"Soy una estúpida, ¡soy la primera en traicionar mi propia idea!"_

Terry había regresado silenciosamente, la estaba observando, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos frente a la chimenea. Él la vio cerrar el puño y derramar algunas lágrimas. Herido de verla así, se le acercó y la llamó gentilmente:

\- Annie?

\- Tengo que irme Terry.

\- Irte? ¿Por qué?

\- Escucha, fue muy amable de tu parte tenerme en tu casa, pero ...

\- No estarás pensando en lo que Eliza dijo, cierto?

\- No me importa, pero ... tengo la sensación de que me estoy dejando cuidar, por alguien más.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste?! -preguntó Terry fríamente.

\- Estoy viviendo contigo, me estás cuidando ... Quería arreglar las cosas por mi cuenta ... ¡Conseguiste un trabajo para mí y estoy viviendo en tu casa! ¿Qué hice dime?

\- Lo hiciste todo! -gritó Terry que se estaba enfureciendo.

Annie se sorprendió verlo enojarse así. Él la veía furioso mientras se le acercaba con una mirada amenazante ... ¿iba a golpearla? Ella dio un paso atrás hasta que llegó a la pared de la sala y se encontró atrapada, observando al joven frente a ella. Él levantó la mano y temiendo que la golpeara, ella cerró los ojos. Pero los abrió rápidamente, cuando sintió sus ardientes dedos sobre sus hombros. La mirada que le estaba dando ahora era más tierna, sacudiendo la cabeza le dijo:

\- Has luchado bien Annie. Creo que eres muy valiente. Primero cuidaste de mí, luego no dudaste en conseguir un trabajo en ese bar y ganar algo de dinero. Soy tu amigo, y te hice un favor con placer. No pienses ni por un segundo que no podrías haberlo logrado tu sola. No pienses en irte más, créeme que sería el primero en ser infeliz con eso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me gusta tenerte cerca de mí. Me preocupo por ti y tu presencia está haciendo más cálida esta casa, que solo tenía a un hombre muerto viviendo aquí. Annie, te necesito tanto como tú me necesitas a mí. Ayudémonos el uno al otro y saldremos adelante.

\- Terry ...

Los azules ojos de Annie derramaban lágrimas de alegría ahora. Ella las limpiaba rápidamente, pero en seguida regresaban. Ella sonrió feliz y asintió con la cabeza. Sí, ella se quedaría cerca de él. Tenía razón, se apoyarían mutuamente y Terry no era un hombre que pudiera mantener la calma. Si ella desaparecía, él comenzaría a beber de nuevo y tener aventuras de una sola noche ... quería ayudarlo a superar todo eso y patearlo en el trasero si fuera necesario, tal como él acababa de hacerlo con ella.

Terry se inclinó y tomó a Annie en sus brazos. No sabía por qué tenía miedo de verla dejándolo. Si ella supiera cuánto la necesitaba ahora ... Espera un momento ... qué es en lo que está pensando?

Annie se había vuelto preciosa en su vida ... Su amistad con él era poderosa. No podía ser amor, solo el hecho de saber que ella era la hermana de Candy era suficiente para evitar que la amara de manera diferente. No, ella acaba de convertirse en una fuente de alegría y su presencia lo relajaba, cuando al final del día, la encontraba sentada en el sofá escuchándolo leer. Él nunca había hecho eso antes y esa actividad ahora era casi diaria, era agradable y no quería que se detuviera. ¿Pero ella lo abandonará tal vez, algún día?

Archibald Cornwell ... ese nombre lo hacía temblar de ira. Había destrozado a Annie, arrojándola como basura de ayer y ahora quería recuperarla. ¿Y qué hay de Annie en todo esto? ¿Qué pensaba ella sobre todo esto? Estaba furioso con ese hombre por el momento, pero quien sabe si no ella volverá con él más tarde?

Egoístamente, Terry comenzó a pensar:

 _"¿Qué voy a hacer si ella se va?"_

Su corazón saltó en su pecho ... Quizás finalmente, Annie no le estaba siendo indiferente después de todo. Su padre se lo dijo al oído antes de irse:

 _"Ella sería una gran esposa, hijo. Deberías casarte con ella antes de que alguien te la robe"._

Se había sonrojado ... pero no dijo nada.

Soltó a la joven y la miró cálidamente tocando su mejilla con su mano. Le pareció que los labios de ella temblaban levemente y quería saborearlos, quemándole la boca. La luz era densa en los azules ojos de Annie, ella detuvo el demasiado cerca cara-a-cara por incomodidad. Ella sonrió y se escapó de los brazos de Terry. Le deseó buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación.

Solo, apoyándose en la pared, Terry se llevó la mano al rostro y se dijo:

 _"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?"_

No tenía idea de que arriba, la joven estaba aturdida y su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho.

 _"No puedo dejar que algo así suceda ... No puedo ... Candy"_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche del gran estreno de Hamlet finalmente había llegado. Todo el grupo estaba bulliendo de emoción, la modista corría por todos lados, de un traje a otro haciendo los últimos ajustes.

Todos los actores estaban satisfechos con el trabajo de Annie y la felicitaban dándole las gracias amablemente.

Eleonor fue la primera en felicitarla por su talento creativo y le aseguró que pronto se convertiría en una famosa diseñadora. Annie sonrió, diciéndole que cuando recibiera el primer pago como diseñadora, lo ahorraría hasta que tuviera lo suficiente como para tener su propio lugar donde comenzar su negocio. Eleonor le confirmó que sería la primera en usar sus modelos y qué mejor publicidad que la gran actriz comprara su ropa a una desconocida joven diseñadora en su debut. En eso Terry llegó con su perfecto traje y entró a la conversación.

Eleonor los dejó solos y Annie le preguntó:

\- Demasiado nervioso?

\- Siempre, antes de subir al escenario, pero una vez que empiezo lo olvido.

\- Voy a estar detrás de la cortina para animarte. Incluso si no lo necesitas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eres el mejor actor que conozco.

\- Lo dices porque soy tu amigo.

\- No, lo digo porque es la verdad.

\- Gracias.

Se escuchó la tercera llamada en el teatro y la audiencia guardó silencio. Terry se inclinó y besó a Annie en la frente antes de unirse a los otros actores.

En una esquina, Annie observó el espectáculo pasar ante sus ojos, asombrada por la forma en que Terry estaba actuando. Terry se distinguía de los otros actores, era perfecto en el escenario.

Al ver a la audiencia, pudo distinguir a Eliza en la primera fila que devoraba a Terry con los ojos. Junto a ella, Albert, la Tía Abuela Elroy, los Reagan, Neil y ...

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio al joven sentado leyendo el programa sin escuchar la obra. Los ojos de Annie se abrieron sorprendentemente.

Archibald ... ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí? ¿Por qué? Ojalá que él no la vea, esperemos que no venga y hable con ella. Ella dejó de mirar al hombre e intentó concentrarse en el espectáculo. De cualquier manera ella no tenía tiempo de pensar en él, porque los actores tenían que cambiar su vestimenta con cada escena y la estaban manteniendo ocupada con su vestuario.

Finalmente, cuando la cortina bajó, la audiencia aplaudía y gritaba. Hubo una gran cantidad de llamadas para que los actores regresaran al escenario que estaba lleno de rosas que los fanáticos habían arrojado, vistiendo el escenario con una bonita alfombra roja.

Susanna fue la primera en ir tras bambalinas y miró a Annie despectivamente. Ella no había olvidado la humillación de Acción de Gracias y no estaba ocultando su aversión por la costurera. Entonces cuando pasó cerca de ella, le dijo:

\- Ahora que la función ha terminado, espero no verte de nuevo, intrigante.

\- Señorita Marshmarlowe, me temo que va a estar decepcionada.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste?

\- El Sr Hathaway me dijo hace un minuto, que oficialmente soy parte de la compañía.

\- ¿Es eso una broma? Robert?

\- No, Annie se queda con nosotros. Ella es muy buena en su trabajo, no quería arriesgarme a separarme de ella.

Susanna se puso verde de rabia y cerró su puño viendo a Annie irse con Robert. Una horrible idea estaba creciendo en su mente. Si ella se convirtiera en una mala costurera, Robert la despediría sin dudarlo. Tenía que sabotear su trabajo haciéndola lenta y retrasada. Annie iba a pagar muy caro su entrada a la compañía y el haber tenido el valor de robarse a SU Terry.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el automóvil que llevaba a Terry y a Annie a la recepción organizada en el Waldorf Astoria, la joven jugaba nerviosamente con su pañuelo. Terry no dijo nada, pero se preguntaba qué había molestado a su amiga de esa manera. Obtuvo su respuesta cuando, al entrar al gran salón, sus ojos vieron inmediatamente a su eterno rival.

Archibald lo vió también y se puso blanco como la nieve cuando vio a Annie sujetándolo del brazo. Con un paso decisivo y amenazante, se dirigió hacia la pareja, pero Albert lo detuvo moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Crear un escándalo en medio de cientos de personas estaba fuera de discusión. Sus ojos eran un recordatorio constante y le ordenaban a su sobrino que mantuviera la calma.

Archie veía que Terry, lo estaba provocando sonriendo victorioso. Abrazó a Annie por la cintura y la llevó al otro lado del salón esperando que el Elegante no los molestara.

Desafortunadamente, no podía mantener sus ojos en ella todo el tiempo, así que, cuando de repente se vio rodeado por una multitud de mujeres emocionadas, perdió a su amiga y no pudo verla más. Dejó a los fanáticas y comenzó a caminar esperando encontrarla. Entonces fue atrapado por Eliza quien lo abrazó poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Se liberó a sí mismo:

\- Eliza, detente por favor.

\- Pero, ¿cuál es el problema, Terrence?

\- Pensé que fui claro contigo en el colegio.

\- Candy está muerta y ahora te estás ocupando de Annie? ¡Entonces tienes algo por las huérfanas!

\- Son inteligentes, encantadoras y atractivas, que por lo visto no es tu caso -respondió el actor sonriendo- Ahora si me disculpas.

Eliza se puso roja de ira; ella provocó a Terry informándole:

\- Si buscas a Annie, la encontrarás reconciliándose con Archibald en el jardín.

Terry se dio la vuelta y miró a Eliza, quien le dirigió una mirada mezquina. Se apresuró y caminó hacia el jardín.

Él permaneció silencioso frente a lo que vio. Su puño apretado contra su pierna, viendo a la pareja que estaba en silencio en ese momento.

Archie estaba inclinado hacia Annie, quien se encontraba de espaldas contra un árbol.

\- Annie, lo siento mucho, por favor regresa.

\- Archie ...

\- Te amo, Annie ... cuando Eliza me llamó para decirme que estabas aquí, vine enseguida. Te extraño, todo el mundo te extraña. No puedo vivir sin ti. Me di cuenta de eso cuando te fuiste.

Tomó a Annie por sorpresa y la besó en los labios.

Terry no soportó ver algo tan repugnante y se fue antes de perder los estribos. Si se hubiera quedado, habría visto a Annie empujando a Archie y abofeteándolo. Lágrimas de rabia bajaban por sus mejillas mientras ella le explicaba claramente:

\- ¿Realmente crees que vas a tenerme tan fácil? ¡Después de lo que me dijiste! ¿Después de lo que me hiciste? ¡No quiero verte más! Te odio Archibald Cornwell.

\- Annie -le suplicó, sujetándola del brazo.

\- Déjame ir o te daré una bofetada otra vez.

Sus ojos estaban negros de enojo y él la soltó viéndola irse, incapaz de detenerla. Molesto, dio un puñetazo al árbol y se apoyó en él poniendo su cabeza sobre su mano.

Grandchester ... él fue quien puso todas esas ideas en su cabeza. Le había robado a Candy a él y ahora estaba robándose a Annie. Juró que no iba a dejarlo ganar esta vez; él iba a recuperar lo que le pertenecía ... Annie era suya y de nadie más.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era muy tarde cuando Annie y Terry finalmente volvieron a casa. El joven había permanecido en silencio y no le daba una mirada a la joven ni una sola vez. Se quitó el abrigo sin ningún comentario y se dirigió al bar. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

Annie lo veía y se sorprendió cuando lo vio sirviéndose otro vaso. Ella caminó hacia él y le impidió beber sosteniéndole el brazo.

Él la vió con frialdad, sus ojos estaban ardiendo y la apartó antes de beber el vaso.

Entonces Annie le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué está pasando Terry? ¿Porque estas tan enojado?

\- No lo sé. Quién sabe?

\- Deja de beber por favor. No puedo dejarte hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer para detenerme?

Annie tomó la botella de whisky y la arrojó al fuego, haciendo que las llamas crecieran, saliendo de la chimenea.

Terry se enfureció, tomó a la joven por el brazo y la llevó hacia el sofá. Él la empujó sobre este y cayó encima de ella.

Ella lo vió a los ojos, lista para tomar lo que fuera que él tuviera en mente. Él la miró intensamente y rápidamente puso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Annie abrió los ojos, incapaz de responder al beso que se le estaba dando. Él se molestó más al ver que ella no reaccionaba. Terry se levantó, la vió y dijo:

\- ¿Fue mejor que el del Elegante?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te vi arrumando en el jardín.

\- No estaba arrumando ... ¿Estás celoso? -

-Deja de decir tonterías. Solo quería mostrarte que te está mintiendo. Puedo, como él, besarte y convencerte de que te amo.

\- Pero no me amas.

\- ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Es sincero?

\- Terry ... Por Dios ... lo empujé y le di una bofetada, pero no viste eso ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puede un chico como tú ser un monstruo de celos dispuesto a lastimarme? ¡No te he dado pie a nada!

\- No regreses con él!

\- No tengo intención de hacerlo! -ella gritó.

Esas frases calmaron a Terry inmediatamente. Ella no volvería con Archie ... La alegría invadió su corazón y lentamente se acercó a ella.

Annie entonces se levantó del sofá dispuesta a salir de la sala. Pero antes de salir, dijo:

\- Nunca vuelvas a hacer lo que acabas de hacerme otra vez. El dolor de perder a Candy no te da el derecho de actuar así. No soy ella, ¡y nunca lo seré!

Subió corriendo a su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

Solo en la habitación, Terry colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios y frunció el ceño.

"Esta sensación de suavidad y humedad, la he sentido en algún lugar antes".

Luego negó con la cabeza, escuchó lo que ella acababa de decirle.

Candy había revolucionado su vida por mucho tiempo, pero su muerte lo había matado también. ¿Por qué diablos él reaccionó así con Annie? ¿Estaba buscando en su hermana una sustituta para tomar el lugar de su Pecosa? Él no tenía derecho, pero se sintió herido cuando la vio besar a Cornwell ... ¿Y?

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

...


	9. Chapter 9

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 8  
"Dilo con flores"**_

Annie entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella por un momento. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Qué noche! Archibald la besó ferozmente por primera vez sin rogarle. ¡Nunca la había besado antes así! ¡Él ni siquiera la había besado! ¿Por qué no la besó así cuando estaban comprometidos? Porque lo estaba haciendo por Candy y había decidido que no la iba a complacer hasta ese punto ... Apenas la tocaba. Ella era para él como una bola que los prisioneros arrastraban. Y ahora, había sentido toda la pasión de Archibald. Antes, un beso como ese la hubiera hecho olvidar todo y hubiera caído rendida en sus brazos ... Pero ahora ... Terry ... ¡No quería dejar a Terry! Terry ... Pensaba en lo que había sucedido esta noche. Terry no había dicho una palabra en el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Empezó a beber ... estaba enojado porque había visto a Archibald besarla y él también la había besado. Dijo que no estaba celoso ... Se enojó cuando ella le sugirió que se iría. ¡No quería que se fuera! Si él no estaba celoso, Terry entonces, era realmente un muy buen amigo y de verdad se preocupaba por su situación. Incluso la besó a la fuerza, estaba tan sorprendida que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero si el beso hubiera durado más ... Puso su mano sobre sus labios. Los labios de Terry todavía ardían en los de ella ... se quitó la ropa y se preparó para dormir. Se puso un camisón y se sentó delante del tocador para cepillarse el negro y sedoso cabello por largo tiempo.

Terry subió a su habitación y también recorría sus labios con sus dedos ... la sensación le resultaba familiar ... ¿pero cómo? ¿Y por qué reaccionó violentamente cuando vio a Annie y Archie en el jardín besándose? Ella era su amiga, él no quería verla retroceder cometiendo un error. Si hubiera sido Candy, habría ido y golpeado a Archie ... lo cual no hizo con Annie, ya que ella era solo una amiga. Él estaba feliz con esa explicación. No creía en el hecho de tener más edad y ser más maduro le impidiera usar sus manos con más facilidad ... era mejor pensar que no golpeó al Elegante porque Annie era solo una amiga para él. Se acostó en su cama y cuando cerró los ojos, revivió el beso con Annie, ella no había respondido, pero en su sueño, ella lo estaba haciendo apasionadamente ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente, cuando Annie bajó a desayunar, encontró un ramo de rosas amarillas en su lugar en la mesa del comedor. Terry estaba sentado allí tomando una taza de café.

\- Buenos días -dijo sin mirarlo.

\- Buenos días, Annie ...

En seguida fue a sentarse y tomó el ramo de flores.

\- Rosas amarillas ... ¿tienes algo por lo cual ser perdonado? -ella preguntó.

\- ¿Sabes el significado de las rosas amarillas?

\- Hay muchos significados ... algunos dicen que es celos, infidelidad, amistad, perdón ...

\- Haz tu elección ... pero sabes nuestra situación.

\- Sí ... celos, amistad, perdón ...

\- ¿Celos?

\- Sí ...

\- No estoy celoso…

\- ¡Y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra!

\- ¡Él no te merece!

\- ¿De Verdad? ¿Y por qué?!

\- ¡Has cambiado a Annie, no eres la misma chica que solía obedecer órdenes ciegamente! ¡Tienes un trabajo, eres independiente! Tienes ambiciones ... tu Elegante solo te va a reprimir, porque querrá que vuelvas atrás como antes; la linda esposa de la alta sociedad ... en resumen, él querrá que vuelvas a ser una "¡Sé bonita y cierra la boca!"

\- Entonces, según tú, Archie me quiere de vuelta, ¿pero va a estar en contra de los cambios que hay en mí?

\- ¿Tú que piensas?

Fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo que trajo otro ramo de flores amarillas, blancas y rojas, que le enviaron a Annie ... Tenía una pequeña tarjeta que decía: "Perdóname mi amor. Te amo ... Archibald"

Terry observaba la escena y el color de las rosas.

\- ¿Tu Elegante? -preguntó.

\- Sí ...

\- Déjame adivinar, él te pide que lo perdones y dice que te ama ...

\- Me gusta leer eso ...

\- Tú no puedes confiar en él, Annie.

\- Terry, deberías darme más crédito ... Me siento como un idiota, según tu entendimiento ...

\- Lo siento si esa es la impresión que te estoy dando ... pero estoy preocupado por ti ...

\- Es verdad y no estás celoso ... después de todo, solo somos amigos ¿verdad? -dijo ella irónicamente.

\- Reconozco que ver al Elegante queriendo que regreses con él me hizo enojar ... después de la forma en que trató ... tú eres mi amiga Annie y me preocupo por ti y por nuestra amistad ...

Annie lo miró, no era una declaración de amor, pero ella tampoco estaba esperando una ... solo sonrió.

\- ¿Estas lista para irte? preguntó.

\- ¿Leíste el periódico? ¿Las críticas?

\- ¡Llenas de elogio! -respondió Terry sonriendo.

\- ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Tú y tu madre forman un gran equipo!

Y se marcharon para otro día de trabajo ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Achibald estaba en la villa de su Tío en la mesa del comedor con él.

\- Entonces, ¿qué pasó ayer con Annie? -preguntó Albert.

\- Bueno, le dije que quería regresar con ella y la besé, me empujó y me dio una bofetada ...

\- Oh…

\- Ese Grandchester probablemente le llenó la cabeza de tonterías ... La Sra Brighton me dijo que ¡ella ha comenzado a trabajar y ganarse la vida sola! ¡Esas son ideas sufragistas!

\- Que gracioso, cuando Candy estaba trabajando, pensaste que ella era muy valiente ...

\- Pero Candy era fuerte, Annie es débil y necesita un hombre para cuidarla ... ella me necesita ... ¡no a Grandchester! Él está jugando con ella!

\- Annie dijo que solo está alquilando una habitación en casa de Terry ... no hay nada entre ellos ... solo son amigos ...

\- Entonces, ¿puedo recuperarla? Le envié algunas flores esta mañana ... espero que recupere su cordura ... Le prometí a la señora Brighton que le traería de vuelta a su hija ...

\- No quiero mezclarme en eso ... Hablemos de otra cosa. Quiero establecer una fundación de becas para las muchachas jóvenes en nombre de Candy.

\- ¡Que buena idea! ¡Eso ayudará a las jóvenes que no pueden pagar la escuela!

\- Es sorprendente verte tan entusiasta con las chicas que quieren ir a la escuela y trabajar, pero quieres que Annie abandone todo para regresar a ti ...

\- Annie no es el tipo de chica que trabaja para ganarse la vida, ella es el tipo de chica que se casa bien y que es cuidada por su marido.

\- En otras palabras, ella es una "Sé bonita y cierra la boca" ...

\- Si Candy hubiera sido así, todavía estaría viva el día de hoy.

\- Si hubiera estado contigo ...

\- Puedo asegurarte que ella no habría ido a la guerra y habría dejado de trabajar ...

Albert lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Candy era más adecuada para Terry que para Archie, quien la hubiera asfixiado, como ahora quiere sofocar la independencia que había visto en Annie ...

\- Bueno, nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad? Ella nunca volverá -dijo Albert.

\- Quiero ir a ver si Annie está libre para invitarla a almorzar más tarde -dijo Archie.

\- Mientras tanto, vamos a trabajar en las becas -dijo Albert.

\- Muy bien…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor Baker se despertó y encontró un gran ramo de rosas rojas en la mesa de su comedor. El Duque no parecía haber abandonado la idea de reconquistarla. Pero ella todavía está molesta y no tenía ninguna intención de caer en sus brazos como una fruta madura. El Duque tendrá que luchar para recuperarla. Entonces le pidió al mayordomo que tomara las rosas y las enviara a los pacientes enfermos en los hospitales ...

Luego ella tomó su taza de café, leyendo las críticas de la obra y se marchó al teatro.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Robert Hathaway tuvo una pequeña reunión en el escenario sobre el estreno de la noche anterior. Felicitó a todos y les anunció que las entradas para la próxima presentación ya estaban agotadas. Personalmente le agradeció a Eleonor Baker, lo que hizo que su esposa se pusiera verde de celos, tenía la esperanza de que todo resultara mal pero desafortunadamente para ella la obra fue un éxito total. Terrence y su madre eran maravillosos en el escenario. Entonces el plan del día era pasar dando entrevistas a reporteros. Había una revista en especial en el mundo del espectáculo que iba a tener una edición especial acerca de Stratford y la obra de teatro "Hamlet: El Príncipe de Dinamarca" de Shakespeare. Un periodista y su fotógrafo se suponía que iban a ir al teatro para entrevistar a los actores después del almuerzo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Archie se dirigió a casa de Terry en contra de su voluntad, para invitar a Annie a almorzar. Pero se encontró al mayordomo en la puerta.

\- La Srita Brighton fue a trabajar con el Sr Grandchester al teatro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con el Sr Grandchester? Ellos trabajan en el mismo lugar? ¿En el Teatro?

\- Sí Señor…

\- ¿Qué? Ella también es una actriz?

\- No, la Srita Brighton es la nueva modista en el teatro, Señor ...

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Annie está trabajando en el teatro y ella está haciendo el vestuario?

\- Sí Señor …

\- ¡Realmente ha perdido la cabeza! Ese Grandchester ... Está bien. Gracias.

Archie se retiró y tomó su automóvil para ir al teatro. Llegó allí, era la hora del almuerzo, vio una nota en la puerta trasera que decía 'Volver a las 2 PM'

\- ¡Maldita mi suerte! -exclamó Archie enojado.

Volvió a la villa y descubrió que se había servido el almuerzo y también encontró a un visitante sorpresa.

\- ¡Patricia! -dijo al verla haberla sentada al lado de Albert.

Ella se levantó para abrazar a Archie.

\- Hola Archie! -lo saludó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te trae a Nueva York?

\- ¡Trabajo! -dijo Patricia sonriendo.

\- ¡¿Trabajo?! ¿Qué trabajo?

\- Bueno, como estaba aburrida, mi papá me compró una revista ...

\- ¿Qué? -dijo Archie sorprendido.

\- El nombre de mi revista es "Amigos" y tengo una cita en el Teatro Stratford en un rato para entrevistar a los actores ... Voy con mi fotógrafo.

\- Oh -dijo Archie todo interesado- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Patricia escéptica.

\- Almorcemos -sugirió Albert.

Pasaron a la mesa, les sirvieron y comenzaron a comer.

\- Patricia -dijo Eliza- ¿Es divertido trabajar?

\- Es muy relajante Eliza, deberías intentarlo ...

\- ¡No gracias! Creo en tus palabras ... ¿Irás al teatro a entrevistar a Terry?

\- En efecto …

\- ¿Puedo ir?

\- No -respondió Patricia- Voy a trabajar, esta no es una visita social ...

\- Oh, pero ...

\- ¿Y por qué te daría ese placer? -continuó Patricia- Porque somos muy buenos amigas?

Eliza se puso roja como un tomate y no respondió. Archie se echó a reír con Albert. ¡Patricia había puesto a Eliza en su lugar! Neil sacudió su cabeza, la Señora Reagan y la Tía Elroy no dijeron una palabra.

Después del almuerzo, Archie y Albert llevaron a Patricia y a su fotógrafo a la oficina.

\- Patricia, ¿puedes dejarme ir contigo? -preguntó nuevamente Archie.

\- Archie, voy a trabajar y no te gusta Terry, ¿por qué querrías venir conmigo?

\- Por Annie?

\- Annie? -preguntó Patricia totalmente despistada.

\- Sí ... ella está ... trabajando en el teatro ...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ella se ha perdido por completo!

\- ¿Por qué? Porque está trabajando? -dijo Patricia irritada- Yo estoy trabajando ...

\- Sí, pero eres fuerte, como Candy ... y Annie ...

\- Annie trabaja en el Teatro Stratford ... haciendo qué?

\- Ella es la Modista.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ese es un trabajo difícil! -dijo Patricia- Deberías felicitarla ...

\- ¡Grandchester es el que le llena su cabeza de ideas! Él la está alentando, le dio una habitación para hospedarse.

\- Annie está viviendo con Terry? -dijo Patricia cada vez más sorprendida.

Una imagen pasó por su mente: Terry y Annie en el funeral de Candy, Annie en los brazos de Terry ... se preguntó por qué pensaba en eso y por qué la hacía sentir extraña ...

\- Ella solo está alquilando una habitación -añadió Albert.

\- ¿Y qué hay de sus padres? -preguntó Patricia.

\- ¡Ella se rebeló! -dijo Archie- Se marchó y vino aquí a Nueva York completamente sola y tropezó con Grandchester!

\- Bueno, podría haber sido peor -aseguró Patricia.

\- ¿Lo apruebas? -le preguntó Archie.

\- ¡Yo misma estoy trabajando y no estoy en posición de decirle a Annie que no trabaje! ¡Creo que es admirable! -continuó Patricia.

\- ¡Por favor! Es Annie! Ella es débil! ¡Ella debe ser cuidada! ¡Esta ciudad se la va a comer viva! -dijo Archie.

\- Terry va a cuidarla -dijo Patty.

\- Creo que eso es parte del problema -agregó Albert.

\- Quieres decir que Terry y Annie estarían ...

\- ¡NO! Ni Dios lo permita-dijo Archie rápidamente.

\- Son solo amigos -dijo Albert.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema ... oh ... su vieja rivalidad ... todavía no ha terminado? -dijo Patricia- ¡Ustedes necesitan madurar!

\- ¿Puedo ir y ver a Annie? -pidió Archie- Por favor ...

Patricia vió a Archie. Él la había ayudado mucho cuando Alistair murió y ella le debía un pequeño favor ...

\- Porque eres tú -dijo Patricia- Pero al primer momento problema, te echo y no estoy bromeando!

\- Gracias Patty! -dijo Archie besándola en la mejilla.

Albert miró a su sobrino y negó con la cabeza. Entonces se volvió hacia Patricia.

\- Muy bien Patricia, tú veniste por que te lo solicité, ¿recuerdas? -preguntó Albert.

\- Así es -respondió ella.

\- Hemos establecido unas becas en el nombre de Candy para niñas pobres que no pueden pagar la escuela ... si puedes escribir un artículo al respecto ...

\- Por supuesto Albert, por Candy, lo haré con placer.

\- Gracias -dijo Albert sonriendo.

\- Muy bien, ahora me tengo que ir ... me están esperando en el teatro ...

Ella caminó hacia la puerta seguida por su fotógrafo y por Archie ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En el camerino de Terry, en el teatro, había un buen almuerzo para dos ... Después del estreno, él prefería no mostrarse en público, por lo que ordenó el almuerzo y lo entregaron al teatro. Comía en su camerino junto con Annie ...

Patricia llegó con su fotógrafo y Archibald al teatro. Preguntaron y les mostraron el camerino de Terry, porque ella quería comenzar con él; "Hamlet, el Príncipe de Dinamarca" ...

Terry y Annie habían terminado de comer y por alguna razón, comenzaron a jugar y correr en el camerino. Terry la atrapó y Annie se echó a reír con él ... Patricia estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta cuando escucharon risas. Archie abrió de repente y pudieron ver a Terry sosteniendo a Annie por detrás riéndose a carcajadas con ella ...

\- ¡Qué bonita escena! -dijo Archie irónicamente.

\- ¿Qué nunca te han dicho cómo llamar a la puerta Cornwell? -dijo Terry soltando lentamente a Annie.

Annie vio a Patricia y corrió hacia ella para crear una distracción.

\- Patty! -dijo ella abrazándola, ¿Qué estás haciendo en Nueva York?

\- Bueno, tú no eres la única que trabaja- dijo Patricia abrazándola- Tengo una revista ...

\- ¿Eres el reportero que estoy esperando? -preguntó Terry- ¡Genial!

Ella soltó a Annie y fue a abrazar a Terry.

\- Sí, soy yo -dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Archie aquí? -preguntó Annie.

\- Puedes hablarme y preguntarme, sabes? -dijo Archie dolido- Vine a hablar contigo ...

\- ¿Para hablar conmigo? -le preguntó Annie- Pensé que habíamos terminado de hablar ayer.

\- ¿Recibiste mis flores? -dijo Archie.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Entonces sabes lo que quiero ...

\- Creo que es mejor si dejamos que Patricia y Terry trabajen -dijo Annie saliendo del camerino seguida de Archie.

Terry los vió irse. Tuvo que refrenarse a sí mismo para no reaccionar. Le sonrió a Patricia.

\- Entonces, Srita O'Brien, soy todo suyo ...

\- Gracias Terry -dijo Patricia sonriendo.

Ellos comenzaron la entrevista y Annie se dirigió al taller de costura ...

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¡Creí que estaba aclarado ayer!

\- Annie, por favor. Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿de verdad no quieres darme una segunda oportunidad? Soy con el que soñaste tanto tiempo ... Estoy listo para comenzar nuevamente ...

\- Pero yo no quiero más -dijo Annie.

\- Admito que fui demasiado duro anoche ... ¿y si vamos despacio? ¿Y si te cortejo? ¿Prometerías darme otra oportunidad?

\- No, no te voy a prometer nada Archie! Me has herido…

Archibald comprendió que se pueden atrapar más moscas con miel que con vinagre ...

\- Me disculpé por lo de anoche con las flores ... Annie ...

Ella lo observó. Ella había soñado con él por tanto tiempo. Ahora no le interesaba, pero tenía curiosidad de ver hasta dónde él llegaría para recuperarla ... A Terry no le iba a gustar, ¡pero qué lástima! Después de todo, solo eran amigos, ¿verdad?

Archie le obsequió un ramo de tulipanes blancos que ella aceptó con una sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 9  
"Solo amigos…"**_

La entrevista que Terry le estaba dando a Patricia iba muy bien, pero ella tenía la impresión de que algo lo estaba molestando. No dijo nada y continuó.

\- ¿Ya casi terminamos? -preguntó Terry un poco impaciente.

\- Pronto Terry -contestó Patricia- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tienes que ir a algún lado?

\- Ehh no ... yo ... yo solo quería descansar un poco antes de la representación de esta noche ...

\- Oh, está bien, déjame terminar rápido entonces e iré a entrevistar a los otros actores ...

\- Perdóname Patricia, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites ... no hay prisa ...

Tenía que tomar su tiempo, de lo contrario, iban a acusarlo de celoso nuevamente ... Pero se moría por saber qué estaba haciendo Annie con el Elegante ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El Elegante veía a Annie trabajar mientras le contaba sobre los últimos chismes de Chicago. En lugar de quedar impresionado por la habilidad de su ex-prometida, hablaba de cosas triviales y Annie esperaba que él dijera algo acerca de su trabajo. Pero era Archie, el Elegante, quien también era bueno con la aguja, por lo que no estaba impresionado con lo que Annie estaba haciendo ... Terry probablemente tenía razón, Archie no quería que ella trabajara ... Y se encontró triste al darse cuenta de ello. Tampoco es que ella hubiera cambiado de opinión si él hubiera estado impresionado por ella ... porque no tenía intención de dejar a Terry. Se sentía bien con él, se sentía libre con él, podía ser ella misma y no necesitaba impresionarlo ... Lo había dejado con Patricia. Debió haberse sentido abandonado, especialmente desde que Archie la siguió ... ¿Por qué le importaban los sentimientos de Terry de repente? Porque él era su amigo ... Tenía que ir a verlo.

\- Discúlpame Archie -dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Puedes esperarme aquí. Tengo que ir a ver a un actor para su vestuario. Vuelvo enseguida ...

\- Oh, está bien entonces.

Archie permaneció en el taller de costura y comenzó a ver de cerca el vestuario, el toque final era excelente. Annie estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo ... en verdad.

Annie caminó hacia el camerino de Terry y cuando llegó llamó.

\- ¡Adelante! -dijo la voz de Terry un poco irritada.

Annie abrió la puerta y Patricia, que todavía estaba allí, vio el alivio en la cara de Terry cuando Annie entró.

\- Oh -dijo- Pensé que habían terminado, discúlpenme.

\- No. He terminado -dijo Patricia- Voy a dejarlos hablar ... Gracias de nuevo Terry.

\- Puedes volver en cualquier momento, Patricia -dijo Terry con entusiasmo.

Patricia notó el cambio en el tono de su voz, ¿se debía a la presencia de Annie? Y Annie tenía esa mirada soñadora que solía tener cuando pensaba en Archibald ... ella estaba con Archie ... eso debió haber sido ... No había nada entre Terry y Annie, solo eran amigos ... y se retiró.

Annie miró a Terry.

\- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó este.

\- Sí ...

\- ¿Qué quería el Elegante?

\- ¿Qué piensas?

\- ¿Le estás dando alas?

\- Quiero saber qué tan lejos él va a llegar ...

\- Annie ...

\- No te preocupes, sé lo que estoy haciendo ...

\- Lo amaste durante años. Él podría convencerte ...

\- No hay posibilidad. Me gusta nuestro acuerdo y no tengo intención de deshacerlo ...

\- De acuerdo -dijo Terry- Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo.

\- De nada, descansa un poco. Tienes una representación más tarde ... -dijo ella sonriéndole.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y fue a acostarse, con su corazón calmado. Annie había venido a tranquilizarlo porque sabía que estaba molesto. Ella realmente era una muy buena amiga.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor Baker mientras tanto se encontraba hablando por teléfono. Su vestidor lucía lleno de flores enviadas por el Duque. Él era muy persistente. Comenzó a enviarle cajas con chocolates, bombones de chocolate. Sabía que a Eleonor le encantaba el chocolate. Cada ramo de flores y chocolates tenían una pequeña nota invitándola a cenar después de la obra. Ella nunca le respondió.

Ella finalmente consiguió a la persona que estaba buscando.

\- William Andrew en el teléfono -escuchó.

\- Sí, hola Sr. Andrew, es Eleonor Baker.

\- Hola, Señorita Baker -saludó Albert sonriendo- ¿A qué le debo el honor de su llamada?

\- Quiero hablar con usted sobre algo ...

\- Muy bien. ¿Está libre para cenar esta noche?

Eleonor vió las rosas que invadían su camerino con las cajas de bombones y sonrió.

\- Sí, estoy libre después de la obra, ¡Soy libre como un pájaro!

\- ¡Perfecto! Voy a esperarla después de la obra, enviaré a mi chofer para que vaya a recogerla.

\- Muy bien. Nos vemos esta noche, entonces ...

\- La veo esta noche -dijo Albert sonriendo.

Eleonor colgó el teléfono. ¡El Duque no había terminado de luchar por recuperarla!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Archie salió a caminar en busca de Annie. Caminó, subió al escenario y recordó la obra la noche anterior. Terry y su madre estuvieron maravillosos, pero preferiría morir antes de admitirlo ...

Patricia fue a entrevistar a Eleonor Baker y se sorprendió al encontrar su camerino lleno de flores como en una florería.

\- ¿Gustas un chocolate? -le preguntó a Patricia ofreciéndole de una caja.

\- Si, gracias…

\- Puedes quedarte la caja. ¡Tengo demasiados!

\- De un admirador?

\- Sí y con una invitación a cenar ...

\- ¿Va a aceptar?

\- No…

\- Está bien ...

Llamaron a la puerta con otro ramo de flores ...

\- Es persistente -notó Patricia.

\- Muy persistente ...

\- Entonces, empecemos. ¿Cómo es que el plan de actuar ...

Durante la entrevista, un hombre con uniforme llegó por los ramos de flores para llevarlos a donar al hospital y al asilo de ancianos ... unos minutos después, llegaron otras flores con cajas de chocolate ... Patricia pensó que el pequeño juego era divertido. Mientras el fotógrafo tomaba sus impresiones ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Patricia continuó sus entrevistas y el tiempo pasó velozmente. Era ya hora de que comenzara la obra ...

Annie fue llamada en muchos camerinos, porque había algunos problemas con el vestuario. Ella andaba corriendo por todo el lugar. Cosiendo un botón por aquí, una manga por allá ... ¡se estaba preguntando que qué estaba pasando! ¡Era como si alguien la estuviera saboteando! Pero ella fue capaz de hacerlo todo ... y no pudo pasar tiempo con Terry, como en otras ocasiones.

Archie se quedó cerca de Patricia y su fotógrafo, quien tomaba fotos de los actores en el escenario y en sus camerinos ... Annie estaba muy ocupada y él podría haberla ayudado, pero prefería no hacerlo, ya que no apoyaba que ella trabajara de cualquier modo ... Tal vez ese pequeño incidente la podía desalentar ...

Patricia le hacía preguntas a Annie mientras esta trabajaba.

\- Entonces, ¿te gusta trabajar?

\- Si, me gusta ser útil ...

\- ¿Quieres que sea tu carrera? Me refiero a Diseñadora de Modas?

\- No. Quiero abrir mi propia Casa de Diseños un día.

\- Muy ambicioso también, eso es muy bueno -dijo Patricia sonriendo.

\- Tu tienes tu revista, algún día tendré mi boutique ... todo lo que tienes que hacer es quererlo ... y lo quiero más que a nada en el mundo ... Ahora, si no te importa querida, tengo que seguir trabajando…

\- Por supuesto querida -dijo Patricia.

La noche estuvo muy animada. Todo fue muy bien, Annie apenas lo logró. Después de la obra, Archie fue a ver a Annie.

\- Estoy hambriento ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

\- Estoy tan cansada -dijo Annie- Voy a ir a casa a dormir ...

\- Vamos, pero tienes que comer, ¿verdad?

\- Estoy segura de que la cocinera hizo algo -dijo Annie.

\- ¿Puedo venir, entonces?

\- No lo creo, Archie ...

Terry llegó a buscar a Annie.

\- ¿Estás lista, Annie?

\- Sí, Terry -dijo tomándole del brazo- Adiós Archie ...

\- Pero Annie ... -dijo el Elegante irritado.

Pero ella se fue del brazo de Terry.

Archie entonces fue a unirse a Patricia todo molesto.

\- ¿Estas listo para irte?

\- ¡Si, vámonos!

\- ¿A dónde está Annie?

\- Se fue con Grandchester ...

\- Oh ... solo son amigos ...

Patricia tuvo la impresión de que cuanto más lo decía, menos sonaba cierto.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor Baker llegó al lujoso restaurante donde Albert la estaba esperando en una mesa. Todos voltearon a mirarla. Ella estaba muy elegante dejando una agradable esencia de perfume en su camino. Albert se levantó para besarle la mano y retirarle la silla.

\- Buenas noches -saludó él.

\- Buenas noches -contestó ella sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la obra?

\- Como el día de ayer.

\- Lo que significa, excelente.

\- Gracias.

Ordenaron su cena y comenzaron a hablar.

\- Candy me ayudó a reconciliarme con mi hijo ... -comenzó Eleonor.

\- ¿De Verdad?

\- Sí, el año que pasó su verano en Escocia, ella convenció a Terry para que me diera una segunda oportunidad. Tengo una relación con mi hijo, gracias a ella. Terry la escuchó, mientras él se negaba a escucharme, no contestaba ni siquiera mis cartas ... Por lo que me gustaría hacer algo para conmemorar a Candy ... Pero quiero pedirle permiso, ya que usted es su padre adoptivo ... Quiero crear algún tipo de becas en su memoria ...

\- Estoy un paso delante de usted. Ya he creado una y estoy organizando para el 31 de diciembre el Baile de la Rosa Blanca para inaugurar la fundación. Puede contribuir si lo desea, las donaciones son bienvenidas ...

\- ¡Eso es perfecto! -dijo Eleonor sonriendo- Dios bendiga a ese niña ...

Continuaron su cena mientras hablaban del proyecto.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry y Annie volvieron a casa y cenaron. El ama de llaves les sirvió.

\- Estabas durmiendo en el auto -observó Terry.

\- Estoy cansada ... tuve muchas emergencias ... fue muy raro, era como si alguien me estuviera saboteando para hacerme trabajar más ...

\- Es por eso que no te vi tras bambalinas ... Me preguntaba dónde es que estarías.

\- ¿Pensaste que estaba con Archie?

\- Yo ... no pensé nada de eso ... ¡pero estoy feliz de saber que no me abandonaste por el Elegante!

Annie sonrió.

\- Una cosa me sorprendió un poco -dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es muy bueno cosiendo, pero no se ofreció ni una vez para ayudarme cuando podría haber ocupado su ayuda ... fue como si no le importara mi trabajo ... solo habló sobre los chismes de Chicago, ni una palabra sobre mi trabajo ... era como si no existiera para él ...

Terry no dijo nada. El Elegante no quería que Annie trabajara, por supuesto. Quería que ella volviera a ser obediente y asistiera a cenas benéficas, tomar el té en el Club, hablando sobre la próxima temporada. No tenía intención de que su esposa fuera la creadora de la próxima línea de moda ...

\- Creo que es triste que no apoye mi trabajo ...

\- No te desanimes Annie, puedes contar conmigo -dijo Terry.

\- Gracias Terry ...

Terminaron su cena y tomaron té en la sala. Terry habló sobre los pequeños errores que sucedieron en el escenario y Annie sobre las emergencias con la confección de su vestuario . Pasaron una agradable velada y ya no hablaron del Elegante más.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albert le había ofrecido una habitación a Patricia en la mansión y otra para su fotógrafo también. Así que estaban en la mesa con Archie, ya que Albert estaba cenando con Eleonor Baker. El resto de la familia también estaba en la mesa. Archie estaba de mal humor. ¡Annie había rechazado su invitación a cenar y se había ido con Grandchester!

\- Entonces Archie, ¿aún no has logrado convencer a Annie de que vuelva contigo? -preguntó Eliza.

\- Se ha vuelto muy terca -dijo Archie- Y Grandchester le está poniendo ideas en su cabeza ...

\- Creo que Annie es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, cuando decidió estudiar y venir a Nueva York, Terry no estaba allí -dijo Patricia.

\- Esa pequeña huérfana insípida podrá estar viviendo con Terry -dijo Eliza- Pero ella no podrá robármelo. ¡Date prisa y recupérala Archie!

\- ¿La joven Brighton está viviendo con un hombre sin estar casada? -preguntó la Tía Abuela- No creo que ella sea lo suficientemente buena para ti, Archibald.

\- Bueno, ella es la que quiero, Tía Elroy. Todas las chicas que me presentaste eran realmente aburridas y superficiales ... Annie era la única que se preocupaba por mi bienestar y el de ella ... -dijo Archie- Y Grandchester quiere robármela.

\- ¡No tiene ninguna posibilidad! -dijo Eliza.

El tono despectivo de Eliza hizo enojar a Patricia.

\- ¿Ninguna posibilidad? -preguntó Patricia- Y por qué no? Acaso ella no es una mujer.

\- ¡Terry no está interesado en ella! -objetó Eliza.

\- Sin embargo, él le ofreció un lugar para quedarse -remarcó Patricia.

\- Tiene algo por las huérfanas, él tiene un corazón de oro, eso es todo ...

\- Bueno, recuerdo a un hombre consolando a Annie durante los funerales de Candy ...

\- Es compasivo, eso es todo -dijo Eliza.

\- Él vive con ella en la casa -dijo Patricia- Según tú, ¿no está tentado? Es la ley de la naturaleza Eliza ... Archie no está celoso por nada; Annie se negó a seguirlo, no quería dejar a Terry ...

Patricia se estaba asegurando de que Eliza estuviera celosa, pero Archie estaba siendo lastimado en el proceso.

\- ¡Estás diciendo tonterías! -gritó Eliza.

\- Archie? -dijo Patricia.

\- Se negó a cenar conmigo y se fue con Terry -dijo Archie en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¡No! ¡Nada está sucediendo entre ellos! -dijo Eliza.

\- No es porque lo digas que sea así -aseguró Patricia.

Archie y Eliza comenzaron a imaginar a Annie y Terry juntos lo que los hizo enfermar de celos ... Patricia sonrió triunfante. Tenía la sensación de que Terry estaba celoso durante su entrevista y del alivio que vió cuando Annie fue a hablar con él. Son solo amigos, pero estaba segura de que estaban comenzando a enamorarse.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El artículo de Patricia en su revista fue un gran éxito. La gente la compraba como loca. Su padre estaba muy feliz con el resultado. Con el artículo sobre las becas en nombre de Candy y el baile de la Rosa Blanca, Albert le había pedido que fuera de gira por todo el país y buscara a jóvenes pobres que desearan continuar sus estudios. Iban a elegir la mejor para la beca y la fundación de la Rosa Blanca ayudaría a aquellas que no obtuvieron becas con pequeños trabajos y favores para ayudarles a estudiar.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El tiempo pasó y llegaron las fiestas decembrinas ... La Navidad se acercaba. Terry le hizo saber a Annie que podía decorar la casa como gustara. Ella se preguntaba qué le podría regalar a Terry para Navidad. Decidió tejerle una bufanda, un gorro, guantes y un suéter, eligió el color rojo, para la temporada de celebraciones. También organizó una cena para Nochebuena después de hablar con Eleonor, ya que ella era quien iba a hacer la cena de Navidad, quien había invitado al Duque, ya que la Navidad era una celebración familiar.

Archie intentó invitar a Annie a pasar la Navidad con él en la mansión, pero ella se negó.

Fue a verla a casa de Terry una tarde.

\- ¿Pero por qué? -preguntó él- ¿Te niegas a almorzar conmigo y ahora te niegas a celebrar la Navidad conmigo? Soy el primo de Candy y Candy era tu hermana. Eres parte de la familia y eres mi ex-prometida ...

\- Es una celebración familiar y ya no soy parte de tu familia, ¡si es que alguna vez fui miembro! Voy a celebrar con Terry y su familia ...

\- ¿Qué hay de tu familia en Chicago? Ni siquiera vas a ir a verlos?

\- Mi familia me repudió cuando tomé la decisión de tomar clases y trabajar ... ¿Acaso no te dijeron eso? -dijo Annie irónicamente.

\- Me dijeron que te marchaste pero no sabía que la situación entre ustedes era tan mala ... Incluso les prometí que te traería de regreso con ellos ...

\- Archie, voy a pasar la Navidad con Terry y su familia.

\- Annie, no te reconozco -dijo Archie.

\- ¿Acaso me conocías antes Archie? No lo creo ... ¿Puedes dejarme ahora? Tengo que envolver mis regalos de Navidad antes de que Terry regrese ...

\- Ya tengo tu regalo debajo del árbol -dijo Archie.

Escucharon ruido en la puerta. El mayordomo la abrió y saludó a alguien. Entonces Terry entró a la sala.

\- ¡Me gusta mucho la decoración! -exclamó mientras entraba con un paquete en sus manos- Annie ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo! Oh ... Cornwell ...

\- Grandchester -dijo Archie un poco celoso.

Terry se acercó a Annie y le dio el paquete.

\- ¿Qué es? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Una tarta de frutas -respondió Terry- Para postre.

\- ¿Dónde lo compraste?

\- ¿Qué? No puedo comprar un pastel de frutas? -preguntó Terry fingiendo estar molesto.

\- ¿A estas horas?

\- De acuerdo ... es parte de los regalos que mi padre le envía a mi madre ... ¡se está volviendo loco! Todos los días es algo nuevo.

\- ¡Tu madre realmente lo está haciendo sufrir! -dijo Annie riendo.

\- Y él es persistente.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Archie veía atónito la escena. ¡Annie ni siquiera le ofreció nada para beber! ¡Se estaba comportando con Terry como si fuera su esposa!

\- Chocolate caliente ... hace frío afuera.

\- De acuerdo -dijo Annie saliendo de la habitación.

Archie lo miró.

\- No me la estás robando, ¿sabes? -dijo él.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Terry.

\- ¡Voy a recuperarla! Tu número de seducción no va a durar ... y cuando ella se dé cuenta de eso, te va a dejar ...

\- Realmente no sé de lo que estás hablando Cornwell, Annie y yo solo somos amigos ... No tengo ninguna intención de impedir que haga lo que quiera ... si quiere volver a estar contigo, lo hará.

 _"¡No si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto!" -se dijo a sí mismo._

Annie regresó con una taza de chocolate caliente para Terry y ella fue a sentarse a su lado.

\- Gracias Annie -dijo Terry sonriendo.

Archie tuvo suficiente y caminó hacia la puerta de la sala.

\- Muy bien Annie, si cambias de parecer, sabes dónde encontrarme ...

\- De acuerdo, adiós Archie -dijo Annie quedándose sentada junto a Terry.

Ella no lo acompao a la puerta ... Archie se fue. Terry lo vió irse.

\- ¿Que queria él?

\- Invitarme a la cena de Navidad ...

\- Oh…

\- Como es primo de Candy y como yo soy la hermana de Candy ...

\- ¿Vas a ir?

\- No, le dije que pasaría la Navidad contigo y tu familia.

\- También puedes ir con los Andrews sabes ...

\- ¡Pero no quiero ir con los Andrews, Terry! Quiero pasar la Navidad contigo y tu familia ...

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡Muy segura! No puedo esperar a la Nochebuena ... Recuerdo el Hogar de Pony cuando Candy y yo éramos pequeñas ...

Annie tenía lágrimas en los ojos al pensar en Candy.

\- Espero que algunas almas generosas hayan pensado en los niños de Pony este año -dijo Annie.

\- Estoy seguro de que Dios los proveerá -dijo Terry.

\- Yo también. Bueno, mientras esperamos la cena, voy a ir a mi habitación ... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Te veré más tarde.

\- Hasta luego, Annie -dijo Terry.

Annie salió de la sala. Terry estaba sonriendo ... Annie era muy buena amiga ... Eran solo amigos.

...


	11. Chapter 11

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 10  
"Una muy feliz Navidad"**_

El día de Nochebuena, Annie se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena junto con la ama de llaves que le estaba ayudando antes de irse a celebrar ella con su propia familia.

En la sala, el gran árbol de Navidad lucía excelentemente decorado con un lindo pesebre debajo e inmensidad de regalos. Annie usaba un precioso vestido rojo, uno de los colores de la Navidad. El Duque de Grandchester había llegado con sus brazos llenos de regalos y los colocó debajo del árbol.

\- Bueno Padre -dijo Terry- Espero que uno de esos presentes sea para mí también y no solo para mamá ...

El Duque se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

Eleonor llegó unos minutos después del Duque cargada con muchos regalos también. Ella al igual usaba los colores de Navidad, rojo y verde.

\- ¡Hola Madre! -dijo Terry- ¡Feliz Navidad!

\- Feliz Navidad cariño, Feliz Navidad, Annie.

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y era Charlie Sanders quien también llegó con presentes.

\- Charlie! -exclamó Annie sonriendo- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Feliz Navidad!

\- Feliz Navidad Princesa -dijo Charlie abrazándola.

La cena de Nochebuena estuvo deliciosa. Después de cenar, todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la chimenea, contando historias navideñas y cantando villancicos. Eleonor se comportó realmente agradable con el Duque esa noche, era temporada de espíritu navideño después de todo. Intercambiaron regalos, pero no los abrieron, ya que era el 24 de diciembre, tendrían que esperar al siguiente día ...

Después de un rato Charlie estaba con Terry en su oficina hablando a solas.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo va la convivencia con la Princesa?

\- Va muy bien ... Nos llevamos bien.

\- ¿Y cuándo vas a tomar el siguiente paso?

\- ¿Qué siguiente paso?

\- Vamos amiguito ... ¿no vas a decirme que en realidad no estás haciendo nada con ella?

\- Soy un caballero…

\- Quien protesta demasiado ...

\- Charlie! Ella es la hermana de Candy!

\- Sí, ya lo dijiste ... ¡y ella también es una chica! Tienes suerte de estar viviendo con ella. Puedes aprovechar la situación ... ¿pretendes ayudarla hasta que conozca a un hombre que quiera casarse con ella y se la lleve ...?

\- Su ex-novio un tipo elegante vino a recuperarla ...

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo te hizo sentir eso?

\- La besó ... Yo sentí morir ...

\- Oh…

\- Sí ... ¡la trató como basura! Ella no puede volver a estar con él!

\- ¿Y si ella lo ama?

\- ¡El Elegante le dijo que estaba con ella solo porque Candy se lo había pedido! Hubiera querido ponerle mi puño en su cara!

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Porque ella no es mi novia ... ella es una amiga, eso es todo.

\- Entonces, ¿no dijiste nada?

\- Bueno …

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Le mostré a ella lo molesto que estaba yo cuando volvimos aquí ...

\- ¿Haciendo qué?

\- Yo ... yo ... la besé!

\- ¿De Verdad?

\- Sí ... ¡solo para demostrarle que puedo hacerle creer también que la amo como lo hizo el Elegante! ¡Ni siquiera me devolvió el beso! -dijo Terry un poco molesto.

\- ¿Y ella si besó al Elegante?

\- ¡No lo sé! Parece que si ...

\- ¿Entonces estabas tratando de probar un punto?

\- Sí ...

\- ¿O querías que ella comparara tus besos?

\- Si ... QUÉ? NO!

Charlie estalló en carcajadas, se estaba burlando de su amigo.

\- ¡Me estás haciendo decir tonterías! -dijo Terry.

\- Tonterías? En verdad? Lo que yo veo es a un tipo que está celoso porque el ex-prometido de su "inquilina" regresó para volver a estar con ella, la besa ... tú entonces haces lo mismo ... pero ella no te devuelve el beso ... y eso te hace enojar ... ¡Estás enamorado!

\- Si estuviera enamorado de ella, habría golpeado al Elegante ...

\- ¿El hecho de que seas más maduro no te cruza por la mente? Pelear es algo infantil, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Quieres hacerme ver que no peleé con el Elegante, porque soy más maduro?

\- ¿Tenías ganas de pegarle? Y no lo hiciste ... ¿por qué?

\- Te dije por qué, porque ella no es mi novia ...

\- Terry ...

\- ¡Está bien! Estaba pensando en la recepción del estreno, la primera vez que estuve en el escenario con mi madre ... No quería arruinarlo todo con una pelea que hubiera robado la escena del estreno! Sino de lo contrario, ¡lo habría golpeado como en el colegio!

\- Así que, estoy en lo cierto, eres más maduro y estás pensando mejor y te fuiste por la decisión más sabia; estabas celoso y besaste a la Princesa forzadamente ... lo que probablemente no te hizo ganar puntos con ella ...

\- Le ofrecí flores para disculparme ...

\- ¿Qué hay del Elegante?

\- Él también le envió flores ...

\- Si quieres ganártela, tienes que estar un paso delante del Elegante, amigo ...

\- Pero no quiero ...

Charlie levantó sus cejas ...

\- Entonces, ¿no tendrás problemas si comenzara a seducir a la Princesa verdad? -preguntó Charlie.

\- ¡Tú comes mujeres de desayuno! ¡Dejala sola! Ella se merece algo mejor ...

\- El Elegante no se la merece, yo no me lo merezco ... ¿Y tú si te la mereces?

\- Ella es la hermana de Candy, tengo que cuidarla ...

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Eleonor entró.

\- ¿Ya vienen chicos? Vengan y únanse a nosotros en la sala. Tendrán tiempo para hablar en otro momento ...

\- Ya vamos Madre -dijo Terry caminando hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Salvado por la campana! -añadió Charlie sonriendo.

Después de un rato Charlie se retiró para irse de fiesta con sus amigos. Eleonor también se retiró y se llevó al Duque que estuvo extasiado. Annie y Terry se encontraban solos y contando historias frente a la chimenea ...

\- Bueno -dijo Terry- Todavía es temprano ¿Quieres responder a la invitación del Elegante?

\- No en realidad ... -contestó Annie.

\- ¿Estás segura? No me importa. No me molesta si vas ...

"¿De verdad quiere que vaya a ver a Archie? ¿No quiere estar a solas conmigo en Nochebuena?" pensó Annie triste.

\- ¿En verdad quieres que vaya ... ? -preguntó ella.

\- Puedo ir contigo si quieres ...

\- Oh, está bien…

\- Tengo otra invitación ...

\- Oh, muy bien…

¿Qué estaba pensando ella? ¿Que Terry iba a pasar la Nochebuena con ella a solas? Él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. ¡Probablemente una actriz de tercera clase que lo estaba esperando para una pequeña cita en las sábanas!

\- ¡Vamos entonces si no te molesta y si tienes otra invitación!

Terry se sintió herido. Esperaba que ella se negara ...

Así que se dirigieron a la Mansión Andrew. La familia todavía se encontraba en Nueva York.

Archie fue a abrir la puerta y sonrió cuando vio a Annie. El se puso muy felíz. Apenas si vió a Terry.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! -dijo Archie- Annie, estoy tan feliz de verte.

\- Feliz Navidad Archie -dijo Annie forzando una sonrisa.

Annie estaba pensando que Terry se iría de inmediato, pero se sorprendió al ver que él entró con ella. Patricia, que estaba en la sala de estar con la familia, estaba contenta de ver a su amiga.

\- Annie! ¡Feliz Navidad! -dijo Patricia viniendo a besarla.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad Patty! -dijo Annie abrazándola.

\- Terry! -dijo Patty- ¡Feliz Navidad!

\- Feliz Navidad Patricia -dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Annie, ven conmigo -dijo Archie- Voy a entregarte tu regalo ...

\- Oh, está bien -dijo Annie siguiéndolo.

Terry y Patty los observaban mientras ellos intercambiaban sus regalos. ¡Terry ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía un regalo para Archie! Patty lo veía detenidamente.

\- ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí? -ella preguntó.

\- El Elegante la invitó ...

\- Oh ... ¿y ella te pidió que la trajeras aquí?

\- Ella es una amiga, quería hacerla feliz.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué tienes ganas de matar a Archibald?

\- Yo no quiero matar a ...

\- Terry ...

\- Además tengo otra invitación ...

\- ¿Una cita?

\- A lo que no tengo ganas de ir ...

\- Prefieres quedarte con Annie. Entonces, ¿por qué la arrojas a los brazos de Archibald?

\- Yo no la estoy arrojando ... Yo ...

Él dejó de hablar. Era como si estuviera haciendo todo para que Annie pasara tiempo con Archie, pero solo después de que ella le había dicho que ya no estaba interesada en él ...

\- Terry -comenzó Patricia- Podría estar metiéndote en tus asuntos ...

\- De hecho así es …

\- Pero, si tú quieres a Annie ... deberías decírselo ...

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Patty? Ella es la hermana de Candy. Además Archie ya la lastimó y la humilló ...

\- ¿Y tu la estás protegiendo al arrojarla en sus brazos? ¡Muy bien! ¡Eso tiene sentido! -dijo Patty irónicamente.

\- ¿Dónde está Albert? -preguntó Terry para cambiar la conversación.

\- En su oficina ... -contestó Patricia.

Eliza, quien estaba arriba en su habitación, llegó y estaba feliz de ver a Terry.

\- ¡Terrence! ¡Feliz Navidad! -dijo saltándole al cuello- ¡Veniste a verme! ¡Que lindo eres! Ven y abre el regalo que compré para ti ...

Terry siguió a Eliza, dejando a Patricia, quien caminó hacia el estudio. Albert estaba allí y ella entró. Él miraba por la ventana y se volvió para verla. Ella caminó hacia sus brazos y él la abrazó cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Estas bien? -le preguntó Patricia.

\- La extraño -respondió.

\- Yo también la echo de menos…

\- Gracias por estar aquí -dijo.

\- En tus brazos, quieres decir? ¡Es divino!

Estallaron en carcajadas. Albert buscó sus labios e intercambiaron un largo y apasionado beso ...

\- Terry y Annie están aquí -dijo Patricia cuando se detuvieron.

\- ¿De Verdad?

\- Archibald invitó a Annie ...

\- Y llegó con Terry ...?

\- Están jugando al gato y al ratón ...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Mmmh ya verás ... -dijo Patricia jalando la cabeza de Albert hacia ella.

Se besaron ardientemente. No tenían prisa por ver a los demás.

Mientras tanto...

Annie pasaba todo el tiempo observando a Terry y Eliza, lo cual hizo que Archie se molestara.

\- ¡Solo estás mirándolos! -dijo Archie.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo Annie.

\- ¡Grandchester! ¡Sigues mirándolo!

\- Estás diciendo tonterías ...

\- ¿No estás celosa?

\- ¡Claro que no! Sólo somos amigos…

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí estoy segura. ¡Y él está enamorado de Candy, como tú por cierto y no cometeré el mismo error dos veces!

Archie no respondió.

Annie ya había tenido suficiente de ver a Terry y Eliza juntos. Así que caminó hacia él, dejando a Archie, quien la dejó ir ...

\- Terry, pensé que tenías otra invitación -dijo.

\- Déjanos en paz, Annie! -dijo Eliza con insolencia.

Annie la ignoró y Terry respondió:

\- ¿Ya terminaste con tus arrumacos?

\- No estaba con mis arrumacos ... Quiero volver a casa ...

Se miraron el uno al otro. Terry sonrió.

\- Muy bien, vamos…

\- Pero Terry ... -chilló Eliza.

\- Lo siento Eliza, tenemos que irnos ... Feliz Navidad. Adiós a todos! ¡Feliz Navidad!

\- ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Feliz Navidad!

Caminaron hacia la puerta y se encontraron con Albert y Patricia.

\- Terry! -dijo Albert- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Sí. Solo estábamos pasando, adiós ... ¡Feliz Navidad! -dijo Terry.

\- Feliz Navidad -contestó Albert sonriendo.

\- Feliz Navidad -dijo Annie- ¡Adiós!

Y Dejaron la mansión.

Iban en el auto cuando Terry le preguntó a Annie:

\- ¿No encontraste a Albert y Patricia un poco raros? -preguntó Terry.

\- No -contestó Annie.

\- Los labios de Patricia estaban hinchados ...

\- ¿Hinchados?

\- Sí, hinchados ...

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Que algo la hizo tener los labios hinchados ...

\- ¿Albert le dio un puñetazo en los labios? -preguntó Annie contrariada.

Terry estalló en franca risa.

\- Sí, con sus labios! -dijo él.

\- ¿Qué? Patricia y Albert? ¡Oh Dios mío!

\- Ambos perdieron a sus seres amados en la guerra ...

\- ¿Admites que Albert estaba enamorado de Candy?

\- Todo el mundo estaba enamorado de Candy, Annie ...

\- Incluso Alistair?

\- Incluso Alistair. Pero él tenía la sabiduría de ver sin decir nada o sin tocar nada ...

\- ¡Dios mío!

\- Pero yo soy a quien ella amaba y rompí su corazón, eligiendo el deber sobre el amor ... Y lo lamentaré hasta el final de mis días ...

Annie no dijo nada. Terry aún amaba a Candy y siempre la amará ... ¿Por qué le molestó eso? Debería concentrarse en su carrera y su objetivo en lugar de distraerse con ideas imposibles ...

Llegaron a su casa y entraron.

\- ¿No te vas a ir? -preguntó Annie.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A tu invitación ...

\- No, estoy cansado ...

\- Oh…

\- Hay que dormir. Mañana es Navidad ...

\- Muy bien. Buenas noches Terry.

\- Buenas noches, Annie. Feliz Navidad.

\- Feliz Navidad.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La mañana siguiente, Navidad. Annie bajó las escaleras después de bañarse y vestirse. Encontró a Terry abajo leyendo un libro.

\- ¡Ya era hora de que te levantaras! ¡Es casi mediodía!

\- Feliz Navidad Terry -dijo sonriendo- Abramos nuestros regalos ...

Se divirtieron abriendo sus presentes como niños, riendo.

\- Gracias por tu regalo Annie -dijo Terry viendo el suéter, la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes.

\- Gracias a ti por tu ayuda, cuando más la necesitaba ... -dijo Annie sonriendo.

\- De nada, Annie. Somos amigos. Tenemos que ayudarnos el uno al otros ... eso es normal. Mi turno ahora…

Él le dio un pequeño paquete. Annie sonrió. Ella lo abrió y encontró una llave ...

\- ¿Para qué es esto?

Terry la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una puerta de la casa.

\- Abre la puerta con la llave ...

Annie obedeció y abrió la puerta. En el interior, había una máquina de coser, una máquina de bordar, una mesa de planchar ... algo de material y todo lo que necesitaba para trabajar ...

\- ¡Dios mío, Terry! -exclamó Annie feliz.

\- Me dije que ahora que hemos comenzado la obra, puedes trabajar en tus modelos mientras esperas la próxima gran producción del teatro ...

\- Oh, Terry! ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Eres maravilloso! -dijo ella saltando a su cuello- ¡Muchas gracias!

Luego ella se dispuso a ver las máquinas y ¡comenzó a trabajar casi de inmediato para probarlas! Terry la miraba sonriendo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después se dirigieron a casa de Eleonor y encontraron al Duque en bata de baño desayunando con ella, también en bata de baño.

\- ¡Padre! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Parece que has tenido una Navidad muy feliz! ¿No es así Madre? -recalcó Terry irónicamente.

\- Feliz Navidad Terry -dijo Eleonor sonriendo- Tus otros regalos están debajo del árbol. Feliz Navidad Annie ...

\- Feliz Navidad -dijo Annie sonriendo.

Annie siguió a Terry a la sala para abrir regalos, también había algunos para ella. Luego fueron a agradecer a Eleonor y al Duque. Terry vió a su padre y dijo:

\- Entonces Padre, ¿qué intención tienes con mi Madre?

\- Ehh... -dijo el duque avergonzado.

\- La última vez, la dejaste caer como a una papa caliente para casarte con tu bulto de grasa de la señora Grandchester ...

Eleonor quería reírse, Annie también. Pero dado que Terry estaba hablando seriamente con su padre.

\- Espero que no hayas venido solo para divertirte con ella, porque si ese es el caso, ¡puedes volver con tu masa grasienta de esposa!

El duque miró a su hijo, que estaba defendiendo a su madre y que tuvo el coraje de hablarle con franqueza. Él estaba orgulloso de él.

\- Terrence, hijo mío, estoy muy feliz de que me hayas hecho esa pregunta. Me alegra ver que estás protegiendo a tu madre y su reputación. Mi matrimonio con tu madrastra ya no existe. No pudo entender que quería venir hasta aquí para verte y dejarla con sus hijos ... y como ella sabe que tu madre está aquí en América ... me acusó de tenerla como amante y ella me dejó ... pero puedo asegurarte que si mi matrimonio todavía estuviera vivo, no habría perseguido a tu madre con mis atenciones ...

\- ¿Vas a hacer una mujer honesta de ella esta vez?

\- A mi edad, Terry, no tengo tiempo para jugar ... todo depende de tu madre ...

Terry miró a su madre, quien se le acercó para abrazarlo.

\- Madre deberías seguir jugando a ser difícil de atrapar -susurró.

\- Gracias cariño -dijo en voz alta. Y ella le susurró al oído de su hijo:

\- Sé lo que estoy haciendo, no te preocupes. Esto fue solo por Navidad ...

Terry la soltó y dijo:

\- Te quiero Madre y no quiero que te lastimen ...

\- Yo también te quiero, cariño. Muchas gracias.

Luego se volvió hacia su padre.

\- Así que Padre, mi monstruo de madrastra hizo una escena de celos? ¿Cómo están mis hermanos pequeños?

Terry hablaba con su padre y Annie le contó a Eleonor lo que Terry le había dado como regalo de Navidad. También habló sobre sus modelos que había preparado hace un tiempo y los que acababa de hacer y los pocos vestidos que solía confeccionar durante su tiempo libre en el teatro ...

Pasaron un día muy agradable en familia, nada ni nadie perturbó la atmósfera navideña.

Terry se dio cuenta que desde que Annie vivía con él, él ya no bebía, estaba haciendo ejercicio, ya no pasaba noches con actrices de tercera categoría. Él tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Estaba ocupado con su amiga, charlando y leyéndole ... ¿quién hubiera pensado que el gran Terrence Grandchester estaría feliz con las noches platónicas al lado de Annie Brighton?

¡La vida estaba llena de sorpresas!

...


	12. Chapter 12

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 11  
"El Baile de la Rosa Blanca"**_

En los días siguientes, ya en la última semana del año, la vida volvió a la normalidad. Se llevaba a cabo un representación casi todas las noches en el teatro. Annie aprovechó el tiempo entonces para hacer sus vestidos. La invitación al Baile de la Rosa Blanca llegó, la etiqueta a seguir era, las mujeres deberían usar vestidos blancos y los hombres deberían ir en negro. Patricia, que pasaba más y más tiempo con Albert, fue a ver a Annie a casa de Terry.

\- Patty! -dijo Annie sonriendo, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien ... Te necesito ...

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para un vestido para el Baile de la Rosa Blanca.

\- Oh, pero probablemente no tenga tiempo ...

\- ¿No tienes uno todo hecho?

\- Sí, tengo algunos modelos, pero son para mi línea ...

\- ¿No puedes hacer una excepción para mí? ¡Prometo hablar de eso en mi revista!

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno, está bien, puedo darte uno de mis vestidos ...

\- No, quiero pagarlo -dijo Patricia- Trabajas duro Annie y cada trabajo vale un salario ...

\- De acuerdo -dijo Annie- También hice el vestido de Eleonor Baker ...

\- Maravilloso! Voy a hacer la publicidad para ti ...

\- Pero aún no tengo dinero para pagar por eso Patricia.

\- Me pagarás cuando tengas ... -

\- Por cierto -dijo Annie- Quería preguntarte algo ...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Hay algo entre Albert y tú?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Porque ... el día de Navidad, Terry insinuó que ...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que tus labios estaban hinchados...

\- ¡Oh Cielos! ¡Terry es realmente perspicaz!

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Tú y Albert?

\- Sí ... -dijo Patricia sonrojándose- ¡Él es simplemente maravilloso!

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Tú y Albert? ¡Estoy feliz por ti!

\- ¡Es como si el mundo se hubiera volteado de cabeza! ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado? Albert y yo, Terry y tú ...

\- ¿Terry y yo? -dijo Annie- No hay "Terry y yo", nosotros solo somos amigos ...

\- Annie, por favor. ¡Estás hablando conmigo! Te conozco…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que sientes algo por Terry ...

\- Patricia ...

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Bueno ... no sabía que Terry podría ser tan encantador ...

\- Ahh ...

\- Pero eso no significa que seamos una pareja ... solo somos amigos, como en ese verano en Escocia ...

\- Annie ... Estuve con Alistair y él partió a la guerra, sin siquiera besarme ... se fue a morir ... Candy fue a la guerra ... ¿Besó a Terry? Conociendo a Terry, diré que sí ... Pero se sacrificó en lugar de quedarse con el hombre que amaba y partió a la guerra para ocultar su dolor ... y murió ... La vida no es nada Annie ... Alistair estaba demasiado cautivado por sus inventos para ser romántico, entonces su obsesión se volvió en ir a la guerra ... Así que estoy besando a Albert tanto como puedo ... Si no funciona para nosotros, al menos tendré sus besos …

\- Patricia, Terry todavía ama a Candy ... no quiero volver a repetirlo ... como con Archie ...

\- Annie, Albert todavía ama a Candy y él siempre la amará, pero eso no significa que no pueda amarme a mí también ...

\- ¿De verdad crees que Terry podría amarme algún día?

\- Podemos amar de diferentes maneras Annie, créeme ... y tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Tengo que concentrarme en mi carrera ... no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso ...

\- No cierres tu corazón para volver a amar ...

\- Pensé que me alentarías a regresar con Archie.

\- ¿Después de la forma en que te trató? Soy tu amiga Annie ¡No Eliza!

Y las dos amigas estallaron en carcajadas. Luego se dirigieron al cuarto de trabajo de Annie y ella le dio un vestido blanco ...

\- ¡Es espléndido, Annie! -exclamó Patricia.

\- Quiero terminar mis modelos con un vestido de novia ...

\- Si Albert me propone matrimonio, ¡ordenaré contigo mi vestido de novia!

\- ¡Tienes a un buen partido Patricia, no lo dejes escapar!

\- No tengo intención de hacerlo -dijo Patty sonriendo.

Patricia se desvistió para probarse el vestido de Annie y poder hacerle los ajustes necesarios.

\- Terry es un buen partido también, Annie ...

\- No comiences por favor ...

\- Te gusta él ¿no?

\- Ese no es el punto ...

\- ¿Cual es el punto entonces?

\- Es Terry Patty. Él almuerza en un restaurante que también es un hotel y reserva una mesa y una habitación ... para meterse en las sábanas ...

\- Tal vez quiere tomar una siesta después del almuerzo ...

\- ... con una chica.

\- Te molesta ...

\- Sí ... bueno, no. Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera ...

\- ¿Pero no te gustaría que él se acueste con otras chicas?

\- No. Pero no tengo derecho a pedirle algo así ...

Había terminado de poner alfileres en el vestido para el arreglo ... Patricia se quitó el vestido y se volvió a poner su ropa.

\- Annie escúchame ... todo lo que quiero decir es que, si te gusta Terry, no lo dejes escapar tampoco ...

\- Solo somos amigos, Patty. Pero gracias por el consejo. Puedes venir a recoger el vestido mañana por la noche.

\- ¡Gracias, querida! ¡Estás salvándome la vida! ¡Y prefiero darte mi dinero a ti más que a nadie!

Patricia se retiró y Annie continuó trabajando en el vestido. Luego terminó el vestido de Eleonor Baker. Cuando Terry regresó por la noche, la encontró trabajando aún.

\- Buenas noches -la saludó sonriendo.

\- Hola Terry ... vuelves tarde ...

\- Sí, en el teatro, Robert quería hablar con nosotros ...

"O estabas durmiendo con una chica" -se dijo Annie a sí misma.

\- ¿Terminaste por hoy? -preguntó Terry.

\- Sí Terry ... Debería parar ... e ir a comer algo.

\- ¿No has cenado todavía?

\- No, no vi pasar el tiempo ... el baile será en dos días ...

\- Vamos a cenar entonces -dijo Terry.

Terry estaba pensando en el beso que forzó en Annie la noche del estreno y en lo que Charlie le había comentado. Ese beso le parecía demasiado familiar ... se estaba acercando a Annie ... No, eso no podía ser ... ella era la hermana de Candy ... No era la clase de chica con la que te divertías y con la que te acostabas. Como Charlie le decía tan bien, ella era una princesa que tenía que ser tratada con respeto ... ella necesitaba tener pretendientes serios ... ¿Y si el Elegante de verdad había cambiado? ¡No, no él! ¡La humilló! Annie se merecía alguien mejor ... ¿Pero quién?

Annie se encontraba a la mesa con Terry y pensó que él parecía un poco preocupado. Estaba pensando en algo, ¿tal vez sobre la mujer con las que acababa de acostarse? En el teatro, todas se le colgaban al cuello. ¡Sin mencionar todas las flores y las invitaciones apenas a escondidas de algunas mujeres y muchas de ellas casadas! Probablemente descuidadas por sus maridos ... Si ella se hubiera casado con Archibald y él hubiera seguido descuidándola, ¿ella también habría tenido un amante para satisfacerla? Ella se estaba haciendo esa pregunta y la respuesta no era tan clara como pensaba que sería ... Así que no puede culpar realmente a aquellas mujeres que se arrojaban a Terry y que terminaría por satisfacerlas, después de todo, él era un hombre, un hombre joven, guapo, encantador, atractivo, rico, talentoso y soltero además de todo eso. Terry era un buen partido, para todas las mujeres, ya fueran casadas, prostitutas, solteras ... ¿Y Annie estaba viviendo con él siendo "solo amigos"? Para él, ella era la hermana de Candy, a quien tenía que proteger y ayudar, nada más ... ¿Estaba Patricia en lo correcto? Ella vivía en la misma casa que el perfecto prospecto de Terrence Grandchester, ¿debería dejarlo escapar? ¿O debería probar suerte?

No, ella era su amiga y tenía que hacerlo sentir cómodo. Después de todo, él tenía la amabilidad de dejarla vivir con él.

Terry la veía mientras ella tomaba sus alimentos.

\- Estás en silencio esta noche Annie ...

\- Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Muy bien. Patricia vino a comprar un vestido blanco para el baile.

\- ¡Oh enhorabuena! Eso hace dos clientes con mi madre ...

\- Ella insistió en pagar precio de aparador ...

\- Albert debe estar mimándola ...

\- Y tenías razón por cierto, ella está saliendo con Albert ... tienes buen ojo.

Terry solo sonrió.

\- Terry, ¿puedo hablarte de algo?

\- Por supuesto...

\- Yo ... me doy cuenta que muchas mujeres se tiran a tu paso ...

\- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de escuchar a mi madre hablar?

\- Quiero decir, que no me molesta si quieres pasar un tiempo con ellas ... puedes volver a casa tarde e incluso dormir fuera. No es mi problema. No me molesta ...

\- ¡Estaba en lo correcto! ¡Realmente estoy escuchando a mi madre hablar conmigo!

\- La primera vez que almorzamos juntos, tenías una habitación reservada en un hotel ... Tal vez mi presencia está haciendo las cosas un poco incómodas entre nosotros ... pero está bien. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Tal vez debimos haberlo hablado un poco de eso cuando vine a vivir aquí contigo ...

\- ¡Qué amable Annie, gracias! -dijo Terry irónicamente.

\- Hablo en serio, Terry ... y bromeas, para evitar el tema ...

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Estoy siendo seria, no te sientas obligado a volver temprano por mi culpa ... Soy una chica grande y entiendo esas cosas. No quiero que pienses que te estoy poniendo reglas o algo así ...

\- ¿Mamá me está dando permiso para toda la noche?

\- Deja de burlarte de mí Terry. Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir ...

\- Por supuesto que entiendo, me estás dando luz verde para dormir con chicas en el teatro, como Susanna y Karen ...

\- ¡No! ¡Ellas no! -replicó Annie demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Ellas no? ¿Quieres elegirlas también?

\- Quiero decir ... No quise decir eso ...

\- Entonces, ¿los fanáticas que me invitan a sus camas?

\- Eso no es lo que quise decir ... y lo sabes ...

\- Ya veo lo que estás diciendo ...

Y continuó comiendo como si nada y bebió su jugo de naranja. Entonces el dijo:

\- Si te entiendo correctamente; me estás diciendo que puedo acostarme con mujeres que aún no conozco y no es necesario dejarte saber que volveré a casa tarde o que no volveré ... Me estás dando completa libertad! ¡Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Annie!

Annie se puso roja como un tomate de la vergüenza y miró hacia abajo en su plato.

\- Eso no es lo que quiero decir -repitió ella de nuevo.

No estaba diciendo toda la verdad, porque eso es exactamente lo que quería decir, pero no la forma en que lo estaba diciendo.

\- Y ahora, ¿por qué no continuar con el curso? ¿Quieres enseñarme cómo no dejar embarazada a una chica? O en enfermedades vergonzosas que podemos atrapar teniendo sexo todo el tiempo ... ¿Puedo venir con ellas aquí? Después de todo, esta es mi casa, ¿no es así?

Él continuó bromeando. Pero, en realidad, estaba molesto al ver que Annie pensaba en él como un infiel, hasta el punto de acostarse con quien fuera ... ¿Por qué le molestaba eso? ¿Ella no estaba pensando en él como un posible pretendiente? Ella todavía tenía el Elegante en su mente? Eso lo hizo enojar. Ella le estaba diciendo que se fuera a dormir a otra parte ... ¿así podría regresar con el Elegante? Entonces él no contaba para ella en lo absoluto? ¿Pero por qué eso lo estaba molestando? Lo estaba lastimando ...

\- Terry, si tu entendiste que te estoy alentando a pasar la noche fuera de la casa durmiendo con quien sea, entonces no fui clara -protestó- Eso no es lo que quise decir ... lo que quise decir fue ... oh rayos! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No sé cómo expresarme!

Terry la miró y su enojo desapareció. Annie se veía tan vulnerable y tan frágil, pero era más fuerte de lo que parecía. La pobre chica estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor ... pensó en el beso que le había dado, pero en su memoria, ella estaba respondiendo al beso y estaban en su cama ... ¡Wow! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Annie continuó con un suspiro:

\- Lo que intento hacerte entender, es que tienes tu vida y no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Creo que soy egoísta ... me ayudaste, me dejas vivir bajo tu techo sin pedirme dinero por el alquiler, me diste un trabajo, un taller y tomo tus tardes también mientras que podrías estar con ...

\- Annie, por el amor de Dios! ¡No soy un santo! Me gusta ayudarte y pasar tiempo contigo ...

\- No quiero que te sientas forzado a quedarte aquí conmigo ... y si decides no pasar la noche aquí ... si decides dormir fuera ... no soy tu madre sobreprotegiéndote Terry ...

Terry estaba empezando a irritarse con esta conversación.

\- Entonces, si una noche no vuelvo del teatro ... ¿no vas a estar preocupada en lo absoluto?

\- Bueno ... porque no me respondes a ...

\- Está bien ... no irás a la policía ni verás en los hospitales para ver si no tuve un accidente ... Puedo divertirme en paz ...

\- Veo que te estoy molestando. Discúlpame -dijo Annie después de un momento de silencio- Esa no era mi intención.

Especialmente porque ella estaba pensando lo contrario.

\- Por supuesto. Aprecio el hecho de que te estés preocupando por mi vida amorosa, pero no es necesario. Tengo edad suficiente para encargarme yo solo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me ocupe de mis propios asuntos?

\- ¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos Annie Brighton! -terminó Terry con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Annie se estaba derritiendo, ¡era tan apuesto!

\- Olvidémonos de toda esta conversación -dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué conversación? -preguntó él inocentemente.

Ella se echó a reír aliviada. Esa horrible y embarazosa conversación había desaparecido entre ellos. Terry sonrió y se echó a reír también. Annie se sintió mejor ... tenía miedo de haberlo irritado.

En seguida se dirigieron a la sala a platicar de cosas cotidianas.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Llegó el 31 de diciembre ... Día del Baile de la Rosa Blanca en honor a Candice White Andrew, hija del multimillonario William Albert Andrew, que muriera en la guerra, meses antes.

Todas las mujeres vestían de blanco, como decía la invitación y los hombres en blanco y negro. Todos los miembros de la clase alta se encontraban allí.

Archibald se ofreció a ir a buscar a Annie, pero ella lo rechazó amablemente. Sin embargo él no se desanimó. El Sr y la Sra Brighton, los padres de Annie iban a asistir al baile. Él sabía que tenía su apoyo.

El Baile tenía lugar en la Mansión Andrew en Nueva York. Era muy grande, con muchas salas de estar comunicadas entre sí. Tenía un jardín de invierno donde Albert había plantado las rosas blancas de Anthony, "Dulce Candy". Un mayordomo se encontraba en la puerta obsequiando rosas blancas a los invitados, hombres y mujeres. Las de los caballeros se la colocaban en el ojal del saco y la de las damas en la muñeca.

Albert se encontraba en la puerta con Patricia, ella lucía radiante con el vestido blanco que le compró a Annie. Albert le había obsequiado un collar de diamantes que llevaba puesto, tenía maquillaje y un peinado alto, uno perfecto. Junto con Albert hacían una pareja hermosa.

Eleonor Baker llegó del brazo del Duque de Grandchester. Usando su hermoso vestido blanco hecho por Annie y no tenía un solo cabello fuera de lugar en su hermoso peinado.

Terry y Annie llegaron juntos. El vestido de Annie era magnífico y su cabello también.

\- Annie -exclamó Patricia- ¡Tu vestido es el mejor!

\- Estás muy hermosa Patricia -Albert le recalcó a ella sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches Patricia -saludó Annie sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches -saludó Terry sonriendo- Patricia, estás encantadora.

\- Gracias Terry -contestó Patty sonriendo.

\- Gracias por venir -dijo Albert sonriendo.

Terry y Annie siguieron su camino hacia la mansión, tomando las rosas que el mayordomo les daba. Terry ayudó a Annie a ponerla sobre su muñeca y ella le ayudó a colocársela en el ojal. Luego, tomaron una sidra de fruta de la charola de un mesero y comenzaron a beber.

Archie los observaba. Parecían una pareja ... luego se acercó a los Brighton. Annie charlaba con Terry mientras ella reía alegremente.

\- La Tía Abuela Elroy está vestida de blanco, ojalá tuviera un escote profundo -dijo Terry.

\- En la parte delantera o trasera? -preguntó Annie riendo.

\- ¡En ambas!

Y los dos se comenzaron a carcajear.

El Sr y la Sra Brighton llegaron a ellos con Archie al lado.

\- Buenas noches, Annie -dijo Archibald.

Annie y Terry se dieron la vuelta. Annie estaba sorprendida de ver a sus padres.

\- ¡Mamá, Papá! -dijo- ¡Dios mío!

\- Annie -su padre quien la tomó en sus brazos- ¡Oh, te he echado de menos cariño!

\- ¡Oh Papi! -dijo Annie abrazándolo- ¡También te he extrañado!

\- Buenas noches, Annie -dijo la Sra Brighton con frialdad.

\- Buenas noches Mamá -respondió Annie un poco herida por la frialdad de su madre.

Ella se giró hacia Terry.

\- Papá, Mamá, déjenme presentarles a Terrence Grandchester -dijo Annie.

\- Sí -dijo la Sra Brighton fríamente- El actor de Broadway ...

\- ¡El Rey de Broadway! -corrigió el Sr Brighton sonriendo.

\- Es un verdadero placer conocerles -dijo Terry besando la mano de la Sra Brighton y dando la mano al Sr Brighton.

\- Te vimos en el escenario anoche -dijo el Sr Brighton- Junto con tu madre, los dos estuvieron maravillosos en el escenario.

\- Terrence es el que aloja a Annie -dijo Archie haciendo el papel de soplón.

\- ¿Qué?! -exclamó la Sra Brighton indignada- Annie! ¡Estás viviendo con un hombre sin estar casada y sin chaperón!

\- Bueno, tú la echaste -le recalcó el Sr Brighton- ¿Ahora es que estás preocupada por su alojamiento? ¡Ella se fue hace meses!

\- Se volvió loca, con sus ideas sufragistas. ¡Todo por Candy! Ahora ella está trabajando como Candy y está saliendo con un actor, ¡como Candy! -decía la Sra Brighton- Mientras que ella podría haber estado comprometida con Archibald Cornwell. ¡Ella prefiere estar con un actor!

\- ¡Mamá por favor! -dijo Annie ofendida.

Archie tenía una cara triunfante. Terry lo vió y negó con la cabeza.

Eleonor, quien estaba con el Duque, quería saludar a su hijo. Caminaron juntos y encontraron a la joven pareja con Archibald y los Brighton. Habían escuchado el último comentario de la Sra Brighton y el Duque entonces decidió defender a su hijo.

\- Buenas noches, soy el Duque de Grandchester, el padre de Terrence.

\- Eleonor Baker, la madre de Terrence.

\- Estoy encantado de conocerles -dijo el Sr Brighton sonriendo a Eleonor y besando su mano- En persona es usted aún más hermosa ...

\- Gracias -dijo sonriendo.

\- Su Eminencia -dijo el Sr Brighton- Adam Brighton, el padre de Annie y esta es mi esposa ...

\- Encantado de conocerle Sr Brighton, Sra Brighton -saludó el Duque mientras le besaba la mano.

\- Su Eminencia -comenzó la Sra Brighton- ¿Está permitiendo que su hijo viva con nuestra hija en pecado?

\- ¿En pecado? Según lo que conozco, usted echó a su hija porque ella quería aprender una profesión y trabajar ...

\- Así es -aseguró la Sra Brighton- Trabajar es una pérdida de tiempo para una joven de mundo ...

\- ¿Cree usted que hacer vestidos es una pérdida de tiempo? -preguntó Eleonor- Supongo que el trabajo de actuación también es degradante para usted ...

\- No quisiera ofenderle, usted es excelente en lo que hace, pero mi Annie no está hecha para trabajar ... -dijo la Sra Brighton.

\- ¿Oh en verdad? -dijo sorprendida Eleonor Baker- Bueno, ella es quien hizo el vestido que llevo puesto y el que la anfitriona que la recibió en la puerta está usando ... Y puedo asegurarle que yo solo uso prendas de excelente calidad. Su hija tiene un talento real y si yo fuera usted, la alentaría y la felicitaría ...

La Sra Brighton se quedó sin habla. Ella había admirado el vestido de Patricia, el de Eleonor y especialmente el que llevaba Annie. ¡Nunca hubiera pensado que su hija hubiera confeccionado todos esos hermosos vestidos!

\- Annie hizo todos esos vestidos? ¡Oh Dios mío! -exclamó asombrada la Sra Brighton.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi amor -dijo el Sr Brighton.

\- ¡Pero ella todavía está viviendo en pecado con este actor! ¡Los actores tienen una moral promiscua! -dijo la Sra. Brighton.

\- Cariño -comenzó el Sr Brighton- Este actor también es hijo del Duque de Grandchester y es parte de la nobleza inglesa y estoy seguro de que trata a nuestra hija con el mayor respeto. ¿Verdad, Annie?

\- De hecho, mi hijo le dio una habitación en su casa porque ella estaba viviendo en la parte superior de un pequeño restaurante lleno de marineros malhablados ... -dijo Eleonor- Él está viviendo con su ama de llaves que es una acompañante para ellos ... ¿Habría preferido que su hija se quedara en ese pequeño restaurante?

\- Ehh no, por supuesto que no -respondió la Sra Brighton.

\- Gracias Terrence, por ayudar a mi hija -dijo el Sr Brighton.

\- Pero como estamos en Nueva York, ahora puedes venir a vivir con nosotros Annie y regresar a Chicago. Has demostrado que eres capaz de trabajar ... vuelve y reconcíliate con Archie y todo volverá a ser como antes ...

Terry y Annie miraron a sus padres sin decir una palabra. Y ahora todos los ojos estaban puestos en Annie. Estaban esperando su respuesta.

\- Mamá, lo siento, pero me quedo con Terry. Estoy trabajando con él en el teatro y estoy confeccionando mi colección de primavera ... Él me ofreció un cuarto de costura para Navidad y tengo la intención de usarlo para seguir haciendo mis vestidos ...

\- Pero cariño, ¿qué hay de Archibald?

\- Mamá, déjame recordarte que Archibald me dejó caer como a una papa caliente y pensé que estarías de mi lado en vez de alentarme a volver con él ...

\- Annie, te ruego que me perdones -intervino Archie.

Entonces se escuchó una voz que pedía silencio a los invitados en la sala y Albert comenzó su discurso.

\- El baile de esta noche es por la inauguración de la Fundación Rosa Blanca en honor a Candice White Andrew, mi hija, quien perdió la vida durante la guerra en Europa. La fundación consistirá en ayudar a las jóvenes que quieran continuar sus estudios pero que se encuentran en las calles, abandonadas ... Candy siempre quiso ayudar a la gente. Una fundación que ayude a las niñas pequeñas la hubiera complacido mucho. Así que estamos esperando sus donaciones para que esta idea funcione. Necesitamos chicas jóvenes más valientes, que buscan su independencia.  
Ahora vamos a abrir la pista de baile para celebrar el último día del año y la inauguración de la Fundación Rosa Blanca. ¿Por qué "Rosa Blanca"? Porque el hijo de mi hermana, que ahora está fallecido, creó una rosa blanca a la que bautizó "Dulce Candy". Esas rosas están haciendo una fortuna hoy y me dije que llamar a la fundación así, también honraría a mi querido Anthony ...

 _"¡Grandioso! ¡Como si necesitara escuchar el nombre de Candy asociado con el chico débil de las rosas!" -pensó Terry._

\- ¡Abramos el baile y comencemos la fiesta! -dijo entusiasta Albert.

Los invitados aplaudieron y la música comenzó. Albert tomó a Patricia y comenzaron a bailar. Todas las parejas siguieron su ejemplo.

\- Archibald, invita a Annie a bailar! -dijo la Sra Brighton.

\- Pero ... -comenzó Annie.

\- Vamos Annie -dijo Archie casi tirando de ella.

El Duque invitó a Eleonor a bailar. Los Brighton también fueron a bailar. Terry miró la pista de baile. Quería invitar a Annie, pero se dijo a sí mismo que su gesto sería interpretado erróneamente ... y mientras él estaba pensando, el Elegante se había llevado ya a Annie, por supuesto. Se dio vuelta y vio a Eliza que le estaba mostrando su sonrisa con su vestido blanco.

\- ¿Terrence? ¿Te importaría bailar conmigo?

\- Ehh ...

\- Por favor, es para la fundación de tu querida Candy y la de mi querido Anthony ...

\- Esta bien... -dijo en contra de su voluntad.

Eliza lo tenía muy apretado contra ella. Terry no quería tenerla tan cerca, pero realmente no tenía otra elección ...

Annie bailaba con Archie y observaba a Eliza y Terry.

\- ¡Todavía no puedes dejar de mirarlo! -objetó Archie.

\- ¡Estás diciendo tonterías como de costumbre Archie!

\- Todo lo que quiere es revolcarse en las sábanas contigo, Annie ...

\- Entonces ése es mi problema Archie, no el tuyo ...

\- No voy a dejar que juegue contigo ...

\- ¿Puedes dejar a Terry solo, por favor?

\- ¡Sí, señora! -dijo él sonriendo. Annie no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Terry quien seguía bailando con Eliza, quería que el baile terminara ... y tan pronto como lo hizo, la soltó y se escapó rápidamente ...

\- Terry! ¡Espera!

\- Eliza! -le recriminó su madre- ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo! ¡Ya es suficiente!

\- Pero Mamá …

\- ¡Dije que ya es suficiente! El pretendiente que tu padre y yo elegimos para ti está allí. Está caminando hacia nosotros y él te invitará a bailar y tú cumplirás sin decir una palabra.

\- Sí Mamá -aceptó Eliza. Ella veía a Terrence que ahora estaba bailando con Patricia sonriendo con todos sus dientes, es que él era tan apuesto. Así que la obligaron a bailar con el pretendiente que sus padres habían encontrado para ella ... estaba lejos de ser tan guapo como Terry por supuesto, pero para Eliza nadie era más varonil que Terrence.

Annie ahora estaba bailando con su padre.

\- Cariño, lo siento por no encontrarte en casa cuando volví ...

\- No podía quedarme más en casa con Mamá, Papá ...

\- Lo entiendo ... y si no vine a buscarte fue para darte tu independencia ... Sabía que habrías regresado si es que nos llegaras a necesitar ...

\- No Papá. Mis días de niña malcriada terminaron. Tengo un objetivo y voy a alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Qué hay de Archibald?

\- Papá, Archibald no quiere que continúe trabajando ...

\- ¡Con el talento que tienes, sería una gran pérdida para la industria de la moda! ¿Qué hay del joven Grandchester?

\- ¿Qué hay del joven Grandchester?

\- ¿Sientes algo por él?

\- Terry me ayudó, porque soy la hermana de Candy y hemos sido amigos desde el colegio, eso es todo ...

\- Es un muy buen amigo entonces -dijo el Sr. Brighton irónicamente.

\- Así es ... -aseguró Annie sonriendo.

Durante toda la noche, Annie bailó con Albert y otros caballeros, pero no con Terry. Este último pasó su tiempo charlando con los invitados y bailando con diferentes mujeres, excepto con Annie. Este última se sintió rechazada, lo que por supuesto era ridículo porque no esperaba nada de él ...

Archie aprovechó para caminar alrededor. Patricia y Eleonor elogiaban los vestidos que llevaban puestos gracias a Annie, quien recibió muchos pedidos. Lo cual irritó a Archie.

\- ¿Todavía quieres seguir trabajando?

\- Archie, déjame en paz, mi vida ya no es tu problema! ¡Tuviste tu oportunidad y la has arruinado! -le dijo Annie retirándose de ahí.

\- ¡No Annie, esto no se ha terminado!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dieron las campanadas de la medianoche, Annie se encontraba con Patricia, Albert y sus padres. Todos estaban abrazándo y besándose. ¿Dónde estaba Terry? Ella se dirigió al jardín a buscarlo.

Archie mientras tanto hablaba con Albert.

\- Escucha Archie, Annie tiene una pasión ahora y no va a retroceder, va hacia adelante ... y si la quieres de regreso, debes aceptar su trabajo -le aseguró Albert.

\- Pero ... está bien, supongo que si ella quiere trabajar, no será tan malo ... -dijo Archie- Le haré saber ...

Buscó a Annie y la vio en el jardín de invierno. Él la siguió.

\- Annie ...

\- ¿Ahora que? -respondió molesta.

\- Annie ... si quieres trabajar, no hay problema. Estoy de acuerdo…

\- ¡No te pedí permiso hasta donde yo sé ...!

\- Cálmate Annie ...

\- Déjame en paz, Archie. ¡Yo era una carga para ti! ¡Y te estoy liberando! Vete Archie!

\- No Annie, tú me amas, me amas como loca ...

Mientras él decía eso, la tomó para besarla. Ella luchaba contra él ...

\- ¡No! Archie, detente! Archie!

\- Annie, déjate llevar, haré todo lo que tu quieras ...

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Dijo que la dejaras en paz! -gritó Terry empujando a Archie.

\- ¡Este no es asunto tuyo Grandchester! ¡Déjala sola!

\- No, no la dejaré sola. Tú arruinaste tu oportunidad! ¡Muy mal por ti!

\- ¡Quiero casarme contigo! ¡Es más de lo que te están ofreciendo!

\- Estás borracho Elegante, aléjate!

\- ¡Yo no soy un borracho como tú!

\- Tal vez sea así, pero esta noche, ¡tú fuiste el que bebió demasiado!

\- ¿Quieres pelear?

\- ¡No! -gritó Annie- ¡Es la inauguración de la fundación de Candy! ¡No lo arruinen con una pelea!

\- Archie -lo llamó Albert, que acaba de llegar- Vamos por algo de comer para que estés un poco sobrio ...

\- Pero Albert ... -replicó Archie- Tengo que darle una paliza, él piensa que es muy ...

\- De ningún modo vas a pelear con mi invitado ...

Albert se llevó a Archie y Annie se quedó con Terry.

\- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Terry.

\- ¿Qué? Te importa? ¡Apenas recuerdas que existo! -dijo ella toda irritada.

\- Pero por supuesto…

\- Estoy bien Terry ... déjame en paz! ... Feliz año nuevo ...

\- Feliz año nuevo ... Te he descuidado ... Me disculpo ... con tus padres aquí ... tu madre te quiere con Archie ...

\- ¿No escuchaste mi declaración?

\- Lo hice y estoy orgulloso de ti ...

\- ¿Es por eso que me estás evitando como a la peste?!

\- Oh Annie ...

\- Llegó la medianoche y ni siquiera veniste a darme un beso ...

\- ¿Es un beso de año nuevo lo que quieres?

\- ¡No me hagas ningún favor! -dijo alejándose.

\- Annie ...! -le gritó Terry deteniéndola.

\- ¿Qué?!

\- Feliz año nuevo…

Él se inclinó para tomar sus labios y la besó suavemente. Annie entonces le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, cerró los ojos y lo besó apasionadamente. Estaban en el Baile de la Rosa Blanca, en el jardín de invierno de la Mansión Andrew, la gente los miraba, pero no les importaba. Ellos saboreaban el beso al máximo.

...


	13. Chapter 13

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 12  
"Año nuevo ... ¿misma situación?"**_

Continuaron saboreando el ardiente y apasionado beso. Era mil veces mejor esta vez, Terry se encontraba sobrio y con un aliento agradable...

Terry estaba reviviendo ese primer beso que había olvidado por completo por estar ebrio ... la impresión de haberlo hecho antes no era falsa: ¡Había besado a Annie antes! ¡No era un sueño! Él prolongó el beso, se sentía tan bien.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, se miraron el uno al otro.

\- ¿Puede complacerme este baile, Srita Brighton?

\- Estaré encantada Señor Grandchester ...

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó al salón, se mezclaron con otras parejas. Se divirtieron mucho. Terry hablaba con ella contándole historias y Annie se reía a carcajadas. Ella estaba feliz de estar en los brazos de Terry. Bailaron muchas veces juntos. ¡Terry se quedó al lado de Annie para alegría de esta última!

La orquesta tomó un pequeño descanso. Patricia fue a ver a Annie para preguntarle algo.

\- Annie, ¿puedes tocar algo en el piano para nosotros?

\- ¿Qué?! En frente de toda esta gente? -respondió.

\- Eres muy buena Annie ... todo va a salir bien.

\- Pero ... ha pasado tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres que toque contigo? -le preguntó Terry.

\- ¿Puedes tocar el piano? -respondió Annie sorprendida.

\- Sí, tomé clases cuando era más joven. Mi padre insistió en que aprendiera ... imagínate por qué ...

\- ¿Quizás para entretener a sus invitados durante las cenas y recepciones? -adivinó Patricia.

\- Y para mostrarle a mi madrastra que yo no era el bastardo inútil que ella seguía llamándome -dijo Terry- Vamos Annie ...

\- Terry, tú estás acostumbrado a actuar en público ... -aseguró Annie- ¡En cambio yo estoy acostumbrada a tener de 6 a 10 personas, incluidos mis padres!

\- Solo mírame a mí ... olvida a los invitados Annie y concéntrate en tu pieza ... Estaré allí contigo ...

Annie lo miró a los ojos. Ella confiaba en él y él estaría con ella.

\- Está bien -aceptó ella sonriendo- Vamos.

\- Maravilloso! -dijo Patricia- Déjenme anunciarlos.

Los tres amigos caminaron hacia uno de los salones, que tenía un hermoso piano. Patricia llamó la atención de los invitados para hacerles saber:

\- Damas y caballeros, queridos amigos. Mientras la orquesta se toma un descanso, Terrence Grandchester y Annie Brighton nos van a mostrar lo que aprendieron durante sus fastidiosas lecciones de piano, tocando algunas piezas para nosotros ... Déjenme decirles que no han practicado en un tiempo, yo los tomé por sorpresa ... así que sean amables.

Los invitados aplaudieron. Terry y Annie fueron a sentarse al piano, uno al lado de la otro.

\- ¿Con qué comenzamos? -susurró Annie.

\- Podemos comenzar con el Canon de Pachelbel, es relajante ... -respondió Terry.

\- Está bien…

\- Yo empezaré …

\- Yo te sigo ...

Comenzaron a tocar juntos. Annie estaba un poco nerviosa ... pero Terry la estaba haciendo sentir bien. Ellos comenzaron a tocar en armonía y ella ya no sentía miedo. Ella estaba con Terry ... Terry que la había besado ... bueno en verdad no era el momento de pensar en eso ahora ... la pieza de música, con Terry ...

Archie estaba con Albert, todavía mirando a Annie con Terry, con el corazón roto. Los habían visto en el jardín de invierno, acababan de soltarse el uno al otro. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué Albert lo arrastró con él, dejando a Annie con ese chico mocoso de Grandchester? ¿Y Patricia quien los hizo tocar el piano juntos? Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando?  
Desde la muerte de Candy, ¡todo se había volteado de cabeza! Él debía haberse quedado con Annie. Admitió que abandonarla en el funeral de Candy fue una muy mala idea. Candy tenía razón al ponerlos juntos. Sabía que su corazón estaba enamorado, sabía que Annie lo amaba y se aseguró de que terminara con la persona que amaba pidiéndole que la cuidara ... A la larga, debería haberse acercado a Annie. De hecho, él estaba unido a ella, pero todavía estaba cegado por su amor por Candy y el dolor por su muerte lo hizo hacer insensateces.  
Ahora él había perdido a Annie y ese mocoso de Grandchester se la estaba robando delante de todos. Durante el funeral, recordó cómo Terry sostuvo a Annie ... nunca pensó que algo saldría de ese dolor mutuo. Pero él no estaba desanimado. Annie lo amaba como loco ... ¡No podía enamorarse de Grandchester, estaba enamorada de él! Mientras no viera ninguna relación entre Annie y Terry, él trataría de recuperarla.  
Tenía que admitir que era más difícil de lo que él pensó que sería. Pensó que Annie habría caído rendida en sus brazos ... Fue una dura llamada de atención el día que ella le dio una bofetada. Annie Brighton tenía agallas! No habrá forma de dejar que Terry se la gane ...  
Tocaban el piano juntos, estaban en armonía ...  
¡No! Annie era suya, ¡no de Terry! Iba a recuperarla.

Los padres de Terry y Annie veían a sus hijos tocar el piano. Se sentían muy orgullosos.

Patricia fue a pararse junto a Albert quien estaba sonriendo. Pero Archie no parecía feliz.

\- Patricia, ¿por qué les pediste que tocaran el piano juntos? -preguntó Archie.

\- En realidad yo se lo pedí a Annie, ya que sabía que ella tocaba desde Escocia. ¿Recuerdas el fiasco con la fiesta blanca de Eliza porque Terry no apareció? Eliza nos atacó a Annie y a mí y yo le pedí a Annie que tocara el piano ...

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente ... ella había regresado de los Grandchester sin Terry ... Todavía me pregunto qué le impidió aparecerse ese día.

\- ¿Aparte del hecho de que Eliza fingió que no podía nadar? Fue Candy ...

\- ¿Candy? -dijo Archie.

\- Sí, ya que Eliza no la invitó, Terry se encontró con ella en el camino y decidió no ir a la fiesta de Eliza, porque que Candy no asistiría ...

\- ¡Cielos! Él estaba con Candy cuando Eliza llegó ... ahora entiendo mejor su enojo hacia Annie ...

\- En fin ... Le pedí a Annie que tocara algo en el piano. Ella estaba dudando por todos los invitados ...

\- ¡Entonces Grandchester se ofreció a tocar con ella! ¿No es encantador? -dijo Archie con ironía .

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Él es absolutamente encantador, por ayudar a Annie ...

\- El caballero perfecto con su brillante armadura -agregó Archie.

\- Y de hecho -intervino Albert- ¡Él está un paso adelante de ti! ¡Están tocando muy bien juntos! Buen trabajo Patricia.

\- Gracias, Albert ... -dijo Patricia sonriéndole.

Archie los observaba ... ¿Algo sucedía entre ellos? ¡No! ¡Albert amaba a Candy! ¡No estaría saliendo con Patricia! Pero…

Terry y Annie, tocaron 5 melodías más y cada vez eran aplaudidos más efusivamente.

El resto de la noche transcurrió bien. Archie bailó con Annie. Terry también bailó con Annie. Parecía como si estuvieran peleando por un juguete, por lo menos eran amables el uno con el otro. Terry también fue muy solicitado por otras jóvenes damas que lo acosaban ... él las eludía amablemente.

Annie veía a su pequeña competencia y se sentía feliz en el fondo. Pero ella comenzó a dudar ... Terry tenía deseos carnales, deseos de lujuria. Ella estaba deseando con todo su corazón que él no se rindiera más, pero ... Pero, ¿sería ella capaz de reemplazar a esas mujeres para evitar que lo hiciera? Dios mío, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Se estaba volviendo completamente loca! Pero cuando estuvo con Archibald, soñaba con que él le pidiera que lo hiciera, ¡hubiera dicho que sí, de inmediato en ese entonces! Pero Archie apenas la besaba, así que olvídate de ir más allá ... ¡podría seguir soñando! Pero ahora, estaba segura de que, si lo deseaba, Archie estaría muy feliz de cumplir sus deseos ... ¡Solo que ya no quería a Archie, quería a Terry!

 _"Ok Annie, es suficiente. ¡Te estás convirtiendo en una zorra con tus pensamientos!" -se dijo a sí misma sonriendo por dentro._

Annie y Terry volvieron a casa juntos. Archie deseaba que Annie se hubiera quedado con él en la mansión ... Pero se fue con Terry. Sus padres eran impotentes ante Annie quien ahora era independiente y especialmente tener al hijo del Duque como "amigo" los complacía mucho. Para los Brighton, Terrence Grandchester era un buen partido.

Eleonor y el duque se retiraron juntos como en Navidad, para el Año Nuevo, los padres de Terry estaban muy felices ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En casa, Terry y Annie se estaban quitando los abrigos y se dirigieron a la sala.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un último trago? -preguntó Terry.

\- No gracias -respondió Annie sonriendo- Me voy a la cama. He tenido una noche excelente ... Gracias Terry ...

\- Yo te he besado antes -dijo de la nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No era la primera vez que te estaba besando ... lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, es la segunda vez ...

\- No estoy hablando de la primera vez cuando con mi enojo no respondiste a mi beso ...

Annie se sonrojó. Pensó que Terry nunca recordaría su primer beso ...

\- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? -preguntó sin mirarlo.

\- Empecé a preguntarme como es que al recordar el beso, me lo estabas devolviendo. Mientras que cuando en la realidad te besé estabas fría como una estatua ... en cambio esta noche ...

\- Era el Año Nuevo ... todo el mundo se estaba besando ... no significó nada ... como cuando me forzaste ...

Terry la miró. ¿Por qué quería que ella dijera algo más? ¿Es porque él no tenía el valor para decirlo?

\- De acuerdo -dijo Terry un poco lastimado- Hay que ir a la cama ...

Él caminó frente a ella, corrió y entró a su habitación, dejando atrás a Annie. Ella se sintió un poco rechazada ... después de su beso ... podrían haber llevado su relación al siguiente nivel ... Pero Terry no dijo nada ... Año Nuevo ... ¡Misma situación!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El nuevo año estaba comenzado y Annie se concentró en su trabajo de costura. Pasaba las tardes a menudo con Archie, pero mantenía las distancias. En cambio con Terry, desde su triunfo del Año Nuevo y el beso, se habían vuelto distantes ...

Terry volvía a casa muy tarde y si la encontraba trabajando, él no la molestaba. Comía solo y a veces, salía y regresaba ya muy tarde.

Annie no podía quejarse, incluso si le dolía visiblemente imaginarse a Terry con otras mujeres en sus brazos. Él era humano, debía tener algunos deseos y era libre de satisfacerlos de la manera que él quisiera ... pero le dolía mucho. Entonces salía a cenar con Archie para no pensar en Terry ...

Terry se había convertido en un verdadero patán ... Siempre malhumorado en el teatro y era muy descortés con todos. Susanna llegó a su vestidor para verlo ...

\- ¿Qué deseas?!

\- Terry, puedo hacerte compañía.

\- Susanna, si me gustara tu compañía, ¡no te habría dejado! -dijo con tono mordaz.

Susanna tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Terry la vió y lamentó sus palabras. Ella había salvado su vida, después de todo.

\- Susanna ... te ruego me disculpes, últimamente he estado de muy mal humor.

\- Solo quería despejar tu mente -dijo Susanna acercándose a él.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry y lo besó en los labios. Terry estaba sorprendido, pero no se movió. El beso no encendió nada en él ... lo cual no era normal. ¡¿Que está pasando?! Apartó a Susanna suavemente.

\- No Susanna, no tengo ganas ...

Y él se apartó de ella.

\- Pero Terry, no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo quiero estar contigo.

\- ¡Y yo te dije que no tengo ganas! Déjame en paz, ¿podrías?

\- De acuerdo -dijo Susanna con tristeza- Me voy ...

\- Susanna ... No eres tú, soy yo. ¿Está bien?

\- Hasta luego Terry ... sabes a dónde encontrarme.

\- Susanna, deberías seguir con tu vida. No cuentes conmigo romanticamente, ya te lo dije ...

\- Te amo Terry ...

Ella salió del camerino. Karen la vio y sonrió burlonamente. La larga cara de Susanna le decía todo lo que acababa de pasar en el camerino de Terry. Él no estaba de buen humor, no era el momento adecuado para ir a verlo, aunque, cuando Terry estaba de mal humor, él hacía el amor de una manera brutal y apasionada y eso era maravilloso ... así que se dirigió al camerino de Terry.  
Él la miró ... el que él rechazara a Susanna, le daba esperanzas a ella, aunque Karen estaba acostumbrada a sus encuentros relámpagos y no esperaba nada a cambio ... Ella se le acercó, él literalmente saltó sobre ella y Karen estuvo encantada ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, Annie había aceptado cenar con Archie que la había llevado a un restaurante francés. Annie tenía que hacer lo que ella le había dicho a Terry y dejar de preocuparse por sus pequeños encuentros, incluso si eso la estaba matando. Así que tener al Elegante deseándola, era un poco reconfortante, incluso si era realmente Terry lo que ella quería ...

Terry y Karen, Annie y Archie ... el Año Nuevo no empezaba bien para nuestra pareja.

...


	14. Chapter 14

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 13  
"Una sombra entre nosotros ..."**_

Terry fue a ver a su amigo Charlie a su lugar de trabajo. Se encontraba en el bar, hablando con él.

\- ¿Me puedes repetir eso otra vez? Estabas con una actriz y ...?

\- ... y no pude hacer nada ... -respondió Terry.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no pudiste hacer nada? No sentías ganas?

\- ¡Me moría por hacerlo! Han pasado meses ... que casi lo he olvidado ...

\- ¿Olvidaste cómo tener sexo? ¿Estás bien amigo?

\- Quiero decir, realmente no estaba pensando en eso.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- No lo sé…

\- Terry -dijo Charlie con un tono severo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo está tu "inquilina"?

\- Annie? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?

\- Responde a mi pregunta…

\- Ella esta bien…

\- ¿Qué hay de su situación ...?

\- Es la misma …

\- Ah ...

\- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Estaba viviendo con ella bien, pero tenías que venir y poner ideas en mi cabeza!

\- ¿De verdad no me vas a decir que nunca pensaste en llevar a Annie a tu cama?

\- Ella es la hermana de Candy, Charlie ...

\- ¡No vayas a comenzar con esa canción otra vez! Ella es una chica hermosa, muy deseable! Quién vive bajo el mismo techo que tú ...

\- No nos hemos visto mucho últimamente ...

\- ¿Y eso es por qué ... ?

Terry le contó lo que sucedió el día de Año Nuevo ...

\- La besaste ... tocaste el piano con ella y entonces ... ¿nada?

\- ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera?

\- Yo le habría dado una rosa y bailado un "Tango" con ella ... Apuesto a que es lo que querías hacer ...

\- Se necesitan dos para bailar "Tango" …

\- Corrígeme si me equivoco, había dos de ustedes ...

\- Charlie, basta! ¡Es suficiente! ¡No va a suceder! Ella es ...

\- ¡La hermana de Candy! ¡Si lo sé! Pero estás frustrado porque no tienes a la que realmente quieres ... ¡y ya no puedes divertirte igual!

\- Sí, aún puedo divertirme! ¡Tengo que! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Dame otro vaso de whisky! ¡Lo necesito!

-¿Estás seguro? ¡Podrías terminar haciendo tonterías!

\- Me va a calmar ...

Charlie le sirvió otro vaso ...

Terry regresó a casa completamente ebrio ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry despertó con resaca y con una chica. Eso no le había sucedido en mucho tiempo ... desde ... desde que Annie vivía con él ...

\- Buenos días cariño ... ¿Tienes fuerzas ahora? -le preguntó la chica.

\- ¿Fuerzas para qué? -preguntó Terry sorprendido.

\- Para ... ya sabes ...

\- No ...

\- Ehh ... para *****?

\- Te refieres a …?

\- Estabas tan borracho ... que te dormiste cuando viste tu cama ... como si eso fuera todo lo que querías ...

\- Toma tus cosas y sal de aquí! -le ordenó Terry.

\- Pero…

\- Es dinero lo que quieres ...?

\- No ... no hicimos nada, no tienes nada por qué pagar ... ¡Pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que el Rey de Broadway es una bolsa de aire! ¡Nadie me creerá de todos modos!

La chica tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación diciendo:

\- Adiós cariño, fue maravilloso. Ven a buscarme otra vez cuando quieras ...

Cerró la puerta y vio a Annie mirándola aturdida. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa burlona y salió de la casa.

Annie se dirigió a su habitación dolida ... Estaba decepcionada. Sabía que Terry "se divertía", pero ver a una chica saliendo de su habitación tan temprano en la mañana ... Eso dolía mucho.

Ella se fue sola al teatro. Eso es lo que hacían ahora, todo por separado ... Ya no almorzaban juntos. Terry estaba saliendo con otras chicas y Annie se sentía muy mal pensando en la habitación del hotel que sin duda ahora estaba siendo utilizada ...

Al final del día, antes de irse a casa, ella pasó por el vestidor de Terry y lo vió con una actriz en sus brazos ... Susanna pasaba y lo vió junto con ella.

\- Parece que no duraste mucho tiempo, se aburrió rápido ... -dijo ella.

Annie no respondió y se fue ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie salía regularmente con Archie y esta último, para mostrarle su buena fe, la estaba ayudando con el papeleo de su futura boutique, durante su tiempo libre. El nombre Andrew abría muchas puertas. Y Archie estaba listo para responder por ella en el banco para poder obtener un préstamo e iniciar su negocio. Estaba haciendo todo eso con la esperanza de que Annie terminara cediendo y regresara a Chicago con él.

\- Annie, vuelve conmigo a Chicago y vamos a continuar allá, será aún mejor, conozco a mucha gente que podría ayudarnos ...

\- Archie, quiero hacerlo aquí, no en Chicago ... Para la moda, sabes que Nueva York es mucho mejor ¿no crees? ...

\- De hecho así es …

\- ¿Entonces entiendes por qué quiero quedarme aquí?

\- Sí ... Pero estás viviendo con Terry ... y no me gusta eso ...

\- Bueno, afortunadamente, he sido una mujer independiente últimamente ...

\- Lo siento, Annie ... Quería tanto estar más cerca de ti ... ¿Quieres venir a mi casa después de la cena para tomar una última copa? ¿Qué dices?

Annie lo miró. Pensó en la chica que había encontrado por la mañana en el pasillo. Pensó en la chica en los brazos de Terry en el teatro ... Entonces dijo:

\- ¿Una última copa? Por qué no? Está bien ... ¿ahora podemos hablar de negocios?

Archie la miró sonriendo, con una sonrisa de triunfo. Hablaba de negocios con placer y tenía prisa por ir a casa con Annie ...

Para esa noche se las había arreglado para tenerla solo para él ... Annie bebió más vino de lo normal para darse valor ... había un gran paso que estaba a punto de dar ...

La Mansión Andrew se encontraba en silencio. Los Reagan se habían ido con la Tía Abuela Elroy por órdenes del Tío Abuelo William. Eliza se la pasaba quejando y porque su pretendiente estaba en Chicago Albert le ordenó irse para allá y conocer a su futuro esposo. No iba a dejar que ella se pusiera en ridículo tirándose a los pies de Terrence Grandchester. Ella estaba tan encolerizada que estaba a punto de estallar. Albert y Patricia se encontraban de viaje, ambos habían ido a una asignación de informes en Filadelfia.

Así es como Archie y Annie se encontraron solo con los empleados.

Entraron a la gran sala. Archie la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla ferozmente. Ella le devolvió el beso, estaba de acuerdo, estaba bien, ella se dejó llevar.

Archie la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, continuando besándola apasionadamente. Llegaron al dormitorio, encendió la luz ... y él tomó a Annie a su enorme cama con dosel. Desabrochó su camisa, el vestido de Annie y se lo quitó. Ella estaba ahora en ropa interior. La besó en el cuello y bajó hasta el comienzo de sus senos ... Annie gemía de placer ... Descubrió un seno y se lo llevó a la boca, mientras acariciaba con su mano el otro. El placer se volvía más y más fuerte llenando la cabeza de Annie ... Archie tomó sus labios de nuevo con un apasionado beso ... tomó el seno de Annie nuevamente, lo lamía, lo acariciaba con la lengua, lo mordía con los dientes. Sensaciones en el cuerpo de Annie se multiplicaban ...

\- Oh, sí ... -ella gimió- No pares ...

Archie estaba realmente excitado, quería arrancarle la ropa interior a Annie, pero primero quería quitarse los pantalones.

\- Oh Annie, te deseo tanto cariño ...

\- Estoy aquí ... Oh, Terry ... ¡tómame ahora!

Para Archie, era como si acabara de recibir una cubetada de agua fría. Soltó a Annie y se levantó de inmediato. Annie abrió los ojos sorprendida y se preguntaba qué estaba pasando.

\- Archie? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Me acabas de llamar "Terry"! -gritó enojado.

Annie se ruborizó al instante. Ella se levantó…

\- Archie ...

\- Será mejor que te vayas.

Annie recogió su vestido y se lo colocó.

\- Lo siento…

\- Durante toda la noche, ¡no dijiste su nombre ni una sola vez! ¡Supongo que el fuego de la pasión te hizo decir lo que realmente querías! Pero él no te quiere, ¿verdad? De lo contrario, no estarías aquí conmigo ... ¡Vete!

\- Archie ... lo siento ... -dijo Annie saliendo de la habitación.

Fue a buscar su bolso, que se había quedado en la sala, lo tomó y abandonó la Mansión ... Tenía que buscar un taxi ahora para regresar a casa de Terry.

Archie bajó las escaleras para servirse un vaso de whisky en una de las salas.

Ahí es donde lo encontraron Albert y Patricia.

\- ¿Ya regresaron?

\- Hola, Archie -dijo Albert- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡No!

\- Oh -dijo Patricia- Algo está mal?

Archie no respondió y se sirvió otro vaso de whisky, que bebió de un solo trago.

\- ¿Cuántos vasos has bebido hasta ahora? -preguntó Albert.

\- ¡No lo sé y no me importa! -respondió Archie.

\- ¿Que pasó? -volvió a preguntar Albert.

\- Annie? -preguntó Patricia.

\- Estaba con ella aquí ... y fuimos a mi habitación.

\- Oh -dijo Patricia muy sorprendida- ¿Y ella accedió a seguirte? Estaba sobria?

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando Patty? ¿Que ella necesita estar ebria para estar conmigo?

\- ¿Que pasó? -preguntó Albert de nuevo.

\- Durante nuestro momento de pasión y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ¡ella me llamó "TERRY"! -gritó Archie.

\- Oh ... -dijo Patricia, quien se dio vuelta para no reírse.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que escuchaste? -preguntó Albert.

\- Por supuesto que estoy seguro! Fue una verdadera cubetada de agua fría! -dijo Archie.

\- Bueno, sabías que ella vivía con Terry, ¿verdad?

\- Eran solo amigos, eso es lo que se la pasaba diciendo ... pero aparentemente son más que eso ... -dijo Archie.

\- Entonces supongo que Terry ganó -dijo Albert.

\- Me rindo, no voy a ayudarla con su boutique ...

\- Prometiste ayudarla Archie -dijo Patty- Eso no está bien.

\- Pensé que íbamos a volver a estar juntos ...

\- Entonces te rindes -aseguró Albert.

\- Terry está jugando con ella, es un mujeriego, ¡no va a hacerla una mujer honesta!

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Regresaré a Chicago ... ¡ella me llamó "Terry"! Me enferma!

\- ¿Así que la estás volviendo a dejar? -preguntó Albert.

\- ¡La amo! -exclamó Archie furioso- ... Me di cuenta demasiado tarde...

\- Todavía es libre Archie, no te rindas ...

\- Por el momento, no quiero escuchar nada! -dijo Archie enojado.

Se puso de pie para salir de la sala y volver a su habitación. Albert y Patricia se miraron el uno al otro.

\- Parece que te está complaciendo todo esto -dijo Albert ...

\- No, pero es divertido, ¿no? Archie y Terry han sido rivales durante toda su vida por Candy, mientras que Annie solo tenía ojos para él ... y ahora que finalmente él se da cuenta de que Annie está viva, ahora ¿ella quiere a Terry? ¡Que ironía!

\- Así es, lo que va, viene ... -finalizó Albert sonriendo.

Annie terminó encontrando un taxi. Afortunadamente, la Mansión Andrew estaba ubicada en la zona buena de la ciudad donde no había malhechores. Ella llegó a casa de Terry y abrió la puerta. Había luces encendidas en uno de las salas. Pasó frente a esta y vio a Terry tomando un trago. Se miraron a los ojos. Ella no dijo nada, él no dijo nada. Ella entró a la sala ...

\- ¿Quieres impedir que tome?

\- No ... ¿Me puedes servir algo?

Terry la miró atónito.

\- ¿Que pasó? ¿El Elegante intentó saltar sobre tus huesos?

\- No lo intentó ... Yo quería que él lo hiciera ...

Terry sintió como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón de su pecho. Annie y el Elegante? Lágrimas de ira asomaron a sus ojos. Hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlas.

\- Entonces, ¿las felicitaciones están a la orden del día? ¡Te has convertido en una mujer en los brazos de tu querido Elegante! ¡Tienes que brindar por eso!

Terry le sirvió un vaso de whisky y se lo dio. Annie tomó el vaso y ella bebió ... comenzó a toser.

\- ¡Que horrible! -aseguró mientras continuaba tosiendo- ¿Qué te gusta de esto? ¡Es horrible!

Terry sonrió, sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo dio.

\- Toma, te va a ayudar.

Annie tomó el vaso de agua y ella bebió. Su tos se calmó de inmediato.

\- ¿Eres ya una mujer y no puedes beber un poco de alcohol?

\- Ser mujer no significa que tengo que embriagarme ... Y para tu información, mi querido Terry, siempre he sido una mujer, aunque no te has dado cuenta ... Soy una mujer tanto como todos las amantes que traes aquí y las que ves en el teatro ...

\- No estoy de acuerdo -dijo Terry con una suave voz- Esas amantes, como tú las llamas, no tienen tu refinamiento, tu suavidad o tu amabilidad ... Envidio al Elegante que te tuvo ... ¿Cómo fue, por cierto?

Él estaba haciendo la pregunta, con el corazón roto, era genial ser un actor. Podía fingir y ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Fue ... interesante ...

\- Interesante? No placer incontrolable?

\- No…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te lastimó? Dijiste que tú lo querías, ¿verdad?

\- No es eso ... -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces que?

\- Lo arruiné todo ...

\- Por tu inexperiencia? ¡Él podría haberte guiado! -dijo Terry con el corazón roto- Al menos él no estuvo enojado contigo por eso?

¡Annie miró a Terry y se sentía herida de verlo tan indiferente! ¡Acababa de insinuarle que había tenido una relación íntima con el Elegante y Terry continuaba hablando como si acabara de decirle que acababa de comprar flores! Lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y ella se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Me voy a la cama!

Terry vio los ojos de Annie ... Y ... ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Se arrepentía de haberse entregado al Elegante? ¿Fue el Elegante tan torpe? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Annie salió de la sala y casi corrió a su habitación donde cerró la puerta dos veces. ¡Y estalló en lágrimas! ¡Terry no se preocupó por ella en lo absoluto! Su amor era de un solo lado, una vez más y ¡ella estaba desconsolada! ¡Terry estaba enamorado de Candy, como Archie! ¡Y estaría condenada si se arrojaba de nuevo a los pies de un hombre enamorado de otra mujer!

Terry se encontraba en la sala, perplejo por el repentino cambio de Annie. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Ella se había entregado al Elegante ... ¡al Elegante! ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso después de ... después de qué, por cierto? ¿Acaso hizo algo él para mostrarle a Annie que ... él estaba interesado en ella? Todos sus intentos de tener un "rápido" no funcionaban debido a su "falta de concentración" llamada "Annie Brighton" ... Sus amantes no se quejaban, sabían que había días buenos y malos y que el Rey de Broadway se encontraba más o menos desanimado últimamente ... Pero no lo admitirían ni por todo el dinero del mundo, no querrían ser tomadas por chicas fáciles no deseables, incapaces de excitar al Rey de Broadway ...

 _"Ella es la hermana de Candy ..." Comenzó en su cabeza._

Y esta vez, la oración continuó ...

 _" ... ¡Y ella también es una mujer muy hermosa y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella!"_

¡Ahí! ¡Finalmente lo había dicho! El caballero había dejado de protestar.


	15. Chapter 15

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 _ **"¡Finalmente!"**_

 _ **"Wow, escribir este capítulo fue una tortura para mí, tuve muchos problemas para hacerlo ... Pero bueno ... ¡jajaja!"**_

 _ **Por Bridget25**_

Annie se encontraba en su máquina de coser terminando los últimos detalles del vestido de Eleonor que había ordenado. Ella suspiró enderezándose y admirando su escritorio, encontró ese hermoso mueble en una tienda de antigüedades hace un mes.

Habían pasado dos meses ya en los que Terry apenas hablaba con ella y vivir bajo el mismo techo se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil. Pensó en el rostro del joven actor cuando vio a unos hombres que llevaban el gran mueble a su taller y cómo él seguía la escena silenciosamente desde lejos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. En esos momentos, Annie tenía la esperanza de hablar con él, pero éste terminó dándole la espalda increíblemente sin decir una palabra.

En ese mismo escritorio había una carpeta oscura en la que había decenas de pedidos y contando. No creía que la publicidad que Patty hacía, funcionaría tan bien, se hallaba sumergida en órdenes. Probablemente tendría que alquilar su propio lugar y contratar personas para ayudarla; de lo contrario, ella no será capaz de cumplirlas.

Se concentró en su costura viendo al reloj de vez en cuando, el cual le indicaba que era casi medianoche. El tic tac mostraba que los minutos pasaban. Terry todavía no llegaba. Iba a volver tarde otra vez esta noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que actúan este pequeño juego? ¿Dos meses? Desde la famosa noche en que casi cometió el mayor error de su vida queriendo acostarse con el Elegante. ¿Por qué tenía ganas de hacer algo tan miserable? ¿Estaba tan desesperada sabiendo que Terry estaba ocupado con una chica diferente cada noche? No había otra razón más que eso.

Annie ahora sabía que estaba enamorada de Terry. ¡Oh, cuánta razón tenía Candy al amar a semejante hombre ... ! Pero también era un veneno ... El tiempo en el que pasaron momentos felices juntos parecía tan lejano, los almuerzos, las cenas, los domingos y las noches frente a la chimenea. Ella se hallaba ocupada cosiendo, él le leía sentado en el sofá, para su mayor placer.

Ahora, si quería leer, tenía que dejar de coser y sentarse en el sofá, esperando a que el señor de la casa regresara. La mayoría de las veces pasaba por la puerta, ebrio, con una chica al lado, que Annie tenía el placer de hechar. Ella vivía en esa casa, no iba a dejar que el joven manchara esa casa mientras ella viviera allí.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la indiferencia de Terry se hacía más grande y estaba pensando en dejar la casa por completo. La había abrazado con pasión la noche del estreno, sus ojos parecían suplicarle que no lo dejara solo. Pero dados los cambios que estaban sucediendo frente a ella, parecía que si ella se iba, no sería un problema para el joven hombre. Tal vez la libertad de no tener que encontrarla en su casa cuando regresara sería un alivio y él volvería a la sobriedad. Tal vez ella lo estaba sofocando en vez de ayudarlo. Esos pensamientos eran dolorosos, pero ¿qué otras explicaciones podría haber?

El ruido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y cerrándose se escuchó un poco más tarde sobresaltándole. No se movió de su silla y junto al marco de la puerta de su taller, que había permanecido abierta, lo vio tambaleándose hacia las escaleras, sin mirarla, subiendo los escalones para encerrarse en su habitación. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado con ella?

La evidente irritación que ha estado mostrando data desde el día en que accidentalmente llamó a Archibald "Terry" ... Ella se había mordido el labio ese día y no le había contado a su amigo que le hacía preguntas sobre su noche "loca". Él estaba convencido de que había perdido su virtud con el Elegante, quien, de hecho, había regresado a Chicago después del "accidente". Ese que fingió que la amaba, la dejó caer como papa caliente una vez más. ¡Qué pena! Hasta nunca!

La joven se sintió más aliviada por esa partida que triste al darse cuenta de que él, una vez más, se estaba burlando de ella.

"Te amo Annie esto, Regresa conmigo aquello ... bla bla bla ..."

Todas fueron mentiras y sinceridad arrojadas a los lobos.

Estaba cansada de ese juego. Ninguno de los chicos por los que su corazón latía la amará algún día. Archie solo tenía ojos para Candy, dejándola a ella a un lado por mucho tiempo y Terry ... bueno, el hombre tuvo el amor de su mejor amiga y la había amado con pasión... su amor por ella existe aún.

Estaba Annie condenada a terminar sola, sin marido, sin hogar, sin hijos?! Ese pensamiento la hizo llorar. Con las manos en su rostro y sus hombros temblando, se dejó ir por sus sentimientos un momento en silencio, temerosa de que Terry la viera y le preguntara por qué estaba llorando, gimoteando de nuevo? él pensaría y ella no quería que él la molestara más. Después de un rato, sus ojos dejaron de llorar, se levantó de su silla para apagar la luz de la habitación antes de salir. Miró el calendario y suspiró, diciéndose a sí misma que a partir de mañana, iba a hacer todo lo posible por mudarse y devolverle a Terry su libertad.

Subió lentamente las escaleras y pasó frente al habitación del joven. Él debe estar profundamente dormido ahora. En su habitación, ella se deshizo su peinado antes de irse a la cama. Fue entonces cuando ella salió de sus pensamientos por una fuerte tos procedente de la habitación de al lado.

Se acercó a la pared y puso su oreja sobre esta para escuchar el ruido que estaba causando Terry. Presa del pánico, al escucharlo toser de esa manera, corrió a su habitación y entró sin llamar y abrió sus grandes ojos cuando encontró al joven vestido y acostado en su cama. Su respiración era desigual y su frente sudaba. Ella se le acercó y le puso la mano en la cara. Él estaba ardiendo con fiebre. Encendió la luz y le quitó la ropa para cambiarlo. Luego puso agua fría en un recipiente y sumergió un paño en este, se lo colocó en la frente. Cambiaba el paño cada media hora y pasó toda la noche cuidándolo. Al romper el alba, el estado de Terry había mejorado. Llamó a un médico que lo examinó y dijo:

\- Es un buen caso de gripe. No se preocupe Señorita, todo volverá a la normalidad si sigue las siguientes instrucciones.

El doctor le dio una larga lista de medicamentos y estaba listo para retirarse, cuando Terry tuvo otro ataque de tos.

Ella acompañó al médico quien le dijo:

\- Continúe haciéndolo sudar con paños fríos en la frente y asegúrese de que tome el tratamiento correctamente.

\- Muy bien, voy a ir a la farmacia de inmediato.

Annie salió al mismo tiempo que el hombre y casi corrió hacia el boticario, quien acababa de abrir su farmacia. Sin aliento, ella le entregó la lista, el anciano la tomó lentamente. Fue a la parte posterior buscando y gruñendo y Annie se preguntaba qué era lo que lo estaba tomando tanto tiempo. Finalmente regresó con cajas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Annie solo escuchaba con un oído, lo que él decía, ella pagó y salió corriendo de allí.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó a la habitación de Terry, quien estaba dando vueltas en la cama. Estaba sudando, parecía estar sufriendo y la pobre Annie tenía que cambiar la ropa de cama y la de él otra vez. Los empleados se encontraban preocupados por la salud de su jefe, venían regularmente para ver cómo estaba, viendo a Annie en lágrimas todo el tiempo.

Su amigo ... no, su amor, por quien estaba teniendo sentimientos profundos, se estaba volviendo más y más débil y era una verdadera lucha el que tomara su medicina. Pasó cuatro días y tres noches ocupándose de él sin parar.

Cuando un nuevo día llegó, Annie, quien estaba dormida cerca de la cama de Terry, se frotó los ojos y estiró su espalda. Ella se inclinó sobre el joven para tomar su temperatura. Una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando el termómetro mostró que ya no tenía fiebre. Ella tocó su cuello y sus mejillas, se había curado y ahora estaba profundamente dormido, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos azules estiraban su cansado rostro. Ella se vió por un momento al espejo y luego se puso agua fresca en la cara. Ah! La muñeca de porcelana se ve ahora hermosa en este momento. Se alistó lentamente para su día, soñaba con algo, dormir muchas horas. ¿Qué hay de las órdenes de sus clientes en su taller? Ahora que Terry se sentía mejor, tenía que volver al trabajo.

Mientras tomaba su té, Annie estaba ocupada hojeando el periódico, cuando un mensaje publicitario sobre un espacio en alquiler llamó su atención, la renta no era demasiado cara y se encontraba cerca. Circuló el anuncio con un lápiz y se levantó de la mesa. Después de ponerse el abrigo, salió de la casa y fue a ver al propietario para visitar el lugar. La dirección no era fácil de encontrar, pero finalmente lo hizo y tocó la puerta, un hombre abrió la sonriéndole. La rígida joven le sonrió y lo hizo derretirse inmediatamente, luego le mostró el espacio.

El local tenía un dos habitaciones. Una sala grande donde podría colocar sus máquinas de coser y sus creaciones y una más pequeña donde podría dormir hasta que encontrara un departamento. El contrato de arrendamiento fue firmado y ella pagó el primer mes al propietario, quien estaba feliz de tener un nuevo inquilino. Ella parecía ser de una familia rica, por lo que podrá pagar el alquiler sin problemas cada mes.

Con las llaves en sus manos, feliz, Annie volvió a casa cantando. En el pasillo, Annie se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó y caminó hacia el comedor. Sonrió cuando vio al joven actor sentado a la mesa, con una taza de café caliente frente a él y un jugo de fruta que estaba bebiendo lentamente.

\- Es bueno verte levantado Terry.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó él con frialdad.

\- Oh, todavía del mismo mal humor por lo que veo ...

Terry levantó los hombros y la miró, estaba esperando una respuesta. Ella perdió su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza diciendo:

\- Estaba en el centro. Acabo de alquilar un espacio para mis confecciones.

\- ¿Ya no te conviene la habitación que te di? -preguntó irónicamente.

\- No es eso, pero tengo muchos pedidos, pronto podré pagar empleados para que trabajen para mí. ¡No voy a hacerlos que vengan aquí!

\- Ya veo. ¡Eso es bueno, entonces!

Él permaneció en silencio y tomó su medicina. Annie fue a sentarse frente a él y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa. Ella quería esperar para decirle que se estaba yendo, pero dadas las circunstancias, parecía mejor hacerle saber ahora. Ella respiró profundamente antes de hablar. Se sentía como un actor que tenía nervios antes de subir al escenario ... ¿Por qué demonios temía decirle lo que quería hacer? Después de todo, Terry no era ni su padre ni su novio. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera e ir a donde quisiera, incluso si quería seguir viviendo con él siendo más que una amiga ... Por otra parte, ni siquiera sabía si debería continuar considerándose a sí misma como su amiga, él era muy difícil, tan indiferente, tan distante de ella que pensó que la mejor solución para era irse.

Terry la sacó de sus pensamientos al levantarse para dejar la mesa, por lo que dijo sin rodeos, cuando pasó junto a ella.

\- El local también tiene un pequeño cuarto donde podría quedarme hasta que encuentre un departamento.

Terry se detuvo y abrió los ojos, se giró para mirar a la joven que lo miraba con ojos cansados, la vió de frente. Ella dijo que quería ir a vivir a su local? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ella quería abandonarlo de nuevo? Sintió que su corazón se desgarraba, la rabia de verse abandonado de nuevo hizo que se le cerrara la garganta y que sus ojos se volvieran fríos. Había dejado de protestar por el hecho de que ella era la mejor amiga de Candy. Su dulce Pecosa, la había perdido y nunca volverá. Annie se había convertido en un apoyo con el que contaba mucho, una calidez provenía de ella que lo hacía sentir bien y confuso en el fondo. Ella no era Candy, era Annie y se había enamorado de ella, incluso si la situación era un poco extraña. Nunca pensó que la joven tímida de la alta sociedad, que estaba enamorada de Archibald Cornwell, ocuparía tal lugar en su vida. Durante el tiempo del colegio, solo veía y solo juraba por Candy, Annie solo se la pasaba viendo como su único amor acechaba a su mejor amiga, descuidándola a ella completamente. Hoy, sin pedirle nada a nadie, ahora era tan valiente como su amiga y se había ganado el corazón de aquel que una vez la había asustado. Porque ahora que ella es fuerte, él sabe que ella solía tenerle miedo en aquellos días. Hoy ella estaba parada frente a él, sin mirar abajo. Ella era independiente y era capaz de defenderse sin vacilación.

Ahora ella quiere irse ... Sabe que es su culpa, por su indiferencia en estos últimos días, pero por el amor de Dios, no quería verla marcharse. Contrariamente a Candy, que habría discutido con él, Annie lo estaba evitando y prefería irse.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y le preguntó con dureza:

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Estás cansada de mí?

\- No, no es eso, pero me estás haciendo irme.

\- ¿Yo?

\- No me has dirigido la palabra en dos meses ... desde esa famosa noche cuando ...

\- ¿Vas a volver con él?

\- No en mi vida ... Prefiero morir antes que volver con Archibald.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ya he tenido suficiente de tu comportamiento, puedo ver que me odias, ¿por qué me quedaría aquí e imponerte mi presencia cuando sé que te estoy molestando? Llegué a tu vida, imponiendo mis reglas, acordaste y finalmente no pudiste soportarlo más. Mírate ... vuelves ebrio después de estar con Dios sabe quién, a veces, incluso vuelves con ellas aquí y yo las mando de regreso. Te estoy sofocando. No necesitas eso. Quizás al irme, encuentres cierta estabilidad mental y te conviertas en el Terry que me hacía sentir tan bien cuando llegué a Nueva York. Y ... realmente estoy empezando a sentirme mal. Tus fríos ojos solo me muestran desprecio y tu constante ignorancia me está angustiando. Discúlpame, pero ¿quieres que siga citando todo lo que me empuja a irme? Será mejor para ti y para mí si tenemos un descanso. ¿No lo crees?

Terry observó a Annie. Le parecía que estaba a punto de llorar ... pero ninguna lágrima le bajaba por la mejilla, ni una perla salada salía de sus ojos y sus labios temblorosos se cerraban, esperando una respuesta de él. ¿Por qué la retendría? Ella no era su novia y él no tenía ninguna razón aparente para hacerlo. Y si él le dijera que la amaba, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Él sabía de sus propios sentimientos, pero no sabía sobre los sentimientos de Annie por él. Pensó que a ella le gustaba como hermano, un amigo, por lo que decirle cómo se sentía ahora solo empeoraría la situación. Ella quería irse? Así que será mejor que se vaya antes de perdiera el control. Él estaba enfadado; él podría besarla y hacerla suya justo allí. Solo que ... algo realmente lo detenía ... ella se había entregado a Archibald. Ella había perdido su virtud con ese maldito Elegante que la dejó al día siguiente sin ninguna explicación, para marcharse a Chicago. Una vez más se había aprovechado de su ingenuidad, había obtenido lo que quería y luego la había abandonado. Terry solo era guiado por los celos desde que eso sucedió, él quería ser quien le mostrara a Annie todo. Desafortunadamente, el Elegante había ganado esta vez y la idea de saber que habían intimado solo le mostró lo débil que había sido su amiga. Entonces se irguió y levantó sus hombros y dijo simplemente:

\- Haz lo que te plazca.

Luego salió de la habitación para ir a su oficina. Desanimada, al encontrarse sola Annie rompió en llanto poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro. Ella se había dado cuenta de que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pudiera pasarle, no daría ni una pizca por su pequeña vida. ¿Qué tendría que ver un gran actor como él con una chica tan insignificante como ella?

Annie se levantó de su silla rápidamente, su mejilla todavía húmeda y caminó hacia el teléfono. Preguntó por la agencia de mudanza "Voyage" rápidamente. La operadora hizo la conexión y unos minutos más tarde, Annie estaba haciendo arreglos con los de mudanzas. Cuanto antes ella saliera de esta casa, mejor. Entonces todo se hizo muy rápido, Annie pudo mudarse a su nuevo local dos días después. Ella había aprovechado la ausencia de Terry cuando fue al teatro, para irse. Sabía que lo vería pronto porque las audiciones comenzarían de nuevo y todavía ella era la modista del teatro. Esa querida Susanna Marlowe estará feliz de saber que ya no compartía el techo con Terry, el objeto de su locura y podría dejar de molestarla ahora. Sí, realmente, ella esperaba ahora tener algo de paz.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una semana más tarde, Annie estrechaba la mano de una joven que, de ahora en adelante, iba a trabajar para ella. Ella ya había contratado a otras dos personas gracias al dinero que obtuvo trabajando para la Compañía Stratford, ella logró poner su negocio en movimiento. ¡Había modelos de calidad en su ventana y mujeres atraídas por hermosas creaciones entraban a la vez! A pesar de que la tienda era un poco pobre en decoraciones y sin papel tapiz, esas damas de la alta sociedad, apasionadas por la moda, sabían cómo detectar diseño de alta calidad de inmediato. A decir que a Eleonor Baker le gustó tanto su trabajo que le permitió colocar una foto suya en la tienda. La marca "Happy Annie" estaba empezando a conocerse y los pedidos le estaban lloviendo. Entre su trabajo en el teatro y las horas que pasaba en su taller, Annie pensó que los días de veinticuatro horas eran demasiado cortos.

Los rápidos encuentros que tenía con Terry, no tenían sentido, él simplemente se paraba esperando que ella tomara sus medidas y retocara su traje. El silencio que pesaba entre ellos era denso, pero Annie estaba feliz de ver que su amigo había recuperado su estabilidad. Aparentemente, dejó de beber y dejó de perder el tiempo con chicas. Ella asintió con la cabeza diciéndose a sí misma que tuvo razón al dejarlo y que realmente ella había sido una fuente de problemas para Terry. Incluso si le dolía, no podía evitar sentirse aliviada al ver que él estaba comportándose mucho mejor. Tal vez, después de un tiempo, volvería a hablar con ella y se convertirían en amigos como antes. Pero ella pensó que eso no iba a suceder, él parecía estar tan enojado con ella ...

Ella lo observó ponerse la camisa. Después de que él se cambiara ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Dios mío, ella amaba tanto a ese hombre arrogante, poderoso, malhumorado, suave y apasionado. Dios la ayude, ella una vez tuvo un amor que no la amaba, un hombre que idolatraba a su mejor amiga. Tenía que olvidarse de éste una vez más y conocer a alguien que nunca hubiera conocido a Candy. Tal vez así ella tendrá la oportunidad de tener su atención. Annie había entendido algo esencial, que había tenido a Archie porque la relacionó con Candy y Terry solo la ayudó porque era la hermana de su amor perdido ... Candy ... ¿qué representa ella al final? ¿Una chica que todos relacionan con Candy? ¡Basta ya!

Estaba echando humo con ese pensamiento cuando pasó frente a una iglesia. Ella entró y caminó hacia el altar después de persignarse. De rodillas frente al Señor oró:

\- Por favor Señor, ayúdame. Ayúdame a hacer prosperar mi sueño, prometo que me iré de América después de eso. No puedo quedarme entre los que me recuerdan a mi querida Candy cuando me ven. Ahora sé que me has condenado a nunca encontrar el amor. Si ese es tu deseo, lo cumpliré y me mantendré fiel a ti. Señor, perdóname por mis pecados y asegúrate de que Candy esté bien. Que ella descanse en paz cerca de ti.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie estaba lejos de pensar que, perdido en su gran casa, el joven actor solo estaba pensando en ella. Su furia no se había ido, por el contrario, se había vuelto peor cuando ella dejo esa casa. Ella duerme con Archibald y lo deja para ir a vivir a un miserable lugar detrás de un taller. Sostenía un vaso de whisky escocés en la mano, no había bebido un sorbo, se encontraba observando el fuego en la chimenea, como se consumía lentamente la madera. Annie ... la extrañaba ... la ama ... ama a Annie porque es ella, no porque le recuerde a Candy. Él se sintió atraído a ella por eso al principio, pero la personalidad de esa dulce niña lo había invadido llevándolo a un amor sincero. El lo había negado, protestado, rechazado, jurado que nada lo haría admitirlo, pero eso no fue nada más que una fantasía que se deshizo rápidamente en el momento en que ella se entregó a ese cobarde de Cornwell. ¿Por qué hizo esa insensatez? ¿Por qué? El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Patricia O'Brien entró en la sala momentos después, saludándolo alegremente:

\- Hola Terry! Como estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud diez días después. ¡Estoy bien!

\- Está bien ... no te enojes. Estaba en Chicago con Albert, Annie me dijo por teléfono que estabas enfermo. La pobre estaba muy preocupada por ti.

\- No lo creo ...

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Por nada. ¿Cuál es el honor de tu visita?

\- Oh, bueno, en realidad, quiero ver a Annie, ¿ella no está aquí?

\- Annie dejó la casa hace un poco más de una semana.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

\- No sé, pregúntale al Elegante, él debe estar con ella en este momento.

\- ¿Con Archie? Bueno, eso me sorprendería mucho ...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Archibald está en Londres en este momento por negocios.

\- Ya veo.

Hubo un silencio entre las dos personas. Patty observaba a Terry perdido en sus pensamientos y terminó preguntándole:

\- Terry, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Annie parecía tan feliz cuando vivía contigo, ¿por qué se fue?

\- Te lo dije, no sé!

\- No me mientas, por favor.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

\- La verdad...

\- Entonces tendrías que preguntarle, la encontrarás en su tienda en el centro. Puedo darte la dirección, si quieres.

\- Terry, te conozco, dime qué pasó entre ustedes dos! -dijo Patricia de repente, sabía que al provocarlo, Terry hablaría bajo su enojo.

Así que él se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y miró a Patty, quien todavía estaba sentada.

\- Se acostó con su Elegante! ¿cómo pudo dejar ella que la tocara así?

Patty sonrió traviesamente, una chispa de victoria pasó por sus ojos cuando ella le preguntó:

\- ¡Esa es una reacción muy violenta! ¿Estás celoso mi querido Terry?

\- ¿Quieres una respuesta clara? Entonces sí, me estoy muriendo de celos! ¿Cómo pudo ése costal de suciedad atreverse a hacerla suya? Él se fue después de obtener lo que quería. ¡Ella fue engañada por él nuevamente! Estúpida niña mimada, ¡ella no lo vio venir!

\- Y ... ¿le dijiste lo que tenías en tu corazón?

\- ¿Para qué? Ella no me necesita!

\- Oh ... estás tan equivocado Terry. Annie te necesita más de lo que crees.

\- Sí, claro! ... ¡Te creo!

\- Deberías ... Annie me llamó llorando mientras estabas enfermo. Ella te cuidó día y noche, durmiendo en el sillón, incómoda al lado de tu cama. Cambiando tu ropa, alimentándote, dándote tus medicamentos. Qué no recuerdas nada de eso?

Terry busco en su memoria ... la fiebre lo había aturdido por completo ... no recordaba nada ... Pero, por otro lado, recordó su rostro preocupado cuando fue capaz de bajar las escaleras solo a la sala de estar. ¿Entonces ella se había mantenido a su lado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo recuerda?

Patty asintió con la cabeza y continuó:

\- La noche en que regresó de su tarde con Archibald ... no pasó nada...

\- Ella misma me dijo que se acostó con él y que él se molestó porque supuestamente ella arruinó todo ... Yo no entendí de qué estaba hablando. Pensé que ella estaba hablando de su falta de experiencia, así que la alenté diciéndole que era normal para los primerizos ...

\- ¿Y qué paso después?

\- ¿No adivinas?

\- ¿Tus celos la hicieron irse?

\- Estaba enojado con ella, la ignoré por mucho tiempo. Empecé a beber nuevamente y a dormir fuera ... Ella estaba allí cada vez que volvía en un estado miserable, sin decir nada. Ella me dejó hacer lo que yo quisiera sin decirme nada. Entendí que ella no sentía nada por mí.

\- Mientras estás ardiendo de amor por ella ¿verdad?

El silencio fue la respuesta de Terry e hizo sonreír a Patty. Tenía que contarle lo que pasó esa famosa noche entre Annie y Archie ... Pero primero, tenía que saber una última cosa:

\- Me gustaría saber ... ¿por qué te enamoraste de Annie? ¿Es porque ella te recuerda a Candy? No te olvides Terry, que es diferente con ella, es diferente con lo que tuviste con Candy. Ella nunca te devolverá tu amor perdido ... Sé tu dolor de haber perdido a alguien querido para ti, Stear también murió en la guerra y a pesar de todo el amor que siento por Albert y de todo el amor que él me brinda, nunca volveremos a tener lo que perdimos. No quiero que la lastimes porque amas a Candy. No quiero que te despiertes una mañana a su lado y digas "¿qué es lo que he hecho?"

¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? ¿Lo sabes?

Terry permaneció en silencio por un momento. Annie ... le recordaba a la luz que Candy emanaba ... Pero ella irradiaba de otra manera. Su presencia aquí era una verdadera felicidad y su risa era agradable. Echaba de menos el tiempo que pasó con ella y su hábito de dar portazos también. Él sonrió ante su indecisión de no cerrar sino de torturar esas pobres puertas. Su corazón estaba agobiado desde que ella se fue ... No, de hecho, estaba agobiado desde que supo que su amor no era correspondido ... miró a Patty y dijo:

\- Sé lo que estoy haciendo. La amo. Pero ... tengo problemas para aceptar el hecho de que Cornwell robó su pureza.

Patty sonrió, luego se levantó lentamente y puso su mano en el hombro del actor. Sus ojos brillaban, sacudió la cabeza negativamente y anunció:

\- No pasó nada entre Archie y Annie.

\- ¿Qué?! -preguntó alejándose.

\- Archibald nunca lo hizo ese día, él fue quien nos contó la historia. Annie de verdad había arruinado todo y no fue por su falta de experiencia.

\- Yo ... tengo problemas para entender. ¿Que hizo ella?

\- Ella lo llamó "Terry".

Terry abrió los ojos de par en par con estupor. ¿Estaba pensando en él cuando estaba con otra persona? Entonces ... ¿Ella lo deseaba? Archibald realmente no existía en la mente de Annie? Ella llamó al Elegante "Terry"? Una carcajada salió de la garganta del joven, que tuvo problemas para controlarla. Empezó a imaginar la cabeza de Cornwell en ese momento ...

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y Patty lo observó, la tensión desaparecía mientras él reía. Cuando finalmente se calmó, miró a Patty, la tomó por los hombros y la besó en la frente antes de decir:

\- Tengo que verla. Discúlpame, pero tengo que irme.

\- Tengo que irme yo también, no me voy a quedar aquí sola.

\- Gracias, Patty.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa de Terry. Este último tomó su automóvil para ir más rápido a la tienda de Annie.

Era bastante tarde cuando llamó a la puerta y Annie seguía vestida, con una aguja en una mano y un trozo de tela en la otra. Ella veía al joven estupefacta, quien la empujó para entrar al cuarto, coloca lo que tenía en sus manos silenciosamente sobre la mesa y se gira para mirarlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Y qué quería él? Terry veía la tienda y tenía algunas observaciones sobre la elección de la decoración. Pero admitió que era demasiada pequeña. Ella necesitaría un espacio mucho más grande para poder estar a gusto.

Annie sacudió la cabeza:

\- Por el momento, esto es todo lo que puedo pagar. Lo siento si no te gusta.

\- Annie ... ¡por favor regresa! -dijo él de repente.

La joven abrió la boca y se preguntaba si lo había escuchado bien:

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Vuelve a casa. Te echo de menos Te necesito.

\- ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Para que puedas tratarme con indiferencia e ira? ¿O para usarme para deshacerte de tus conquistas no deseadas? Gracias pero no gracias.

\- No se trata de eso ... Annie, cuéntame qué pasó entre Cornwell y tú.

\- ¿Quieres volver a esa historia? Déjame recordarte que fue por esa historia que comenzaste a desairarme.

\- Sí, pero creo que cometí un error. ¿Puedes aclararlo por mí, por favor?

\- Estábamos en su alcoba, yo quería estar allí y yo había bebido un poco de más y ...

\- ... y llamaste a Cornwell por mi nombre.

Annie lo miró intensamente. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Quién podría haberle contado sobre esa historia? Archie y ella estaban solos en la mansión ... Miró hacia abajo, roja de confusión y asintió lentamente.

El joven actor sonrió, se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara para mirarla. Suavemente, él puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y se inclinó hacia ella. Sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de Annie cuando susurró:

\- ¿Puedes imaginar por un segundo el placer que me hace saber que me querías mientras alguien te tocaba? Calculo con placer que todo es correspondido entre nosotros.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Terry?

\- Estoy hablando de nuestro mutuo amor ...

Annie se liberó de los brazos del joven y lo miró en silencio ... ¿Cómo podía decir él algo así? Era imposible, él no podía estar enamorado de ella. Estaba tan acostumbrada a dar sin recibir nada a cambio que era muy improbable que un hombre como Terry pudiera devolverle lo que ella estaba ofreciendo. Él solo amaba a Candy y Annie era lo más cercano a Candy. Ella nunca llenaría el vacío que Candy dejó. ¡No había forma de que ella viviera una segunda vez a la sombra de la que consideraba su hermana! Dolía demasiado y no era justo. Ella pensó que merecía poder recibir el amor de un hombre también y Terry solo podía darle un poco de su amor. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dijo con frialdad:

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Pero por quién me tomas? Mírame bien Terrence Grandchester, soy morena, tengo ojos azules y mi apellido es Brighton y no Andrew. Soy Annie! ¡Despierta! No quiero ser un sustituta. Creo que he sido suficiente con Archibald. Me niego a comenzar nuevamente. ¡Amabas a Candy y siempre la amarás! ¡Lo que me estás diciendo es cruel! Honestamente te amo, he estado sufriendo por eso durante mucho tiempo, por ese sentimiento es absurdo e inútil ... no juegues conmigo!

\- ¡No estoy jugando! -gritó Terry.

\- Salí de tu casa para tratar de estabilizarme, pero no es suficiente. Hice una promesa en la iglesia esta tarde, juré irme de los Estados Unidos! Estoy pensando en irme pronto, te sentirás mejor después de eso! ... No quiero que ...

Terry no le dió tiempo para terminar su frase, porque sus labios acababan de terminar sobre los de ella. Annie abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no luchó contra él. Sintió los brazos de este hombre rodeándola con suavidad y él cerró sus ojos para hacer el beso más ardiente. Los ojos de la joven estaban derramando algunas lágrimas mientras ella finalmente sentía ese intenso abrazo al máximo. La pasión que él puso en ella barrió sus temores y se dejó guiar por la boca de Terry. Ella también cerró sus ojos y respondió al beso con pasión.

Terry se sintió feliz en el momento en que ella lo devolvió el beso también. Sintió la sensación que ya conocía y puso todo su corazón en ello. Ahora recordaba dónde la había besado antes, fue en su primera noche cuando se encontraron en Nueva York. Annie, la ve acostada debajo de él, recibiendo su pesado cuerpo sobre ella. Señor, solo le había causado problemas a ella ...

Él la soltó, terminando su beso, luego dijo:

\- Te ruego me perdones, Annie. Soy un idiota.

\- ¿Qué te perdone? Ya estás teniendo remordimientos por lo que acaba de pasar?

\- No, no es eso, no te preocupes. Este momento fue maravilloso ...

\- Me asustaste...

\- Te lo juro Annie, nunca volveré a lastimarte. Me estaba disculpando por mi comportamiento celoso, mis momentos de inmoralidad, como la noche en que me encontraste en ese bar, muerto de borracho ... Esa noche en que te besé por primera vez, ¿verdad?

\- ... Yo ... yo estaba tan incomoda ... pero me encantó ese momento a pesar de eso.

\- Me encantó a mi también, porque esa sensación nunca me dejó. Y tú, Annie, no quiero oírte hablar sobre dejarme nunca más. Te necesito, abre tus orejas grandes y lee mis labios: Te amo.

Annie sonrió de felicidad y saltó a los brazos del joven quien la recibió, abrazándola fuertemente contra él. Puso su rostro sobre su negro cabello diciendo:

\- Tu y yo hemos tenido historias diferentes, hemos amado y hemos sufrido, pero estoy seguro de que podemos construir algo fuerte. Construyamos nuestras vidas juntos...

\- Terry ... es ... esto parece como una...

\- Annie, ¿te casarías conmigo?

La joven mujer vió a Terry a los ojos y esta vez estaba llorando de alegría. La respuesta era inaudible por las emociones y las lágrimas, pero logró articular:

\- Sí, sí, lo haré.

El actor se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella para tomar posesión de sus labios. El beso era intenso y muy suave. ¡Ahora ambos sabían que estaban dirigiéndose juntos hacia un camino feliz!

...


	16. Chapter 16

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 15  
"La recién comprometida pareja"**_

Terry y Annie continuaron saboreando su beso. Sentían crecer el deseo en ellos. Su cuerpo vibraba de placer. Terry quería comenzar a acariciarla, pero ... se detuvieron, sin aliento ... frustrados.

\- ¡Oh Annie! Me gustaría tanto quitarte la ropa y hacerte el amor ...

Annie se sonrojó con encanto.

\- Te "gustaría"? -preguntó ella sonriendo.

\- Sí "me gustaría" ... pero ...

\- Quieres esperar a nuestra boda? -supuso Annie.

\- Eso no te molesta?

\- No, cariño. Sabía que el caballero que hay en ti haría lo que debía hacerse. Solo espero que no te frustres demasiado.

\- Qué más hay de nuevo…?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Todas esas chicas ...

\- Solo tenía a una chica en mi cabeza: tú.

\- ¿Qué? Pero…

\- Nunca pasó nada ... Y lo intenté, te lo puedo asegurar ...

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! -exclamó Annie sonriendo.

Ella saltó a su cuello riendo a carcajadas.

\- Hubiera entendido si lo hubieras hecho, sabes? -dijo en voz baja- Después de todo tú pensabas que yo lo había hecho ...

\- No puedes imaginar lo mucho que deseaba que no fuera cierto ... y el hecho de que él se fue, quería darle una paliza por tratarte como a una prostituta ... Te mereces algo mejor. No lo dudes nunca ...

\- Gracias cariño.

\- Mañana compraremos tu anillo de compromiso y elegiremos nuestros anillos de matrimonio.

Annie estaba asombrada. Archie le había dado un anillo sin siquiera consultarla y evitaba hablar de su próxima boda, como si quisiera que sucediera lo más tarde posible.

\- ¿Quieres que yo vaya contigo?

\- Sí, ya que toda esta historia me tomó un poco desprevenido ... Quiero que elijas el anillo que quieras.

\- Está bien…

\- Y ahora que eres mi prometida, no hay manera de que estés viviendo sola ...

\- O en tu casa ... pero ...

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente, es por eso que vas a ir a vivir a casa de mi madre ...

\- Está bien. ¿Ya has hablado con ella?

\- No. Pero no te preocupes, ella va a aceptar alojar a mi prometida.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu padre?

\- Terminó alquilando una mansión no muy lejos de la de mi madre ... continúan con su pequeño juego ...

\- Oh ... voy a ir a empacar.

Annie fue a hacer las maletas, seguida por Terry. Había una cama y Terry la jaló hacia esta para besarla una y otra vez, no podían dejar de besarse.

\- Muy bien, tenemos que irnos o no responderé por mí mismo.

Annie estalló en carcajadas. Terminó de empacar, Terry tomó sus maletas y salieron juntos para ir a casa de Eleonor.

Llamaron a la puerta y el mayordomo abrió la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, Señor Terrence, Señorita.

\- Buenas noches -saludó Annie sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches -saludó Terry- ¿Está mi madre en casa?

\- Sí, Señor y su Padre también ...

\- Ah, eso es perfecto! -dijo Terry sonriendo.

Tomó la mano de Annie y caminaron juntos hacia la sala donde sus padres estaban tomando el té después de la cena.

\- ¡Terry y Annie! -dijo Eleonor poniéndose de pie para saludarlos- ¿A qué debemos el placer?

\- Buenas noches Madre, buenas noches Padre -los saludó Terry.

\- Buenas noches, Sra Baker, Su Eminencia -saludó Annie.

\- Muy bien. Estamos aquí para anunciarles que acabo de proponerle matrimonio a Annie y ella aceptó mi propuesta.

Los rostros del duque y Eleonor se iluminaron.

\- ¡Finalmente! -exclamó Eleonor sonriendo- Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a decidir por ti mismo.

\- ¡Madre! -dijo Terry sorprendido.

\- Sí Terrence, la amabas, ¡era tan obvio! -continuó su padre.

\- Oh. Bueno estoy feliz de ver que mis padres me estaban leyendo tan bien.

Eleonor abrazó a Annie.

\- ¡Felicitaciones querida!

\- Gracias -contestó Annie conmovida.

El duque también la abrazó.

\- ¡Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo! -dijo.

\- Gracias, Su Eminencia -dijo Annie.

Eleonor abrazaba a Terry.

\- Felicitaciones cariño.

\- Gracias Madre.

El duque también lo abrazó.

\- Estoy feliz de saber que seguiste mi consejo ...

\- ¿Que consejo? -preguntó Annie sorprendida.

\- En el día de Acción de Gracias -comenzó el Duque- Me di cuenta de lo bien coordinados que eran ustedes y que se llevaban muy bien ... Le susurré a Terry que se casara contigo antes de que alguien te arrebatara ...

\- Ohh -dijo Annie sonrojándose.

\- Tomó tiempo, pero terminó escuchándome ...

\- Créeme Padre, que eso no fue lo que me hizo proponerle matrimonio a Annie -dijo Terry sonriendo- La amo...

\- Eso lo sabía también -dijo el duque.

\- No sabía que eras un adivino Padre -dijo Terry irónicamente.

\- Desde que está aquí en Estados Unidos, ve las cosas más claras -agregó Eleonor.

\- O desde que te vio nuevamente ... Mamá tiene una buena influencia en ti, Padre ...

Eleonor no respondió, tampoco el Duque.

\- Bueno -dijo Terry mirándolos- Volvamos al tema. Madre, ya que Annie y yo estamos comprometidos, me gustaría que ella viviera aquí contigo ...

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! -respondió Eleonor- Sería mucho más apropiado que vivir en tu casa ...

\- Ya no vivía conmigo -aclaró Terry.

\- Oh -dijo Eleonor sorprendida.

\- Así es, encontré un lugar para quedarme y le di las gracias a Terry por su hospitalidad -agregó Annie.

\- Muy bien. Le pediré a la mucama que prepare la habitación para ti ...

Eleonor salió de la sala y regresó con una bandeja para Terry y Annie. Annie se levantó para tomar la bandeja y sirvió un poco de té a Terry sin preguntarle como lo quería. Ella sabía lo que le gustaba y él sonrió cuando tomó la taza que le estaba dando.

\- Gracias cariño.

\- De nada -dijo Annie con una hermosa sonrisa.

Los padres de Terry los veían sonriendo. Terrence estaba feliz y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Terry tenía que dejar la casa de su madre en contra de su voluntad y su padre estaba listo para retirarse también. Terry se tomó su tiempo para decirle adiós a Annie.

\- Vendré por ti mañana por la mañana -dijo entre dos besos.

\- De acuerdo cariño -dijo Annie con amor.

Se besaban una y otra vez.

\- Terrence! -lo llamó el Duque.

\- Ya voy Padre -decía entre dos besos.

Finalmente se alejó de Annie.

\- Te veo mañana Annie.

\- Te veo mañana mi amor…

\- Te veo mañana cariño ...

\- ¡Ay Dios mío! -dijo Eleonor- Más amor que ustedes dos, no puede haber! Vamos Annie ...

Annie vió a Terry una última vez con ojos llenos de amor ... Eleonor cerró la puerta al Duque y a su hijo. Luego fue con Annie arriba para mostrarle el dormitorio, mientras charlaba con ella felizmente. Annie se encontraba en las nubes, se sentía como si estuviera caminando en el aire. ¡Se sentía tan bien cuando tu amor era correspondido, Terry la amaba! Terry! ¡Todo era maravilloso!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Afuera Terry y su padre se separaron.

\- Felicidades hijo por tu compromiso y por comportarte como un caballero...

\- ¿Padre?

\- Sé que no fue fácil para ti traerla aquí, en lugar de llevarla a tu casa ... Estás respetándola. Eso está muy bien, hijo mío.

Terry comenzó a pensar en Candy. Cuando vino para el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta", la había llevado a un hotel en lugar de tenerla viviendo con él como hubiera querido. Respetaba a Candy, como respetaba a Annie ... respetaba a las mujeres que amaba ...

"Ay mi Candy, sabes que siempre te amaré, ¿verdad? Perderte para siempre fue un infierno ... Y entonces, Annie llegó y no sé cuándo comencé a verla con otros ojos ... Estoy feliz Candy ... eso es lo más importante " -se dijo Terry a sí mismo.

\- ¿A diferencia de ti que tuviste un hijo con mi madre sin casarte con ella?

\- Así es ...

\- Aprendí mi lección, gracias a ti Padre. Gracias…

Padre e hijo se separaron tomando cada uno sus autos para regresar a sus hogares.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry llegó a casa muy tarde y su teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Él se sorprendió y fue a responder. ¿Quien podría ser? No Annie, su madre la llevó a su habitación. Él contestó ...

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Terry? ¡Por fin!

\- ¿Patricia?

\- ¡Sí! Quiero saber que pasó …

\- ¿A esta hora?

\- Sí, eres una celebridad Terry ... Quiero la exclusiva ...

\- Para tu revista?

\- Estoy esperando la noticia para imprimir mi próximo número para mañana ...

\- ¿Has estado esperando mis noticias?

\- Quería la confirmación de ti. No quiero ser acusada de publicar rumores infundados ...

\- Eres una buena amiga Patricia. Soy feliz gracias a ti, así que te estoy dando la confirmación. Estoy oficialmente comprometido con Annie ¡Le propuse matrimonio y ella dijo que sí!

\- AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Magnífico!

\- Mañana vamos a comprar el anillo de compromiso y nuestras argollas ...

\- ¿Me estás dando permiso de publicar las noticias?

\- ¡Sí adelante!

\- ¡Gracias, Terry! Eres un amor! La gente se apresurará a comprar mi revista mañana ... ¡buenas noches!

\- De nada Patricia. ¡Buenas noches!

Terry se fue a dormir pensando en Annie. Él nunca hubiera pensado que sería feliz de nuevo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

A la mañana siguiente, la revista de Patricia tenía un gran título en la portada:

 _ **"TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER Y ANNIE BRIGHTON, ¡COMPROMETIDOS!  
Muchas jóvenes verán que su sueño llega a su fin. ¡El Rey de Broadway ya no está disponible! Le dio su corazón a Annie Brighton de Chicago, quien también está trabajando en La Compañía Teatral Stratford como modista ..." **_

Los fanáticos corrieron a los puestos a comprar la revista. Todos querían leer el artículo sobre el compromiso de Terrence Grandchester.

La noticia tuvo el impacto de una bomba ...

Susanna Marlowe se tragó un pedazo de pan y tuvo un ataque de tos. Se puso roja y sus ojos lloraban, continuó tosiendo hasta que su madre le dio un vaso de agua, que finalmente la calmó.

\- ¡NO!

Ella gritó estallando en lágrimas. Su madre la miró negando con la cabeza. Terry había sido muy claro: él no iba a casarse con Susanna. No quería desperdiciar su vida con una mujer que no amaba. Ya estaba molesto de por sí por tener que romper con la mujer que amaba y que se marchó a la guerra debido al dolor de su ruptura. Pero Susanna siguió soñando que Terry volvería con ella ... estaba soñando a colores...

Karen Kleiss leyó la noticia y comenzó a maldecir en voz alta. ¡Esa insignificante costurera había logrado atrapar a Terrence! ¡Él era su Terrence! ¡De hecho había dejado de ir a buscarla! ¡Pero últimamente no había sido capaz de "hacer" nada de nada! ¡Debió haber tenido a la costurera en su mente!

\- ¡Eres un piadosa hipócrita! ¡No podrás retener a Terrence! ¡Él va a volver a mí!

Ella empezó a llorar de rabia. Terry la estaba usando, ella lo sabía, pero no le molestaba. Ella esperaba que la convirtiera en su compañera permanente, pero ... dicen que el Rey de Broadway tenía otros planes en mente. Él la usó y no tuvo a nadie a quien culpar sino a ella misma.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

En la Mansión Andrew en Chicago. Era la hora del desayuno. Albert, el jefe de la familia se encontraba en Nueva York, por lo que Archie era el hombre de la casa en Chicago. Su querida prima Eliza había pasado la noche en la mansión, estaba evitando al hombre que sus padres habían elegido para ella. Ella no podía soportarlo. Su corazón estaba en otra parte ... Llegó al comedor y encontró a Archie tomando su taza de café. Había regresado de Londres, donde había hecho un muy buen negocio.

\- Buenos días primo -lo saludó Eliza sonriendo.

\- Eliza ...

\- ¿Entonces estás abandonando el barco?

\- ¿De qué barco estás hablando?

\- De la insignificante Brighton y sus sueños más grandes que la vida real ... ¡de convertirse en una gran diseñadora y tener a Terrence Grandchester para ella!

Archie no respondió. Annie lo había llamado por el nombre de ese bastardo, no quería hablar de eso. Tomó el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa y la revista de Patricia se quedó ahí. Los ojos de Eliza se vieron atraídos por el gran título de la portada de la revista ...

\- ¡NO! -gritó ella mientras tomaba la revista.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Archie.

\- Terry le propuso matrimonio a Annie! ¡NO!

\- Ohhhhh ... -Archie se sintió herido.

\- ¡No pueden hablar en serio! ¡No puede casarse con ese devota hipócrita! No pudiste haberte encargado de ella? Pensé que ella estaba loca por ti!

Él también pensó eso, hasta que ella lo llamó "Terry" en medio de una escena de amor. Eso había sido una cubetada de agua fría ... Incluso lo había traumatizado sexualmente un poco ... "Terry" ¡Annie lo había llamado "Terry"! Y ahora ese bastardo le estaba haciendo pensar que se iba a casar con ella para acostarse con ella. Y dado que Annie sentía algo por él ... Probablemente se entregaría a él ... ¡Probablemente ya se entregó a él!

 _"¡Ay Annie, a veces puedes ser tan ingenua! ¡Solo quiere jugar contigo! Va a tomar ventaja de ti como lo hizo con Candy ... Luego te va a dejar ... como lo hizo con Candy ... ¡Oh Annie! Bueno, yo, no voy a ocuparme de eso ... ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Grandchester está robando a la chica que amo una vez más! ¡Maldito Grandchester! -se dijo Archie a sí mismo._

Archie se encontraba triste. Con Candy, había esperado demasiado tiempo después de la muerte de Anthony y Terry se la había robado ... con Annie, la había abandonado justo después del funeral de Candy, acusándola injustamente de la muerte de Candy. Solo para darse cuenta de que había perdido lo mejor que le había pasado ... ¡Y cuando la encontró otra vez, Grandchester se la había robado otra vez! ¡Ese bastardo era una verdadera plaga para él!

Eliza llamaba a Annie por todos los nombres del mundo ... y él no decía nada.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie estaba sentada con Eleonor cuando vio el título en la revista de Patricia.

\- Bueno -dijo Eleonor sonriendo- ¡Las buenas noticias viajan rápido!

\- Así parece ser -dijo Annie sonrojándose un poco.

\- Espero que no te moleste.

\- Sabía que Terry era una celebridad, viene con el territorio. Amo a Terry, así que no me molesta en absoluto ...

\- Eso es bueno ... Te estás convirtiendo en una celebridad también con tus vestidos ...

\- Gracias a Patricia y su revista ... el negocio está mejorando, poco a poco.

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Unos momentos más tarde, Terry entraba en el comedor. Caminó hacia su madre y la besó en la frente. Fue a sentarse junto a Annie después de besarla en los labios.

\- Hola cariño, ¿pasaste una buena noche?

\- ¿Sí y tú?

\- Como un bebé -dijo él sonriendo.

Una persona del servicio llegó para servirle tocino y huevos, pan tostado y café.

\- ¿Estás lista para ir a las joyerías, Annie?

\- Sí ...

\- ¿Tienes alguna de preferencia?

\- Tiffany.

\- De acuerdo, ¡Tiffany será! -agregó Terry sonriendo.

\- Ellos tienen joyas maravillosas -dijo Eleonor sonriendo.

Terminaron su desayuno y fueron a Tiffany. Eleonor fue con ellos, le encantaba comprar joyas. Fueron recibidos por el gerente que había reconocido a Eleonor Baker.

\- ¿Qué tipo de piedra les gustaría? -preguntó- Diamante? ¿Zafiro? ¿Esmeralda? ¿Rubí? ¿Jade?

\- Zafiro -dijeron Terry y Annie al mismo tiempo y se miraron sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué zafiro? -preguntó Eleonor.

\- Por el color de ojos de Annie -dijo Terry.

\- Estaba pensando en el color de tus ojos también -agregó Annie.

\- Bueno -dijo Eleonor sonriendo- ¡Podemos decir que ustedes dos están en armonía!

\- Aquí están nuestros diferentes anillos de zafiro -dijo el gerente sonriendo.

Terry y Annie eligieron un anillo de zafiro rodeado de pequeños diamantes. El mismo azul que los ojos de Annie. También eligieron sus alianzas de boda y pidieron que se grabaran ambos nombres. Terry también le compró un collar, aretes, una pulsera y un reloj para que combinaran con el anillo de compromiso.

\- Pero Terry, ¡esto es demasiado! -protestó Annie.

\- Nada es demasiado para ti, querida -dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Oh, Terry -dijo Annie quien se echó a llorar- Pero no necesito todo eso, solo te necesito a ti ...

\- Annie querida -comenzó Eleonor- Cuando un hombre te ofrece joyas y cuando es el hombre que amas, solo sé feliz y acéptalo diciendo "gracias".

\- Gracias cariño -dijo Annie obedeciendo.

\- De nada mi amor -dijo Terry sonriendo.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó. Mientras que el gerente y los empleados estaban envolviendo las joyas y colocándolas en las famosas "caja azul" de Tiffany & Co.

Tan pronto como Terry, Annie y Eleonor salieron de la joyería, el gerente tuvo el placer de llamar a los periódicos para decirles que Terrence Grandchester, el Rey de Broadway, acompañado por su prometida y su madre, acababa de comprar un anillo de compromiso de zafiro con todo las joyas adicionales, sin olvidar las alianzas de boda grabadas.

El periódico de la tarde iba a tener toda esa información.

...


	17. Chapter 17

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 ** _Capítulo 16  
"La reconciliación"_**

El día en que salió el artículo en la revista, la Sra Brighton se encontraba en su casa preparándose para asistir a una recepción. Cuando sonó el teléfono, ella fue a responder.

\- Evelyne? -dijo una de sus amigas- ¡Eres una guarda-secretos de primera!

\- Hola Joanne? ¿De qué estas hablando?

\- Estoy hablando de tu hija!

\- ¿De mi hija?

\- ¡Sí! Ella se comprometió con ese actor, el Rey de Broadway; Terrence Grandchester!

Evelyn Brighton tuvo que sentarse para no caerse de espaldas.

\- ¿QUÉ?!

\- Oh, no lo sabes? ¡Todos los periódicos están hablando de eso! Fueron a comprar sus joyas a Tiffany & Co. ¡Joyas de zafiros y diamantes! La revista dice que él es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, una de las familias más grandes de Inglaterra ... ¡Has encontrado la pareja perfecta para tu hija, astuta zorrita! ¡Después de Archibald Cornwell, un futuro duque obviamente está a un paso más adelante! ¡Annie va a ser la Duquesa de Grandchester algún día! ¡Tienes mucha suerte Evelyne! ¿Y te querías guardar todo eso para ti? Que bueno que tu futuro yerno es una celebridad sino, ¡no hubiéramos sabido nada! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

\- Joanne, pareces saber todo ya. ¿Los periódicos no te dieron la fecha de la boda? -remarcó la Sra. Brighton con ironía.

\- Evelyne? No estás feliz por tu hija?

\- Sí lo estoy. Pero me tomaste por sorpresa -dijo la Sra Brighton para proteger su irritación- ¡No me diste tiempo para darte la noticia y tú me la está anunciando! ¡Ella es mi hija después de todo! ¡Quería darte yo con orgullo la noticia! ¡Acabas de quitarme las palabras de la boca!

\- ¡Ay lo siento querida! ¡Las noticias eran tan buenas! ¡El hijo de un duque! ¡Los Grandchesters son una de las familias más antiguas de Inglaterra! ¡Es un buen partido! ¡Lo mejor, después de los príncipes! ¡El Duque querrá una boda grande! ¡Tienes tanta suerte! Ellos son muy ricos ¡pueden darle de todo a tu hija!

\- Joanne, ¿puedo llamarte más tarde?

\- Claro Evelyne, ¡te hablo más tarde!

La Sra Brighton colgó el teléfono y regresó a su habitación para hablar con su esposo.

\- Adam, nunca adivinarás lo que acabo de escuchar!

\- ¿Que Annie y Terry están comprometidos para casarse?

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Lo leí en la revista de Patricia ...

\- ¿Y no me dijiste nada ...?

\- Bueno, sé que Terry no te agrada mucho ...

\- ¡Es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester Adam! ¡Esa es una de las mejores familias de Inglaterra! ¡Es el mejor partido después de los príncipes! Incluso ahora es mejor que los príncipes, ¡porque nuestra hija lo ama! ¡Se aman! ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Adam Brighton miró a su esposa negando con la cabeza. Una de sus amigas probablemente la llamó para felicitarla por el hecho de que Annie, pronto se casaría con el hijo del duque y eso era glamoroso ... el teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez él fue a contestar.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Sr Brighton? Soy el Duque de Grandchester ...

\- Buenas noches, Su Eminencia. ¿A qué le debo el honor de su llamada?

\- Mi hijo se va a casar con su hija ...

\- Sí, leí la noticia en los periódicos ...

\- Bueno, usted no vive en la misma ciudad, de lo contrario estoy seguro de que Terrence vendría en persona a pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio si ese fuera el caso.

\- Por supuesto, él es un chico muy bien educado.

\- Así es, es por eso que le estoy llamando. Queremos ir a Chicago con los nuevos novios, para pedir oficialmente la mano de su hija en matrimonio, ... también podremos discutir la fecha de la boda.

\- Muy bien. Ya que mi hija está viviendo con su hijo ...

\- Sí, pero le dio refugio temporalmente, una habitación en su mansión; ella ya lo había dejado para ir a vivir sola en una habitación de la tienda que alquila para hacer sus vestidos. Las órdenes le están aumentando desde que Patricia puso un anuncio en su revista ... Pero desde su compromiso, Annie está viviendo con Eleonor. Entonces no tiene nada de qué preocuparse por la reputación de la futura novia ... Mi hijo es un caballero con la mujer que se va a casar.

\- Confío en usted. Después de todo, él es su hijo ...

\- Planeamos ir la próxima semana ...

\- Les estaremos esperando con impaciencia.

\- Adiós Sr Brighton.

\- Puede llamarme Adam.

\- Y usted puede llamarme Richard ...

Los dos padres continuaron hablando durante un rato y luego el Sr Brighton colgó. Su esposa lo estaba mirando.

\- ¿Escuchaste?

\- Sí ...

\- Annie está viviendo con Eleonor Baker desde que se comprometió con Terry ... Ella ya había dejado su mansión ...

\- Oh ... al menos ya no nos está avergonzando más ...

\- Es gracioso, no tenías ningún problema cuando ella vivía con los Andrew.

\- Cuando ella vivía con los Andrew, no tenía la loca idea de ser como Candy y trabajar con sus manos ...

\- Sabes que Terry también está trabajando y él la anima a continuar...

\- ¡Él es el hijo de un Duque y se está degradando siendo actor!

\- ¡Él es un excelente actor! El Rey de Broadway! ¡Es el mejor actor de su generación!

\- De acuerdo, es un buen actor...

\- Vamos a tenerlo con sus padres, así que te vas a portar bien ...

\- ¡Archibald Cornwell la ama, Adam!

\- Bueno, Annie ama a Terry! Archibald la trató como basura en el funeral de Candy, pareces haberte olvidado de eso!

\- Fue el dolor! Candy le había revuelto la cabeza ...

\- ¡Me sigo preguntando qué tenías contra Candy! ¡Incluso muerta, tú no puedes evitar culparla por todo! Ella era solo una niña que necesitaba padres, al igual que Annie. Deberíamos haberlas adoptado a ambas ...

\- Candy era una cabeza dura ... Annie era más tierna ...

\- Bueno, Annie nos mostró que ella también podía ser una cabeza dura ... ¡Tengo que admitir que ya era hora de que actuara! Incluso si la muerte de su mejor amiga tuvo que ver en eso ... me gusta hablar sobre la rebelión de mi hija. Tienes que aceptar que nuestra vida era bastante aburrida con una hija que nos obedecía todo el tiempo ...

\- Tengo que admitir que decirle a la gente que mi hija está haciendo vestidos en Nueva York, es divertido...

Los padres de Annie continuaron hablando de su hija. Terminaron de prepararse y se dirigieron a la recepción. Fueron el tema de conversación con la noticia del compromiso de su hija con Terrence Grandchester, el Rey de Broadway y las suntuosas joyas de Tiffany&Co que él le había ofrecido.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie dejo la responsabilidad de su pequeña tienda a una de sus empleadas en quien confiaba. Ella había tratado de ir al banco para pedir un préstamo. Pero una mujer sola, sin garantías, ni ningún activo ... en realidad ella era una mujer joven que representaba un gran riesgo para el banco.  
Archie había prometido ayudarla con los bancos, pero ahora dado en cuenta en como habían terminado su relación ... los bancos no la escuchaban.  
Podría pedirle a su padre que la ayudara, pero no quería volver con sus padres a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y ni siquiera estaba segura de que él pudiera ayudarla.  
También estaba Albert ... pero ella no se sentía lo suficientemente cercana a él como para pedirle ese tipo de ayuda. Pensándolo bien, sería mejor, porque sería estrictamente profesional ...  
Necesitaba un préstamo bancario ...

Ella tendrá que pensarlo más tarde, por el momento tenía que ir a Chicago a ver a sus padres, junto con Terry y los padres de él ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La pareja recién comprometida se estaba preparando para el viaje. Se encontraban en casa de Eleonor. Annie estaba un poco nerviosa de ver a sus padres nuevamente y a toda la comunidad de Chicago.

\- Todo va a estar bien -le aseguró Terry.

\- ¿Podemos ir al Hogar de Pony también? -preguntó Annie.

\- Por supuesto…

\- También quería ver si podía elegir a una niña para que fuera La Niña de las Flores ... Patricia va a ser mi madrina de honor -dijo Annie mirando hacia abajo.

Entonces pensó en Candy y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Terry la vió y comprendió. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- Ella estará con nosotros en espíritu -dijo Terry.

\- ¿Crees que ella aprobaría nuestra relación?

\- Creo que ella nos amaba a los dos y que hubiera querido que fuéramos felices después de ella ... La vida continúa.

Annie se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Terry sacó del bolsillo para dárselo.

\- Gracias cariño -dijo riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

\- De nada, mi bonita -le consoló Terry tomando sus labios.

Annie le devolvió el beso, él la hacía sentir bien. El pensar en Candy, siempre la hacía llorar.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Robert Hathaway organizó una recepción para su Rey de Broadway. Sabía lo afortunado que era por tener a Terry en su compañía y quería mantenerlo feliz. Terry recibía regularmente ofertas de otras compañías, pero se mantenía fiel a Robert, quien le dio su primer papel protagónico, que creyó en él y aún creía en él.

Toda la compañía fue a la recepción. Incluso las actrices que morían de celos por Annie. Querían ver con sus propios ojos que Terry no estaba disponible y ¡estaba listo para casarse con una insignificante costurera! Sabían que Terry había cambiado desde hacía un tiempo y que no podía "concentrarse", porque su corazón estaba en otro lugar ... ¡su corazón estaba con ... esa costurera!

Annie y Terry estaban pasando un buen rato juntos. Las mujeres le echaban miradas a Annie y esta tenía el placer de mostrarles que no le importaba.

\- Terrence -preguntaba Susanna con una melosa voz- ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para atarte con ella?

\- Estoy seguro Susanna -respondió Terry.

\- ¿No estarás viendo a su "hermana" en ella? ¿A tu querida Candy?

\- Tengo ojos para ver, Susanna -dijo Terry.

\- Y tú, ¿no tienes vergüenza de robarle el novio a tu hermana?

\- No le he robado nada a nadie, Susanna -dijo Annie- Ésa es tu área.

Susanna no respondió y siguió de largo furiosa. Entonces fue el turno de Karen ...

\- Terrence! ¿Realmente vas a hacerlo? Anoche estuviste conmigo...

\- Buen intento, Karen -interrumpió Annie- Pero Terrence estaba conmigo anoche ...

\- No estás con él todo el tiempo ...

\- Pero confío en él por completo -aseguró Annie sonriendo- ¡Ve y diviértete, Karen, lejos de mi Terrence!

Continuaron saludando a los miembros de la compañía y otros invitados que el Sr. Hathaway invitó a la par.

Otra actriz principiante llegó ...

\- Terry, pareces tener prisa por casarte ... últimamente me has estado rechazando ... y ahora, estás casándote rápidamente ... ¿hay alguna urgencia o algo así?

\- ¿Urgencia? -preguntó Annie.

\- No hay urgencia, Jenny. Annie va a vestir de blanco, bien merecido.

\- ¿Entonces me estabas rechazando por nada? Por un hipócrita piadosa?!

\- Continúa divirtiéndote Jenny -dijo Terry.

Annie lo observó.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? -preguntó.

\- Ella insinuaba que nos casaríamos porque ...

\- Oh ... ¿por eso estabas hablando de lo de vestir de blanco? Tienes muchas más exes así?

\- ¿Escuchaste la parte en la que decían que las estaba rechazando?

\- Lo hice ... Te amo cariño.

\- Yo también te amo…

Y se hicieron de oídos sordos por el resto de la noche ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry, Annie, el Duque y Eleonor llegaron a Chicago. Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones de hotel antes de llevar a Annie a casa de sus padres. Los Brighton estaban muy felices de ver a su hija de nuevo y muy orgullosos de verla comprometida con el hijo de un duque. Discutieron con los padres de Terry acerca de la fiesta de compromiso y la fecha de la boda. Terry y Annie tomaron una decisión.

\- Queremos casarnos en Junio -aseguró Annie.

\- 14 de Junio -confirmó Terry- En Nueva York.

\- Perfecto -dijo la Sra Brighton- Apenas si nos da tiempo para preparar todo ... ¿Tienes un tema Annie?

\- Sí, blanco con azul zafiro -respondió- Pero no te preocupes Mamá, he preparado todo; todo va a salir bien…

\- Pero me gustaría ayudarte de la mejor manera posible.

\- Por supuesto Mamá ...

El Sr Brighton miró a los dos hombres y a Eleonor y les hizo un gesto para que salieran de la sala y dejaran solas a las mujeres. La Sra Brighton vio el gesto de su marido y se volvió hacia su hija.

\- Annie, cariño ... Me gustaría disculparme contigo, mi hija.

\- Mamá…

\- Te adopté desde hace años ... Te arranqué de la única familia que conocías y te obligué a romper lazos con ellos ... Sé lo difícil que fue para ti ignorar a Candy en casa de los Reagan ... pero la encontraste nuevamente en el Colegio San Pablo y no podías mantenerte alejada de ella ... volviste del San Pablo más fuerte y más valiente ... yo no quería admitir que Candy era una buena influencia para ti ... yo quería hacerte una dama y ella te convirtió en una mujer independiente después de su muerte ... Lo siento por mi reacción cuando supe que estabas tomando lecciones de costura ... No es así como crecí, ¿entiendes eso? Yo te eché ... esperaba que volvieras a casa con la cola entre las piernas, pero ese no fue el caso. Te hiciste una mujer fuerte gracias a Candy y Terry ... quien abandonó la buena vida de ser el hijo de un duque para convertirse en actor ... Bueno, estoy orgullosa de ti, perdóname por no entender tu deseo de independencia ... ¿Me perdonas cariño?

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

Ella saltó a los brazos de su madre y las dos mujeres comenzaron a llorar. Los hombres volvieron y las encontraron riendo.

\- Entonces todo ya está bien? -preguntó el Sr Brighton- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros aquí, Annie?

\- ¡Sí Papá! -dijo Annie sonriendo.

Ella se puso de pie y se echó al cuello de su padre también. Todo marchaba bien. Ella se había reconciliado con sus padres. Ahora viviría con ellos y su madre estaba haciendo todo lo posible para redimirse con su hija.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La fiesta de compromiso iba a ser celebrada el sábado siguiente. Todos los miembros de la clase alta de Chicago habían recibido una invitación para el compromiso de la hija de los Brighton.

Archie se encontraba de mal humor leyendo la invitación. Albert sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Se casará con ella? Probablemente él está tomando ventaja ... -dijo Archie con frialdad.

\- ¿Crees que el compromiso es un juego para él? -preguntó Albert.

\- Es un actor, ¿no es así? Él está actuando! -dijo Archie.

\- Yo digo que están enamorados -aseguró Patricia- Y están felices.

\- Supongo que no vas a ir -preguntó Albert a Archie.

\- Por el contrario, quiero ver con mis propios ojos cómo Grandchester se burla de ella.

\- Archie, si solo vas a provocar problemas ... -le advirtió Patty.

\- Ya que estás diciendo que están tan enamorados ... -dijo Archie que salió de la sala.

Patricia miró a Albert.

\- Está herido -aseguró Albert.

\- Por su propia culpa ... ¡Annie le prodigaba una adoración ilimitada!

\- Ahora, si ella ama a Terry, nada de lo que Archie vaya a hacer hará mucha diferencia ...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche de la famosa celebración del compromiso finalmente llegó ... La mansión de los Brighton estaba ebulliendo de emoción.  
Terry llegó un poco antes para ir a ver a Annie a su habitación donde una persona le ayudaba a peinarse. Ella estaba lista.

Terry llamó a la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante!

Terry entró a la habitación ...

\- Buenas noches cariño -dijo.

\- Buenas noches mi amor…

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Sí -dijo Annie poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo.

\- Perfecto. Estamos un poco temprano.

La mucama salió discretamente, dejándolos solos.

\- Temprano para qué?

\- Para tu regalo ... -dijo Terry.

\- ¿Mi regalo? Ya me compraste joyas cariño ...

\- Tengo otro regalo para ti.

\- Oh ...

Terry la soltó, metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su saco negro y sacó unos papeles doblados ... Se los entregó a Annie.

\- ¿Qué es? -preguntó ella.

\- Tu préstamo bancario ... De hecho, yo soy el que te está prestando el dinero ...

\- ¿Qué?!

\- Tu préstamo bancario para tu boutique ...

\- Pero, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer eso? ¡Me estaba manejando bien yo sola! ¡No quiero que me ayudes financieramente! Ya me diste un taller ... ¡No quiero deberte nada!

Terry la miró estupefacto. ¡¿Ella estaba molesta?!

\- Pensé que te haría feliz ... -dijo sorprendido.

\- ¡No te pedí que me ayudaras! Voy a arreglármelas por mi cuenta!

\- Pero Annie ...

\- ¡No, Terry! Nos vamos a casar, vas a cuidar de mí! ¡No quiero que también te encargues de mi boutique! Me ofendió que lo hayas hecho sin consultarme!

\- Annie, déjame explicarte ... me malentendiste ...

Annie lo dejó allí y bajó a la recepción donde los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Terry la siguió molesto. ¿Cómo podía ella estar enojada? Él quería ayudarla ... no entendía su reacción. ¡Mujeres! ¡A veces eran tan complicadas! Pero los invitados estaban llegando y tenían que recibirlos de la mejor manera que pudieran ...

¡Los nuevos novios no se estaban dirigiendo la palabra en su propia fiesta de compromiso!

...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 17  
"La recepción del compromiso"**_

" ** _Hola a todos y todas quienes están leyendo esta bella historia. Como saben estoy ayudando a Gentillefille a traducir "Dos Corazones Rotos". Hice el error de mandarle el capítulo que todavía estaba yo corrigiendo. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo ya terminado, mil disculpas a todos y espero que lo sigan disfrutando. Una historia tan bella como esta necesita estar traducida lo mejor posible.  
Gracias. _**"

Archie llegó con Albert y Patricia. Mostraba una falsa sonrisa mientras saludaba a los novios y había percibido cierta frialdad entre ellos.

Eliza y sus padres llegaron entre los últimos invitados. Terry y Annie ya no estaban en la puerta, ahora se encontraban entre los invitados, por separado. Patricia y Albert se preguntaban qué era lo que estaba pasando. Terry y Annie habían sido inseparables desde su compromiso y ahora en su fiesta, se evitaban el uno al otro.

Annie se encontraba con viejos conocidos de Chicago sin mirar a Terry. Mientras él hablaba con algunos jóvenes que le hacían preguntas sobre el teatro y Broadway.

Los padres se encontraban felices de hablar con sus amigos que se sorprendían al ver a la gran Eleonor Baker.

Archie se acercó a Annie, cuando se encontró sola en un punto. Terry se encontraba en ése momento hablando con algunas jóvenes.

\- Así que -comenzó Archie- ¿Te vas a casar con él? Solo quiere acostarse contigo, sabes que ... cuando se canse de ti, te va a dejar...?

\- Archie, veniste a nuestra fiesta de compromiso ... no para molestarme con tus reflexiones mezquinas ...

\- Oh, suena como si hubiera tocado algún punto ... ¿hay problemas en el paraíso?

Annie vió a Terry hablando con una chica.

\- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! -dijo alejándose.

Archie la dejó ir y se acercó a Eliza, que estaba molesta. La chica del establo, había atrapado a Terry, ¡ahora su insípida hermana había logrado atrapar a Terry también!

\- Hola Eliza, ¿te estás divirtiendo? -preguntó Archie.

\- Cuando estoy viendo a Terry con esa insípida Annie? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

\- ¿No me digas que todavía estás suspirando por ese actor de tercera clase?

\- ¿Acaso yo cuestiono tu inclinación por las jóvenes huérfanas? ¡Parece que Terry y tu tienen el mismo gusto desabrido.

\- Me pregunto qué estás haciendo aquí ...

\- No quería venir, créeme, pero la curiosidad se apoderó de mí ... Quería ver con mis propios ojos y quizás entender lo que Terry había encontrado en ella ... ¡pero nada! Ella todavía es una monótona y aburrida ...

\- Eso es lo que tú ves ... Yo veo a una mujer independiente, fuerte, que está construyendo su propio negocio y que vive de los frutos de su trabajo ... Tengo que admitir que nunca la he encontrado más atractiva ... Desafortunadamente, ella se enganchó con Grandchester...

\- Ay por favor! ¡Me vas a hacer llorar! Bueno, él parece estar un poco distante de ella esta noche. ¡No los he visto juntos ni una vez!

\- Sentí un poco fría a Annie, deben haber tenido una pelea ...

\- ¿Acerca de qué? -se preguntó Eliza interesada.

\- No lo sé...

\- Qué lástima, quería molestarlos ... trata de averiguarlo! ...

Archie se alejó a un punto, vio a Terry y a su padre en el jardín, solos.

\- Quería hablar contigo ... ya que te estás casando, te diré que tu abuelo dejó una gran cantidad de dinero para su nieto, así que podrás verte libre de necesidades ... -dijo el duque.

\- Gracias padre, pero como puedes ver, estoy viviendo bien -le aseguró Terry.

\- Pero ese dinero te pertenece legalmente. No puedo hacer nada con eso, tu abuelo se aseguró de ello ... no quería que ninguno de sus descendientes conocidos, legítimos o no, afrontara necesidades. Ese dinero es tuyo, haz lo que quieras con ello. Puedes conservarlo para los días de dificultades, aunque con esa cantidad, nunca tendrá días de escasez si lo inviertes bien ...

\- Gracias Padre.

\- Pareces triste. ¿Todo está bien?

\- Tuve una pelea con Annie ...

\- ¿De qué?

\- Descubrí que los bancos se rehusaban a prestarle el dinero que necesitaba para expandir su boutique ... así que ...

\- Querías ayudarla ...

\- Lo tomó realmente mal ... ni siquiera me dejó explicarle ...

\- Ella es independiente, debe haber sentido que pensaste que había fracasado ayudándole sin consultarle primero ... no quiere ninguna caridad...

\- Sí, debí de haberle consultado ... pero quería sorprenderla por nuestro compromiso ...

\- No te preocupes, ella va a calmarse ... ya lo verás. Las mujeres a menudo piensan más tarde ...

\- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas, Padre?

\- Si lo supiéramos, ¡la vida sería realmente aburrida hijo mío!

Los dos hombres estallaron en risas felizmente y volvieron a la fiesta.

Archie había escuchado todo. Como él había dejado de ayudar a Annie, los bancos se habían negado a darle a ella el préstamo que necesitaba ... Pero, por supuesto, Grandchester tenía que entrometerse antes de que Annie regresara a él en busca de ayuda ... ¡Pero Annie se negó!

Volvió a la fiesta y vio a Eliza caminando hacia él.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Oh, no es gran cosa ... él se ofreció a ayudar a Annie financieramente y ella lo tomó realmente mal ...

\- ¡Qué idiota! En lugar de saltarle al cuello, ¿ella se enoja con él? ¿Es eso lo que es ser una mujer independiente? ¿Te vuelves idiota enamorada y además orgullosa?

\- Se supone que yo debía ayudarla, si tan solo ...

\- ¡No hubieras corrido como un cobarde dejándola libre para que se quedara con Terry!

\- No lo entiendes -dijo Archie con un tono cansado.

\- Lo único que yo entiendo es que el amor de mi vida se va a casar con una huérfana porque no fuiste capaz de retenerla para ti!

Eliza se alejó furiosa.  
Archie vio a Annie hablando con Patricia en una de las salas vacías. Él se acercó a ellas.

\- Hola Archie -dijo Patty.

\- ¿Patricia? ¿Puedes disculparnos, por favor?

\- Por supuesto. Te veo más tarde, Annie.

Patricia se fue dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Archie? -preguntó Annie.

\- Quería saber cómo está tu negocio...

\- Estoy teniendo cada vez más clientes ...

\- Y qué hay de los bancos, prometí ayudarte ...

\- Archie, nunca debí haber aceptado tu ayuda ...

\- No puedes culparme por dejarte ...

\- Me culpo por confiar en ti una vez más ... Siempre hay condiciones contigo. Hay un precio para todo ... ¡de hecho, me gustaba más cuando no obtenía nada de ti!

\- Annie ... ¿Y qué hay de Grandchester? ¿Cuánto te paga por abrirle las piernas?! La boutique y los empleados incluidos? Él es tu banco personal? Es práctico cuando el dueño es tu amante ...

Una gran bofetada cayó sobre la mejilla del Elegante.

\- Eres un bastardo, Archie! ¡Terry nunca me trató tan mal como tú! ¡Realmente me pregunto qué vi en ti! Debo haber perdido la cabeza! Gracias a Dios Terry entró en mi vida y para tu información, no tuve que abrirle mis piernas para que él me ayudara económicamente. Él quiere esperar hasta que nos casemos. Él me respeta de esa manera! ¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo?

Annie lo dejó allí y se dirigió al jardín. Encontró a Albert esperando a Patricia quien se había ido a buscarle un vaso con agua.

\- ¿Todo está bien? -preguntó- ¿Qué hizo mi sobrino?

\- Cómo...?

\- Patricia ...

\- Oh...

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Annie miró a Albert. Ella tenía que confiar en alguien. Su madre no la entendería y no quería molestar a Patricia con sus problemas financieros ... ¿Por qué no Albert? Ella había pensado en él para ayudarla, ¿no?

\- Está bien. Terry vino a verme antes de la fiesta para darme mi regalo de compromiso: un préstamo bancario para ayudarme con mi boutique.

\- Eso es muy generoso de su parte.

\- Pero lo tomé muy mal ...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me sentí como un caso de caridad para él ... nos vamos a casar, él va a cuidar de mi. No quería que él se ocupara de mi boutique también. Quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta ... y los bancos se niegan a ayudarme sin el apoyo de Archie ...

\- Ya veo ... Annie, Terry te ama. Él quiere ayudarte ... No estaba pensando en ello como dices en un caso de caridad. Los bancos no confían en las mujeres, sin el apoyo de un hombre. Terry es el hombre que amas. Puedes darle tus condiciones ... puedes devolverle el dinero como lo hubieras hecho con un banco si quieres ... de esa manera no lo sentirás como una limosna ... Y a tu boutique le va a ir bien ... estoy seguro de eso. Repito, Terry te ama y él quiere lo que es mejor para ti.

\- Gracias, Albert -dijo Annie conmovida- Voy a ir a hablar con él ...

Terry se encontraba en la fiesta cuando Eliza se le acercó y lo arrastró a uno de los salones vacíos de la mansión.

\- Terrence ...

\- Eliza ...

\- Veo que hablabas en serio y yo tenía razón, tienes una inclinación por las huérfanas del Hogar de Pony ...

\- Tú siempre tan encantadora ...

\- Ella no es lo que tú necesitas ... ni siquiera puede apreciar el hecho de que quieras ayudarla a abrir su estúpida boutique ... ¡que no necesitará como futura Duquesa de Grandchester! Pero yo podría apreciarte lo que vales verdaderamente Terry, si me das una oportunidad ...

\- No cuentes con ello Eliza -aseguró Terry.

\- Fuiste tan amable conmigo en nuestro primer encuentro, ¿recuerdas cuando me sacaste de ese agujero?

\- Recuerdo que estabas bastante pesada cuando te saqué de ahí ...

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Estaba más delgada que tu querida Candy!

\- Bueno, ella era mucho más liviana para cargar que tú ...

\- Terrence, te perdono ... y te estoy dando otra oportunidad ...

\- Eliza ... No estoy interesado ... Me traicionaste con tu trampa. Te escupí ... si no entiendes que significa que no estoy interesado en ti, ¡te lo estoy diciendo ahora! lee mis labios ¡No me interesas! ¡No estaba interesado en ti en el colegio y no estoy interesado ahora! ¡Y nunca lo estaré! Vete al infierno Eliza y quédate allí!

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Qué bien que tu prometida está con Archie! ¡Al menos no le tiene lástima! ¡La trata como a una mujer! ¡No como a su **** del momento!

Terry estaba un poco frustrado desde su pelea con Annie. Tenía que verla y explicarse a sí mismo. Salió de la sala y la buscó con los ojos. Su madre caminó hacia él.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. ¿Has visto a Annie?

\- Sí, ella está en el jardín ... con Albert.

\- Gracias ...

Terry caminó hacia el jardín, tratando de evitar a los invitados que querían hablar con él.

En ese momento Annie dejó a Albert para ir a buscar a Terry y se encontraron a mitad del camino en el salón de la recepción.

\- Annie, perdóname.

\- Lo siento...

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Terry la abrazó y ambos se rieron. Fueron al jardín que ahora estaba libre, ya que Albert y Patricia se habían ido de ahí. Tomaron asiento en una banca.

\- Ay Terry -comenzó a decir Annie- Perdóname amor mío, querías ayudarme y lo tomé en verdad muy mal ... No quería tú lástima ... pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu ayuda ... pero quiero devolverte el dinero y eso no es negociable ...

Terry la miró sonriendo. Tenía la intención de decirle que ella no podía devolverle el dinero o que si realmente lo deseaba, podría devolverle el dinero a su propio ritmo, sin presiones.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Me encanta hacer negocios con mi futura esposa, cuando no me grita.

\- Siento haberte gritado ... Te amo.

\- Te amo cariño.

Él tomó sus labios y se besaron durante largo tiempo con pasión y ternura.

Archie, Eliza con el corazón roto y los invitados los miraban sonriendo. La Sra Brighton se acercó a la pareja.

\- ¿Ustedes dos tortolitos quieren abrir la pista de baile?

Dejaron de besarse y se volvieron hacia la Sra Brighton sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto Mamá.

Terry se levantó, hizo una reverencia y preguntó.

\- ¿Puedo tener este baile mi amor?

\- Estaré encantada cariño -respondió Annie tomando su mano.

Ella se levantó, él la besó en la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. La música comenzó y la joven pareja abrió el baile mirándose a los ojos con amor. Los invitados aplaudieron y sus padres los siguieron bailando al igual que los invitados. Todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo a excepción de Archie y Eliza que estaban de muy mal humor.

...


	19. Chapter 19

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 18  
"Algunas visitas familiares"**_

Al día siguiente, Terry fue a buscar a Annie para ir al Hogar de Pony. Ella quería ir a dar la buena noticia a sus dos primeras madres.

\- ¿Van a ir al Hogar de Pony solos? -preguntó la Sra Brighton.

\- Sí Mamá, ya somos lo suficientemente grandes ...

\- Pero necesitan un chaperón ...

\- Ya no estamos en el siglo diecisiete Mamá. No te preocupes.

\- Pero tu reputación ...

\- Mamá, viví en Nueva York en casa de Terry, porque tú me echaste ...

\- Si ya sé, pero aquí en Chicago ...

\- Sra Brighton -intervino Terry- Puedo asegurarle que su hija es pura aún.

La Sra Brighton se puso roja como tomate mientras el Sr Brighton estallaba en carcajadas.

\- Que tengan un buen viaje chicos -dijo el Sr Brighton.

\- Adiós ...

Una vez en el tren, Annie comenzó a decir:

\- Extrañaba a mi madre, pero tenerla sobre mis espaldas todo el tiempo ...

\- Te entiendo -dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Me siento rara ... Me gusta tener su apoyo, pero al mismo tiempo ... bueno, así es Mamá, no debería sorprenderme.

\- Es lo mismo con mi padre -comentaba Terry también- Nuestra relación siempre ha sido tensa. Vine a Estados Unidos hace unos años para reunirme con mi madre, porque no tenía ningún amor con mi padre ... pero ella me envió de regreso a él ... mi madre me abrazó por unos segundos solo para decirme que nadie debería saber que yo era su hijo, si es que quería heredar el título de mi padre ... Me marché sin mirar atrás, a pesar del hecho de que ella me llamaba ... Entonces en el barco de regreso a Inglaterra, conocí a Candy ... Me atrapó llorando, recuerdo se dió la vuelta para alejarse, porque no quería molestarme. La llamé para preguntarle qué era lo que quería ... me dijo que quería preguntarme porque me veía tan triste ... y para defenderme, me burlé de ella diciendo que estaba viendo cosas y que su cara estaba llena de pecas ... me miró sorprendida, porque sabía que yo estaba llorando unos momentos antes y ahora yo estaba jugando al tipo duro. Me dijo que coleccionaba pecas y que sus amigos le habían dicho que le iban bien ... Yo me burlé de su nariz ... y todavía puedo escuchar su voz enojada diciendo: "¿Y qué hay de malo con mi nariz?"

Se rieron juntos con ese lindo recuerdo.

\- Y me retiré cuando el hombre que iba con ella llegó y ella se negó a decirme adiós ... La volví a ver en la escuela y siempre la estaba molestando, haciéndola perder la calma ... Pero nunca me echó en cara que ella me había visto llorar ...

\- Esa es nuestra Candy. Recuerdo cuando tenía que ir a Nueva York para el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta". Gracias por invitarnos, por cierto, pensé que nos habíamos hecho amigos después de ese verano en Escocia ese año ... nosotros también queríamos ir a ver tu triunfo en Broadway ...

\- Lo siento, pero quería estar a solas con Candy.

\- Lo entiendo, pero si hubiéramos estado allí, podríamos haberles aconsejado que hablaran y que juntos encontraran una solución a su problema ... ¡pero bueno! Estaba diciendo que ella tenía que ir al estreno, cuando nos encontramos a Eliza con su hermano y su madre, se jactaban de cómo iban a ir a Nueva York a tu estreno y se burlaban de Candy, que pensaban que no iría ... Candy no dijo nada. Cuando Eliza se fue, le preguntamos que por qué no le dijo que también ella iría a Nueva York. Respondió que si se lo hubiera dicho, ¡Eliza ya no tendría el placer de insultarla!

\- Increíble! -exclamó Terry.

Él tomó a Annie entre sus brazos y continuaron su viaje, hablando sobre Candy, su niñez y sus lecciones de piano ... se dieron cuenta de que tenían mucho en común.

Una vez en la estación de tren, tomaron un carruaje hasta el Hogar de Pony. Cuando llegaron, los niños salieron a saludarlos. Estaban gritando de alegría cuando vieron a Terry y Annie, tanto que corrieron al Hogar para llamar a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María para decirles que tenían visitas. Ambas mujeres salieron y se sorprendieron al ver a Terry con Annie. Esta última corrió para saltar sobre la Señorita Pony y a los brazos de la Hermana María. Terry les estrechó la mano cálidamente.

\- Annie! Terry! ¡Qué linda sorpresa! -dijo la señorita Pony.

\- Vengan, pasen y tomen asiento! -les pidió la Hermana Maria.

La joven pareja siguió a las dos mujeres al interior. Se sentaron a la mesa del comedor.

\- ¿Qué los trae por acá? -preguntó la Señorita Pony sonriendo.

Annie miró a Terry, quien la tomó de la mano para animarla.

\- Bien. Señorita Pony, Hermana Maria, vine a anunciarles que Terry y yo nos vamos a casar ...

\- Oh! -exclamó la señorita Pony- ¡Felicidades!

\- Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

\- Gracias -dijo Annie abrazándolas.

\- Gracias -dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Y ¿cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron juntos? -preguntó la Señorita Pony.

\- Bueno, después de que me fui de aquí, me dirigí a Nueva York a buscar trabajo, pero solo encontré uno en un bar de marineros, donde encontré a Terry ... y me invitó a vivir con él ...

\- ¿Ustedes viven juntos? -preguntó la Hermana María un tanto indignada.

\- Yo fui su inquilina -corrigió Annie.

\- Así es, ella es la hermana de Candy -intervino Terry- No podía dejar de ayudarla ... pero nuestra relación era ... amistosa.

\- Y nos declaramos nuestro amor el uno al otro, después de que yo salí de la casa de Terry ...

\- La extrañé como loco -aseguró Terry sonriendo- Así que le pedí que se casara conmigo.

\- Y yo dije que sí -continuó Annie sonriendo.

\- ¡Felicidades! -dijo la Hermana Maria aliviada.

\- Y quiero invitarlas a la boda el 14 de Junio en Nueva York y preguntarles si algunos de los niños podrían estar en la ceremonia, para las flores y sostener mi velo ...

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! -aceptó la Señorita Pony- ¡Ellos van a estar muy felices! ¡Gracias por la invitacion!

Terry sonreía.

\- Quiero que mi primera familia esté allí el día de mi boda -dijo Annie.

La joven pareja pasó el día en el Hogar de Pony. Annie eligió a las niñas y los niños pequeños para las flores, el velo y los anillos. Ella tomó las medidas de todos los niños para hacerles la ropa.

Terry y Annie volvieron a Chicago por la noche. Terry la llevó de vuelta con sus padres y él regresó al hotel. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie pasó una noche muy agitada. Se despertó por la mañana, se arregló y luego salió de su casa. Pasó a comprar rosas blancas y se dirigió al cementerio, a la tumba de Candy. Colocó las flores sobre el sepulcro con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Buenos días Querida, ¿cómo estás? Te traje unas "Dulce Candy", sé que son tus flores favoritas. No vengo a verte a menudo, porque ahora vivo en Nueva York. Creo que ya lo sabes: Terry y yo nos hemos acercado mucho y me pidió que me casara con él y yo le dije que sí. Ay Candy! ¡Él es tan maravilloso! ¡Él es tan agradable y lleno de atenciones y lo amo tanto! Sí, lo amo con todo mi corazón! ¿Qué que hay de Archie? Me lo estás preguntando? ... bueno, creo que lo que sentí por él murió el día en que te sepultamos, cuando me culpó por tu muerte ... Y amo a Terry ahora, lo amo con todo mi corazón y puedo ver lo que tú viste en él...

Annie escuchó unos pasos. Ella se dio la vuelta.

\- Buenos días, Annie -se escuchó la voz de Terry.

\- Buenos días, Terry -respondió Annie.

Él llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, que colocó sobre la tumba de Candy. Entonces Annie se levantó para dejarlo a solas.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Te dejo solo, adiós Candy. Aquí está Terry ... Te quiero mucho Querida.

Annie se fue dejando a Terry solo en la tumba de su amada.

\- Hola Pecosa ... ¿Cómo estás? Aquí abajo, la vida continúa y creo que ya sabes que Annie y yo nos vamos a casar. ¿Qué hay de Susanna te lo estarás preguntando? ... Bueno, hice lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo ... rompí con ella, pero estoy a su entera disposición, si alguna vez necesita algo ... Tu muerte me enseñó que uno no debe de perder el tiempo haciendo lo que no se quiere hacer ... Amo a Annie y ella me hace feliz y no se la robé al Elegante, él la abandonó el día de tu funeral, el muy idiota ... eso es lo que te quería decir Pecosa. Te traje algunas rosas rojas ... Sé que te gustan las blancas, pero lo siento, no tuve ganas de regalarte flores creadas por mi rival ... que probablemente está contigo allá ... Adiós Pecosa.

De pronto hubo una ligera brisa que le trajo paz. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, donde Annie lo estaba esperando. Él la tomó entonces entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Estas bien? -ella preguntó.

\- ¿Sí y tú?

\- Estoy bien.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo.

Regresaron juntos a casa de los Brighton. Llegaron y encontraron a los padres de Annie desayunando.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó la Sra Brighton.

\- En el cementerio, fui a visitar a Candy.

\- Oh ... ¿fueron juntos? -preguntó el Sr Brighton.

\- No, nos encontramos allá -respondió Annie.

\- Por casualidad -añadió Terry.

\- Ah, tuvieron la misma idea. Están en la misma sintonía -dijo el Sr Brighton sonriendo.

Terry y Annie se miraron el uno al otro sonriendo. Sí, estaban en la misma sintonía, fueron a visitar la tumba de Candy para contarle la noticia de su próxima boda. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie y Terry regresaron a Nueva York al día siguiente con los padres de Terry. Los preparativos para la boda habían comenzado. La Sra Brighton partió junto con Annie a Nueva York también, se quedaría en casa de Eleonor, para ayudar y participar, ¡pero en realidad estaba volviendo loca a Annie!

Y encima de todo, Annie estaba trabajando en la apertura de su boutique, pero eso le permitiría respirar un poco lejos de su madre, al menos por unos momentos.

Todos esos cambios en la vida profesional de Annie le parecían casi increíbles. Ella estaba enamorada de Terry, se iba a casar con él y también abriría una boutique con la que siempre había soñado.

Ella había tomado una decisión. Iba a llamar a su tienda "En Candy y Annie", en honor a su querida hermana fallecida ... Había hecho dos tipos diferentes de ropa; ropa de todos los días para la línea Candy y ropa de noche para la línea Annie.

Su carrera estaba bien, su vida amorosa era perfecta, todo iba tan bien con Annie Brighton.

...


	20. Chapter 20

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 19  
"La Boda"**_

 _ **Por Bridget25**_

El gran día, finalmente había llegado. Annie se estaba preparando para convertirse felizmente, en poco tiempo, en la Sra Grandchester. Su peinadora había recogido su negro y pesado cabello en un peinado alto, en donde había colocado unas pequeñas margaritas blancas y un broche plateado.

Patty le arregló las uñas y le aplicó un esmalte transparente que hacía que sus manos lucieran muy bonitas. El maquillaje también estaba muy bien aplicado, Annie no quería tanto, solo un poco de polvo y delineador en el contorno de sus ojos azules con un lápiz negro, un poco de lápiz labial y Annie estaba lista.

Cuando ella meditó en todo lo que le había sucedido desde la muerte de su querida Candy, se dijo a sí misma que probablemente se había perdido de algunos momentos importantes. Pero, ayer ella no tenía nada, ni novio, ni trabajo, ni amor, ni madre. Hoy, ella tenía una boutique, otra que iba a abrir muy pronto, un hombre que la amaba y una madre radiante que no podía dejar de hablar desde esta mañana.

Pensó en aquel que la haría su esposa. Sabía que ella no era con quien él soñaba en casarse, Candy era esa persona, pero él había jurado que la amaba profundamente.  
Podemos amar a la gente de manera diferente. Él la amaba a ella apasionadamente y ardía por Candy. Él se habría cortado en cuatro por ella y habría matado por Candy. Lo que él iba a vivir con ella sería más tranquilo de lo que él había sentido antes, pero sabía que la haría feliz de otra manera. Y estaba bien, tampoco quería que él la tratara como trataría a Candy. Porque entonces ella no se sentiría especial para él, habría sido solo un reemplazo inútil.  
Si Susanna estaba lista para fingir ser Candy y dejar que Terry la llamara por ese nombre por placer, Annie no, ella rechazaba ese tipo de situación, ella misma era ella y nada podía cambiar eso.  
En su felicidad del momento, pensó en Patty y su amor por Albert. Él también amó a Candy, pero al igual que Terry, se las arregló para construir un nuevo amor con una mujer de la que nunca pensó que se iba a enamorar. Él la conoció más joven cuando ella era una estudiante, ahora era suya y tal vez pronto se iba a casar con ella? Patty había superado la muerte de Alistair gracias a Albert, quien siempre estuvo a su lado. Su relación, lo más que probable era que estaba pasando a una etapa en la que su dolor estaba desapareciendo. Ambos habían perdido a una persona querida y se consolaban mutuamente y aprendieron a respetarse, a apreciarse y a amarse.

Annie había abandonado todo para mudarse a Nueva York sin saber que esto iba a llevarla a un amor nuevo e impensable.

Terry y ella ... él la atemorizaba tanto cuando ella era más joven, ahora él fue quien la ayudó de la mejor manera que pudo. Terrence Grandchester la aterrorizaba al principio, pero hoy ella era capaz de hacerle frente y refutarlo. Ella no tenía miedo de nada ... su único temor era ver a Terry alejarse de ella. Pero eso no iba a suceder, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo se enamoró de él? ¿O cuándo él se enamoró de ella?  
Ella había visto sus celos por Archibald muchas veces. ¿Cuántas veces lo vio fuera de sí, enfadado, haciéndole entender que no quería que ella regresara con su ex-prometido? Dios, ella podría haber sido más inteligente y tranquilizarlo durante esos momentos, calmándole diciéndo que estaba enamorada de él.  
Archie era ahora un recuerdo sombrío, lejano en su vida pasada, cuando nada le funcionaba. Como cuando madre seguía criticando a Candy y solo se sentía bien callando y tomando la autoridad masculina y para colmo, Archie había roto con ella en los funerales de Candy. La bonita y pequeña Annie que se callaba, se había ido, dijo lo que tenía en mente y se fue de Chicago. Ese viaje la había llevado a esta boda que estaba lista para celebrarse en menos de una hora.

Silenciosamente, dejó a su madre y Patty discutiendo algo y caminó hacia la ventana. Apoyó la frente en el vidrio de la ventana y vió al personal que iba y venía, corriendo por todas partes, con los brazos llenos de bandejas pesadas, flores, regalos, sillas ... el altar orgullosamente erigido estaba en el jardín, con docenas de diferentes rosas trenzadas por todas partes, entre los cuales se hallaban las "Dulce Candy".

Los primeros invitados ya estaban allí hablando en pequeños grupos diseminados por todo el jardín sobre la verde hierba. El viento ligero la hizo levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo azul. Un par de personas atrajeron su atención y sus ojos se volvieron fríos. ¿Cómo se atreven a venir aquí?

Abajo, Eliza Reagan y Archibald Cornwell estaban teniendo una conversación seria, antes de ser interrumpidos por Susanna Marlowe, todos vestidos de negro. Se puso furiosa, tan rápido como un rayo envuelta en su bata, Annie abrió la puerta y salió, frente a unas atónitas Patty y Sra Brighton. ¿Qué le pasa a la futura novia? Decidieron seguirla y llegaron frente a una escena sorprendente pero divertida, Annie estaba hablando con Susanna:

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Vine a asistir a la decadencia de Terry ...

\- ¿Decadencia? ¿Así es como ve nuestra boda?

\- Terry es mío, perdí mi pierna salvándole la vida, esto es lo que obtengo por eso ... ?

\- Déjeme decirle algo Srta Marlowe, si yo hubiera estado con Terry el día de su accidente, la habría empujado desde ese techo para que se suicidara para bien. Candy fue demasiado buena para dejarle a su hombre, al casarme hoy con Terry, la estoy vengando. Me niego a verla asistiendo a la ceremonia.

\- ¿Y quién me obligará a irme? ¿Tú?

\- ¡Yo te haría salir de este lugar! -se escuchó la voz de Terry en el último escalón de la escalera.

\- Terry ... mi amor. No te cases con ella, vas a cometer un gran error, yo sabré cómo hacerte feliz. Cancela esta boda y vuelva a mí.

\- El único gran error que cometí, Susanna, fue no haber impedido que Candy me dejara. Nuestra ruptura y tu chantaje la enviaron a morir en el campo de batalla en Verdun. ¿Tendrías el mismo valor que ella?

\- ¡Es estúpido dedicar tu vida a los soldados heridos cuando hay una guerra! ¡Yo no habría llegado tan lejos!

\- Es por eso que amé a Candy con todo mi corazón y te odié con pasión!

\- ¿Qué?! -gritó Susanna.

La Sra Brighton entró a la conversación:

\- Espera un minuto, Terrence, ¿estás diciendo que aún amas a Candy?

\- Y la amará hasta su último aliento de vida Mamá -Annie respondió por él.

\- ¿Cómo puedes aceptar tener a un hombre que te ama solo a la mitad...?

\- Él no me ama a la mitad Mamá, él me ama completamente.

\- No entiendo -dijo la Sra Brighton.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que Terry me ama con todo su corazón, diferente de su amor por Candy. Sabes que es normal que no pueda olvidarla y estoy contenta con eso. Terry me da toda su atención y todo su amor. Estoy feliz de tener ese honor.

\- Annie ... gracias -dijo Terry en voz baja.

\- Te arrepentirás! -dijo Susanna amargamente- En dos años, tu matrimonio se consumirá y se reducirá a nada!

\- Gracias por todos sus deseos de felicidad -dijo Annie- Ahora quiero que salga de mi casa en este instante.

\- Es la casa de Terry ... !

\- Ella vive conmigo Susanna, es su casa! Haz lo que ella dice! ¡Vete!

Verde de ira, derrotada, Susanna se dio la vuelta y se fue llorando. Annie suspiró poniéndose la mano en la cara. Terry se preocupó y se acercó a ella:

\- ¿No te sientes bien cariño?

\- Estoy bien -dijo sonriendo- Es solo esta pequeño incidente que me molestó. Solo necesito recuperarme.

\- Te amo tu lo sabes.

\- Tanto como yo te amo, mi amor.

Terry se le estaba acercando para besarla cuando Patty intervino:

\- Hola Casanova ... no antes de la boda y necesito recordarte que no puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda ...

\- Ya que no llevo mi vestido de novia, no veo dónde está el problema -dijo Annie.

\- No, no, no -dijo la Sra Brighton con una sonrisa en los labios- ¡Luego! Vamos a terminar de prepararte.

\- Bueno, ya has escuchado a los coroneles -dijo Annie.

\- Te veré más tarde -dijo Terry sonriendo.

Annie fue llevada al piso de arriba y Terry volvió con Albert y su madre, esperando el momento de la ceremonia.

En la alcoba, Annie acababa de ponerse su vestido de novia blanco. La Sra Brighton la miró sonriendo y luego le dijo:

\- Este es el collar de tu bisabuela. Para algo viejo.

\- Annie, aquí está un brazalete que Albert me obsequió, para algo prestado.

\- Quiero darte estos pendientes -dijo la Sra Brighton- Para algo nuevo.

\- Y finalmente, para algo azul, ¡tu liga! -exclamó Patty acercándose a ella.

Annie se levantó el vestido y su amiga deslizó la liga azul y blanca hasta la mitad del muslo. Ella recibió un ramo de flores en sus manos de parte de su madre y le bajó el velo para cubrirle el rostro. Ella se observó en el espejo y el orgullo que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible ... finalmente se estaba casando. Estaba a punto de unir su vida a la del hombre del que se había enamorado locamente. El Sr Brighton llamó a la puerta y entró. Vió a su hija y su sonrisa confirmó que amaba el resultado. Se acercó a ella y levantó el velo delicadamente para besarla en la frente:

\- Estás magnífica, mi hija. Mi mayor orgullo.

\- Gracias Papá.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Sí.

\- Es hora, vámonos.

El Sr Brighton le dio su brazo y ella lo tomó. La Sra Brighton salió de la habitación y Patty felicitó a Annie antes de abandonar la habitación también.

En el jardín, frente al altar, Terry esperaba a su futura esposa, charlando mientras con sus Padrinos de Bodas, Albert y Charlie. Entonces fueron interrumpidos por el "Cannon de Pachelbel" que comenzó, interpretado en el piano por uno de los invitados.  
Terry observaba a las pequeñas niñas que caminaban por el pasillo, tirando pétalos de flores al suelo, los pequeños pajes de los anillos las seguían y luego dirigieron a sentarse en la primera fila al lado de Eleonor Baker.  
La marcha nupcial comenzó. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia. Ella apareció del brazo de su padre y caminó hacia Terry quien le sonreía. Cuando ellos se acercaron a él, el Sr Brighton entregó la mano de su hija al actor quien la tomó con ternura.  
Luego la pareja se volvió hacia el sacerdote quien pidió a los invitados que tomaran asiento.

\- Estamos reunidos aquí hoy para celebrar la unión de esta pareja. Si alguien tiene alguna razón por la cual esta pareja no deba casarse, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

El silencio fue la respuesta que recibió el sacerdote.

Este continuó con el sermón y leyó la Biblia. Se cantaron alabanzas y la ceremonia se desarrolló muy bien. Patty pronunció un discurso citando a Candy diciendo:

\- Ella hubiera estado feliz de verlos casados, estoy segura de eso. No se avergüencen de lo que están haciendo, vivan su historia y dejen el pasado en el pasado.

El sacerdote hizo que la concurrencia se pusiera de pie y preguntó:

\- Terrence Graham Grandchester, ¿aceptas a Annie Jones Brighton como tu legítima esposa?

\- Si acepto.

\- ¿Juras amarla, respetarla y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Lo juro -dijo Terry mirando a Annie.

\- Annie Jones Brighton, ¿aceptas a este hombre, Terrence Graham Grandchester, como tu legítimo esposo?

\- Si acepto.

\- ¿Juras amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Lo juro -dijo Annie claramente con convicción.

\- ¿Prepararon sus votos?

\- Sí -ambos respondieron.

\- Adelante.

Ambos comenzaron al mismo tiempo:

\- Este anillo será el recordatorio de nuestro amor hasta el final de los días. Te estoy dando este anillo para sellar los votos que voy a pronunciar y al llevarlo, recuerda cuánto te amo y no solo en este precioso día. Sin ti, mi alma estaría vacía, mi corazón roto y mi ser incompleto.

Entonces Terry dijo:

\- Estaba perdido, me encontraba en el desierto con el corazón roto y entonces tú entraste en mi vida. Tu amor invadió mi corazón lentamente, como la espuma en la arena de la playa. Y así como nunca habrá una mañana sin un océano, no habrá un día sin mi amor por ti. Que nuestro amor permanezca tan constante como las olas y sin fin como el mar entero. No dudo de nuestro compromiso y yo sé que podremos superar cualquier cosa. Te tomo como mi esposa y especialmente como mi mejor amiga, frente a Dios y a los hombres. Te prometo hoy, que nuestro amor nunca cambiará, como las olas, como las aguas que nutren la tierra y mantienen la vida, mi amor será constante y te sostendrá hasta el fin de los tiempos. Te amo, Annie.

\- Te miro y veo a mi mejor amigo. Tu energía y tu pasión me inspiran de una manera que no pensé que fuera posible. Tu belleza interior es tan fuerte que ya no le temo a nada. Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien a quien amar y que me amara también, nunca pensé que encontraría un amor incondicional contigo. Me di cuenta de que incluso cuando no estábamos juntos, siempre estabas conmigo, eres mi alma gemela. Le diste un sentido a mi vida, cuando no tenía ninguno. Sin ti, mi alma estaría vacía, mi corazón roto, mi ser incompleto. Le agradezco a Dios todos los días por traerte a mi vida y te agradezco a ti por amarme. Para mí es un milagro encontrar la paz mental y la felicidad que me brindas. En honor a este milagro, prometo amarte y atesorarte por siempre. Te amo Terry.

(Los votos matrimoniales fueron escritos por Mallory Quinn 'Gentillefille')

Los anillos fueron intercambiados y el sacerdote pidió a Terry que besara a la novia.

\- Los declaro marido y mujer. Ahora puedes besar a la novia.

Terry levantó el velo de Annie y él se inclinó para besarla. Cerró los ojos y susurró:

\- Te amo Sra Grandchester.

Luego la besó tiernamente bajo los aplausos de los invitados. Annie puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y lo besó ferozmente. Estaban casados, en camino a una nueva vida juntos.

...


	21. Chapter 21

_**"DOS CORAZONES ROTOS"**_

 _ **Capítulo 20  
"Dos corazones sanados"**_

La recepción de la boda se encontraba llena de actores, productores, patrocinadores y personas de la alta sociedad.

Los recién casados abrieron la pista de baile bajo una lluvia de aplausos. Annie estaba tan feliz que no podía creer que no estuviera soñando. Bailar con Terry, "su esposo", era casi irreal.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando querida mía? -preguntó Terry.

\- Siento que estoy soñando -respondió Annie sonriendo.

 _"Si esto es un sueño, ¡no quiero volver a despertarme jamás!"_ Candy solía decir.

\- No estás soñando cariño -le aseguró Terry.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto te amo, mi amor?

\- No, dímelo ...

\- Te amo Terrence Grandchester.

\- Te amo Annie Grandchester.

Terry tomó sus labios y la besó mientras bailaban. Ellos eran muy felices.

Annie bailaba con su padre y Terry bailaba con su madre.

\- ¿Estas bien cariño? -preguntó Eleonor a Terry.

\- Estoy muy bien Madre ...

\- ¿Te sientes feliz?

\- Nunca pensé que podría ser así de feliz.

\- La vida si que está llena de sorpresas.

\- De verdad …

Annie y su padre también hablaban mientras bailaban.

\- Estoy satisfecho de ver que tienes el control de tu vida. Verdaderamente te ves contenta.

\- Amo a Terry, como nunca hubiera pensado que podría amar a alguien ...

\- Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

\- Gracias papá…

Después fue el turno de Annie de bailar con su suegro.

\- Estoy feliz por ti y por mi hijo.

\- Gracias, Su Señoría. Yo amo a su hijo -le aseguró Annie.

\- Puedo verlo y sentirlo ...

Terry se encontraba ahora bailando con la Sra Brighton.

\- Eres un joven encantador, eres maravilloso en el escenario y sobre todo, amas a mi hija ... -dijo Evelyn Brighton.

\- Estoy de acuerdo y me alegra de que por fin se haya dado cuenta -dijo Terry.

\- ¡Y tampoco eres tan modesto que digamos!

Ambos rieron juntos.

El resto de la recepción estuvo de maravilla.

Pero llegó el momento de que Annie y Terry abandonaran la fiesta. Annie arrojó su ramo y Patricia lo atrapó riendo. Ella iba a ser la próxima novia ... Albert la volteó a ver sonriendo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry y Annie se dirigieron a una villa que el duque les había reservado para su luna de miel.

Annie se encontraba muy nerviosa ... era la noche de bodas ... !

Desde que Terry la había besado por primera vez, había soñado con lo que hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera ido corriendo y hubiera dejado que Terry le hiciera el amor ... Finalmente iba a tener la respuesta a sus preguntas. Había escuchado rumores en el teatro, frecuentemente escuchaba comentarios cortantes de otras actrices celosas ... ¡Terrence Grandchester, el Rey de Broadway, se había casado con ella, Annie Brighton! Él la amaba y ella también lo amaba, como loca.

Ella se preparó para su noche de bodas. Tenía a una mucama que la ayudó a guardar sus cosas, mientras ella se sumergía en un baño perfumado.  
Cuando salió, se secó y se colocó un albornoz de seda rosa. Se sentó en su tocador y se cepilló el pelo por largo tiempo ...

Terry llegó a la habitación y observaba a Annie. Él ya se había aseado en otra habitación. Se encontraba desnudo de la parte de arriba y su cabello todavía estaba mojado. Oh por Dios, ¡se veía tan apuesto e irresistible! Se acercó a su esposa lentamente que se había puesto de pie. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, lentamente al principio, luego ferozmente. Se comenzaron a desprender mutuamente de lo que llevaban puesto y se dirigieron a su lecho ... Terry, quien estaba acostumbrado a los encuentros sexuales rápidos, se estaba tomando esta vez todo el tiempo, saboreaba cada segundo y se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver lo paciente que era, deseaba hacer el placer duradero y al mismo tiempo ser tierno con su esposa ... él la guiaba paso a paso, la acariciaba como nunca antes la habían acariciado antes y ella estaba ardiendo de deseo ... Terry estaba siendo muy tierno con ella y ese peculiar dolor que sintió no le tomó mucho tiempo en alejarse, dejando en su lugar una sensación placentera que estaba subiendo y que la hacía gemir más y más fuerte. Terry logró llevarla al mismo ritmo que él y juntos alcanzar la cima del éxtasis para así explotar de placer ...

\- Oh, mi amor -dijo Annie sin respiración- nunca hubiera imaginado una sensación tan fuerte como esta, ¡oh, te amo mi amor! ¡Te quiero mucho!

\- Yo también te amo, querida Annie ... me has deleitado ...

\- Y tu a mí, yo también soy una mujer satisfecha ... Te amo.

\- Te amo…

Pasaron el resto de la noche aprendiendo cómo amarse, cómo hacerse sentir bien. Annie sintió que amaba a Terry aún más después de hacer el amor con él.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry continuaba trabajando en el teatro y Annie en su boutique. A ella no le llevó mucho tiempo quedar embarazada y Terry quería que disminuyera su ritmo de trabajo.

\- Pero puedo hacerlo, cariño -refutaba ella.

\- Pero eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo. Piensa en el bebé ...

\- Está bien, no quiero poner en riesgo a mi bebé, prometo delegar tareas a partir de ahora ... incluso si siento que tengo más energía ... ¿no es así, mi pequeña Candy? ¿Me estás haciendo más fuerte?

Annie acunaba su vientre mientras decía eso. Terry se le acercó y él apoyó la cabeza sobre de este.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es una niña? -preguntó dudoso Terry.

\- Es nuestra pequeña Candy -aseguró Annie sonriendo.

\- ¿Y Terrence Junior?

\- Èl será el próximo ...

\- La voluntad de una mujer ... -comenzó Terry.

\- ... es la voluntad de Dios! -finalizó Annie riendo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albert se casó con Patricia en Nueva York, porque quería mantenerse alejado de su familia en Chicago. Pero su familia estuvo allí para la boda, por supuesto. Eliza, que tuvo un matrimonio arreglado, se encontraba de mal humor en esa ocasión ... ella quería ser la madrina de honor en la boda de Albert, pero Patricia no lo permitió.

\- ¡No tiene sentido! -argumentaba ella- Ni siquiera somos amigas.

\- Pero Annie está muy avanzada en su embarazo -Albert trataba de convencerla.

\- Cariño, sabes que te amo, pero Eliza ... No! Niet! Nada! Será Annie, siempre y cuando su agua no se rompa ... ¡Ella va a ser mi madrina de honor!

Y así fue como Annie con su gran barriga fue la madrina de honor. Cuando ella bailaba, sentía que el bebé dentro de su vientre bailaba también. Terry quien la sostenía contra él también sentía el movimiento del bebé.

\- Esto es maravilloso -dijo sonriendo.

Pero antes del final de la recepción, la fuente de Annie se rompió. Terry se encontraba bailando con Patricia en ese momento y ella esperó pacientemente a que él volviera a su mesa.

\- Cariño ... -dijo ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Tenemos que ir al hospital ...

\- ¿Qué? Oh ... ¡OH! -exclamó Terry entrando en pánico.

Ellos entonces salieron sigilosamente de la recepción para ir al hospital.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Unas horas más tarde, la pequeña Candice Maria Grandchester nació pesando casi 4 kg.

Madre e hija se encontraban en perfecto estado.

"Terrence Grandchester, el Rey de Broadway, acaba de convertirse en padre con el nacimiento de su pequeña princesa que es su viva imagen ... Una pequeña recién nacida en una familia llena de gente talentosa. ¿Irá a convertirse en una famosa diseñadora como su madre? ¿O va a seguir los pasos de su padre y su abuela al convertirse en una estupenda actriz? Solo el futuro, nos lo dirá ... por el momento, la pequeña princesa no podrá darnos ninguna entrevista, sino hasta que crezca. Su biberón es lo único que le interesa en este momento ... "

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Un año después, Terrence Junior nació para la gran alegría de sus padres y hermana mayor ...

Patricia también le dió a su vez un heredero a Albert.

Eliza en su matrimonio arreglado también tuvo una familia, incluso si ella tenía algunos encuentros extra-maritales a menudo ...

Los padres de Terry volvieron a estar juntos y el Duque llevó a su amada de regreso a Inglaterra. La nueva Duquesa de Grandchester ya no trabajaba en el teatro, ahora se dedicaba a su esposo y a su vida juntos.

Archie tuvo que resignarse a buscar a otra mujer en su vida. Continuaba muy en el fondo, comparándolas a todas continuamente con Annie. Se iba a arrepentir hasta el final de su vida, de arruinar su oportunidad con la única mujer que lo amaba por ser él ... Todas los demás eran superficiales y materialistas

Dicen que cuando una estrella muere, otra nace ... por cada vida perdida, nace una nueva. Es el círculo de la vida. La vida siempre está llena de sorpresas. Terrence Grandchester nunca hubiera pensado que volvería a encontrar la felicidad con la mejor amiga de su amada, Annie Brighton ... Sin embargo, fueron los candidatos perfectos, perfectos el uno para el otro; a los dos se les rompió el corazón y se lo arreglaron mutuamente. Dejaron que un nuevo amor los invadiera, les diera esperanza y les demostrara que la vida no es triste, que la vida aún podido ser bella, a pesar de las tribulaciones cotidianas ...

Los corazones rotos fueron sanados finalmente.

 _ **"FIN"**_

 _ **Quiero darle las gracias a Mallory (Gentillefille) por haberme permitido traducir esta bonita historia y a ustedes lectores también, porque llegaron hasta aquí y le dieron una oportunidad a una historia un poco diferente. Ojalá que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**_


End file.
